And Death Shall Have No Dominion Season 1
by Bonnie S
Summary: Neflyte lives! Now how will the rest of the Sailor Moon storyline be effected by this plot twist? MollyNeflyte rmance! It has ALL been rewritten in various places. Tell me if you find any more mistakes. Please R&R!
1. A note for obijuan82

From the desk of 

Bonnie S.

obi_juan82, I had to answer all of your reviews. After all I have very few that go into such detail … and even fewer in this kind of length.

The constructive criticism is always appreciated, however I hope that you noticed that I finished that fic sometime ago and am currently working on the season two fic called "What All Need to Grow".

Let's go through your comments as I have them.

This fic is my perception of what MAY have happened if Neflyte had not died. What could have happened in the story is anyone's guess and each character would change in any number of different paths. That is what makes fan fiction so interesting – there are so many different ways to write just one story.

Now Neflyte and the other generals I saved, because I can see that Beryl was someone they hated but obviously served for some reason – I took the concept that each had his or her reason and wrote it accordingly. Still all of them were Generals for Earth a thousand years before.

Being the General he is, Neflyte saw several possibilities that could do damage to the Scouts if they came about. One was an attack during school hours. He knew that if Beryl ever suspected (and probably did) that the girls went to school in Tokyo that one attack would point out who they are – making them open targets even when not in uniform (also making their families targets).

The best way around that was to pull them into a class that they would have control over. The youma were put in to fill it up so that those who had no idea about who the girls really are (not to mention giving the Scouts more protection as well). As the leader of the Scouts, Serena is the first person I would see in that class.

Now onto Serena. She saw how Neflyte changed and listened to his stories about the past (not directly in the fic mind you) as well as stories about Beryl. That started her change. Besides she still has her flaking moments. And even in the original story arch there were moments when she didn't flake – she was growing then, only much slower. She's still the duckling; only this fic is bringing her more into the center of reader's attention and picks up on her changes more intensely.

**_"No matter how much of a crybaby she might be and probably will always be, she will do whatever it takes, climb whatever mountain, cross whatever ocean, to protect those she loves."_**

In this I agree, and I have written her just in that light. She stills has moments where she'd rather be anyone else, but she will stand for those she cares about – and even enemies she would like to make into friends. That is her true character, and is the echo of the Princess she once was along with the vision of the Queen she will someday be.

As I have explained in the past, I haven't seen many episodes of the series after 'Follow the Leader'. But that sounds very much like the current Moon Princess shinning through after everything this group might go through.

Now about the youma. Neflyte is well respected (or in the case of those who might cause him harm – feared) by the youma. I'll quote the fic from chapter three after Beryl gave the position of lead general to Jedite.

"Quickly he found himself favored by the majority of the youma, as he treated them as he had the soldiers he once commanded – to him there were no difference between the two."

One thing that Neflyte knows it is how to lead – by respect and honor … not fear and domination. That is why the youma under his command (which is a large portion seeing as he is respected even by the other general's youma and he took claim of Jedite's youma until the blonde could be freed) did not 'turn him in'. At first he is only known to be alive by his own youma – who he sets to protect the Scouts, Luna, and Queen Jessica, Spying on the Negaverse as if he weren't alive.

I never liked how long Darien was held by the Negaverse, and do not for a moment believe Beryl had that great of control over him at all. After all look at all of the times he could have destroyed or hurt Sailor Moon for the Silver Crystal, along with the times that he could have continue an attack on her when he simply walked off as if he was still the same old Tuxedo Mask.

And as for them working in Neflyte's company (now its Molly's as well mind you) they are the only ones he would trust nearest to himself or Molly. If he had company (back when Zoicite was an enemy) or had to change and leave by teleporting, normal humans wouldn't have been trust worthy on the floor he worked on or the one directly below him. That is simple common sense.

And they do more than simply work as secretaries. The office is where all spy reports are handed in and sorted, points of Negative Energies are checked (though right now that is weak at best because of several factors I will not go into detail on – this is going to be long enough thank you).

Youma are just like humans. There are good and bad, those who teach, those who heal, those who betray. As to why they are happy – they are free of Beryl, their highly respected master is alive and happy with a lady who treats them as friends and not slaves, they are paid for their services, some get to live with the Sailor Scouts (they too are treated as friends not monsters or servants), and they are allowed to live out the lives that Beryl took from them. Need I really explain why they are happy? Oh, and before you get the chance to ask, yes the youma were once humans who lived about the time of the Moon Kingdom. Beryl didn't use magic to change them – only to brainwash them. The Silver Crystal cannot undo what has been done to them. Ulee is a special case. She begged to be turned so that she could still serve the master she had since she was young. Beryl used magic on her to have a hold over Zoicite and Ulee (claiming if she pulled the magic away Ulee would be turned to dust) – but I'll be bringing that up later on, maybe my intermission season.

The youma are simply what Beryl has turned them into. Monsters who would have no existence if not for the masters they serve (that is including the Sailor Scouts now).

Sailor Moon has been borderline of quitting several times through out the original story arches. She seemingly couldn't handle the homework load of the new class and was going to be returned to normal classes, she nearly lost the wand in the river, and well let me quote the fic once again.

"I guess I have changed, Luna. I think it's because of what Neflyte said about not feeling right wearing his old uniform until he apologizes to the Moon Princess. I realized that this isn't just some game, and it's not like I haven't done this before. In fact we all have been through this – fighting for our lives, making sure Beryl doesn't win the day. I'm scared that if I don't start acting like a leader soon, the Moon Princess will kick me out and take over. I can't imagine my life without you, the Scouts, Neflyte, and the youmas with me. Do you think she'll throw me out Luna?"

Does that clear that up?

Ah Melvin, Nerds Anonymous' poster child of the year winner every year for so long now. I never liked how he'd haunt the girls, nose in on other people's business, talked bad about people without talking to them first – I have had enough of his type in my life thank you. I really modeled him after a nerd I knew that was like him at one point but went villainous after the girl he wanted got herself an older guy (sound familiar).

Yes he was there when Molly needed him – and I wrote him somewhat differently in one of my other fics. But now in this fic he is jealous of Neflyte (as I remember him being not only of Neflyte, but also Alan – season two fic). But you obviously did not see how he was dragging her to a 'romantic picnic lunch for two' on their first anniversary. Also they never particularly acted like boyfriend/girlfriend (at least it never really showed on her part). Maybe she grew to like him, but it didn't show through Sailor Moon R.

I respect him, I just had to write him in somehow and this best fitted him. Don't worry things are going to change for him shortly. As I wrote earlier, I finished season one at time ago. Like Serena, he needs time to get over his loss and change back into a friend.

Sorry about the tense troubles. I'll re-read the fic again (I thought that I caught all of that last time). Maybe you can point out exactly where the troubles are?

In 'Tuxedo Melvin' I felt the nerd was acting childish and foolish (accepting that Serena helped him into that role – he should have talked to someone other than Serena … like a guy maybe). I did give that Melvin was brave (if not fool hardy) in standing up to the youma wrestler. And I even gave that Molly cared about him as a friend ONLY. Neflyte saw this and accepted that he would never really be free of the nerd with his love's caring heart.

As I said I never saw many episodes after 'Follow the Leader'. I know who Tiger's Eye is, but I think I only saw part of that episode. And it would be different in this fic given that Neflyte never died. It was sweet that Melvin did that, and maybe he will do such with Neflyte before the end of my intermission arch. Then again, that idea of him being the mad scientist in the vision is a great idea! Thanks! I know that it is really Dr. Tomoe, but I never saw those episodes – and it is hard to write about what one hasn't seen. Besides I haven't found the scripts for it online (yes my secret is out, I have been using way cool scripts I found online to get the wording right).

As far as Queen Serenity goes, I agree. When we find out about those last hours of the Moon Kingdom, she said "perhaps we will meet again one day". Wait until you find out what I have done. ^_^ I hope that you like it. Of course she will continue to have a presence. I bring up more of Serena's Moon Kingdom past, and a secret will (hopefully in four or five more chapters at most) be revealed.

Now for Jet. With the Four General against her (whom she always did fear – which is why Beryl kept them at one another's throats) the poor Queen of the Negaverse needed new warriors to lead. And we couldn't have them anywhere near equaling our beloved generals. That would be a crime in itself – LOL. ^_~

Jet and Jasper have always been part of the Negaverse. It was just that Jasper is a fool (even Beryl thinks such) but he was more trust worthy than Jet. Like I said, Beryl is getting desperate. She chose minions she felt had a chance of standing against the four generals and the Scouts. Jet is not a youma; she is a seductive vampire warrior (after all, she seduced Molly's birth father) who is native of the Negaverse – thought that never comes out in my fic. I told you I haven't seen much past R. But, I might add in some new characters to give a few twists. *chuckles sneakily*

She isn't really working for Beryl – simply waiting for the best time to take over.

Jupiter … well that is an interesting bit. I forgot about that. Well the idea of her being alone in life worked best for my story, but thank you for the factor. I f I ever get to see the S arch maybe I can write in that one of the youmas are allergic – or her building doesn't allow pets.

Um, as far as the communicator goes … I don't remember anywhere specifying what kind of communicator Serena was using. Can you be a bit more specific? Also thanks for pointing out the misspelling (and here I thought that I had caught them all!). I only double space between paragraphs, but if a missed a couple of paragraphs I apologize.

Don't worry about spell checking, I caught the idea. 

The chapter 'With Friends Like These' was to show what was happening to Molly and how the scouts help her. And at the end they do get a bit on the funny side. As far as sappy gets, what about when Serena talks Rini back into her arms? Just my POV.

One person could necessarily break through a person's depression, and that was what Jet was dragging Molly through. That is her greatest power – to drain a person's esteem until they are near ending their life by intensifying their worse doubts. It makes for easy feedings, though most she attacks go very fast – because partially she wants to torment the generals and the Scouts. I told you that Jet was evil, but obviously she is also lazy.

Like Serena, Molly has been changing over this time because of Neflyte's (as well as the other generals') presence. Also all of the girls are remembering more and more of their pasts. That could change anyone. This was one chapter we see that Molly's worse insecurities and how she has to face them to move on in her life (like all people do). Normally Molly wouldn't crumble easily, but when she died at Jet's hands things were set into motion for this. Jet knew there was a chance the Moon Princess would be able to revive Molly, and enacted her poisonous attack into her dead body at a slow rate.

How does acting as normal people diminish the Generals? Once upon a time they were (except they were born with powers they learned to control in their training to become Guardian Generals), and now they are free of Beryl's influence. Now they have settled back into what they once were, friends who's first duty is to protect and support the Sailor Senshi in battle.

Katie is not Molly's 'blood sister' they are close friends that are so close each considers the other a sister (I myself have had a few friends that have been so to me). Neflyte took his time and established himself to the dislike of Queen Beryl (who often had to call on his funds to get a job done that could not be done by magick – yes even evil magick has its limits). Stanton International is a real – and thriving might I add – business in the fic. And in the episode he first shows up Molly says to Serena that she (Serena) should remember that she (Molly) is an only child. Looks like we both missed something.

I give it with Alan and Ann that they were always normal (wait until you read season two – I'll get triple sized reviews compared to season one). And yes the sisters gave up their powers because they were not born with them. The four Generals were all orphans who were selected by the previous lead Guardian Generals to train because of their powers they had since they were born (identical to the Generals who chose them for the honor and trained the young men – in my fic Zoicite started off as a man – personally).

I am glad you like what I did with Molly's mom. I hated how she was here or there, but never were we given her name or much about her as a person. And I am glad that you have found some good in my fic. I think I will bring in Katie again. Now that the girls are in high school, maybe she and Molly hang at the same places in school? Never know … maybe there is another Sailor Scout? There is an asteroid field that I have used in the past – why not now? Thank you for another idea. (Oh and loyal readers, don't worry – Sailor Earth will be the very last Scout I bring into this fic set, that is a promise)

Sorry about the swearing everyone. It is occasional and will not be seen in every chapter, but I had to show just how Jet felt (and pretty little girl talk didn't cover this). After all she hasn't felt real pain in a very long time and now she went from frozen to extra crunchy in seconds – LOL. I know what it feels like and I wasn't using pretty girl talk then either. Sorry if I got lost in the character a bit there.

Serena is becoming more mature, but she is far from the swan at this point. I just think that she wouldn't be as bad as in the true story line. With Neflyte and the other Generals surviving along with the changes in the story thus far it could only be expected that Serena and the rest of the cast would change (drastically compared to the true line characters).

As to Malachite's line – it is one of my favorites. As well as Zoicite's answer to it. With the two of them on the side of the Scouts, obviously the episode had to change dramatically. Thanks for noticing it though.

Darien and Beryl – ewwww gross!

No, I would never bring up something that sick. I do later mention that Serena still has a pull on his heart and it kept him from her (Beryl) bed.

Beryl will show up again … unfortunately and fortunately for the group that is. Just keep reading and reviewing. ^_^


	2. Grapes of Wrath

You'd be surprise how one person can affect the world. Let's take the series 'Sailor Moon' and poor Neflyte for example. How much of a difference could he of made to the story if he hadn't been killed? Well read on and find out. Oh and I know that the story and chapter one title are a bit over done, but what can I say – it just fits in.**__**

****

****

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter One**

**Grapes of Wrath**

In the shadows a veiled spirit watched as three youma attacked Neflyte and Molly. She sighed softly. "I cannot allow this to happen as fate would have it. My daughter will need them, and he will make such a change in both girls. I have to intercede. Come to this place quickly Sailor Scouts. Molly don't give up."

And with that she was gone. But the spells that she had cast still remained. Only time would tell if they would change what history would have remembered. The three youma revealed themselves just as the translucent woman disappeared.

"Getting careless, aren't you? Those thorns will suck your energy and shrink your body to Negadust." Grape chuckled as Neflyte struggled against the pain ripping apart his shoulder. "If you don't want the girl hurt, give us the star crystal!"

Neflyte finally pulled it out and threw it with all of the force he could muster. "Fine, it's yours!"

Neflyte couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't interesting in protecting his star crystal that he once had safely in his pocket, he didn't even notice how he had just turned traitor by first attacking Yasha, then Zoicite and her trio of youmas.

Neflyte was worried for the life of some foolish mortal girl who had a crush on him! What was worse was that he **_actually_** felt something for her in return. How had he gotten himself into this mess?

Was it the fact that Molly had rescued him from Beryl's wrath not too long before? Could it have been when Molly stepped between himself and certain death from Sailor Moon's tiara disk? Neflyte couldn't pin point when this had all started, but he knew for certain that Zoicite wasn't going to take Molly's life away – not so long as there was breath left in his weakened body!

Zoicite appeared and laughed. "You're pathetic, Neflyte. First you lose your crystal, and now you lose your girlfriend too. We don't tolerate traitors."

"Heartless creature," he groaned out as she disappeared. He knew that the Delta girls would destroy Molly the moment he was gone. Zoicite didn't have to give the order; those three youmas enjoyed crushing innocent lives. 

But the deadly thorns were steadily draining away his energy and he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be gone. Right then his only concern was for Molly.

"Now get outta here!" He didn't mean to sound harsh or cruel as he roared at her. All Neflyte wanted was to get Molly as far from those bitches as he could. His life was nothing more than a waste, but Molly had years ahead of her and a heart full of love that he didn't want to see stilled all too soon.

Molly had other ideas – the hardheaded stubborn nature she held within herself that had made him look twice at her was showing, and at full strength. "No!"

Neflyte adored her willfulness, but this was neither the time nor the place for it. He pushed her back hard, trying to make her leave. "Run!"

"Oh no … No!" Molly screamed in her terror of losing him. The man who had continuously lied to her since the moment they met, the man who had used her time and again, the man she refused to let go of.

Molly knew that he had been evil for so long, but she also knew that he had once been a very good man – and that he was slowly becoming that man again. This wasn't right! Neflyte deserved the chance to change! 

She ran over and started to tug hard on one of the five thorns that were slowly killing him. The second her skin made contact with the thorn, she felt her own energy being sucked away. It hurt so much, she couldn't imagine having one of them in her …much less five! Molly gritted her teeth hard and yanked with all she had. She was Neflyte's only chance to survive!

Neflyte tried to push her away, knowing that there was no use, he was going to die and if she held onto the thorns too long she would be joining him. "No! Don't be foolish! Run!"

Molly again took a firm hold of one thorn, ignoring the Delta Girls' comments of how she'd never get the thorns out. She had too; Neflyte would die if she didn't. She would let him use her energy to survive and heal without question, but it wouldn't do any good if the thorns were still sucking his energy away!

"Quickly. It's all right. Stop!" She heard Neflyte's voice and felt the thorns again draining her own energy as she pulled on them, but didn't care. He needed her. That was all she knew right then. That was all that she cared about.

Molly pulled all the harder, and felt the thorn slowly begin to give way! She just had to keep trying. Again she ignored the Delta Girls' startled comments of how she was moving it. She focused on the thorn and her love.

"Neflyte, don't die! Please don't die!" She cried as the thorn came half way out. There were still four others, but did she have enough time to remove them all?

The third Delta Girl called Blast chuckled at this. "Now I'll have to get rid of them both! Farewell!"

But before Blast could shoot her bombs at them another voice sounded in the park – the voice of Sailor Moon. The Scouts had heard the spirit's plea in the nick of time! "Hold it! Just because they're in love, you want to torment them, and that's not right. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"And in the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!" Sailor Mercury called out. She didn't know then, but life was about to take an interesting turn for her and the Scouts. And it was all because of the one they all knew, but couldn't remember.

Mars stood beside her and yelled out, "on behalf of Mars, I will punish you!"

The Delta Girls all turned said, "we'll deal with you first. Attack!"

Molly didn't pay any attention to the battle; Neflyte was the only one that mattered to her right then. Finally the thorn came out, and Molly hit the ground from the force she had been using to pull on it. As she got up to grab the next one, Neflyte grabbed her arm. "Molly, stop before you hurt yourself! The thorns will drain your energy as well!"

"I don't care!" Molly fought his grip until she had a good hold on the next thorn, and then began to pull even harder on it than the first. She barely heard him groan out in a hoarse whisper, "but I do."

Luna looked over at the pair just as Molly yanked even harder than before, bringing out a shimmering white symbol – the symbol of a planet that had burned into dust within the corona of the sun … the symbol of Sailor Solaris!

Just as her symbol appeared, Molly tore out the second thorn. Then she removed the last three seemingly without trouble, as if she had a new strength born within her the moment her past was revealed to Luna and Neflyte revealed that he really cared about her. "Neflyte. Hold on, please. We'll get a doctor and then everything will be okay!"

"Molly, I have no energy left to hang on. Sorry we can't go have that parfait after all. That was one lie I never meant to tell you." Neflyte slowly began to close his eyes and allow the darkness to embrace him.

"No! Don't give up! Take my energy if that's what you need! I don't want to lose you!" Molly wept on his chest.

By now the battle was over with, and the Scouts were surrounding the couple. They had heard Molly's last desperate cry, and Sailor Moon quickly made a decision. "He can have some of my energy too. You used a lot of your energy Molly when you pulled those thorns out, and we can't lose either of you. Neflyte, do you hear me? For Molly's sake, try to do it."

Mars and Mercury too asked that he take part of their energy as well. All four girls joined hands, while Molly and Sailor Moon rested their free hands on his shoulders. Sailor Moon had a point, with that crystal and the power of the Negaforce behind her, what was to stop Zoicite from hurting Molly … or worse? He gently took only enough to heal himself to the point of surviving until he could do it himself – and the most of it he got from the Scouts, since Molly had spent so much of her own energy freeing him of the thorns that would have cost him his life.

All of the girls became weak from it though. Molly rested her head on his chest as she caught her breath, and Neflyte's shoulder wound healed it self completely. Then Luna came forward.

"I'm not sure that you will believe me on this, Molly. But while you were pulling out those nasty thorns from Neflyte's shoulder, I saw a white symbol glowing on your forehead."

Molly was shocked by the fact that a cat was talking to her. "Why is Serena's cat, Luna, talking to me? And what do you mean by some symbol? I'm ordinary Molly, not some Sailor Scout!"

Neflyte forced himself into a higher recline against the tree. The energy had saved him, but he was still very weak. "I saw it too Molly. And when I drained you I could sense an old connection between us. I can't remember it clearly right now, but I know that Luna is telling you the truth."

Sailor Moon gently touched Molly's hand to gain her attention. "We all had a hard time believing it when Luna first told us, Mol. Myself more so than any of us I think. But, she's never been wrong yet. Luna go ahead and give her the transformation stick."

"Yeah, just be grateful you didn't get you stick in the middle of a battle!" Mars chuckled as Luna did a double back flip, producing the gold and white stick.

Mercury chuckled at that. "Yes, I remember when I got my stick I was being attacked by a youma and Sailor Moon was cornered by the students in my computer class who had fallen under its evil spell."

Molly looked at an obviously worn Neflyte, who smiled and gently nodded that everything was all right. Molly picked up the stick and could feel something vibrating within it that echoed a new vibration inside her body.

"Now hold it above your head and say Solaris Power." Luna explained.

Molly felt shy, and didn't know whether or not she should. She wasn't a super hero, like Sailor Moon or Sailor V. She was just an ordinary girl from Crossroads Jr. High. But, when Neflyte rested his hand on the small of her back and smiled at her, she knew that she hadn't been that girl in a long time.

She stood up, held the stick over her head, and cried out "Solaris Power!"

A circle of white light appeared at her feet, and then slowly began to move up her body – while winds buffeted her hair and the bottom of her ruined pajama top up. Shimmering light floated up and wrapped around her, pulling her arms outwards as she relaxed and allowed what would happen to happen.

The circle of light shimmered and twirled around her as her clothes changed along it's upward path. Soon Molly was wearing white boots that were like Sailor Moon's; only they had a glittering gold stripe to them that was outlined with silver. Her legs were bared as the transformation spell erased the bottoms of her pajamas.

In fact her nightgown quickly became a Sailor Scout uniform with the colors white and the same glittering gold and silver that were on her boots. She was wearing sparkling gold sun earrings, and had a diamond in her tiara. The ribbon in her hair was removed leaving her hair down. 

Once it was done she crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight to her right foot in her pose.

"I really am Sailor Solaris?" Molly gasped in her surprise.

"Yep! Nice to have ya with us, Mol!" Sailor Moon chuckled as she and the other Scouts ran over and gave Molly a hug.

Molly was too stunned by the truth to realize what was happening around her, until she noticed Neflyte too was standing. "Does this change things for us, Neflyte?"

"No. I just don't see why you didn't let me die. After all of the times that I have lied and used you, I deserved to die."

Neflyte was surprised when Molly walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head next to his heart. "I told you before Neflyte, your heart has never deceived me. It's your heart that helps me know when you're lying."

"What do you mean, Molly?"

Another voice answered before she could say a word. "She's talking about the rare bond you two have that connects your hearts forever."

"Momma?" Molly muttered before clamping her mouth shut with her hand when she realized that she couldn't tell others she was a Sailor Scout.

Mrs. Baker smiled as she came into view. "Don't worry dear, I've been seeing this coming for a long time. It's nice to see you again, Luna. I hope that Serena hasn't been too much of a problem for you."

"Serena? Serena's a Scout?" Molly gasped.

Sailor Moon groaned as she changed back into Serena. "And here I thought I only had to worry about Neflyte giving my secret away."

"I'll never tell anyone, Serena. You and the others Scouts could've let me die rather than feed me energy to heal myself on. I don't understand why." Neflyte admitted as he pulled Molly into his arms after she transformed back to her normal self.

"You mean something to Molly, and that's important to us. Guess we should introduce ourselves, eh Mercury?" And with that Sailor Mars became Raye.

"You're that girl from the Cherry Hill Temple! Um … it's Raye, right?" Molly asked nervously, relieved when Raye smiled and nodded.

Sailor Mercury became Amy again. "And you're Amy, the smartest girl in school! It's weird how you look so different when you're Scouts."

Mrs. Baker smiled at Molly. "That's so no one will ever guess at who all of you are. Now, we will all meet at the temple tomorrow afternoon – the story can wait until then."

Luna looked hard at Mrs. Baker before a look of complete and happy recognition came over her. "Queen Jessica of Solaris! Queen Serenity was able to save you as well?"

"Yes, so I could help you by re-training the girls in the ways of the Court. But that's for tomorrow, since there's no school on Saturday. Tonight, we will all need our rest. Neflyte, I think that Molly will feel safer if she had you with her – do you think you could stay with us tonight?"

Neflyte nodded as he wrapped his jacket around Molly's shoulders and held her close to his chest. Everyone left for home with Mrs. Baker driving them, while Neflyte transported himself and Molly to her room.

* * *

This is a massive rewrite people! Just as all of the chapters will be! My thanks to Abigail for the way excellent review – it saved my hide before this possibly goes on another web site!


	3. A Love No Longer Lost

Well Neflyte is alive! We find out why his star crystal was reacting to Molly. Now, to see where the pair takes this now.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Two**

**A Love No Longer Lost**

The moment they made it to her room, Neflyte groaned and collapsed to the floor.

"Neflyte! Oh, are you all right? Please tell me." Molly whimpered as she quickly knelt next to her love and helped to hold his body up.

"I'll be all right. That transport … took more … energy than … I had first … speculated." Neflyte answered haltingly as he struggled to remain awake.

Slowly, Molly was able to get him into her bed and laid him down. He was unconscious the moment his head touched her pillow, making Molly smile at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. It was the first time he was nearly completely relaxed before her.

She removed his boots and shirt, only thinking twice about removing his pants – deciding he should wear them in case that awful Zoicite would come back. Then she covered him with her sheets and blankets. Molly smiled as Neflyte settled down under the covers into a deeper sleep.

For a few moments, she knelt there watching him sleep. Within her chest, she felt a shimmer – a connection to this weary man that felt as old as time. Could that be the sense that Neflyte described earlier, the link her mother had mentioned but not explained in any way?

Molly smiled at her only love – for she knew that without question now, Neflyte was the only man for her. She would have snuggled in under the covers next to him, but she felt filthy and really needed to ease her strained muscles. Molly got up, kissed his forehead gently, and brushed a stray hair from his exhausted face.

Then Molly quickly stole away to the bathroom down the hall. It was all still all so much for her to believe. First she found out the truth about her beloved Maxfield. Then that horrid youma kidnapped her. The three who guarded her didn't think that Neflyte would come for her, but when he slowly made his way down those stairs Molly wasn't at all surprised.

Once the water warmed, she stepped under the shower to wash his blood and the dust of that night off her. Molly saw him tear pasts those awful women, looking deep into her eyes when he pinned one of them to the wall next to her. She smiled as she remembered how they sat in the park talking, and he promised to take her out for a chocolate parfait.

Then Molly remembered that split second that the peace ended. In slow motion she remembered Neflyte shoving her hard and shouting her name. When she turned around she saw the thorns rip into his shoulder. If it hadn't been for the Scouts showing when they had … well, Molly didn't want to face that. After remembering how close their parting had come, Molly couldn't help but let the tears and sobs finally let go again. Neflyte was still alive! She hadn't lost him!

"Molly? Are you all right?" Neflyte softly whispered while she was under the water. Even in his fatigued sleep, he had heard her crying and woke to search for her. Obviously he loved her in some fashion.

Molly smiled at the thought of him climbing in with her to hold her through the now happy tears. But, she doubted that he'd ever feel that way towards her – romantically love her. "I'm fine. I'm just so happy that you're here with me, and not … not …"

She couldn't bring herself to say the word, as the tears fell down her face harder from the idea of losing her love. When his hand came from behind the shower curtain, she reached out with trembling fingers to touch his. She needed to be sure that he was there, and not a dream that she'd soon wake from. As wet skin met with skin, Molly felt a jolt of electricity and feelings that were unlike any she had ever felt before – she so desperately wanted to hold him at that moment.

"Molly, if you don't mind, I'll get in there with you until you calm down. I hate to hear you cry, my love."

Molly couldn't believe it! he would get in the shower with her – without his clothes on? And … oh, had her really called her his love? He must have meant love as in the girl who'd showed him that he didn't need his evil society to exist, the girl who saved his life twice, all of which meant a friendship love.

"I don't mind Neflyte. I just don't want to embarrass or force you into anything you don't want to do." Molly whispered. Was he only offering that only to make her feel better, or did he really love her? She was almost too afraid to find out.

After all he was a grown man who'd probably invite her to be a bridesmaid at his wedding to some star or model, a woman who was closer to his age than she was. That thought tore her heart and brought out more tears and sobs – this time they were of pain, grief, and loneliness. She loved him so much that losing him to another … it was to harsh a thought to bear.

Without saying a word, Neflyte withdrew his hand. A moment later, Molly heard him remove the last of his clothing. He was really going to do it!

* * *

At first, Neflyte had no idea where he was. It wasn't his own bed, because he looked up and noticed that the skylight was missing – also the bed was much smaller. Yet, the room looked familiar. After a beat he realized that he was lying in **_her_** bed – Molly's bed. Seeing his bloody shirt and boots nearby brought the memories of that night back to him. 

Gods, he'd almost lost her – and then came so close to leaving her at Zoicite's mercy.

He still felt miserable, and his body was screaming for rest. He had been asleep, but what woke him? Then he realized that Molly wasn't there. Where was Molly!

Just as he was about to summon the powers of the stars to find her, he heard what had woke him. Sobbing … Molly was somewhere nearby weeping. 

Then he noted the sound of water and surmised that she had gone to take a shower. Not a bad idea considering he knew that she had his blood all over her from the attack and rescuing him, along with dust covering her from the battle the Scouts had with the youmas. She had to feel pretty disgusting – though, in his eyes, Molly would always be beautiful. 

The one sound however that he just couldn't take was of her weeping. It was ripping his heart that she would be in tears. He couldn't stay in her bed as she cried. Molly needed him, and he would do whatever he had to just to be there for her.

With muscles shrieking for him to remain still, Neflyte fought his way out of her bed. It took nearly all of his energy, but he made it out of her room and followed the sounds of the water and her sobs until he at last was standing in the bathroom.

He had to fight off the image already forming in his mind of her standing naked and wet under the stream of water. He wasn't here to gain her in that way – one day, when she was ready for him … maybe, but not now. Right then she was in agony, and he'd do whatever she needed him to do to take that pain away.

When she told him that she was crying in happiness because he wasn't dead – though she couldn't bring herself to say the word – he felt a little better. Just as long as his Molly wasn't hurting – but she still sounded lost and lonely, and that tore at him.  He reached in to find her, and was pleased when he felt her wet fingers softly press against his own.

The touch sent shivers into his soul. It felt as if something had come full circle for them, something he just couldn't remember. Yet, that feeling proved to his doubts that this young lady was indeed his wife reborn – as Queen Serenity had promised. He felt so ashamed for what he did, but knew that there was nothing he could do to reverse all the evils he had done. All Neflyte could hope for was that his beloved would somehow … someday forgive him of his past.

He could hear her still crying, and offered to get in with her until she calmed down. It was as it had been the night they snuck away to wed on Earth. Then she had been terrified that they would be torn apart before they could consummate their marriage … making it void, and she could be married off to another. He was waiting then for her to ready herself for him, but her frightened tears had cut his heart deep.

Now it felt as if she feared he didn't feel true love for her. Neflyte closed his eyes in pain and thought to himself. _'Oh Molly. How could you ever allow yourself to consider the idea that I would not love you as you deserve to be loved? You are the only one to have ever found a way into my heart and soul – just as you did a thousand years ago … my beautiful wife.'_

The second she said it would be all right, his heart leapt for joy. But when she added that she didn't want to force or embarrass him, it fell again. She didn't know how deep his love for her was. That settled it! He was going to show her that she was his only, even if they could not be as sensually close as they once had been … yet.

As he removed his clothing, Neflyte thought of how the world around them had changed in those thousand years. 

In their time, Molly was in a prized age for marriage. He was in the best position to take her as his wife, being able to proved and protect her. 

Now they were in a different world. Women were to wait until they were older, past their prime ages for birthing, and they rarely married outside of their age group. Molly was still considered and child, and he was a grown man. In this world their age difference would condemned any relationship they'd want outside of friends or maybe student/mentor – Neflyte would be seen as a dirty child molester … he was twice her age in years.

But, he forced those thoughts out of his mind. The only thing he worried about was that his only love was hurting.

He carefully slid into the shower behind her and began to rub her shoulders to see if she was skittish. After a moment, Molly relaxed against his chest. Neflyte took it as a sign that she was comfortable with it; so he gently rubbed her arms … gaining a contented sigh from her.

Molly took his hands and pulled him so that his arms were wrapped around her ribs. He brushed his lips against her ear, causing her to gasp in delight. "I won't hurt you anymore Molly … and I'll try to never lie to you again. Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I know that you only see me as a friend …" Molly started with a hint of disappointment in her voice and new tears of agony threatening to fall from her eyes.

Neflyte covered her lips with his to quiet her. After a few moments, he pulled back to look at her reaction – she sighed and her eyes showed the nervousness and confusion that were in her heart. He smiled as he lovingly brushed his fingers down her cheek. "I love you Molly. Not as my friend, but romantically. You are the only one to have ever found the way to my heart. But, if you'd rather I didn't pursue you as my heart's desire …"

"I want to be yours, Neflyte. I love you." Molly wept as she took the moment to kiss him with all of the longing and love she felt for him.

At first Neflyte was shocked by the intensity of the kiss, but soon was giving it back to her with an equal force. His tongue swept into her mouth and explored her intimately as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Neflyte combed his fingers into her hair and pulled her lips harder against his, both groaning and gasping at the rush this simple act of kissing was giving them.

After a long eternity of devouring the other, they broke apart to catch gulps of air into their lungs. Their eyes were dark and heated, and he knew that she was willing. Still Neflyte closed his eyes and shook his head of thoughts of taking her as his so soon. He waited once, and he would again – for her sake alone.

"I love you Molly Baker. I have for longer than you know, and I will until the end of eternity until we can properly be together again – as husband and wife." Neflyte hoarsely pledged as he fought to control the hungers he buried a thousand years before. He waited that long to regain her heart, he could wait a few more years to gain her hand properly.

Molly jumped into his arms so that he would look into her eyes. "Better or worse, I am yours alone. I love you, **_my_** Neflyte. Forever."

That was all it took. Their pledges of eternal love awakened a spell Queen Serenity placed upon them both when she sent Molly and their baby into the future. Now, the truth would be faced and recognized by them both. 

They both gasped as their pasts returned to their minds, and then felt a joining that made what happened out of their own sight be revealed to one another.

* * *

Queen Jessica smiled as she slipped into the apartment she and Molly shared. Hearing the water running she silently walked past the closed door to Molly's bedroom. Sticking her head in she saw that Neflyte's shirt and shoes were on the floor and the bed covers were messed up from someone climbing roughly out from under them.

Jessica nodded; it was all coming about as she had seen it in her vision. She just wondered why her second sight hadn't given the name Maxfield as being Neflyte? Well, she never did get everything from her powers – nor did they work every time. Jessica was only glad that the vision of Neflyte returning before Rudolph could rape Molly was coming true. 

She went on down the hall, and prepared for the long night ahead of her. Her children were together again, and soon both would remember their shared past. 

She knew just how the world would see her for allowing this relationship. She also knew the difficulties they might soon face. However, none of that mattered to her. For now, Jessica had it in her mind to make certain the two lovers would never be divided again.

Rudolyn may have been her husband then, and forced upon her as so in this life as Rudolph Baker, but Jessica would forever hate him for that awful day a thousand years ago and the near miss eleven years ago. 

He hadn't dared return after she had him arrested for nearly raping Molly at the age of three. He would never return to their lives, Jessica was determined of that. The pair in the bathroom loved for the sake of the one they loved. Rudolyn never understood or saw that truth a thousand years ago. Jessica and Molly had luckily left him before he remembered the past.

Still that last nightmare of her's remained to haunt the former Queen of Solaris. There was a very slight chance that Rudolph was only biding his time until he could attack. Once, that would have spelt Molly's doom or worse. But now Jessica was certain that Neflyte would keep her daughter safe.

Now Neflyte had returned and was changing for her daughter's sake. He was all Molly would need soon enough … provided that she'd still accept him. That was the final hurtle the pair faced, and Jessica couldn't interfere with it.

"Just hope that this will change what is ahead of us my old friend," whispered up to the Moon – the tomb of Queen Serenity and what was once the Moon Kingdom. "He might have changed it all then, if **_they_** had been given the chance. Now we will need that same advantage we needed so long ago – to protect the girls and both of our daughters, possibly even the little one that never had a chance to live."

* * *

****

How was this reedited version? I added more than I took away. Hope all of you don't mind the re-release. Comments?


	4. The Threads of Their Pasts

Now we (and they) see what this pair has been through in the last thousand years. And we get a hint as to why Molly is a fatherless only child.

Warning that last point isn't pretty. This really isn't a chapter for kids.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

****

****

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Threads of Their Pasts**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_A Thousand Years Before That Night …_**

* * *

It was very late on Solaris, but this meeting could not wait for the day. King Rudolyn would certainly kill Drusilla if she were caught. Yet this news was too good, and too deadly, for a secreted letter. If it, or its code, ever fell into the wrong hands … the thought made the Princess shutter in horror. 

And besides, this was news that could not be written – she just couldn't form the sentences right to show how happy it made her. This news she wanted to deliver in person. And this late night meeting had taken far too much careful planning to back out of it now. 

"Neflyte, my love? Neflyte, where are you?" She called out softly – terrified they would be caught because of her calls. 

Out of the bushes before her came a commanding figure, with auburn hair and piercing eyes that drove into her soul. Her love, her secret husband, the only one who made her believe in herself and that the coming war could be won – Neflyte, one of the top Generals of the Earth's four mightiest armies. "Good evening my beloved wife. Now, what was this surprise that Prince Darien was so secretive about? What is so wonderful to risk our capture by not sending me a coded message as you always have in the past?" 

Drusilla rushed into his arms as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "Oh my dearest and only love! Mother had a vision and then used her mind to be certain!" 

Neflyte was stunned at this; it was rare for his mother-in-law to use her mental abilities outside of Royal business. It obviously was very good news, given the joy in his wife's eyes. "What did the Queen find, my sweetest?" 

"We're having a baby! And even better than that my love, we're having a girl – a daughter right from the start! If mother's guess is right, our daughter was conceived on our wedding night!" Drusilla finally collapsed fully into her husband's arms as they both cried such sweet tears of joy. 

Because the birth of girls was so rare, it was considered a blessing on a family for their first child to be born female – more so if it was begun on the wedding night or honeymoon. Husband and wife both took this as a sign that they were meant to be together for all time. But then his features grew dark and stern, the way they always did when something worried him. 

"I don't want you to go back there," Neflyte nodded towards the castle. "Let's not hide our marriage or our child anymore, my Molly. Come back to Earth with me." 

She adored how he preferred her middle name to that cruel first name she had received from her father. Princess Drusilla Molly – quite possibly the worse name in the universe. Neflyte never called her by her first name since the night she asked him to use her middle name, just as all of her friends did. But, her heart was troubled by one thought – finally leaving the planet with her husband, yet not telling her mother farewell. It just seemed wrong. 

"You know that I want nothing more than to be with you, my Neflyte. But I can't leave without telling my mother goodbye, not after all that she has done for our daughter and us. She's in the library, so I could be in there and out in fifteen minutes at most. Please my love." Molly's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to cover her face

"As if I would ever be able to say no to you my love. Please move swiftly though. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Neflyte laid claim to her lips once more and rubbed his hand over her flat belly before releasing her – never knowing that it would be one of the last kisses he would give her in this life and the only touch he would be able to give their unborn daughter in that age. 

Molly ran into the library, conscious that she had precious little time before her father would wake and start searching for her. "Mother, I came back to …" 

"I wish you had just left, my darling Molly." Queen Jessica had tears running down her face. 

Just as Molly got completely in the room, her father came out of the shadows with the darkest look on his face. "Guards! Take this unruly brat to my study … now!" 

Two guards grabbed Molly's arms and dragged her off, kicking and screaming. Neflyte had been right! Now what would happen to her and their unborn child? 

* * *

Rudolyn pulled a bundle of notes from his desk. Molly instantly recognized as her letters of love and devotion from Neflyte, each one written in their own special code that had changed several times over the lonely months. She never had the heart to destroy the originals, but faithfully destroyed the translations she wrote out. 

"We finally translated these. Do you really think he was going to carry you off tonight so that he could wed you? That uncultured solider probably only wants your virtue – that is if he hasn't already had it. Has he?" 

Molly blushed red at her father's accusation. Partly with embarrassment that he'd think so lowly of her, and partly in her anger at him for this violation of her heart. What little love she held for him turned to dust in that moment. "He has only had what he has **_full_** rights to! Why do you belittle him now? Was it not merely a year ago you were busily planning my wedding to this same wonderful man?" 

"He is a boob! Uncultured, unmannered in court, and not worthy of you!" 

"You only reject him because he is the high guardian and teacher to Prince Darien – **who** is now engaged to wed the Moon Princess, Serena! You reject my love because his charge and friend is going to marry the daughter of the woman who would have **nothing** to do with you!" Molly screamed in her frustration. 

Rudolyn rushed forward and punched Molly in the jaw. "Shut up you insolent bitch! You are my daughter and will do as you are told! There will be no more letters, no more rendezvous, and you will marry Prince Forlen next week! Am I understood clearly?" 

"You cannot force me to marry Forlen, King Rudolyn!" Molly spat at the evil man who stood before her. This thing had no right to be named her father any longer. Now there was nothing in her heart towards him but hate. It was the first time she ever really felt that emotion towards any living being that was not an enemy from the start. 

"And why is that, little **_whore_** child?" 

Molly grinned as she ripped something unseen from a chain hung around her neck. Looking down she slid on a white star amethyst engagement ring … quickly followed by an intricately carved gold wedding band. Then she held up her left hand before the man in front of her. "You cannot marry me off because I am already wed to Neflyte and am carrying his child – our **_daughter_**!" 

The next few second went in slow motion for Molly. Rudolyn saw red at the news his child had wed behind his back to the man he accepted then rejected in a matter of days. The King quickly grabbed her and threw her with all of his might. 

Molly screamed as she went through the open window, past the balcony, into the air, and then dropped from the fourth floor her father's study was on to the stone path below. 

"No! My baby! Guards! Arrest the King! Rudolyn she was carrying a girl child you evil fool! Molly!" Queen Jessica screamed between her sobs of pain and grief. 

Reaching her daughter's body, Queen Jessica could see that the young woman was still holding on to life – though gasping with her last breaths. Neflyte ran up, hearing Molly and her mother's screams. "Molly! No!" 

"Neflyte … momma?" Molly softly gasped with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry. I should have just left." 

"Hush love. I should have talked you into meeting up with the Queen during the next celebrations on the Moon. This is my fault love, please forgive me." Neflyte softly whispered to her. Even as the seconds flew by, he could feel her slipping through his grasp. Before long they would be separated forever, and their child would never take her first breath. 

Molly began to gasp softly as her strength started to leave her. "There's nothing to forgive. I swear, I'll find my way back to you. Look for me, and I will find you! … The baby?" 

Queen Jessica knew that her child was hoping that anything could be done to save the unborn child and stave off the impending doom looming over all of them. "I'm afraid she's too young and too hurt for any transfer to work. She is going to die with you." 

Molly wept harder at the lost of her precious girl. Prince Darien, Princess Serena, and Queen Serenity all rushed upon the scene with horror in their eyes. 

"Molly! Oh Molly, hold on." Serena cried out as she knelt by her dear friend's head with Darien. 

Serenity knelt alongside Neflyte and used her Imperium Silver Crystal. After a moment she sadly shook her head. "She's too far gone for my magic to heal her. The fall was too far for her and the baby. Already the child is gone." 

"Mother, we have to do something. They don't deserve this! This baby doesn't deserve this!" Serena cried – her heart ripped that such a good friend was leaving her side. 

Darien looked with hope in his eyes. "That dream you had about the moon beam crystals. Could that work to at least set them on a path that will cross with Neflyte when we all are reborn?" 

By now Molly was barely breathing and her eyes had shut for the last time. Only moments were left to her here on Solaris. Yet, so much remain uncertain – there were too many possibilities to be sure of the horrid vision's accuracy. 

Could that one choice shift so much either way? Was that one decision so critical to the war ahead of them? The fates would not answer her; only saying that a vital choice would soon be made that would save or destroy them all. 

"I don't even know for sure if my nightmare will be coming true. There is one factor that may still tilt the balance to our favor, if we can keep hope alive and trust firm that is. Neflyte, I leave it in your hands – as you are her husband and she is too far for me to reach her. Do you want me to send her and the babe to two points in the future where they will cross with your path again?" Serenity saw in his eyes that this man was hurting … shattered. 

He was a war orphan who had fought his way up the ranks to the highest of positions in the military within the Earth kingdom of Timin. He enjoyed not only the privileged duty of guarding and training Prince Darien, but also the young man's friendship and highest respect. Yet, even with all of that, he only ever wanted was a family he could call his own. Now, far too soon, he was losing that family he had created with love and devotion. 

Neflyte tenderly kissed his dying wife's lips. "I will return to you too my only love. None will ever hold your place at my side in any form … ever." 

With that he nodded to Serenity. She first encased the unborn child in a crystal. "She must go on first for she will be further down your path than her mother, though not by long." 

Silently Neflyte gave a heartfelt prayer to the Lord and Lady to guide and protect his and Molly's daughter until the three of them would be reunited again – someday. She floated away and he never lost sight of her until she vanished into the future. 

As Molly released her final breath, Serenity encased her too in a crystal and sent her off. Again Neflyte pleaded the Lord and Lady to guide and watch over his love until he was with her again. Once his wife was out of his sight and off to their future Neflyte felt his heart grow icy cold. Right then he wanted revenge for the lost of what was then in his mind his entire family. 

Serenity knew then that their hope was gone, for the balance had swayed from their grasp. Her kingdom and all of those she held so dear would soon perish. She determined to enjoy and live every moment she had left with them all. 

Rudolyn charged Queen Jessica with high treason for aiding Molly in wedding Neflyte without his consent and her order to have him arrested for killing the girl he quickly had shamed as a whore who attempted to seduce her own father after getting with child and rushing into a marriage he disapproved of – making it seem that Molly was father along in her pregnancy than she actually was. The punishment for such crimes was death. 

Queen Jessica fled the planet with Serenity, Serena, Darien, and Neflyte for the Moon Kingdom, which Rudolyn knew better than try to attack. Serenity granted her oldest and dearest friend sanctuary for life. 

Neflyte returned to Earth with Prince Darien and his old duties, but he wasn't the same – not even to Darien. Grief and loneliness ate into the good man's soul as he spent his nights weeping for his lost love and child. On duty he was colder and hard, expecting 100 % out of anyone in his unit. This made his troops all the better, but he lost his popularity with the men due to his hardened edge.

* * *

One year passed and Neflyte was called upon by a Queen apparently no one had ever heard of. She toyed with the idea that Serenity had the power to save his lost family instead of sending them from his side. Neflyte growled that he was there and knew better than this so-called 'Queen'. 

Then the Queen asked him if he wanted to have his family back in his arms. Neflyte couldn't fight that, for that was his sweetest dream every night. Holding his wife and daughter, living a life with them. But nothing could bring them back; he could only go forward to meet up with them again. 

The Queen then reminded him of how his family's murder wasn't given due justice. How the fact was his wife was shamed, as was he, for supposedly bedding the girl before wedding her. That left a bitter taste in Neflyte's mouth. He had been honorable with his sweet Molly; there was nothing evil that could be justly said of her virtue. 

This twist in his heart gave the Queens words a place to latch onto. How Molly was dead, their unborn daughter was dead, but the man who coldly murdered them both was still alive. The people his beloved Molly had served as Princess all of her short life were speaking ill of her instead of defending her as Molly had them so many times. 

The icy chill that Molly and the baby's deaths had left in his heart now chilled it into a solid glacier. Neflyte hated more than he ever had in his existence. He had to do something … somehow they all had to pay for harming his beloved wife's memory! 

"Come Neflyte. We will hurt them all for their cruelty to sweet Molly. They will all suffer for their wrongs. But to do so I will need your help. Zoicite and Malachite both have joined me so that they could be together for always. They will help us, but it is up to you now." The Queen reached out her hand to him, fully expecting his complete loyalty. 

Neflyte however simply bowed his head to her courtly. "Get this straight. I will make them all pay, and I will even help you for the power to right their evils, but I am only loyal to my lost family and myself. Are we in agreement, you majesty? Once I recover my wife and daughter, I will be taking them away to live where we will be safe from all and any that dare stand to tear us apart." 

"Understood Neflyte, but for the power to avenge them and then seek them out I will expect loyalty from you." The Queen spoke sharply, as she was not used to being commanded. But, this Neflyte was a powerful warrior and a brilliant General (when he wasn't thinking of his lost family) – he would upset her plans if he were against her, and so made a better ally than foe. 

Neflyte then bowed formally for the first and he hope would be the only time to his new ruler – Beryl. "Yes, my Queen." 

Days later, Neflyte personally drained away the energy from everyone on Solaris that spoke ill of their dead Princess, while relocating the rest to various places on Earth. He did not trust his new ally, and still had a sense of honor (though it was growing weaker as his reason for respecting life grew dimmer). Once the planet was covered with weakened bodies, he left it to Beryl (it had no meaning to him now). She hurled it and the remaining populace into the sun, which set off a chain reaction of events. 

"You disappoint me Neflyte." Beryl commanded from her throne when he confronted her. "I'd thought after what those weaklings said of your wife and child and your precious honor that you would have enjoyed destroying them utterly. Jedite will now be my lead General. You will have to re-earn your former place, Neflyte." 

Neflyte felt he had lost all of his remaining honor by leaving those people to suffer so horrible a death. He felt that he should have moved them all away, instead of picking out those who spoke kind of his sweet Molly. And later, when the remaining survivors died on Earth during its downfall, the urge to hold his soul above the filth around him was lost. Soon he only looked forward to finding his wife and daughter, then getting away from it all. 

After the Moon Kingdom fell and the armies of the Negaverse were trapped in their own dimension, he began to lose all hope of reuniting with his Molly … with their baby girl. To be honest he finally felt the filth corrode his heart and soul, and doubted that he could ever get clean again. He was not the man his wife had married, and was not the figure a girl should have of her father. He gave up on his dreams and hopes. He now only focused on becoming the soldier and General he once was on Earth there within the armies of the Negaverse. 

Quickly he found himself favored by the majority of the youma, as he treated them as he had the soldiers he once commanded – to him there were no difference between the two. He learned how to keep Beryl satisfied, but rarely pleased. She had bloodied his hands dishonorably, and he would one day repay her for that. 

His way with Beryl made him more respected than Zoicite and Malachite, both of who looked on him with disgust since he had been able to create a child but they still seemingly couldn't – even though Zoicite had been turned into a woman for just that purpose, to make the couple proper and give them the family both longed to have. Their complaints often times bored Beryl, who was more focused on conquering the Universe. 

Only Jedite seemed to have more of an upper hand. He too did as little complaining as Neflyte, and did all of his assignments with pleasing results. The only thing that set him apart from the other three was that he was completely loyal to Beryl. 

Neflyte had been told by one of the youma that the rumor going around was that Beryl had promised Jedite a kingdom to rule, and wasn't going to risk losing that. That made him a difficult man to beat, if one listened to rumor – and Neflyte gave little consideration to such talk. No there had to be something more to the young General's turning than met the eye.

But then the fool went and continually underestimated the Sailor Scouts! And so soon after they had been able to finally break out of the Negaverse too – well, loyalty is repaid in kind by the one it is given to. 

Once too often Jedite failed to destroy the Scouts as Beryl had ordered. She finally sealed him into Eternal Sleep – frozen into a crystal that was strengthened by the energy of the Negaforce. It was rarely used, and it was said that no one could undo it … not even Beryl herself. 

Finally Neflyte had his chance to prove his strengths. But from the very first day he was out of the Negaverse, he was reminded of the wife he had lost. By the tennis courts was a near duplicate to his lost Molly. Right down to the laugh and smile, it seemed to be her. That made his heart twinge with guilt for all he had done and the lowness he had sunk to. But he wouldn't turn away yet … not for a mere copy of his beloved. 

It was a mere coincidence that this lovely creature had his wife's looks and name – she had been dead for a thousand years, and nothing was going to change that. Neflyte knew that he had probably missed the chance to be reunited with his Molly that Serenity gave him in that imprisonment. It was a punishment he accepted given the betrayal he gave that good woman for her kindness to him and his family on that painful night. 

Still it made him wonder. So, he tended to keep an eye on this young mortal. Her eyes, her walk, her very personality were all too similar to his wife – right down to the age Princess Molly had been when they had first met. Yet, this young woman made no hint that they had ever met before that first day. If she were his missing wife, wouldn't she have found a way to tell him how much she had missed him? No, it couldn't be **_his_** Molly. 

In time Neflyte called upon the stars to help him create a crystal to aid him in what he saw as his destiny to find the Silver Crystal, and so to get Beryl's promise of that sweet reunion with his beloved wife and daughter. But it only seem to react to this Molly he seemed to have attracted to him. Yet, she wasn't Sailor Moon nor did she seem to have the crystal. 

She seemed to have no fear of him, even with all of the times he had used and outright lied to her. She didn't even seem to mind it all, just as long as he acted as if he cared for her. Soon, however, she was seeping into his dreams at night, and taking up his thoughts and time during the day.

If he didn't get away from her soon, he would have to believe that she really was his dead wife returned to him as promised by Queen Serenity. Then he'd have to face the man he had become, and tell her all he had done. That was a moment he dreaded, because not even his sensitive, caring, kind, and beautiful wife would forgive him now. 

In McKenna Park he intended to break off any and all ties to this reminder of his lost love. The last thing he wanted was for this Molly to meet the same end his beloved wife had – and Neflyte wouldn't put it past the scum he was now part of. He tried to explain that she was in danger, and that until he found the Silver Crystal she would remain in danger in his company. Then she rushed home, stealing a huge stone from her mother's jewelry store. 

She was sure that it was the Crystal he was looking for, but it wasn't. Still the Star Crystal was reacting to her. Neflyte wondered if it proved that she was his wife reborn, but then shook the forlorn hope off as a dream he no longer deserved. 

He still wanted to know why the Star Crystal was reacting to her – so that he could block it, in case any other might get a hold of it. She was glad to go away with him. Just as his wife had, this Molly had total and utter faith and trust in him. 

Then Sailor Moon interrupted them, but Molly didn't seem to believe it when Moon told her the truth about him. Molly went so far as to verbally defend him from the champion of love and justice – and then asking him if the accusations were true. That was enough. It was time to show **this** Molly what he now was, and then let her decide about him for herself. 

He attacked Sailor Moon, then the Scouts showed up. Mercury's fog attack confused him, and he barely dodged Mar's attack. Molly worried for him and had remained, which shocked Neflyte. When Moon attacked with her tiara, Molly leaped between him and its path – Moon almost didn't get the attack to stop before it would hurt Molly. 

She didn't care if she died as long as he survived! Gods, she couldn't be his sweet Molly! What had he become? And she still loved him? When the Star Crystal glowed all the brighter, he wondered if it was reacting to this young woman's love for him. 

Yasha attacked then, he lost the star crystal, and Molly picked it up. Why couldn't she have left it where it laid? So, he attacked the youma to keep it from hurting her. He realized that he should have made things right by taking down Beryl and the Negaforce the moment he got to Earth, not help Dark Kingdom in their mission. But, he also decided that it was far too late for him to act like the man he had once been. 

Yasha branded him a traitor and attacked again, but Moon ended that youma before it could get near to him – or inform Beryl of his actions. 

He started to walk away. Inside he didn't want to hear her damning him. Molly was still in his dreams, and to have her eyes filled with hate in his memory would make the truth impossible to live with. Then he felt something in his pocket … the crystal Molly was so sure would save him. He wouldn't have her follow the path he was trapped on, or labeled so. He turned around and left it in her hand. 

The Scout flung hate filled words of why he didn't remain to see if she was all right. But, it wasn't any of their business. He brushed off how he'd saved her life, boasted how the Negaverse was going to win, and then made sure they knew about the Silver Crystal. Maybe with them looking for it as well Beryl would lose faster. 

The next night he sat on his throne in his private lab thinking about how self-righteous Sailor Moon had been when he and Molly were about to walk off together. This modern copy of Molly seemed to be loved by Sailor Moon, so he could use her to find out the Scout leader's true identity. That information would win over Beryl easily, which would get the Queen off of his back. And perhaps he could find out why his Star Crystal seemingly reacted to Molly alone without being interrupted. 

Neflyte teleported to Molly's room and watched her sleep for a few moments. He checked the Star Crystal's reaction once more, and again it was glowing. Could the crystal be hidden within Molly? He used the crystal to peer within her. No, she was just a beautiful sleeping girl that reminded his so much of his lost wife. 

'**_Stop it Neflyte_**_. If she really were **your** Molly then she'd never take you back! So, get over it!_' He growled to himself. 

Molly woke and he told her the truth of himself without knowing why. His real name, that she taught him to understand love for the first time in his life, everything he had in his heart for his beloved wife. It was his way of saying goodbye to her, by stop lying to this poor girl that made him feel hope … if only for a moment in his long life. 

He may have been half-heartedly talking when he said he wanted to team up with the Scouts, but he meant it about wanting to fight against the Negaverse. He was finally sick of what he'd become. It was finally time to make Beryl pay for all of the lives he had helped her to destroy – including his own.

* * *

Molly loved this man from the moment she laid her eyes on him. She simply felt a connection with him that she had never felt before in her life with any of the boys she had "dated". It was as if he was a part of her that had been missing for so long that she had nearly forgotten about or gave up on it. 

She knew how bad he was, and that his words had often times been lies, and he had used her for energy – yet still she loved him. It was as if she was his before they ever met. When he seemingly disappeared from her window, she was desperate for help … for someone to talk to about it. Serena was a flake, but a good friend who always listened and fought for those who needed her most. That's why Molly had called her.

Once Molly got it all off of her chest, she quickly realized that Serena would think she was nuts. As fast as she could, Molly ended the conversation and got off of the phone. Had she done the right thing?

It had made her feel better, but what about poor Neflyte? Serena thought that Maxfield was such a bad man … not even human. Oh now that Molly had blabbed the truth to the meatball head, what would Serena think now? What did Molly really think now?

Without question she still loved him. But, he was in danger – Molly knew that things were worse than he had described, but she doubted that he knew that. He vanished and she had no way of knowing where he had gone or if she would ever see him again.

Then a strange echoing and nerve grating laughter filled her room. "Are you going to make this easy or hard little girl?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Molly had never been this frightened in her entire life.

The ugly woman glared hotly at Molly. "Nothing from you. I want your boyfriend's Star Crystal. And you're going to help me get it!"

"No!" Molly screamed. "Neflyte, help me please!"

Then the room faded to black.

* * *

Neflyte watched as Serena changed into Sailor Moon. Then, feeling that Beryl was suddenly watching him, he attacked. For a few minutes he toyed with the scared little heroine, just until Beryl's focus went away. He would have only made it look like he gotten rid of Moon if that fool Tuxedo Mask hadn't stepped in.

Neflyte knew that Molly respect Sailor Moon, despite that time the Scouts was out to destroy him. And he would not hurt his sweet Molly anymore. She might not be his dead wife reborn, but she made him take a hard look at himself. He had become a man that even his beloved wife would have despised.

Neflyte finally decided that he would destroy Beryl and the Negaverse no matter what it would cost him. Anything to make this Molly safe and happy. He owed the girl that and so much more. But, he would not let her become anything more than his friend. He would honor that vow to his wife. No other woman would stand as his bride or bed partner.

Then it came light a bolt of lightning. }Neflyte, help me please!{ 

Molly? And she sounded terrified! Sailor Moon could wait for later, right then he had to get back to Molly. Beryl was too interested in cape boy to notice where Neflyte was going – thankfully. 

* * *

On her bed was the note. 

**_- Last Warning! Hand over your crystal if you want to see Molly alive again. -_**

If he didn't go, Molly would certainly die at the hands of Zoicite or her youmas. If he did go, there was a chance that he and possibly Molly both would die. Neither possibility was acceptable. Deep inside he cared for this girl that was his beloved made over, and that meant no one was permitted to bring her any kind of harm whatsoever! 

In his anger, he set the note on fire and left to search for his Molly – using his star crystal to lead him straight to her … and the fool or fools who had captured her. It only took the crystal a few moments to home in on her.

As when he first created the Star Crystal, he saw an image of her – tied to an overturned table … afraid. The crystal led him a few kilometers away at a shut down jazz club. Whoever held her captive in that abandoned nightclub was about to pay … and dearly. 

Before he descended the stairs he could hear the Delta Girls taunting his Molly's replica. So, Zoicite **_did_** have a hand in this! That vindictive woman was going to pay very dearly for terrorizing the twin of his sweet Molly! 

Neflyte attacked all three youmas while receiving only a minor cut on his arm. After leaving Zoicite a message with one of the trio, he untied Molly and carried her away. When she thanked him, he honestly told her that he didn't know why he had saved her and that he'd probably go on lying to her as he had been doing. 

Then she said it … **_those words_** … the same words he wife once said to him when she discovered that he had lied to her about his past. "… Your heart never deceived me, long as you're with me …" 

It couldn't be another coincidence. There were too many of them for him to ignore it any longer! This really was his sweet wife Molly! Queen Serenity had made good on her promise that he and Molly would be reunited, and he betrayed that good woman soon after! What a fool he had been! Now he had to face his wife with the truth … somehow. 

Molly noticed a slight cut on his arm that he had gotten in the fight. Neflyte brushed it off, know full well that the wound would heal on its own in a day or two. But Molly was adamant that they go into the park, insisting on treating his wound, told him dream of sharing some dessert with him. As if none of the previous night had happened. It almost felt like they were on a date.

He decided why shouldn't he 'date' his beloved wife again? Just until she was of legal age to marry. It would be fun, and he was sure it would make all of Molly's friends at school envious to see her in his red sports car. Silently he thanked Serenity and asked her forgiveness for his actions. Then he asked Molly "why not? Let's do it," when she sighed that he secret dream of having a chocolate parfait with him would never come true.

Molly smiled brighter than he could ever remember her doing so in either life. She asked really, but told him that she was only happy about it – not that she didn't believe him, as he feared.

Oh how nice it was to have her back! They were talking as they had while he was courting Molly before their marriage. When she asked if there were holidays in the Negaverse, Neflyte could help but laugh. Then she joined in, and he felt at peace for the first time since the moment she told them of their lost daughter. 

Then the trio attacked! 

He barely shoved Molly out of the way before the one called Grape stabbed him with those rancorous vines. Molly had died once because of his stupidity, Neflyte wasn't going to allow it to happen again! This time she was still as innocent as before, and he … well it was he who truly deserved to die. 

Before Grape even announced how the vines would drain his energy, Neflyte could feel it slipping away. He wondered if this what his Molly had felt when she died. 

He tried to get Molly to run away. She didn't need to be there, and staying would make her a target once he passed on. But she wouldn't listen! She just had to rescue him. Amazingly Molly did just that. Even gave him energy along with the Sailor Scouts. Why? Why would she care? Why would any of them care about dirty, old him? 

Then he began to see things from Molly's past in her perspective. 

* * *

At first her life was very happy. Molly had always been close to her mother, especially with her father always working. It hurt as if he didn't want her, but the young girl overlooked it as something all daddies did with their daughters. 

The only odd thing for her in those first two years was that her father would hold her in ways she didn't like. Most of the time he'd do it when her mother wasn't there, and he kept her silent by saying that it was her fault. She hadn't touched him right, talked right, crawled (then later walked) right, she didn't dress right, and she didn't lay still the right way when he'd change her diaper. 

Molly remembered how she felt when he told her that it was her fault it happened, every time he'd touch her before he finished diapering her. How her mother would be so ashamed of her if the truth ever came out. 

So, feeling dirty because she did that to him, Molly remained silent. 

That is until she was three. Father had returned late from a meeting one night drunk. He crept into her room and pulled away her covers. Molly didn't fully wake up until he was tugging in an effort to remove her pajama bottoms. What had she done wrong this time to make him want her like this? 

Thankfully her mother came in before he got within Molly. Jessica had prayed to the Lord and Lady that her vision would not come to pass – but it seemed destined to be. 

She took a heavy volume of fairy tales from the bookshelf and knocked Rudolph off of Molly, grabbing the little girl and heading for a closet that had a door lock with the phone. Five minutes later the police arrived, and Rudolph was taken away for attempted child abuse. 

As he was drug away he swore to break Molly one day. Jessica sent an ardent prayer to the Lord and Lady that she was right and her son-in-law would one-day return to end Rudolph's reign of terror on their family. 

After that, life became better for Molly. She and Katie Sandler (the daughter of Jessica's best friend, Loren) played together often, and quickly grew to become so close that they looked upon one another as sisters. Katie was a year older and took care of Molly like an older sibling would. 

Then came Molly's first day of school. Just after the morning announcements and welcomes, Molly met a sweet blonde headed girl wearing a pair of odangos named Serena. The pair became inseparable, and remained so through everything. 

Years passed and then the two friends seemed to be going different ways. Serena made a new group of friends that Molly just didn't always fit in with. 

About the same time, monsters seemed to pick on Molly for her energy. No matter what she did to blend in with the crowd around her, Molly would find herself being used by one creature or another. 

At one of Katie's matches, Molly's life turned upside down. A red sports car pulled up at the tennis courts, and a handsome young man stepped out of it. It was Maxfield Stanton. Molly only knew then that he was the President of Stanton International and had only been in Tokyo a few days – and she was completely hung up on him. 

It was as if she had found a missing piece of herself that she didn't notice was gone until that moment. Both she and her friend Serena said they though they were in love at the sight of him. Serena fell for guys at the drop of a hat, but Molly wasn't as easy to win over after what happened with her father. 

When he jumped over the safety fence in one leap, Molly's heart raced. Even with his jacket on, she noticed his every movement and grace. It felt so familiar … so safe … as if she had been waiting for him since before she was born. 

Then he showed Katie how to strengthen her serve, and then placed an evil spell on her to drain her energy at just the right time. But, he left before anyone could say anything to him. Molly knew that something was off with Katie, but decided that maybe she was just jealous that her 'sister' got so close to Maxfield. 

Molly remembered how deep it hurt that she couldn't go up to him and at least introduce herself. Then she snickered to herself that she'd never get the nerve to talk to him. Besides what would a man like him want with her, especially after what happened with her father? 

Eventually Sailor Moon healed Katie. It was obvious that Maxfield had something to do with Katie's odd behavior and the monster that came out of her racket. But, Molly knew that there was something wrong with that as well – as if he wasn't always like this. Right then she decided that healing him was her duty, and she was ready to do whatever it took to do it. 

A week later she was the ball girl in the big tournament. One of the sponsors introduced Molly to Maxfield. She remembered that every time she would see him that day she couldn't help but smile and barely hold back her blush. He was so handsome and a gentleman. 

"Molly … a beautiful form of Mary if I remember correctly. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Molly Baker." He winked as he gently kissed her hand. 

It was as if he was only becoming reacquainted with her. The rest of the day, he'd smile and nod … even occasionally wave to her whenever Molly looked his way. They didn't get to say goodbye, but Molly did find an interesting surprise when she got home that night. 

Two-dozen thornless red roses! The card he sent with them read: 

**Molly, **

I am sorry that we could not meet after the tournament today. A shipment had problems at my company and I had to see to it at once. 

**Perhaps these roses will make up for the loss of words. **

**Until I am granted time in your presence again. **

**Maxfield Stanton**

* * *

Neflyte remembered sending those flowers. He sensed through their link that Molly had looked up their secret message (after learning that flowers had a language of their own from Serena). Red roses for love, missing their thorns to show his early attachment to her. 

It was the same gift he gave his wife after their first meeting. Though this time it was an unconscious gesture. Later her cursed himself for the action, because he stubbornly refused that he would regain his wife after all that had come since her death a thousand years before – one thousand years to the day … of all the days to meet this little look alike! 

He longed for this girl to truly be his missing wife, but refused to see that it could be possible – even thought the Sailor Scouts were reborn, and they had died over a year after **_his_** Molly. 

Still … at least in his mind he could have something of his past, of her – that smile and adoration. Even if it was temporary, and only a way to relieve his loneliness. But she could never be more than that – he had sworn so to his dead wife. 

* * *

Molly was in heaven with her daydreams of Maxfield. The brave warrior going to war to keep her safe, the husband and father, and the realistic ones – him walking with her, them dancing, sneaking off for a treat, their wedding, and that night. She wondered if all of that would forever only be dreams. 

Then she got that love note. Molly hoped with all of her heart that it was from Maxfield, but how to find out? Friday afternoon she had gone to the shopping center to think, and who should be there but the man who had marked his name on her heart at first sight – Maxfield Stanton. 

He seemed to be lost in thought. Molly wasn't sure what to do; she hadn't seen or spoken to him since she called to thank him for the flowers nearly a week before. Well, since he was who she thought sent the letters, who better to ask about them? "Uh, um, excuse me? 

* * *

Neflyte had been lost in his thoughts until he heard that voice timidly speaking to him. Turning around, he saw **_her_**. Just when he thought that he'd gotten her out of his mind, she appeared before him. Was this some kind of joke? A way to punish him further by showing him visions of the precious woman he lost so long before? 

"Mr. Stanton? I'm Molly. Molly Baker. We met last week at the tennis tournament." Molly shyly introduced herself. 

It took all of his will and control to keep the emotions out of his voice and the tears out of his eyes at that moment. If only it were **_her_**. "Yeah. You were the ball girl, right?" 

Gods, he sounded pathetic! What was wrong with him? She was only a girl who happened to mirror his long dead wife – right down to the name. But the brightness in this Molly's face told him that she either hadn't noticed his feeble start to their conversation, or she didn't care. 

"You remembered? Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you. Um, did you by any chance send a bunch o' letters signed 'Tuxedo Mask'?" 

How could she have known that the letters were from him? He had made certain that they couldn't be traced back to him or his human identity. "Tuxedo . . . Where would you get an idea like that?" 

Molly suddenly looked crestfallen. It tore at his heart to upset her, seeing as she was as close to seeing his beloved as he would ever be allowed to be. "'Cause we all got these letters signed by him at our school. I just had this feeling it might be you." 

He felt strong energies coming from this walking memory, and her words were odd sounding. It was as if his wife were there saying them with this Molly at the same time, superimposed onto one another. Then it hit him. Could Sailor Moon have taken on the appearance and poise of his dead wife? What better punishment? And what better trap? 

"Oh, brother. You . . . you must think I'm pretty silly." Molly's shaken voice broke his thoughts again. The look on her face told him that she wished she hadn't started talking to him. That idea hurt bad. In a way he was talking to his deceased love, and it was better than nothing. 

But the idea that Sailor Moon would be this cruel, or even fate itself for that matter, angered the once proud General. "Not at all. Actually, a mystery meeting sounds rather romantic. I'm glad you asked, and I hope I see you at next week's tournament, Molly. See ya." 

Yeah he'd see her again. And this time Sailor Moon would pay for this disrespect! No one pretended to be his lost wife and get away with it! 

"It IS you. I knew it." Molly gasped with joy. Even as he walked away, he could feel her excitement. If it really was Sailor Moon, she obviously thought that she had him right where she wanted him – wait until she saw all that he had planned for her. 

* * *

That night, Molly walked up to the closed security doors. She was nervous about this, but she wanted to see Maxfield again so badly. She felt alive whenever he was in view, as if nothing could hurt her as long as he was near. But the center seemed empty. What if the letter really wasn't from him? She'd die from disappointment. 

Suddenly the doors opened on their own, and she walked in. 

_'Please let this be Maxfield and not some psychopath.'_ Molly thought to herself. "Hello! Is anybody in here? It's me, Molly! Anybody here? Oh . . ." 

Finally the lights came on. At the top of the escalator was **him**! Maxfield had sent the letters! But, why to all of the girls in Molly's school? He slowly descended on the moving stairs. "I'm here." 

"Oh . . ." Molly was happier than she ever thought she could be. She was still a little afraid, but not with him there. He was her love; she just knew that. The problem was getting him to believe it to be true love rather than a schoolgirl's crush. 

* * *

"You came early." Neflyte tried hard to keep his voice level and gentle, but this angered him. How long was Sailor Moon going to keep up this charade? 

"Hope you don't mind. I just couldn't wait to see you again." He heard her soft giggle, and it ached his cold heart. So much like **_her's_**; this girl was so much like **_her_**. 

No, it was a trap and he was about to make it turn against that Sailor Brat! But, he had to make sure that there would be no interferences first. "Is anybody with you?" 

Molly gasped and blushed softly. Just as … no he had to stop thinking of her like that! HIS MOLLY WAS DEAD AND GONE, AND THERE WAS NOTHING THAT COULD BRING HER BACK! 

"No, I came by myself. I don't need anybody with me to say what I have to say." 

Good she was all alone. "Go ahead. I'm curious to hear what you have to tell me." 

"Then why don't you come a little closer? It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything." That phrase! That look in her eyes! No, there is no way this could be his Molly! Moon had just gone too far this time, and he would make her pay dearly for it! 

He jumped and landed right in front of her. "Do you think I'm stupid, Sailor girl? I know who you really are!" 

* * *

Molly was suddenly terrified. This was NOT the caring and generous man she had fallen in love with! What was wrong with him? Someone had done something to him. She wanted to help … but how? 

Then he started to shout again. "Go on! Admit it!" 

"What? I don't know any Sailor Moon." She had heard of the heroine, and had even been saved by her a few times, but Molly certainly was NOT the champion of love and justice! 

Maxfield growled, and Molly could see in his eyes that something was terribly wrong. He was not acting like himself, as if there was something else controlling him. "Don't lie to me! I know you're Sailor Moon!" 

"I'm not lying!" Molly shuttered, but she wasn't going to give up on him. He needed her, and she would be there for him. That was how true love worked – sticking it out through the good **_and_** bad times.

Neflyte pointed to her head and Molly couldn't say a word for a moment. She began to feel weak. Was it those monsters that seemed to always attack her that did this to him? If that were so then only Sailor Moon could save him – but where was she at when she was so desperately needed? 

"But I feel a strong force coming from you, directed at me!" He sounded confused. 

* * *

"That's my love." Molly groaned softly as he drained her energy. 

Neflyte knew for a fact that for him there was no such thing as love. He had an attraction to this girl who reminded him of his wife, but true love didn't exist for him because he was too filthy for such – even if she was the true Princess Molly he had married so long before. So, what was this power really? "Powerful stuff, whatever it is." 

"I'm gonna keel over . . ." Before she could hit the floor, Neflyte caught Molly in one hand as he continued to drain her with the other. She wasn't his dead wife and love was rejected him forever – he would prove it right then and there. 

After a few moments, he had gathered all of her energy. "Maybe she's not Sailor Moon, but at least I managed to gather all her '**_love_**' energy for Queen Beryl." 

And then he got into that fight with the real Sailor Moon, her Scout friends, and Tuxedo Mask. He threw the false shell that pretended to be his true love to the Sailor Wimp. But, as he always did, he lost the battle. 

Later Neflyte face Queen Beryl only to be given grace due to the enormous amount of energy he had been able to collect off of that _'**other**'_ Molly. Zoicite even got tossed down a peg or two for back talking Beryl. 

Once home again, Neflyte called upon the stars to wipe Molly's memories of that night. "Stars know everything. Powers of the Negaverse, help me to erase any memory of my identity from my latest victim. She can't know that Maxfield Stanton is actually a Negaverse warrior." 

Funny how she had been able to save him and stand up to him with raw courage seemingly equal to that of his lost wife's. "I should thank her, I guess. Hm, hm, hm. After all, her silly crush on me saved me from Queen Beryl's wrath!" 

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of shame. The fear and weakness he had caused the young girl out of his anger. He should have known that Sailor Moon wouldn't have known of his past, or would have stooped to using such a tactic on him – Zoicite … maybe, but Moon … never. She was too much of a goody two shoes for that. 

* * *

_'I guess it was a dream, or else I'd remember more of it.'_

Molly still remembered the attack, but only believed it was a nightmare. Yet, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Maxfield was in deep trouble and needed her help. 

But, she was an ordinary teenager going to Crossroads Jr. High. Exactly what could she do? And that morning her mother informed her of that awful ball they were invited to. 

Molly had been to a few of them before. They were boring and full of adults. She spent most of her time drinking, eating, and helping to hold the walls up as a wallflower. 

Serena barely pulled them both to school and into the room before the bell. Molly was so out of it because of her nightmare. Then Melvin had to bring up that stupid ball again! 

Serena loved the idea, but Molly knew better. Sure it was nice in the beginning the first time, but after that … well. "I think it'll be a huge bore. My mother's making me go. They invited all the jewelry store owners from all over town. Gee, I sure wish I could get out of it, but my mom's being really rigid." 

Then Serena had to whine to try getting her hands on Molly's ticket. If only it would be that easy. 

* * *

Neflyte remembered being annoyed out of his memories of his wife by a summons from Beryl for all of her warriors to join her in council. He took his slow time getting to the meeting, as he didn't really care what she wanted. But, Zoicite had to start trouble for him as soon as he arrived. 

"I'm amazed you'd show up, Neflyte, after that embarrassing little encounter with the Sailor Scouts." 

"Queen Beryl summoned her warriors, so I came." That was the only reason. The less time he was around these creatures the better he liked it. Finally he was growing back into the man his Molly once risked all to marry.

Zoicite was in a taunting mood obviously though. "Warriors, not losers." 

"Buzz off, Zoicite." He didn't really want to deal with Malachite's precious bitch dog. Turning to Beryl, he gave the so-called Queen no more respect than he ever had. "You called, Majesty?" 

"Yes, Neflyte. There's a Princess Diamond who's traveling the world with something called the Imperial Crystal, a family heirloom. It could be the Imperium Silver Crystal we've been searching for all these years. If we get it back, there'll be no longer a Universe, only the Negaverse!" Beryl ranted. 

Zoicite on the other hand didn't like the thought of Neflyte being given this particular mission. "Send me! Neflyte is a loser!" 

Beryl grinned at Neflyte. "If he fails, he's history." 

"I'll be back with that crystal, Queen Beryl. You won't be disappointed." Neflyte added on to himself, '_not once I use it to end your existence for all those innocent and guilty victims you bloodied my hands with a thousand years ago._'

* * *

_'Gods, I have never been so bored! Why momma won't let me slip out of this early is beyond me.'_ Molly thought to herself as she watched the adults dance as she held up the wall behind her._ 'This is such a snoozer.'_

She doesn't see that another had noticed her in the crowd and was quickly moving towards her. "Eh, hello, Molly. May I have this dance?" 

"Oh . . ." She had no idea for a moment who it was talking to her, because of the mask. 

"You remember me?" Once he lifted his mask enough to expose his face, Molly instantly relaxed. 

"Of course. You're Maxfield Stanton." He smiled at her. She loved his smile. It glowed on her like warm sunshine and a summer breeze. "You do dance, don't you?" 

That sent her to reality. She wasn't good enough to be with him. She'd probably step all over his feet. "Yeah, I do. Not very well." 

"You don't really expect me to believe that." There was that smile again. If he only knew the effect he had on her. Before she knew it, they were on the main dance floor. "Someone as lovely and as graceful as you?" 

"Oh, you really think that?" Molly easily moved in his strong lead – almost as if they had done this hundreds of times or more. Why was it whenever she was with him she felt as if they were only picking up somewhere they had left off a long time before? 

* * *

"Yep, I was right. You were just being modest." Neflyte was surprised how natural he felt with this girl in his arms. As if they were dancing at one of the Moon Kingdom balls a thousand years before. 

No! He refused to think like that! This was NOT Princess Drusilla Molly of Solaris! His Molly was dead and would never return to him because he betrayed Serenity and the Moon Princess, along with the Earth and it's Prince. 

The room was getting oppressive, and Neflyte couldn't stop his comparisons of this girl and his lost wife. Finally he politely urged 'this' Molly outside for some air on the balcony. "I'm so glad I ran into you, Molly." 

He took her small hands into his larger ones, and for one moment wished with all of his heart that she'd say something that only his dead wife would say. It would make his life seem important, as if it had all been to get him to this moment in time. But she merely looks nervous … no, not his beloved Molly … not his only reason to live. Then she looked down at the ground, so much like his beloved had long before. 

Enough! He had to prove that he didn't believe this was his wife reborn. "What's the matter? Do I make you feel uncomfortable? Come on. Look at me. That's better." 

"Maxfield . . . oh . . ." she whispered as he pressed her to look into his eyes. Then he called forth the Negaverse to create a shade of himself to possess her. Inside he felt ashamed for doing it, but he made his wife a promise and was going to keep it. 

"YES! From now on, you will obey only me, your one and only master: the Negaverse." He gruffly ordered to keep from letting his voice crack. He could feel that Beryl was watching at that moment and he wouldn't let that witch know how this girl had affected him – or else the 'Queen' would use Molly against him. 

Molly's face turned purple, telling him that the dark energy shadow had taken hold of her completely. "Yes." 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Soon he would force Beryl to bring his true wife back – once he held tight to the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal! 

Before long the shadow possesses Princess Diamond's body, leaving Molly's body unconscious on the floor. 

The possessed Princess heckles at the prone Molly. "Ha, ha, ha! I hope you like the taste of that carpet." 

Neflyte swore that he'd check on Molly's modern twin, once he got the crystal. But the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask defeated him again. It didn't matter seeing as it wasn't anything more than a jewel encrusted statue. 

Molly woke on her own and brushed it off as her falling asleep. But that night sat heavily on Neflyte's little remaining conscience, and would for many weeks yet. He felt bad not knowing what happened to the girl that gave him reason to fight back and change into the solider he had once been.

* * *

Molly spent most of her time thinking about Maxfield and how much she loved him. Even when what Serena said at the pool made sense (a miracle for that flake) Molly wouldn't let him go. She felt an underlying need within him, a need she felt echoed in her heart. 

Inside, she knew that he hadn't always been bad. Molly just knew that there was a good man within that mysterious and piercing gaze, and how she wanted to know that part of him … again. 

But, Serena kept trying to get Molly to dump Neflyte. 

She remembered how Serena came to her house and rambled off so fast that Molly had barely kept up with her. How wiping Maxfield from her memory was for Molly's very, very own good. That he was a wicked guy and not even human. 

Molly would have brushed it off as Serena acting like a ditz, but somehow that last thought rang true. Maxfield wasn't human now, but Molly just knew that once upon a time he had been. Yes, he might be evil … but with her he was so gentle and caring. She wanted to see him human and happy again, so Serena could see the good Molly felt within his soul. Even if she had to give him up to do it, but only because he wanted her to leave him alone … not because Serena said so. 

The thought of leaving him shattered Molly's soul, but she knew that whatever it took to bring love and happiness back to that sweet man … she would willingly do it. 

* * *

Neflyte had spent a good part of the week trying to find a way to obtain the Imperium Silver Crystal before Beryl or Zoicite did. He stood in his planning room, turning several plans over in his mind. "I am losing patience with this search for the Silver Moon Crystal." 

Then an unmistakable laugh fills the room. It came from Zoicite. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha." 

"You again. What do you want?" Neflyte growled. She was one that he didn't want to deal with right then. No matter how many protective spells he placed, that spiteful witch found a way to get in!

"Oh, just to offer you a bit of good advice. Queen Beryl is beginning to get very angry with you, my good friend." 

Neflyte growled again. "I have never been your good friend, nor you mine." 

Zoicite gave a sarcastic look of concern. "I'm worried about you, Neflyte. You seem to be completely without a plan." 

"That's my business! Now leave me alone!" 

"Uh oh. Not a very polite reception from an emissary from Queen Beryl. Like I said, the queen has grown quite impatient with you." Zoicite feigned hurt. 

"When I find the Silver Crystal, believe me, she'll have nothing to complain about." Neflyte grinned, as he knew that would get at Zoicite. 

In a split second she caught onto his scheme. "Uh . . . hey, it's MY job to find the Silver Crystal." 

Without even looking at her he spoke. "The power of the crystal is for the one who finds it. We'll see who's going to be the victor and who the vanquished, Zoicite." 

"I will ruin you, Neflyte!" She leaves in an angry flurry of petals. 

"Hmm, what a vindictive person that creature Zoicite has become." For a moment he thinks about Zoicite, and tries hard to remember what life was like once between the two of them … before he lost Molly. But, most of the past was muddled and foggy at best. Perhaps the two of them had at one time been friends. But now, Neflyte couldn't see that as a possibility.

He had to shake all of those pain-filled thoughts for a few minutes. Once he had the Silver Crystal, then he'd force Beryl to reunite him with his beloved again. Then who knows if perhaps things would change between the last remaining Generals. Stranger things had happened in the past year.

"Now, I must clear my mind." Taking a few moments to clear his mind (his heart calling for the wife and daughter he lost so long before), Neflyte called upon the stars. "Everything is ruled by the stars. When the Sun makes a right angle between Neptune and Mars, the stars will then bring me the power of the crystal, which will lead me to the Silver Moon Crystal. I will be . . . its master." 

Once the planets aligned, he summoned his dark powers and creates a black crystal – his Star Crystal. _'This will be my guide to the crystal.'_ He thinks to himself. 

But then the Star Crystal glowed blue and shows an image of Molly! Could it be a sign? But, what did it mean? 

_'Huh? Can it possibly be that Molly is the key to finding it?'_ Neflyte thought to himself. Then again could it means something else that was more frightening that facing down Beryl right now? 

* * *

Molly heard her mother yell up from the bottom of the stairs. "Molly. Telephone. It's someone named Maxfield." 

_'Oh, I knew we were meant for each other.'_ She thought to herself with a smile. It would all work out, she just had to believe in that … no matter what anyone else said. She grabbed the phone and quickly agreed to meet him at McKenna Park. Yelling to her mother that she was going out, Molly ran out the door before her mom could protest about it. 

Just as he said, Maxfield was there at the park waiting on her. He apologized for bringing her out so late, but Molly didn't care. She was happy to be with him again. Just being at his side, seated beside him on that bench, it made her feel safe. 

But then her world crashed around her when he told her he was saying goodbye. 

At first she understood that he'd gotten sick of her bothering him, after all she was just a kid. But the look in his eyes and his body language told her that she was wrong. More importantly, her heart said the same. Still, her heart dropped and was heavy at the mention of his leaving. 

"No, it isn't like that at all, Molly. I just . . . don't wanna see you get hurt." Neflyte sighed. 

She spurred him on until he admitted that he had dangerous people after him, and he didn't want her involved. That he liked her too much. 

As he started to go, she got him to tell her what she could do to help. He talked about some Silver Crystal, and it reminded her of a stone her mother had shown her. 

Molly stole the stone from her mother's store and rushed it to Maxfield. He wanted her to go with him to help him some more, and she was more than ready to go. But then they were attacked not only by a youma, but the Scouts as well. 

Sailor Moon said that Maxfield was really one of their enemies by the name of Neflyte. Molly defended him, even stood between him and death at Sailor Moon's tiara. She could see in his eyes that it was the truth, but that he also hated his existence as well. Her heart told her that he needed her to help him change. 

During the youma's attack, he proved that he cared about her when he defended Molly from the youma. Then he returned the crystal to her before leaving her to the Scouts' care. He had to feel something – even if it was only friends, Molly didn't want to lose him. 

The next night he told her how she changed him, the truth about himself, and had even rescued her from his former allies. They sat and talked as if there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Again the youma attacked, but this time he nearly died to protect her. 

She was found to be a Scout, and now … in the present … they were in the shower – under what was now cold water that had her lips blue. 

* * *

Well, there is your history lesson re-wrote. So, what do you think of it so far? How are the changes? Not as choppy? Clearer to understand?


	5. Rings, Chocolate Parfaits, and Birthday ...

Well the truth is out and there's nowhere to hide. How will Molly take what she has learned about her love (and how will Neflyte take what her learned about her)? Do read and find out, dear readers.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Four**

**Rings, Chocolate Parfaits, and Birthday Cake**

Back in real time, Neflyte hit the shower wall hard and Molly completely collapsed into his arms. Obviously Queen Serenity's spell had at last come full circle. Now they had to face the reality that it had created.

Seeing that she was cold and feeling chilled himself, Neflyte used his powers to slowly raise the water's temperature – bringing it up to a heat they both could stand. Soon Molly had stopped shivering from cold and her lips returned to their normal rose color.

Molly struggled to speak as they both grasped the horrible truth. "Neflyte? How come I was able to feel and remember all of your memories too?" 

"I think that it was part of the spell Queen Serenity used on us. We both saw our pasts so that all of secrets are known, and we can face it together. I understand if you want me to leave you alone now. Especially with our enemies knowing how I feel for you." Neflyte hated this moment, because now he was sure that he'd lose his wife forever.

Molly finally got to where she could stand on her own, and then turned to look up into his beautiful blue eyes. She knew it was losing her that had changed him all those centuries before, and inside she too would have chosen the path he had taken if he had been the one killed that night a thousand years before. She finally understood his struggle since their first meeting up to that moment. Molly knew that this was a good man she had, and wasn't ready to give him up or give up on him.

"If anyone should worry about the other leaving, I should be scared of you not wanting me. After what happened with my father …" Molly hid her face against his chest as tears flooded her eyes again.

Neflyte kissed her head as he hugged her. "You did not bring all of that onto yourself, my love. I was the one who killed and have helped to try and destroy this world. I won't stay and knowingly put you, mom, and the Scouts in danger. I don't deserve a woman like you."

"After waiting for a thousand years, you're ready to walk away from our marriage? You are here to protect and cherish us, Neflyte – just like you vowed to me so long ago. Don't leave me, please. After all we haven't found our daughter yet, have we? Besides, we're suppose to be getting that chocolate parfait tomorrow … or have you forgotten that my dearest and only love?" Molly smiled as she held her body closer to his – as close as she could physically get.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Neflyte reclaimed his wife's lips with them both fully knowing who the other was. Their kisses became hotter and filled with more longing as they tried to slowly erase the heartache and yearning he had suffered as a Negaverse warrior. Soon he had her back against the wall, and she was enjoying it.

But when she slid her hand onto his aching sex, Neflyte grabbed both of her hands and held them on ether side of her head as he forced himself to calm down. "I waited for our wedding night before my love … I can wait again. I won't have anyone question your virtue this life!"

"But, I don't want to wait. In my heart we're still married. Can't that be enough now?" Molly needed to be his again in all ways, and needed to feel him healing with her every soft touch as he did on their last wedding night.

A knock on the door made Molly giggle, which lit up Neflyte's face. How he had missed this girl … no, this woman.

Jessica opened the door a little ways and smiled. "Kids listen. I'm heading off to bed. Oh and let's not let the customers know what is going on in your **marital** bed tomorrow all right? Goodnight."

Molly let the tears flow again as Neflyte kissed them away. Jessica had just given them her view of their relationship – and her blessings for what they both knew they wanted – with how she had emphasized the word marital. 

"All right momma. We're going out for the day tomorrow anyway."

Neflyte stopped long enough to call out over his shoulder. "Thank you for accepting me back as Molly's husband, Queen Jessica. I won't fail either of you again."

It was a promise he gave to both ladies. He wasn't going to risk ever losing his wife … his family … ever again.

"I know you won't son. You kids have lots of fun tonight. Oh and Neflyte, these days it's custom to call me mom and not by my old Royal title." Jessica chuckled.

"But you will always be a Queen to me, just as my Molly is."

Jessica swallowed as she fought off her tears of joy and Molly sighed giddily. He had turned completely back around! Things would change back to the peaceful times they had all once known – Jessica was certain of that now! "Thank you son. Goodnight my children."

Neflyte and Molly both called a hasty goodnight back as they once again took to memorizing one another's body. As he once did, he carefully washed his wife all over. Then she returned the favor. After a time they shut off the shower and ran for Molly's bed, where she gave him her virginity a second time and both found the missing part of their soul. 

He took his time with her, and did what he could to ease her pain as he first sheathed himself within her body. She moaned deep and passionately each time her buried himself within her. They both cried out the other's name as they finally found their release at the same time.

Neflyte carefully rolled off of his beloved and tucked her safely into his arms before they both gave into the exhaustion that burned in their bodies.  

Jessica could barely find sleep that night, but she didn't mind it. Her children were together again, and before long she would at last hold her lost baby granddaughter for the first time ever.

* * *

When Molly finally woke up the next morning she found her husband was smiling down on her. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little sore, but happy and complete for the first time in so long. And I remember that today is your birthday. Happy birthday my beloved husband." Molly gently kissed his lips as he sighed.

Only then had he remembered what day it was – March 10th … his true birthday. "Thank you my only wife. Is yours still January 1st?"

Molly nodded with a sneaky grin on her face. It was a smirk Neflyte all to easily remember from the millennium before. "No parties, no presents, and **_no_** candles! At my age I think that it would be a serious fire hazard."

Molly giggled, "that's only if we go by actual age. We didn't get to celebrate your birthday the year we got married, so we're going to say that you are twenty-eight. And yes we **_are_** going to celebrate this!"

"Well, the two of you finally wake up! I've already called Serena and told her it's your birthday son, so fully expect a party this afternoon at the meeting." Jessica chuckled as she slipped two boxes in the room without looking in. "Happy birthday, and a little gift for my baby who is now her own Lady."

In the boxes were identical gold origami crane pendants – the Japanese symbol for long life, happiness, and peace. Both knew that they hoped the rest of their lives would be just that. Each hooked the chain around their love's neck before showering and then soaking in a furo (a traditional Japanese bath) together.

Once Molly was feeling better because of the hot water soaking away the soreness, they dressed and slipped out of the apartment through the side door. Molly waved bye to her mother as they ran off for Neflyte's car.

They had breakfast at a little shop Neflyte always went to. Omelets, baked fish, rice, and juice. Molly remembered that this had been one of their favorite breakfasts whenever they were together on Earth in their last life. The memory made Neflyte smile, he had ordered it for them just because of that – so that he and Molly would have their first meal together just as they had the first time they ate after being introduced.

Molly chuckled at how different she had been then, but she understood that maybe how they were parted had an after effect on her. Seeing on his face that Neflyte didn't want to remember that night, Molly changed the conversation. "Neflyte, I really enjoyed last night. I think it was better than our first wedding night."

Neflyte's eyes sparkled as he grinned. She was stunning, and once again his beloved. "I did too, my Molly. Now all we have left to do is make it proper in this age."

"It's proper to mom, and in my heart … that's all that matters to me. Is what happened between the two of us last night going to be avoided now?" Molly liked how this man made her feel, and she didn't want to lose it.

"I doubt that I could keep away from you in that way, my Molly. If you feel we're acting proper, then I won't stop. But, you must want it as well. You say no, no matter how far along we are or when in our coming years you say it, we will stop and wait until you're ready again. I'll never force you. I'd just like to marry you again."

Molly blushed just slightly at that. Thankfully they were seated a little away from the other customers for privacy. "Are you proposing to me again, General Neflyte?"

The use of his old title made him chuckle deep in his chest. Neflyte knew what Molly meant, that in her heart things weren't any different … as if she hadn't died. She had not stopped being his wife. 

Pulling the velvet bag out of his pocket, he shot her the same sneaky grin he had received from her that morning. "Actually, now that you mention it Princess Molly of Solaris, I am. Will you do me the honor of marrying me … all over again?" He added as an after thought.

Out of the bag he pulled out three rings, their wedding bands and her white star amethyst engagement ring! Molly couldn't believe it; Neflyte had kept their rings! She tried desperately to keep from bursting into tears by panting her sobs back. "Oh yes! You know that I'd have no one else but you as my husband!"

Both grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. Without a thought of where they were, they kissed deeply. 

The elderly owners of the family run shop blocked the view others might get quickly with a decorative screen the moment they realized he was proposing to his young lady guest. Both the old man and woman had taken well with the eccentric millionaire, looking upon him as one of their sons. Seeing the love and desire in the young couple's eyes, they realized where things were going as the pair were seated.

As they giggled and planned their future, three little children walked over to Molly and each gave her a small bouquet of a different flower – dandelions, yellow poppies, and pink roses. Molly couldn't hide her blush as the children bowed and ran back to their chores.

"Well, I wonder why they did that?"

Neflyte chuckled. "Do you remember how Serena told you that flowers have their own language? The family that run this shop have given you a message."

"Can you translate it for me, my fiancé?" Molly smiled as she inhaled the scent of the flowers.

"They wish us happiness, wealth, and success with the first two. The pink roses they are thanking you for some perfect happiness."

Molly's smile grew brighter. 

The old woman overheard the translation and came behind the screen. "Your happiness, Stanton-san. You are good customer and are like a son to my husband and I. Rarely have we ever seen you this happy, and to know this young lady is who makes you happy makes us happy. Congratulations to you both."

Without another word the old woman left the couple on their own. Neflyte stared after her in shock. "I never knew that they felt that way."

"None of us know what effect we have on the world around us, my love. And we can never know where our touch ends. That's why every life is so very important." Molly softly said.

Neflyte thought for a moment. By now Molly remembered their shared past, and all about his different expressions. She knew that he was considering something and needed to be left alone. He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"I know three people who have changed our lives forever twice my love. I can't properly thank Queen Serenity or her daughter, but I can thank the Scouts … I meant 'we' can thank them. Let's get them something while we are out."

Molly grinned. "That is a wonderful idea, love."

Neflyte paid for their meal, though the family wanted to wave it. He also made plans to take all of the girls there for breakfast the following Saturday morning.

Then he and Molly went shopping for gifts to thank the Scouts for saving his life. Despite his arguments, Molly ended up buying him a birthday present that she refused to give him until the meeting. 

Every time he tried to guess at it, she'd giggle and refuse to say what it was.

Lunch was at a fast food place for burgers and fries. After lunch she finally had her dream realized when Neflyte took her to the café they had talked about the night before. In the end they both ate half of the dessert. Neflyte still had his sweet tooth, and obviously was becoming as addicted to chocolate as his secret wife was in this new life of theirs.

Then he took her clothes shopping … making sure she took the time to pick up a few things that only he'd see. Molly didn't like how he wasn't getting anything for himself. She ended up buying him a robe, and he agreed – only because that it was a gift from her.

All too quickly it was time to drive to the Cherry Hill Temple.

Neflyte soon found himself being half dragged up the stairs by his excited wife. 

He didn't know if he'd be welcomed at this meeting. After all, it was Scout business, and he doubted that they trusted him yet – even if they did save his life. Adding on that Serena knew that it was his birthday, he dreaded what awaited him even more. But, for Molly's sake, he'd suffer being told to leave or worse.

An old man was sweeping the walkway when they got to the top. "Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple! Would you like a tour?"

"You have to be Raye's grandpa! I'm Molly and this is Maxfield. We're looking for Raye."

Before he could say a word, a cheery voice interrupted. Serena was actually on time for a meeting! "Hey you guys! Happy birthday Maxfield!"

"Thank you Serena. We were just seeing about where Raye is."

"Come along with me! I know exactly were she is!" Grandpa chuckled as he led the group back to Raye's room. "Oh Raye, the rest of your friends are here!"

"SURPRISE!" Came several voices at once. The Scouts and Queen Jessica were definitely not letting this reason for celebrating pass them by.

The room was decked out with streamers and balloons. Presents were piled in a corner. And those who meant anything to him were there. Neflyte felt so unworthy of it all, but was grateful for the acceptance and attention.

In the middle of the room was a cake with twenty-eight candles that read:

WELCOME BACK AND HAPPIEST 28th BIRTHDAY MAXFIELD!

Molly laid the gift she had bought him with the rest, while he gave their thank you gifts to each of the Scouts, Luna, and Jessica.

He gave each Scout a locket that had their planet's sign on the front and a saying on the back:

Serena: The Spirit of True Friendship

Raye: The Burning Fires of Courage

Amy: The Revealing Waters of Wisdom

Molly: The Light of Love

Jessica and Luna too received lockets. Jessica's showed a mother holding a child. Luna's had a heart with her name in its center.

Jessica: The Mother That Always Hoped

Luna: The Heart That Never Gave Up

"Neflyte, you didn't have to buy me a locket! I mean you gave me back my old engagement ring." Molly gasped as he put the necklace on her.

"What!?!" the Scouts all gasped.

Molly showed off the stone, and all oohed over it. Jessica simply smiled, because she knew what Neflyte was going to do before the pair had even left the store that morning.

"I've **_given_** gifts at birthday parties, but never **_gotten_** any … except at mine of course!" Serena stuttered as she actually fought off her tears for the first time. Being a Lady of a Royal Court she knew that she couldn't cry like a baby … especially once they were introduced to the Moon Princess – she might kick her out if Serena did.

Raye was secretly proud that the meatball head hadn't klutz out or whined yet. The fiery tempered priestess of the Scouts hadn't trusted Neflyte completely at first, but now she could see that he had strong feelings for Molly, and that Molly trusted him – then with what Luna told them that morning over the communicators of who he once was. 

Raye did a fire reading before any of the others arrived for the meeting/party, and found that he was on an important but shaky ground. He could be one of their strongest allies and defenders. Or he could be their downfall. It all depended on his heart. If he was shown that he was held as his once was, Raye knew he would be a good friend. 

She knew exactly how to do it, and talked her grandfather into helping her buy the gift she couldn't wait to see how Neflyte would react to. Oh well, he would soon find out that they counted him now as another warrior for their side and one less for the Negaverse! "Speaking of, let's get the candles lit so we can get to the presents!"

While the girls started lighting the candles, Molly whispered the tradition of making a wish and blowing out of the candles to make the wish come true to Neflyte – a tradition they didn't have back in the time of the Moon Kingdom. 

He only had one worry on his mind right then, though he'd love it to be otherwise. The world had changed, and Molly was not yet of legal marital age – and he feared anything giving away the fact that they still acted as if they were still legally husband and wife.

'I wish that nothing happens to bring shame on my Molly. That our daughter does not come to us until after I can be her husband in the eyes of those around us.'

Without missing a beat he blew out every last candle, to the cheers of the others. Deep inside he missed the concept of Molly carrying their lost daughter, but he wouldn't have the vicious words he once heard of her said again – even **_if_** this time they didn't wait for their legal marriage.

On his insistence, Neflyte finally got to open Molly's gift first thing. Wondering just what it was she got him was about to drive him mad. And her giggles did nothing to help.

First he opened the card, and it showed how much she did remember of their old life. It was a black background with shimmering stars and sliver lettering that said. 

**_The stars are more than twinkling dots to fill our sight._**

**_They are tiny lights to guide us through the darkest night._**

**_They are reminders of tales to enchant and give us delight._**

**_They are where we set our goals in life._**

**_They are a place to find hope in the middle of our strife._**

Inside it read:

****

**_It is said the stars have a keeper to keep order of our nightly view._**

**_That he moves us all with the movement of lights and I know its true,_**

**_Because that keeper has moved me to you. _**

****

**_Happy Birthday,_**

**_Love Molly_**

She had remembered the night he formally introduced her to the stars as his bride. Neflyte felt the need to cry for the first time in too long, but not in front of his friends and on his birthday.

Inside of the box was a silver picture frame that had two hearts in one upper corner and a rose across the bottom. Engraved in the hearts was:

MN & MR

STANTON

March 9, 1992

Neflyte knew what Molly had meant by it. That she had been serious that she still considered herself married to him, and the night before had only been a renewal of those vows they had promised one another a thousand years before. All that was left was to get a picture for it.

Serena decided that there was now time like the present. Molly grabbed Neflyte's arm possessively and wrapped it around her waist. The photo left little doubt as to just who MR was – Molly Rachel Stanton (nee' Baker).

Serena then gave him her gift. Inside her box were a small palm leaf, a tiger lily, a magnolia, an iris, a white heather, a cattail, as well as one white and one yellow zinnia. "Read the letter and you'll understand."

It read:

**_Happy Birthday Neflyte,_**

****

**_Up till now we've been enemies, and I never once thought that there was any good within you. In the past few days you have proven me wrong and I dearly hope you continue to do so. _**

****

**_So this year for your birthday, I will again give you my trust and my friendship. Please know that you stopped being alone when you put Molly's life above yours that night. You are one of us, and we will be there for you every step of the way._**

****

**_There is a language to flowers, and this bouquet is telling a secret message to you from me._**

****

**_The palm leaf shows that now there is a peace between the two of us, because we cannot be enemies if we are not at war against one another._**

****

**_The tiger lily says how proud I am of you for returning to our side. I know that Molly and the others are too._**

****

**_The magnolia tells all that once again we see you for the noble man you truly are._**

****

**_The iris is saying how much your friendship means to me, I have faith that you will not turn us away, I hope that you will believe and accept our friendships, and that your wisdom and valor are welcome and needed within the Scouts. A lot said by one flower, but all of it the truth._**

****

**_Hopes that all your and Molly's wishes will come true, and the promise of my protection always, is told by the white heather._**

****

**_This cattail too speaks of peace, but also wishes prosperity for you and Molly always. After what the two of you have been through, you both deserve it._**

****

**_While the white and yellow zinnias ask you to remember every day just how good a man you really are. I promise that we will never forget that._**

****

**_And just so everyone knows, Luna helped me with this note._**

****

**_With hopes that all your wishes come true this birthday._**

****

**_Serena_**

Everyone laughed that Serena had admitted to Luna helping with the note, but it was the most thoughtful gift Neflyte had ever received. That this girl could open her heart to a former enemy without hesitation made him realize all the more how wrong he had once been. And that she had put such thought into the present stunned them all. This was one gift that Neflyte would never forget.

Raye handed over her gift next. "Well, it's kinda hard to follow a present like that one. But it's nice to see our leader finally getting her act together."

Before Serena could start an argument, Neflyte decided to open the box. Everyone was surprised to see a black Iatio sword! Raye too had written a note.

**_Never forget the honorable man you were before, because I have seen him in the sacred fires and I know he is still within you._**

****

**_You've may have made bad choices in the past, but now I give you back your honor with this sword – in the name of Mars._**

****

**_Raye_**

"And Raye was complaining of how Serena's present was going to be hard to beat!" Amy chuckled as she reached her gift to Neflyte. "This is for our group to make us not only friends, but a family as well … that is once we find the Moon Princess."

Inside of the box was an empty book simply titled 'Our Family'. On the inside cover was a message.

**_Happy Birthday Neflyte,_**

****

**_I cannot think of anyone more appropriate to guard this book than you. _**

****

**_Once long ago you helped to protect all of us. You've returned at last to take up that task again. Thank you from us all, we've missed you. _**

****

**_Best of everything to you and Molly – today and always._**

****

Amy a.k.a. Sailor Mercury 

Hold back the tears was becoming all the harder for him as the moments passed. And he saw there were two more gifts waiting for him to open. How was he going to get through this day?

Jessica picked up the last two gifts and smiled at her still wonderful son-in-law as she reached him one. "I think that Luna's gift should come next. If I'm right, it is very important."

"That it is Queen Jessica. I'll simply say what I would have written, if my cat scratchings could be _called_ handwriting. You have a wisdom now that you didn't before and it more than anything I believe will make this a proper welcome home and birthday gift to you." Luna chuckled as she finished, meaning that it was something from the time of the Moon Kingdom without question.

Neflyte was shocked to see his old uniform and rank insignia before him! He just couldn't believe his eyes! Looking around the Sailor Scouts, he saw that they were all wearing knowing smiles on their faces.

"Look, the three of us had a communicator meeting after Queen Jessica told me about today being your birthday. Seeing as this is the first one you've had in awhile with us, we wanted to make it special." Serena explained.

Raye spoke up next. "Yeah. So we all discussed how we could show you that your past is forgiven and that now we trust you. And getting that isn't as easy a thing to do as you may think – especially from me."

They all giggled as Amy finished the thought. "Luna held that back for you. And we all agreed that you deserve you place back among us."

"So, now you are once again a General in the Moon Kingdom Forces." Luna smiled with a twinkling in her eyes.

Neflyte swallowed so that he could have a clear voice. "Thank you all. And thank you Luna for saving this for me. But I cannot wear this again in good conscience until we have found the Moon Princess and **_she_** forgives me. 

"I should have had more faith in Serenity and her daughter … that they wouldn't betray the two of us, Molly. But it was so hard trying to live without you … without our daughter. It felt like we were never going to be reunited. And after a few years joined with the Negaverse, I felt that I was not worthy of being your husband again … not worthy of being our daughter's father again. No, please understand all that this is something I must see first."

"We all understand Neflyte. And I just know that the Moon Princess will forgive you. She has to, because all of us see the good within you – so will she." Serena smiled as she rested her hand on his. If she were the missing Princess, he would be the honorable man he once was – but Neflyte doubted it would be that easy to be forgiven by the daughter of the woman he helped to destroy.

Jessica smiled softly. "And now for mine. It too belonged to you during Serenity's reign."

Inside of the box was a shield. The symbol was of the Moon Dragon Clan – a family that he was the last survivor of. That did him in. Neflyte couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Silently they slid down his cheeks to be wiped away by his beloved until they ceased.

But before he could say a word, Jessica held up her hand in a regal gesture of silence. "Don't try to feign the need for forgiveness of your past. That is yours by birthright, and to be Molly's true husband you must be the true and honorable Neflyte – now you have proven to all that you are. If you were not worthy of holding it, that shield would have disappeared the moment you touched it. Now while we enjoy this cake, we can get to business."

First they decided to hold off court training until after they had found the Moon Princess. They all decided that if she too had no memory of being a Princess, then it would be better for them all to go through training in courtly manners together.

Jessica told them the story. "All of you were from your respective planets, in fact each was a Princess. Yet all of you were part of the Moon Princess' royal court. The Universe was at peace, until a certain relationship was brought forward. The Moon Princess had fallen in love with and was engaged to the High Prince of Earth. 

"Beryl had too fallen in love with the Prince, and wanted to be his wife. Prince Endymion was in love with his Moon Princess, and refused to have anything to do with Beryl. That was what caused the war that ended our universe as it once was.

"Beryl knew that the four Generals were her greatest weakness, as they were faithful to the Prince and would be hard to break. She cast powerful spells that twisted hearts and destroyed the Generals.

"Zoicite was born a man, but fell in love with Malachite and wished to be a woman – to make his relationship with Malachite proper in the eyes of others, and that he could carry a child for his love. Malachite of course was deeply in love with Zoicite. They might have been given the permission for Zoicite's sex change operation, or the work it would take for them to have a child."

That stunned everyone but Neflyte.

Amy swallowed. "We always assumed that Zoicite had always been a woman. Do they have a child in that horrible place?"

"No, nothing can grow in the Negaverse. That is their greatest argument with Beryl. They still want to have children." Neflyte answered.

Jessica continued. "Jedite's reason to turn is still a mystery. And we all know why you turned away Neflyte."

"Molly's death. I remember it. It was so horrible." Serena mumbled out. Jessica smiled; the young Scout leader was starting to remember – though it would be a time yet, before she completely returned.

"Yes, my baby's death. But that is the past. Now we can enjoy the present and plan for our futures."

Then came up the idea of the threat the Negaverse still posed. Raye looked over at Neflyte. "What about Beryl? Won't she be doubly out to get us now that we have you back with us General Neflyte?"

He smiled at the use of his title. His announcement surprised the Scouts. "I've set what loyal youmas I have to spying on the Negaverse, watching over each of you, and guarding mine and Molly's mansion. In fact, Kyla should be checking with us in a few minutes." 

Serena's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. "Who do you have watching over us?"

Neflyte chuckled and waved each youma into their sights as he introduced them. "Monlou watches over you Serena."

A shimmering half plant and half humanoid with dark hair and silver mirrors for eyes came forward. The plants, which grew out of various places on her body, wrapped around her as clothing and trailed down her back from her shoulders in a sort of cape that ended just below her knees. Vines of ivy pulled her hair back and twisted around the hair like ribbons. Her feet were like the roots of a plant, and her fingers were like the twisting tendrils that holds most vines to whatever they can cling to.

"Raye is guarded by Iona." 

Iona had brilliant red eyes – like ruby crystals. Green hair curled around her face in loose waves. Her pale skin was made more prominent by her dark red nail polish and equally dark red lipstick. Black leather tightly covered her from neck to her black knee high boots and down one arm, while the other sleeve was half torn. She was carrying a whip that didn't look too friendly, but her smile and courtly bow set Raye unusually at ease. Iona would follow her orders

"Amy is cared for by Phon."

The first thing everyone noticed was Phon's glowing white hair. It was straight and flowed loosely to just below her knees. Her eyes too were white, while her skin was a medium blue. She was wearing a glimmering dress that looked like large snow crystals sewn together, and was bare foot!

A shadow came forward with lavender eyes and mouth. "Queen Jessica is tended by Thuran."

Thuran had dark gray curls that looked almost like smoke flowing from her scalp to her calves. She had metallic copper eyes and nails, metallic gold lips, and pale green skin. She wore a toga of fine gauzy material clasped over only one shoulder and fell to the floor.

Jessica nodded to the youma and then gave Neflyte a look, "I believe we discussed this last night, Neflyte. You are to call me mom, not by my old royal title."

"And I told you that you and Molly will always be Queens to me. When I'm not with her, Roghen is to guard Molly."

Roghen reminded Serena of her mom after that algebra exam came back the night she first became Sailor Moon (including a wand in the place of the spatula), except that the youma's skin was orange in color, and her hair was pink.

Then out came a youma with purple feathers layered down its head instead of hair. Its body was bright pink and was wearing a bright green schoolgirl uniform and hip high boots that matched her black eyes. "And Luna is 'tailed' by Ghosun. Sorry for the pun old friend."

"You still love to fickle me!" She huffed as she licked her paw, pretending to be hurt by the comment.

"If I didn't do it you'd think something was wrong with me … right?" Neflyte rubbed the black feline's back.

Luna purred happily, "well, you're right. Still the charmer you are."

Kyla appeared and bowed before them all. She reminded everyone of a burning fire shaped into a human-ish form. "I have important news Lord Neflyte. Queen Beryl has set Zoicite to search for the seven Rainbow Crystals that were once the Imperium Silver Crystal. They are using your old Star Crystal to seek out those who carry the crystals in their bodies."

"Thank you Kyla. That will be all for now. Keep a watch on Zoicite and report back to one of us with any new developments." Neflyte answered.

Luna decided to research this development, but promised to get back with the others as soon as she could. After the meeting broke up, Molly spent her first weekend at her and Neflyte's mansion.

* * *

Does this sound better? I added a couple of descriptions that I left out before.


	6. Jupiter, First Fights, and the First Two...

So Neflyte's still alive, Molly's a Sailor Scout, and her mom remembers the Moon Kingdom! How can any of this change the show's story line? Well how about the first two Rainbow Crystals for a start?

Oh it gets suggestive fast in this chapter (nothing all that descriptive – but thought I should warn you all).

Does anyone like this fic? 

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Five**

**Jupiter, First Fights, and the First Two Rainbow Crystals **

Monday night Molly and Neflyte laid on the floor relaxing in front of what was now **_their_** mansion's fireplace. When Roghen came forward.

"Lord and Lady, Monlou has checked in. Zoicite has attacked and a young man has become the first shadow to be released. Zoicite however got the crystal and left before it could be retrieved from her. A new Scout has come forward and helped restore the young man to his normal self."

Neflyte looked over at the youma. "Which Scout has come back?"

"Sailor Jupiter. Her true identity is Lita Makoto."

Molly looked up at her husband. "Oh, I know her. She's the new girl at school I told you about. They say she was kicked out of her old school for fighting, and she protected Serena from some rough bullies on the way to school this morning before Monlou could intercede."

"That does sound just like Senshi Princess of Jupiter. She always was the first to fist fight in order to protect the Moon Princess or any member of the royal court. Thank you Roghen." In the blink of an eye the couple was again alone. "So, now Zoicite has the first crystal. Life is about to get a little more precarious. We will have to do everything in our powers to get the other six. But that is a discussion for another time. I think that you have school in the morning my beloved. Maybe we should see about slipping you into your bed at home."

"First, I am home wherever **_we_** live. Second, I was hoping we could have a little fun before I go back to the humdrum routine." Molly smiled as she got into his lap and kissed him passionately.

Neflyte knew that this was a bad time to 'have a little fun' as his Molly loved to call it. If he didn't want her shamed or lost to him, then they couldn't play that night. "You know this is the wrong time to play our games love. You need your sleep, and you could get with child – we still have more than a year and a half to go before we can be legally wed in this life."

Molly pouted, but she knew that he was right – Gods, how she wanted their daughter back. "At least tell me that you want to play as bad as I do."

Neflyte casually ground himself against her, causing Molly to moan as she collapsed forward onto his chest. "I don't think I have to say it, now do I?"

Molly simply shook her head as she felt him put her into a deep sleep. Once he knew she was fast asleep, Neflyte took her to her home during the week. Sleep was going to be hard for him to find without her in their bed until Friday night, yet this was how it had to be.

On the weekends and breaks they were man and wife in their mansion. They did everything together, and everything that he once called his had become theirs. He had begun saying such since she agreed to be his again. Even the company he owned was hers as well – though the paperwork to make it truly so could not be done legally until she became sixteen and they were wed. 

* * *

That week was a blur for the couple and the team. Lita was formally introduced to Molly and Neflyte, and given the couple's unusual story. 

Though they planned on getting married soon after Molly's sixteenth birthday, for now everyone agreed that the engagement was better left a secret. However, Molly's 'secret' engagement was quickly common knowledge at Crossroads Jr. High (no thanks to a snooping and jealous Melvin, who over heard her and Serena talking). 

Instead of the shame and snickers the Scouts and Neflyte had worried would come, Molly became more popular for it. She was the only girl in school who had a guy that was willing to wait over a year and a half for her to come of age – though even Molly **_and_** Serena had successfully kept his identity a secret.

Even Ms. Haruna was easier on the class after word got around the school – for **_most_** of that week at any rate. 

Friday was a different matter. "All right, class. These are the three essay questions I want you to work on over the weekend. All of the information should be in your notes."

Added with the questions were two pages of math, a page of Kanji, and a poem to write. The easy train had obviously left their classroom.

Walking out of school, Serena moaned. "Man, Ms. Haruna went on overkill with the homework this weekend! And we're supposed to go shopping tomorrow with the girls! My folks will never let me go with all of this!"

"Hey, Maxfield has to work late tonight and I'm staying at mom's until he comes to pick me up. We can get most of it done before then! How about it? Do we dare to actually do homework without being asked to?" Molly grinned as she winked at the Scout leader.

"Why not? That will definitely get mom off of my back for a few days … maybe! Let's go!" Serena and Molly giggled as they rushed off towards Molly's old house.

* * *

At the Cherry Hill Temple, Lita was getting acquainted with the other Scouts while Luna filled them in on what she learned from mission control. As always Raye starts her argument about how bad a choice Serena is for leader, this time pinching Amy into agreeing with her. But, Lita stands up for Serena. Luna calls their missing leader on the communicator.

"Hi, hi!" Serena chirps as Molly laughs in the background.

"Nice opening, oh mighty leader." Serena shoots Molly a dirty look as Lita came over the communicator. "Hey Serena and Molly, listen to me. We're all over at the temple, and Luna got the buzz on some heavy Negaverse stuff. Why don't the two of you come over?"

"Sounds like a meeting Neflyte should be in on, but he's stuck at work late tonight." Molly said.

A sudden pinging alarm sounded as they neared a quiet hillside graveyard – going the less public route to avoid anymore eavesdropping Melvin types (really to avoid Melvin himself – but who is going to tell?). The sound was coming from Serena's backpack.

"Hang on everyone. Luna why is the Crescent Moon Wand giving off an alarm?" Serena warily asked.

Luna excitedly took over the communicator. "Serena that's the Rainbow Crystal Alert! The Wand has an alarm that reacts to the Rainbow Crystals. The homing device within it must be responding to a hidden crystal the Negaverse is tracking! Where are you?"

Molly looked around a moment. "We're about half way to my mom's house. Right now we're standing outside of Hillside Memorial Cemetery."

Instead of waiting for the others, Molly and Serena went in walked around the cemetery to see if they could at least see what was happening before the rest got there. They used the wand as their guide, the sound from it slowly becoming louder and louder. Soon they come up on Zoicite hovering above a priest!

"Now, to retrieve the Rainbow Crystal that's going to waste inside you." Zoicite pulls out what was once Neflyte's Star Crystal. "Welcome to the Negaverse padre."

"Ahh!" The priest screams as the orange Rainbow Crystal is activated within his chest. 

Molly recognized the stone in an instant. "That's Neflyte's Star Crystal! Zoicite must have found out where the Rainbow Crystal is! We have to help that man!"

"Right Molly! Can't wait for the others this time. Think you're ready for a fight?" Serena glances over to see Molly give a determined nod. "Then let's go! **Moon Prism Power**!"

"**Solaris Power**!"

In moments the girls became the champions of justice – Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris. Moon yells out. "Stop right there!"

"What now?" Zoicite was ready to get back to Beryl with the second Rainbow Crystal.

"You're not getting that Crystal as sure as I am Sailor Moon!"

Solaris came forward with the air of strength she never had as 'ordinary' Molly. "In the name of Solaris, I will see to it you will not hurt good people again!"

"Well, I hope you're up for a fight, Sailor Wimps. At last, the second crystal is mine!" The crystal moves from the priest and he begins to turn into the Shadow Warrior he had once been. But, instead of heading straight for Zoicite, the crystal sails high into the air.

"The crystal's flying away! Solaris, see if you can find it while I deal with Zoicite and help the priest!" Moon calls out.

"Okay, but be careful Sailor Moon!" And with that Solaris runs deeper into the cemetery. But Zoicite too left to search for the crystal, from the air after ordering the warrior to destroy Sailor Moon.

* * *

In his office at Stanton Imports and Exports, Maxfield Stanton stares out the huge window behind his desk. '_Something is wrong, and Molly is in the thick of it. I know that being a Scout puts her in dangerous situations, but she's still my love. I'd better make sure she's all right._'

"Rory, I'm leaving you in charge while I go check on Molly. Hold all of my calls, and make certain that no one enters my office until I get back." Neflyte said into his intercom as he changed into his usual battle attire. Of course all of the staff on this floor were youmas, as Neflyte didn't trust average humans as easily as he did the Scouts and Molly.

* * *

Solaris ran around headstone after headstone in her desperate search for the Orange Rainbow Crystal. Instead of the crystal she found her fiancé, Neflyte, looking at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Zoicite found the Orange Rainbow Crystal within a priest here in the cemetery. When she went after it, the Moon Wand sent off an alarm. She got it out of him, but the crystal flew away. Sailor Moon told me to find it while she deals with the Shadow Warrior and Zoicite. So far, no luck finding it." Solaris felt like breaking down, because she didn't want to fail in her first fight.

Neflyte could feel her anxiety, but also knew there was a job that needed to be done. "Then let's see if two against one can find it faster than one against one."

Solaris smiled and nodded as they separated and started the search again. It took a few minutes, but Neflyte found it in a patch of grass. Unfortunately, Zoicite found him at the same time.

"So the traitor survived after all? Give me that Rainbow Crystal, or I'll finish of the job of executing you!"

"Spare me your hollow threat Zoicite. I have finally remembered which side I am supposed to be fighting for, so returning to my true duties is **_not_** being a traitor. And you were never any threat against me." Neflyte growled. He worried what the Scouts would think if they saw him talking to Zoicite from afar. It could ruin his hopes for a happy life with Molly.

Zoicite smiled sweetly. "You know, bringing back that crystal might get you a pardon, Neflyte. I mean do you expect me to believe for a moment that you'd rather live among these pathetic weaklings? Especially that crybaby you fell for. She left you and ran for her safe bed, you know. I'll bet she hasn't even given you a second thought."

"Stuff it Zoicite! You didn't stay for the battle. Molly remained at my side and convinced the Scouts to help save my life. And the only pardon I'm interested in is from the Moon Princess!"

Zoicite glared down on Neflyte. "Give me that crystal!"

"Not on your life, Negatrash!" Solaris yelled out as she took her place at Neflyte's side, quickly followed by all of the Scouts.

"Neflyte has proven himself to be the honorable man we all knew long ago!" Mercury spoke next.

Mars took a step forward. "That means he has all of us to count on, just as we know that we can count on him!"

Sailor Moon laid a hand on his shoulder to emphasize her point. "And with battles like this one under his belt, I have no doubt that the Moon Princess will give him the pardon that we all know he deserves."

Zoicite started to fade away, seeing that she was out numbered as well as out powered. "Queen Beryl may not like losing the crystal, but I'm sure that she will want to know of your recovery Neflyte. See ya soon."

* * *

Uh oh! Zoicite is being a tee total –insert any dissing comment you like here-.

How is Beryl going to take that Neflyte is still alive?

Will that change the storyline to X out Molly's love?

Wait and see!

I've fixed the past/present tense situation, and added a little here and there. How does it read now?


	7. Emergency Planning Session

Well a new Scout! The Scouts are now 1-1 on the Rainbow Crystals. Molly is the buzz in the school grapevine. And Neflyte looks to be going nowhere with Beryl's brood!

But now some hard questions have to be faced. Neflyte isn't going to be safe any more.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Six**

Emergency Planning Session 

After Zoicite vanished out of their sights, Neflyte teleported all of the Scouts to his office and ordered the youma to say he went into an emergency meeting while the girls changed back to their street clothes. "Zoicite can enter and leave the mansion without any problems, she's done it before despite my best laid defenses. Molly it would be better for you to not spend time at our house until she's no longer a threat."

"So, we get punished because she's a sneak. That doesn't feel fair." Molly walked over and stared out the same window her love had when the battle began with her back to everyone.

She was torn. Yes, Neflyte only wanted to keep her safe. But if she wasn't safe in their home, would he? Molly was terrified. Soon Beryl would know that Neflyte was still alive. What would that witch do about it?

Lita growled, not liking it when the bad guys one-upped them. "We have to find a way to keep her out." 

Neflyte tried his best to keep from exploding in front of them, but the anger was clear in his voice. "I'm only worried about Molly's safety right now. Zoicite would do whatever it took to hurt me. Zoicite would most likely use Molly as a target, since that weakling knows how much I love Molly."

Molly felt all of her fears and annoyance build up. She hated being talked about and no one focusing on her love. When would he see that he too was a target and would be until Beryl was removed from their lives forever? Finally she blew up at all of them, but mostly at Neflyte.

"But, that means she can get at you too! Don't you see that if I'm not safe in our home then neither are you? I couldn't stand it if she showed up one night and kill you when I could help you stand up to her!" 

By now Molly was standing in front of him, looking defiantly in his eyes, and Neflyte didn't like it – mostly because she had a valid concern. "I have dealt with Zoicite for a thousand years on my own. I don't need any help when it comes to that heartless creature. But, if she were to hurt you … I'd rather have died from those thorns than lose you!"

Serena sat there lost in her own thoughts, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "**_Maybe_** … Hey Amy, do you think that you could use your computer thingy to help Neflyte find a way to block out Zoicite?"

"I'm sure that I can at least find the weakest points."

"So, that's what we'll do. We meet up at your guys' mansion tonight and see what we can figure out." Serena sat up with a smile on her face that showed how proud she was of herself for how she was handling the situation.

Neflyte raised an eyebrow. "And if there is nothing that can be done?"

That sent Serena back into her flake mode. She rested a hand behind her head in her usual pose when she was uncomfortable or uncertain of herself. "Well, I don't know. But, we can't say it won't work. So, why not at least give it a try?"

They all agreed and it was set up to be an overnight. For the girls' sakes their guardian youmas were to pick them up in front of their houses at seven. That way there was less chance of any unforeseen problems breaking up the fun Neflyte knew the girls already were planning in their minds.

Once that was settled the girls got ready to leave the same way they had arrived (via their guardian youmas this time however). They all decided that it would be a good idea to leave together … that is except for the Solaris. Molly told the girls how she'd be all right being in her and Neflyte's own business with him and so many youmas nearby, which made him smile.

Once the girls had left, Neflyte walked over to Molly and started rubbing her tense shoulders. "Am I guessing right that you want to talk alone with me?"

"I don't want to be your weakness, Neflyte. But that's what I've become." Molly tried with all her will power to keep the tears from her voice, but Neflyte could still feel them in his soul – the one place where they meshed into one forever.

"You are not my weakness, Molly. You are my reason for waking up every morning. You are my reason for hope when I would have given up if I were alone. You **are** my new life, Molly. I just don't want to face one lonely moment without you. If Zoicite ever took you from me, I know that I would die." Neflyte turned his young love to face him, only to draw her into his embrace.

Molly was shivering because of the tears she was holding back. "When you were arguing with us before, it almost sounded like you don't need me."

Neflyte let the tears flow. No, he didn't like to show his more negative emotions (especially to Molly). But this time he felt a need to let his fear, worry, sadness, all of it show. "You're all I'll ever need my love. I'm just scared Molly. I lost you once, and you saw what it did to me. I doubt I could survive losing you again."

"And I just would be able to go on if I were to lose you? … I know what we can do. Weekdays we are both at mom's apartment, while weekends we stay at the mansion. And then neither of us need worry about losing the other."

"Molly." Inside Neflyte loved the idea of not suffering another week of sleeping alone, but to lay such risk on his wife and mother-in-law … no, he couldn't. "What happens when Zoicite figures our plans out and comes after mom behind our backs?"

Molly's expression showed that she wasn't going to back down in this fight. "We will deal with her then. Besides, mom is using her gifts more now and will see it coming before we will. And she has Thuran watching her back."

"You are not going to let me win this argument are you? That is one of the reasons I love you so much, my Molly. When you feel it is just, you never give up on a fight. Is that why you refused to let me go after finding out my past?" Neflyte asked as he clutched her tight in his arms.

"I refuse to lose you ever again … period! I've always known that we are connected, and that even if you were bad once that you were changing for me."

Neflyte laid claim on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

* * *

Well, looks like there's a plan in the works, but what does this mean for Zoicite?

Stick around and find out!

Like how I've fixed it?


	8. Celebration Time and Molly's Next Step t...

Another argument is over and Molly won it. But, can Amy block to read won't ya! out Zoicite? Well you'll just have LOL

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Celebration Time and Molly's Next Step to Adulthood**

By eight that night, the group was relaxing in front of the mansion fireplace. Amy tapped furiously on her computer, oblivious of the talk and chuckles around her. The others munched on goodies and roasted marshmallows. Molly was in a better mood, but Neflyte had yet to completely relax. He was too busy scanning for any sense of Zoicite showing up.

The sound of Luna clearing her throat as she chuckled silence the group, even Amy paid partial attention towards the black cat as she worked on the problem. "I have an announcement to make. We must have these meeting more often. Serena came home and did her homework completely without being told to! Her father even gave her a raise on her allowance for it."

Serena pouted as the group (including Amy, who put her mini-computer down) all applauded that. She thought they were teasing her. "Geesh, mom said that I couldn't come tonight or shopping tomorrow if I didn't get it done when I told her about it as I walked in the door. I wanted to come, so I got it done. Next time I won't bother."

"Serena, we're not picking on you. If anything we're proud of you. Can you name one other day that you have ever done that?" Lita smiled at the group's leader.

"Big deal." Serena snapped as she drew her knees close to her chest.

Neflyte could see that the Moon Scout was feeling hurt by their actions. "Don't be upset with us Serena. We're proud of you, because you are trying to change."

She looked up with hurt tears falling from her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah meatball head! After all, you've even cut the whining out … **_most_** of the time." Raye taunted, adding the last as almost an afterthought.

Serena shot a glare and a raspberry at Raye. "Whatever Raye!"

"I meant that you are starting to act like a real leader most of the time. It's when you act like you are now that you're annoying" Raye shrugged her shoulders.

Molly smiled at the pair raspberrying one another and chuckled. "Well, at least well still love her anyway."

That made Serena stop and think a moment. _'They really do love me. After all, who else could put up with the way I usually flake out?'_

That seemingly broke Serena out of her bad mood. But before she could say a word, Amy shouted out in surprise. "More good news! I've found a new locking schematic that should keep Zoicite at bay! It will reconfigure itself every time she tries to pick through it, and can only be undone by one of us."

"So, do I get to come home like always?" Molly glanced up at Neflyte, whose chest she had been leaning against most of the evening.

Neflyte smiled as he gently kissed his love's lips. He didn't think he could survive without having her that close on the weekends, and he had reconsidered her idea of him staying with her during the week. "I think that's worth a few pizzas. And maybe we could give out our little Scout surprises as well. Sound good girls?"

"Scout surprises? Ooooh, what kind of Scout surprises?" Serena flaked out as the smile returned to her face.

"You'll just have to wait a few minutes for us to bring them out." Molly chuckled as she and Neflyte rushed into a small room nearby.

After a few minutes, they both came back with bags in their arms; one for each Scout – including Luna and a stunned Molly. "Neflyte, I told you that you didn't have to get one for me!"

"And I told you that this is a Scout surprise. Now seeing as you are a Scout, it would be a crime to leave you out of it." He grinned as the girls got into their bags.

On the outside of each bag was each girl's planet symbol. Inside, under pretty metallic paper, were boxes with the Cassidy Logo on them. Opening the boxes, the girls were stunned to find dolls of them as Scouts!

Each was amazingly detailed to the last element. They moved and even posed as the girls did in real life. The dolls had a control on their backs that would open and close the eyes. Even Luna's looked so lifelike she wasn't sure that the cat wouldn't blink and start talking.

The tiara on Serena's doll came off and fit in its hand. She even found a disk in the box for her tiara attack. Mars had a glittery red ball for her fireball attack. Amy's had a doll sized microcomputer and a small bottle of bubbles. Lita's tiara had a small antenna that could be raised and lowered, as well a small pink rose earrings. Molly's too had those sun earrings, which glittered in the firelight.

"Neflyte, how did you do this?" Molly sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I simply asked Mika Cassidy and her mother to make them. I would have given them to all of you at my birthday, but the dolls weren't ready and I wasn't going to leave Sailor Jupiter out."

Serena took a hard look at her doll's face, at how precise it was to her own. "Yeah, but you don't have any pictures of us. Even with as talented as Mika and her mother are I doubt they could get this true to us looks in the dolls."

"I spent most of that first night thinking of how I could honor each of you. I came up with the idea of the dolls while Molly and I were shopping the next morning, and sketched out each of you while Molly slept that night. Molly was the easiest because she was right there with me. As for the rest, I hope that I at the least came close." Neflyte looked at them with a nervous hope in his eyes.

Raye was near speechless – the gift was that priceless to her. "Close? They're perfect! Thank you Neflyte!"

Then Lita found something else in her box. A small black velvet jewelry box. She was floored when she opened it. "Oh, it's a pendent like all of yours! What does it say on the back? 'The Rolling Thunder of Protection'. Thank you, Neflyte!"

Lita didn't have a problem hugging their friend. See, getting that necklace made her feel as if she was really one of the group.

Neflyte grinned; he had one more surprise up his sleeve for the girls – one that not even Molly had any idea about. "I heard that you were offered some intensive classes, Amy. But you refused them because you would graduate long before the other girls."

"Amy? Why would you do that? You deserve to go on!" Serena said.

Seeing that the others agreed, Amy made her case. "I want to stay with all of you. What happens if I go on to high school and you guys need me, but I get stuck in a class I can't leave?"

That hit them all. The fact was they were all under that possibility.

Neflyte too had thought about that, and came up with a solution. "Well, it took some doing, but I have a way around that. All of you in the same classroom, with a youma teaching, and a few youma to fill out the class – however it means triple school and homework for everyone. This way all of you graduate early and if you need to leave for a fight, the youma can cover all of you."

"But, I barely make it as is. I've pulled up from 'F's to 'C's, but I don't see myself getting much better than that. And adding on extra work – I'll probably drop back down to 'F's." Serena sighed.

Molly smiled over at her leader and friend. "Well, back before Neflyte and I became part of the group, would you have ever seen yourself making 'C's?"

"No. But …"

"But nothing. We all see that you are changing, Serena. And I know that you can keep it up." Neflyte said.

Serena finally understood her interaction with the principal that day as she was rushing off to meet up with Molly to walk home.

* * *

That Afternoon 

"Ms. Tsukino."

Serena turned around, surprised that the principal pulled her back. "Yes Mr. Yamada."

"I hope that you will not embarrass our school in this new endeavor you will be starting tomorrow. After all, Ms. Anderson I can see on this list. You on the other hand have never given any attempt to honor you family with your grades. Give me one good reason to return you where I feel you still belong despite your improvements, and you will be right where you need to be. Am I understood?"

Serena gave him a strange look. "I guess."

"Go on then." Mr. Yamada snapped.

* * *

Serena looked at the others, all were angry at the harassment. "Now I understand what he meant. You put me on the list, but Mr. Yamada doesn't like it."

"I can't believe that he is bullying you like that!" Amy reacted with shock.

Lita growled. "He wants to hold you back so he can have control over our class!"

"How dare he! I mean, you're really trying – he should be supporting you, not driving you down through the cracks!" Raye yelled.

Neflyte too shook his head. "We will be there to support you Serena, and I know that you will make him eat his words."

"Right, after all you have all of us to help you." Molly added.

"You all really think I can do this – get through the class with the extra work load, and pass with decent grades?" Serena whimpered.

Luna looked up at Serena with a determined look on her face. "We know that you can, Serena. You have changed quite a bit in the past few weeks, and I believe that you are not through yet."

Standing up with a new determined look on her face. "Then I will. Just wait until I put Mr. Yamada in his place!"

The girls and youma all cheered. Serena felt like flaking for all of the friends she had and how much they believed in her.

"Now how about those pizzas? I think we now have more than enough reason to celebrate." Neflyte chuckled out as the girls slowly calmed down.

Raye snapped her fingers at that. "We forgot to tell ya guys! Do you remember that guy that beat out Amy on that last test for top position? Well, that night the two of you were meeting with that supplier from Egypt, we found out that he was a crystal carrier!"

"Yeah, you should have seen it! Amy talked to him and it seemed to help. He knocked the crystal out of Zoicite's hands and Amy grabbed it!" Serena continued excitedly.

Amy herself sat shyly looking at the floor. "Greg knew that it was going to happen because he can see things before they happen. Precognition. That's how he saved me from being crushed by that steel beam earlier that afternoon. He was able to prepare himself before he was turned and in a small way kept his humanity in tact. He even knows who all of us are, but has promised to keep our secret."

"You're also forgetting that he totally likes you. I'll bet that helped him too, Amy. After all he was going bonkers until he focused on you, and then he started attacking Zoicite." Lita winked as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Amy blushed hotly from that. "You guys! What's important is that we got the crystal. Besides he's moved to another town."

"Then we'll leave as a 'you never know'. And forget about ordering in, we're heading out to celebrate! How does a movie to go with the pizza sound? Youmas as well." Neflyte announced to give Amy a break from the knowing smiles of the others (including Phon).

That was all it took for their attentions to be shifted. In a matter of minutes all of the girls had carefully put away their precious dolls, Amy had helped Neflyte reconfigure the guard spells around the manor, and they were off. 

The other girls and their youmas (along with Molly's) enjoyed the movie. But Molly and Neflyte couldn't remember much about it, because they had been too involved with one another to notice the images on the screen. Just that in America during WWII there was an all women professional baseball league.

All through dinner the girls went on about how cool the movie was. They were so excited that Neflyte wondered to himself if a trip to that Hall of Fame would be an easy idea to sell to the parents as a special class school trip. That is once Beryl was put out of their misery. He decided to hold off telling the girls until after all was safe.

That night he and Molly were lost in one another for hours before sleep finally ambushed them. In fact none of the group got up before noon the next day.

Before they left their rooms to greet the others, Neflyte gave Molly a special gift. "Molly, I think this is something you will be able to use today. Plus, I think you are mature enough to handle it. But, please use it wisely."

Opening the envelope he laid in her hand, she gasped to find a credit card with her name on it! Neflyte had gotten her a credit card! "Oh, Neflyte! You didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but I wanted to. You have the same limit as I do. Now go have some fun. After all, some of the money the business has made in the past month and a half has been because of you. So go have fun with the money that you earned us."

* * *

I've finally showed where the girls have been told and agree to the special classes. What do you think of the changes?


	9. Zoicite's in Deep and Sailor Moon Gets S...

Zoicite is locked out of the house! Yay! The girls are in the special class! Double Yay! And Molly has a credit card! Now to see what happens in the next episode.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zoicite's in Deep and Sailor Moon Gets Some Support**

The second that Zoicite returned to the Negaverse, Beryl was demanding her presence in the throne room. This was a meeting Zoicite was not looking forward to. Then she chuckled darkly at that thought. When had she ever liked meeting with Beryl? Never.

Beryl glared from her dais. "You've failed me twice so far. You're as bad as your predecessor, Neflyte. Explain why our enemies have two of the Rainbow Crystals and you've only brought back one. You showed such promise, Zoicite. I had high expectations for you. I'm sure you'd be the first to agree it's time I found someone more competent."

"Please, Queen Beryl, give me another chance to prove myself. The traitor, Neflyte, he got to the Orange Rainbow Crystal before me. I tried to win him back, but before I could attack him for the crystal the Scouts appeared. It seems that he has joined in with their ranks. That combined with that new Scout, Solaris, is making it more difficult to reclaim the crystals." Zoicite hoped that the excuse would hold. Otherwise she'd never see her beloved Malachite again.

Beryl didn't seem to take the news of Neflyte's survival well. "I thought that you told me your youmas finished him off? Not only are you incapable of retrieving the Rainbow Crystals, you cannot get rid of a traitor? My patience is weary extremely thin, Zoicite!"

Hoping to redirect the Queen's attentions, Zoicite called upon her Dark Crystal. "Dark Crystal, show us the next human carrier of a Rainbow Crystal." 

The crystal shows the next carrier of a Rainbow Crystal is a young lady. "I'll get that crystal, majesty, if I have to trade my life for it."

"Skip the melodrama. I decide your fate, remember, Zoicite?" Queen Beryl is not pleased at all. 

This crystal mission could make or destroy Zoicite's life. She can't help but feel a little nervous, remembering what happened to Jedite. That would be a slap to the face compared to what the Queen might hand her if she were to fail. As she leaves she bows with her closed fist pressed against her heart. "Of course, my queen."

* * *

Luna and Serena walked in the park with their guardian youmas as they waited for Molly and Neflyte to show up. Serena had been slowly changing, sure she had her spells of going back to her old self, but she was growing up a little faster since Neflyte joined back with them.

"Serena I was wondering, why all of the sudden have you taken your Scout duties more seriously as of late? I mean it's nice, but it feels like you've had a change of heart since Neflyte returned to his true position."

Serena sat down and gingerly rested Luna on her lap. For a moment she just sat there with a far away look in her eyes. "I guess I have changed, Luna. I think it's because of what Neflyte said about not feeling right wearing his old uniform until he apologizes to the Moon Princess. I realized that this isn't just some game, and it's not like I haven't done this before. In fact we all have been through this – fighting for our lives, making sure Beryl doesn't win the day. I'm scared that if I don't start acting like a leader soon, the Moon Princess will kick me out and take over. I can't imagine my life without you, the Scouts, Neflyte, and the youmas with me. Do you think she'll throw me out Luna?"

"No. You've changed a lot since first becoming Sailor Moon. Even Raye has decided that you are the only choice for the leader of the Sailor Scouts. I think that the Moon Princess will be very pleased that her guardian is you." Luna purred as Serena ran her fingers gently over the feline's back. It had been too long since they had just sat and talked like this.

Neflyte and Molly walked up with smiles on their faces. Molly ran up ahead giggling. "Hey, Serena!"

"Hey you two! So, what's the big surprise? Something with food, right?" Well she can't be the new improved Serena **_all_** of the time.

Luna jumped down and Serena got up as the couple closed in on them. Molly grabbed Serena's arm. "Nope, you just gotta wait and see. Gotta boot it."

Serena grabbed up her bag and started to follow Molly when she sensed something shift in her bag, she turned to see the Crescent Moon Wand fly out of her bag. She barely managed to grab it before it fell into the river. "That was too close! I could have sworn I had my bag completely closed."

"What's important is you caught it before it fell into the water. Serena, you have to be more careful. If the Negaverse ever got hold of that wand, it would mean the end of the Universe." Luna sighed heavily.

Serena swallowed hard at this. "I'm sorry Luna. Uh … I think we'd better catch up with the love birds."

Serena held back a secret that only Monlou knew the truth to. It was a secret that had the youma worried.

Serena gasped at the art exhibit Molly and Neflyte took her too. It was amazing how close the different paintings came to their secrets. Could this Lonni Lanai be the Moon Princess they'd all been looking for? Neflyte shook his head at the idea, as he had already read her impressions that still clung to the various paintings and found nothing that indicated her in that way. He brushed it off as one of the others Queen Serenity had saved from the fall of the Moon Kingdom.

Seeing an exceptional picture Serena seemed to cheer up from the sadness that had threatened to tear her apart earlier. "Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah, I know. This one's my favorite. It's called _Self-Portrait as a Moon Princess._" Molly rested her head on Neflyte's arm and smiled as only he could make her.

What a time for a nerd to show up – specifically Melvin. "Hidey ho! You wanna hear all the chemical elements in paint?"

"Ooh, not a chance, Melvin." Serena moaned, which seemed to make Melvin snicker for a moment.

Molly groaned too. But Neflyte saw a way to get this boy to leave his lady alone. "Molly my dear, is this that Melvin you were telling me about last night?"

"I thought you were engaged now, Molly." Melvin snickered again. He thought that he'd get back at Molly with that.

Neflyte did not like this sneak. "She is. To me."

Molly decided to leave the nosey nerd to her future husband for a while. "Hey Serena, this one kinda looks like you, don't you think?"

"I wish, 'cept her hair isn't anywhere as nice as mine, don't you think?" She was trying to act normal, but the truth was she just wanted to be alone right then … and for always. But, she knew the others would suspect, so she'd play the role of her normal flaky self until she could get away.

Serena stops in front of another painting and stares at it strangely. It was as if she had a moment of fright. Molly comes up to her and rests a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "What's wrong? See a ghost?"

"Sort of. This looks way familiar. Seems like I've seen that guy before." Serena wasn't the only one with that feeling.

Darien noticed the same picture that was used as an advertisement for the exhibition, it reminds him of his dream – and **_her _**cry for help. "_Please, help me be free again._"

Serena and Darien ended up roped by the artist of the paintings to pose for her last portrait. They go to her house and learn all about her real identity and why she didn't use her real name of Peggy Jones, while Molly and Neflyte enjoyed the rest of the paintings – without Melvin sneaking around. 

'Wonder what he said to get rid of Melvin so fast?' Molly mused to herself. But, it didn't matter. Soon they were off to dinner at her mother's.

Serena noticed one portrait that reminded her of Neflyte and Molly. She decided to bring it up the next time she saw either of them – specifically Neflyte, he'd go nuts for that one. In fact all of the paintings have some tie to the Moon Kingdom or it's people. Maybe Neflyte had been right thinking that Peggy was one of the survivors of the destruction.

She really liked the one Peggy titled '_Til We Meet Again_'. Maybe she could finagle Neflyte to get it for her (mostly for the reaction Darien gave to it). But then she thought, why bother. After all Neflyte was a good friend, not a gift bank. Some friend she was.

Serena couldn't believe it when Peggy told her that she was going to hang the picture Serena and Darien were sitting for in the show. Serena tried to impress Peggy of how amazing she was herself rather than as Lonni, thought Darien's sub-zero attitude didn't help much. Serena told Peggy to believe in herself, because that's where it all starts. If only Serena could have as much faith in herself.

But no, not after what happened in school that day. Never again. Serena determined that the next Scout meeting would be her last.

She left, feeling as lonely as she had felt in the park. Once she got to the construction site near Peggy's apartment, Serena felt as if everything that could go wrong was wrong. Just then the Wand's crystal alert went off. "The Negaverse is after another crystal."

Serena rushed to follow the signal's trail, finding that it led her back to Peggy's apartment. Zoicite retrieved the Green Rainbow Crystal from Peggy's body, turning her into the Shadow Warrior Vena.

"They've turned Peggy into a monster!" Serena saw what was happening through a window. The truth was out. Peggy had been one of the Shadow Warriors who had helped to destroy the Moon Kingdom. In this life she was keeping the memory of that fallen world alive through her paintings. "Poor Peggy. It's hopeless."

For a moment Serena feels like running away. Then she realized that she was the only one with the power to save Peggy. "What am I talking about? I'll get help. Raye. Amy. Lita. Molly. Neflyte. Can you guys hear me? I need your help right away."

With the Scouts on the way, Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. At least she could do her job until she handed it all over to the others. "The Negaverse is dusted! **_MOON PRISM POWER!_**"

She followed Zoicite and Peggy as they glided off. "Everyone, I'm following them. Uh they've gone into the construction site on Kita-dori Street! I'm following them in."

"Sailor Moon, wait for the rest of us to catch up!" Raye yelled.

"No time. I have to stall them until you guys get here or else Zoicite will get away with the crystal and Peggy!" Moon yelled back before shutting off her communicator.

Once the others did make it to the construction site, they found that Sailor Moon was finding it hard to keep from getting hurt by Vena's attacks. Then Tuxedo Mask showed up in time to pull her out of the way of a deadly large boulder. "You came! You saved me again! They almost squished me."

"She's got that crystal! I've gotta catch her!" Tuxedo Mask took off after Zoicite. 

Looked like Serena had been wrong about him having feelings for her, just like she had been wrong about a lot of things since she first met Luna. But that would have to wait for now.

She thought that maybe she could get through to Peggy like Mercury had done for Greg – by talking to her. But it didn't work out. Luckily the others showed up in the nick of time – to save her sorry butt **_as always_**. What kind of leader was she if she needed the others, but they didn't **_really_** need her? She had to prove to herself that she was still good enough to be Sailor Moon.

"You guys can handle this. I'll go see if I can get that crystal from Zoicite." Serena took off after Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask before anyone could say a word.

She thought about all of the good times she had with the others. They would be times she would sincerely miss. Obviously, she would have to have her mind erased somehow – or move away where her big mouth couldn't do the others harm.

Just as Tuxedo Mask was about to get hurt by one of Zoicite's attacks, Sailor Moon caught up with them. Well, at the least she could pay him back once for all of the times he showed up to save her sorry excuse for a Scout butt. "**_MOON TIARA MAGIC!_**"

The petals she had sent were only Zoicite's way of getting away with the crystal safely in her hand. Moon shook her head to keep from breaking down. She had failed them all again. '_Grow up Serena! You have to accept that Luna was wrong and you are not meant to be Sailor Moon!_'

Zoicite might have gotten away with the crystal, but Serena felt she had at least paid her dream guy back once before she would stop needing him.

"That you, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask called out.

No matter what she had to be sure he was okay. If that slimy witch had hurt him, it was all her fault for not getting to him sooner. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you." Tuxedo Mask seemed happy to see her.

She fought back the urge to rush into his arms. She knew that she wasn't the kind of person he would want to be with. "I'm so glad."

As she stood there the Star Locket she found after the battle in the cemetery a few days before accidentally dropped to the ground and began to play its little tune. What shocked her was that he tried to pick it up at the same time as she did. 

Did it mean he wanted it back? She had hoped to have at least one thing to remind herself of these past few months. "Oh. Do you want this back? You dropped it in a fight. It must mean a lot to you."

His eyes were glued on the locket. "Yes, it does."

"Oh, where did you get it from, Tuxedo Mask? Is it from the Moon Princess? Do you know her?" Maybe she could honorably turn over the leadership of the Scouts to the Princess, instead of quitting without ever meeting her.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "Uh, uh. Least I don't think so. Why don't you go ahead and keep it? I'd probably just lose it anyway."

"Are you sure? It's lovely." She thinks about how music was the only peace she got sometimes. "And it would be a waste since I won't be Sailor Moon much longer."

"What do you mean you won't be Sailor Moon much longer?" His voice sounded distant, but felt like he really was upset that he wouldn't have to be watching over her all of the time.

Serena brushed it off as her own mind wanting to hear it. "I'm quitting. I mean if I can't stay in my new class with my friends at school because I messed up and lost one school assignment, then almost lost the Wand to the river, I mean what kind of leader am I?'

She was a fool for blabbing on like this. Then he rested his hand on her shoulder, which made her suddenly feel safe and sure of herself again. It was as if he never lost faith in her once. "I know the problems you're having with school will clear themselves up. All you need is to get your friends to back you up. We all lose things, even I did." He pointed to the locket. "That doesn't measure your qualifications for being a leader. You are the only Sailor Moon there should be and the only leader of the Scouts there should be. Please, don't quit. I'm asking you."

Somehow those few words made the world right itself for her. She looked up at him and smiled. "For you, I won't. Thanks Tuxedo Mask. You don't know how much your words have helped me this time. Speaking of friends, I'd better get back to the fight and help them restore poor Peggy!"

She booked it back to the battle with a smiling Tux watching her run off. 'Why is it that when I'm with her, I feel the way that woman makes me feel?'

Shortly Sailor Moon was back in the fight. Neflyte noticed that whatever weight had been on her mind was gone. "Are you all right Sailor Moon?"

"Better now. Is everything okay with you guys? Jupiter?" Serena felt like she was right where she belonged at last.

Jupiter called out that they were fine. Luna saw their leader had finally returned. "Hurry up Sailor Moon!"

" 'Kay, I got it." She pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand. "**_MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!_**"

Soon Vena was Peggy Jones once again. The Scouts left once Peggy returned to herself. But before turning in for the night, Serena told Neflyte about the painting she had seen. Yes, she was her happy self once again – to everyone's relief.

"So are you okay now Serena?" Molly nudged her friend with a worried look on her face.

Remembering Tuxedo's words, Serena explained to the others that she had somehow misplaced one of the assignments and for that she was being reassigned to Ms. Haruna's class the next day. Everyone tuned when Neflyte growled.

"So that's why Melvin was so positive there would be an opening in the select class for him tomorrow. He must have stolen your assignment so that he could get in. I made sure that the class would only be all of you and a few youmas in case we're called to a battle during school hours. I should have known he'd pull this. I'm sorry Serena, and I promise that it will be straightened out by morning."

Serena felt a tear falling down her cheek as she smiled. "And here I thought that I had flaked and shouldn't be leader anymore. I was going to quit at the next meeting, but then Tuxedo Mask asked me not to."

"Don't ya dare quit on us now, Meatball Head! I mean, who saved my butt when that enemy would have killed me back when I first became Mars? Who is always there for us when we need support in and outside of Scout business?" Raye snapped.

Molly on the other hand was soft in her response. "Who was there when I called in the middle of the night, worried about Neflyte? And who put my safety above our friendship?"

"Who saved a stray cat from some roughian boys? Who always finds a way to make an old cat feel like she's still needed?" Luna rubbed her body against Serena's legs as she purred.

Neflyte took Serena's hand in his with a serious look in his eyes. "And who was the first to volunteer her energy to help Molly save my life? Who is it that seems to always find a way to make others happy? What kind of group would we be without you?"

Amy smiled, "we wouldn't be a group. I'd still be lonely in the library all of the time instead of using my mind for a greater purpose and hanging out with the friends meeting Serena has brought me."

"And I still be on my own, avoided at school because of my reputation." Lita winked as Serena giggled softly. "Did I hear a giggle?"

Serena simply nodded her head in response. The night had certainly taken a turn for the better.

* * *

Okay, how was that fix-up? I saw all of the choppiness and mended it the best I could. If you find any more please say so, and I'll fix it.


	10. Getting Past Kitty Chaos

Serena learned about the power of friendship, and Melvin learned that cheaters never win. Now for Molly to get the encouragement she needs, along with some quiet time with Neflyte.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Getting Past Kitty Chaos**

It did take some doing to convince the principal of the truth about the missing assignment, and that Serena still had the potential to see the project through. But all of the girls remained on the narrow list – even Raye got on it through an agreement with her private school principal. 

Just as Neflyte had explained, they had tripled their normal homework load. But they also were simply assigned all of their homework and class work at the beginning of the week. Still the girls were all out to see it through. They were even put in a special classroom together – which made Serena happy, seeing as she wasn't going to be in Ms Haruna's class anymore (meaning she – and Molly – rarely had to cope with Melvin).

Now they were together everyday in their own personal classroom or working on their homework loads at each other's houses.

It took pulling teeth, but Serena made it through their first weekly test (which made every other test she had taken look like a three question pop quiz) with a passing grade (a middle 'C' but it was better than a 30!). That surprised the teachers and her parents enough to warrant her remaining with the new class.

To celebrate, Neflyte took all of the Scouts and their families out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. To everyone's surprise, Serena didn't klutz once! Her father even suggested that she'd get another raise in her allowance if she could pull her grades up to 'B's. Nonetheless, Serena jumped for joy at that idea – thankfully she and her family were home when he made the suggestion.

* * *

Zoicite had been able to grab the green and the blue Rainbow Crystals one right after the other. Thankfully that got the Queen pleased enough to give her some time with her beloved Malachite. 

She came close to not getting the indigo crystal from the Scout's grandfather. It seemed that all of the Scouts considered the old man to be a party of their little family – including Neflyte. He attacked at the same time as Tuxedo Mask, breaking Zoicite's hold on the precious crystal.

Once she was gone, Neflyte stopped Tuxedo Mask to ask why he too was after the Rainbow Crystals. It seemed that the crystals were the only clue the man had to his mysterious past. He had no idea of who he was, just that a woman in his dreams told him to free her with the Imperium Silver Crystal. 

Could it be that the Moon Princess was communicating with him in dreams? Serena wouldn't like that much – seeing as she had a crush on the guy. But, before Neflyte could question him further, Tuxedo Mask had left again – with the crystal.

Neflyte helped to wear down Raye's grandpa enough for Sailor Moon to heal him of the shadow that raged within his body. Then explained his conversation with Tuxedo Mask.

Not long after that, Zoicite attacked a little girl and her cat. The girls and Neflyte took the girl home and settled her in her bed. When the Scouts sat there waiting for the little girl to wake up from her fainting spell, it was Neflyte who commented on the wand not reacting to the child's presence.

Serena ordered him and Molly to watch over the child while the rest of the Scouts went after the cat. She winked as she mentioned the fact that they would need the practice, after all. The other girls chuckled, while Molly and Neflyte blushed.

It was the first time in a week that the couple had any time alone – with Scout meetings, the businesses, and Molly's schoolwork. Most of the time they were alone only when they got ready for bed. By then both were just too tired to do much more than sleep in the comfort of the other's arms.

After a few minutes of silently watching over the child, Molly brushed the little girl's bangs back a little then looked up at her love. "Neflyte, do you think I'll make an okay mother?"

"Molly, you are going to make a wonderful mother. Why do you ask?"

She sighed as she watch the tiny girl sleeping beside them. "How could I ever be a good mother when it was my bad decision that cost our daughter her life a thousand years ago …"

Neflyte sat beside her and pulled Molly into his arms tight. "It was neither of our faults. Your father was and still is to blame for your death and our daughter's. Now, promise me that you'll stop blaming yourself and I will swear the same to you my love."

They agreed and snuggled next to the little girl. A few moments later they both heard a car pull into the driveway. Neflyte jumped at this. "I think that we had better change into our uniforms. It might make explaining all of this a little easier."

Just before the parents walked into the child's bedroom they were both in uniform and standing near the window for a quick escape. "Andrea? What are you two doing here?"

"Please don't be afraid. I'm Sailor Solaris and this is General Neflyte. We and the Sailor Scouts stopped an enemy from hurting Andrea earlier, but seeing as no one was here to take care of her Neflyte and I were ordered to keep watch over her until you got back or the crystal our enemy thought was within her was found." Molly had really adjusted well to her new role as a Scout, leaving her husband speechless.

Instead of the yelling they both expected, the girl's mother came over and hugged Molly while the father shook Neflyte's hand. "Thank you both. Andrea is our only child, and we've nearly lost her a few times since she was born. I can't imagine life if we ever lost her."

Molly sympathized with these parents. "We know that feeling, having lost our daughter long ago. We had better go now and see if the Scouts have found the crystal."

As they poised to leap from the window, the mother's voice halted them. "Please wait. Andrea is infatuated with all of you Scouts, but you and the General are her favorites. It would mean the world to her if you were here when she woke up."

Looking up at her husband, Molly's eyes pleaded to give the little girl a memory of a lifetime. He smiled and nodded. So both of them sat in that room waiting for the girl to wake up. After a few minutes the others came with the girl's cat Hercules. After being advised of the agreement, the rest of the Scouts decided to wait around as well.

Ten minutes later Andrea opened her eyes to see her mother smiling worriedly down at her. "Mommy, how'd I get home? And where is Hercules?"

"Hercules is right here. As to how you got home, the Sailor Scouts brought you home."

Andrea's bottom lip trembled. "And I didn't get to see them or say thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, Andrea. Saving people is our job." Sailor Moon said with a smile on her face.

"You're all here! The real Sailor Scouts! And the Scout General too! Wow!" Andrea giggled as she jumped into Molly's arms. "Hi, Sailor Solaris!"

The team sat there with Andrea for an hour. They got their picture took with her, and Sailor Moon even played the latest Sailor V game. But, it was all too soon time for all of them to return to their 'patrol' – in other words, the girls had to get home for school in the morning and Neflyte had a meeting with some clients before nine.

But at their meeting at the temple the following afternoon, Serena told the others of how a girl in her brother Sammy's class had a picture of her and the Sailor Scouts. But what had impressed him and the boys was that the Scout General (now known as the Scout's high guardian) was in the picture too. Neflyte chuckled at this, that the world had accepted him so quickly.

* * *

Well not a lot of re-writing here. But, I think this is one of my fav chapters. How about all of you?


	11. Introducing Tuexdo Melvin

The Scouts gave a little girl the night of her life, making her popular for a day at any rate. Now for everyone who is wondering about that stupidly conceived Molly/Melvin romance – well, the next two chapters should answer some of your questions.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Introducing Tuxedo Melvin**

A few nights later, Luna called an emergency meeting at the temple after a call from Central Control. A half dozing Serena yawningly complained, "why can't we have emergency meetings during school? Luna's got no respect for sleep." 

"Evening, girls. Now, listen up. Central Control's discovered another Sailor." Luna tried desperately to control the excitement in her voice.

The news certainly woke all of the girls in an instant. There was another Scout! Raye found her voice first. "So what else did Central tell you?"

Luna looked around to make certain she had all of their attentions. "We. Need. Those. Other. Crystals."

Lita turned to Amy. "Could you microcomputer home in on them?"

"Well, I've tried to make a program for that – but it didn't work."

"Amy, don't worry. You'll figure it out. In the meantime, you guys have got to stick together and be on total alert. Understand?" Luna said.

All of them nodded at this. Lita spoke up, and seemed to be half talking to herself. "I wonder what the sixth Scout is like. I sure hope she'll be able to help us out."

"Well, don't count on her showing up anytime soon. It's still up to you six to stop the Negaverse." Luna countered.

"We've done pretty well so far." Molly added in.

Serena stretched. "Yeah, but the fight is getting harder."

Neflyte let Molly relax back against him. "We will manage fine until the sixth Scout arrives."

* * *

As a way of celebrating Serena jumping up another letter grade in the harder class, Neflyte took all of the girls out to lunch the next day.

Melvin noticed all of them leaving the school, and was more jealous than ever as he saw Mr. Stanton holding Molly close during the walk to his hot red car. "I'll get Molly away from him. Serena has a thing for that Tuxedo Mask guy, and Molly is as romantic-headed as Serena. That's it! Watch out Maxfield Stanton … cause Tuxedo Melvin is about to swoon Molly away from your dirty old embrace!"

After school let out for the day, Molly and Serena started heading for Jessica's shop to work on their homework. Not far from the school, Molly started to get a funny feeling. "Don't look, but I think someone's following us."

"Hmm?" Serena got worried. 

Sure they had the youmas around to care for them when changing into their Scout uniforms was not a good idea, but who would be following them around? Did someone know their secret identities? And was that someone from the Negaverse?

Inconspicuously, Monlou and Roghen transformed into their human shapes and took defensive positions near Serena and Molly. Could it be that new Scout that Luna was talking about?

All four turned around to see that it was only a woman and her dog walking their way. Both of them let the breaths out in relief. "Fifi, come. You don't know these girls. Fifi . . ."

When the dog suddenly jumps at them, barking, both Molly and Serena scream while the youma glared murderously at the pooch.

The woman didn't like them doing that. "You two stop yelling. You're scaring my Fifi. And you two had better stay away if you know what is good for you."

Before the youmas could intercede, Melvin showed up – looking like … Tuxedo Mask? Neither girl nor youma knew what to make of it. 

Melvin shouted at the woman. "Call off your crazed canine! I am Tuxedo Melvin, defender of helpless babesters and . . ."

The woman got in his face and shouted, "YOU'RE WACKO, KID!"

Both girls had to hold their breaths to keep from busting out laughing when the old woman took the toy hammer he was carrying and bonked him over his head! Monlou and Roghen simply shook their heads in understated joy that they were not acquainted with (and especially happy that they were not assigned to guard) this human. 

Then the woman turned to the dog, "come, Fifi. Mommy'll buy you an ice cream."

"I'm afraid to ask, Melvin." Molly moaned. What was the nerd up to?

After a beat, Melvin acted as if he'd fought off the last two Negaverse Generals all by himself. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. I sure showed her, didn't I? Don't worry, Molly. You're safe with Tuxedo Melvin around. Remember that. **_Mr. Stanton_** is nowhere to be found. Not too good of a boyfriend if he lets his girl out and about in the dangerous city."

Once he left, both girls started at one another in shock – subconsciously holding back both youmas who were poised to destroy the weakling who dared to disrespect their master. Molly finally shrugged her shoulders. "Brain-dead."

They walked on and got to the Crown Arcade without any more episodes like the dog, but both youmas hadn't risked any more episodes. They remained in their human forms, walking quite close to their mistresses. 

Molly nodded her head towards the arcade. "Hey, wanna play a few games gals?"

"Cool." Serena was always up for a few hours in the arcade. And since they had upped her school and homework amounts, she hadn't had a lot of time to go on her own.

Both youma smiled when Molly whispered, "even youma need to play now and then."

She liked having the extra protection, but she always treated the youmas as friends and allies rather than slaves. This was one facet of personality that their mistress shared with their master, Lord Neflyte. It was this facet that made him so popular with the youmas even before he returned to the Armies of the old Moon Kingdom, and made Molly just as popular for the same reason.

The doors opened to reveal Melvin, still in that stupid tuxedo. "Do not venture into this den of dangers, ladies. You'll just waste your time and your money. I cannot let you pass."

He went face down on the sidewalk. "If you wanna go through that door, it'll be over my prone body."

The girls had no idea what game he was playing, but they all agreed that the guy was taking things too far. "Um . . . if you insist . . ."

They stepped on top of him as they finally entered the arcade. Serena rubbed it in as she stepped. "Crrr-UNCH! Ho, ho!"

"And they say chivalry is dead. HA! I'll wager that **_Mr. Stanton_** wouldn't do that for you, Molly!"

Molly muttered loud enough for only Serena and the youma to hear. "He'd never have to. What do you think Melvin's up to?"

Serena shrugged as they went off to play some games and relax. But the youma were focusing more on the crowd around their mistresses (Melvin in particular) than the games they sat before – beside their mistresses.

"Serena, what's going on?" Andrew asked as he walked up to them.

Serena still had a bad crush on the arcade manager, almost as bad as her crush on Tuxedo Mask. Now he was a pleasant sight for her Melvin-sore eyes. The girls all got up and walked over to talk to him. "Uh, same ol' same ol'."

Andrew pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Wanna go see the Wacky World Wrestlers?"

Seriously, Andrew was asking Serena out on a date? Way too dreamy! "Really? Of course!"

In her mind Serena was thinking. _"Oh, Andrew wants to take me out. Oh, he sure got over his girlfriend fast. Oh, this is wicked cool."_

"Here you are. I'm glad they won't go to waste. I can't make it." Oh well.

Both girls spoke in unison. "You're not going?"

"Uh unh. Rita's supposed to be calling me from Africa that afternoon."

Serena was way hurt by that one. So what if she's supposed to act more mature, this hurt double bad. "Well, I don't want 'em."

That one shocked Molly. "Huh? What gives, girl?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should give them to Melvin. He's acting all weird, and that's **_not_** too far from wacky."

Hearing his name, Melvin jumped at the hope that he'd beaten out Maxfield Stanton for Molly's heart. "Someone called me? Better than 9-1-1."

"Must've been dropped on his head as a child." Molly mutters. Roghen could help but chuckle at that, which made Molly smile.

Melvin took the tickets and turned around with a hopeful smile on his face. "Wanna go with me, Molly? I can protect you from any rowdy wrestlers that might try to sway you from me. Maybe . . . I'll even challenge them to take on . . . Tuxedo Melvin!"

"Maxfield and I are spending that day together. With all of my studies, and him running **_our_** business, we've barely had any time together alone." Molly liked how it sounded when she mentioned that his business had become her's as well.

Melvin however couldn't see a hint to back off, even if it bit his nose and did a hokey-pokey in the same spot. "Just wait. You'll see that he isn't all that wonderful. Tuxedo Melvin will put that ragamuffin in his place! Until later sweet ladies!"

Molly looked at Serena with a stunned look on her face. "When I said he must have been dropped on his head … I meant multiple times – and hard each time. Do you think that he's jealous of Neflyte?"

"Sure seems that way. I think we'd better get the girls to ask Neflyte to pick you up here. That way we can tell him, and then he may not get that mad about it." Serena muttered as the two of them sat back down to play some games. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Molly noticed the youmas nod and bow just slightly to them before moving towards and unassuming corner and disappearing. "They heard you, and left."

An hour later, Neflyte laughed as he leaned against his car – which confused both of the girls. "So, Melvin sees me as his rival for your heart Molly? Poor kid will be crushed when he realizes otherwise. All want to see is my Molly blissfully happy, no matter what she decides in the future."

"Then I hope you don't plan on having a life without me in it. Because I intend on spending every day of mine as yours." Molly smiled as she settled into her love's embrace. Serena got all starry eyed and sighed.

But before she could start rambling, Neflyte shook his head. "How about I drop you girls off wherever you were headed when Melvin started?"

"I'll just walk on home so you two can have some time on you own." Serena grinned as she started to walk away.

Neflyte shook his head in disbelief. "Monlou, once you two are in a secluded area I want you to transport Serena to wherever you two go for privacy near her house. That way Melvin won't intercede with her again, and know that Molly's with me."

"I hear and obey, Lord Neflyte." Monlou then rushed to catch up with Serena and tell the Scout leader about the plan.

"And why don't you want Melvin to find out that I'm with you instead of Serena? Are you jealous that he has a crush on me?" Molly giggled.

Neflyte had to admit it. He was scared that the twerp might steal Molly from his side. After suffering so long to regain her at his side, Neflyte was terrified of living without her. "I'd rather not turn around and find him interrupting us with his little act. And I think that I have very good reason to be a little nervous. After all, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet. And could have any man under the sun."

"But the only man I have ever wanted and will ever want at my side as my husband is you. Besides, I'm not that pretty." Molly relaxed in his arms, scared that he'd ever find someone who was better looking than her.

Neflyte held her tight in his arms for a moment. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Molly. Never forget that. I know that I am lucky to have you with me as your husband."

Molly sighed contentedly, breathing in his scent. His musk mixed with the cologne she had recently bought him. "And I'm lucky to be your wife. Let's call mom and tell her we're spending the night at the mansion tonight."

"Let's just head up there until dinner and then teleport to mom's a few minutes before she yells." Neflyte didn't really need to go back to work. He was just fidgeting around to wait for Molly's call so that he could teleport to help with her and Serena's homework if they needed it (and spend time near Molly).

* * *

Later, after dinner that night, Neflyte had a bad feeling of trouble beginning to brew. Instead of going home, he decided to help Molly with the last of her math – which ended up being him giving her neck a much-needed massage. 

Jessica was in the kitchen, fixing up a special treat that she knew neither had tasted since the days of the Moon Kingdom. Then she too got the strange feeling of danger.

None of them knew that Zoicite had altered the Star Crystal so that it would turn any human it empowers into a Negaverse youma. And she decided that Molly would be her first target. She appeared at the foot of the staircase that led to Molly, Neflyte, and Jessica's home above the jewelry store.

Zoicite grinned as she worked out the logic of her plan to herself. "Soon as Sailor Moon hears her friend's in trouble, she'll come running and surrender those crystals."

Then she noticed that someone was already at the girl's door. And that someone was wearing a tuxedo! "Tuxedo Mask? How'd he have known that I'd be here?"

The doorbell rang, and the lights come on. It could mean trouble if she continued with her plan. Zoicite quietly watched for a moment, to be certain that he didn't know that she was there._ "Could he have set a trap for me? This is no good. I'll wait. Another opportunity will present itself."_

She disappears before the tux wearing guy's eyes. It was Melvin, and he was still in his tuxedo! He couldn't believe that he had just seen a woman vanish before his eyes. It spooked him. "Where'd she go? This is too w-weird."

Molly opened the door until the security chain caught. The look on her face said that she didn't like the fact that Melvin was standing there on her doorstep in the middle of the night. "Melvin, what are you doing?"

"Molly, I just diverted an intruder." He wasn't about to tell her the truth about how the woman vanished into thin air. If he did, he'd have no chance with Molly!

Molly on the other hand was getting more annoyed by this act. "Melvin, aren't you taking this a bit too far?"

Maybe the truth would make his chances better. "Molly, it's true! She disappeared into thin air just before you got here!"

Molly just shakes her head and heads back inside, shutting the door behind her.

Melvin knew that he had to try and change her mind quick. "No! Don't go yet!"

He knocks on the door in desperation. "Molly, open up! You have to believe me! Come on. Open up. Tuxedo Melvin would never tell a lie. Molly . . ."

"Go home. It's way late." Molly shut off the light as Neflyte came up behind her. She had enough of this Tuxedo Melvin guy, and wished that nerdy Melvin would take the hint and leave her and Neflyte in peace!

Melvin however took it the wrong way. "Oh, lowering the lights. Time for a little romance, I see. Don't worry, Molly. I'm gonna camp out here on your doorstep all night long and protect you."

Neflyte opened the door all the way. He too had his fill of this, and wanted Melvin to see the truth. "Melvin, go home. Molly has me here to protect her, and that's all she needs."

"I'll win her yet, **_Mr. Stanton_**! Just you wait and see!" With that Melvin stormed off, but he planned on coming back once he thought that Maxfield Stanton had left.

Shutting the door and locking it, Neflyte barely kept his growl low. How dare that punk kid show up at his love's home? 

Seeing the look of shock in her eyes, Neflyte pulled Molly close after he had made certain that every lock in the apartment was sealed magically. "I'm sorry. But, he was becoming annoying. And, I want him to see that I **do** take care of the lady that I love."

"The girls told you about that, huh? You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Molly? It's Melvin. He thinks that he can steal you away from me by putting me down. Me, I'd rather that you choose your own way in life." Neflyte kissed Molly on her head.

Molly giggled, as she looked him square in the eye. "My choice is to be your wife again."

"I love you Molly Baker." Neflyte wondered what it was that he did to deserve this wonderful woman's love.

"Neflyte, my name is Molly Stanton. And it will be for the rest of my life."

* * *

The next day, Molly and Neflyte were inseparable. He got them up and out before the sun rose. He wanted to begin and end their day with a view. Tokyo Tower was wonderful and beautiful with the sunrise.

Somehow he got them into the Imperial Palace, a place that is only open to the public twice a year! He told Molly about all the times that he and the Prince would go there to visit. It was one of the few places the future Neo-King Endymion was able to be himself.

Molly loved walking through the East Gardens. It was peaceful, especially since they were allowed in before the general public.

They left and ended up spending much of the morning into the early afternoon at Ueno Park. 

Molly adored the zoo, just as she had enjoyed the refuge Serenity had created within the Moon Kingdom a thousand years before, in hopes of saving endangered species of animal life that were native to the Moon. Neflyte ended up buying her a stuffed panda, as she had enjoyed that sight most of all.

They visited the Toshugo Shrine and it's path of giant stone lanterns.

Molly left a doll at the Kiyomizu-Dokannon Temple for the Goddess of Mercy, in the hopes that their daughter would return to them soon. While she prayed, Neflyte remembered how Queen Serenity told him that their daughter would be further down his path – though not by long. He wondered how much longer he and Molly had until they'd hold their little girl at last.

When she came back to his side, Neflyte could see that the visit had made Molly happy by the peaceful look in her eyes. She'd never tell him that Queen Serenity had paid her a visit before she was able to offer the doll they had chosen to represent their lost daughter. No, it would not be long before the little girl would return to them.

As they walked they noticed Serena and Luna sneaking behind someone in the amusement park. What was the pair up to, and why did Molly have a bad feeling about it?

* * *

Some changes, thought not huge. Does this clear the story up for all of you to this point?


	12. Introducing Jasper and Sailor V Makes th...

Boy is Melvin dense or what? And what about Zoicite? Do you really think you know what is about to happen at the wrestling show? Let's see how wrong everyone is.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Introducing Jasper and Sailor V Makes the Scene**

Luna looked up at Serena in her frustration. "Why are we following Melvin?"

"Last night, Melvin spent the entire night camped outside Molly's front door. I just want to tell him to leave her and Neflyte … um, I meant Maxfield … alone." Serena sighed as they crept close to the nerd doing a bad impression of Tuxedo Mask. "Plus, that outfit is creeping me out! Melvin is **no** Tuxedo mask, and he's going to hear it from me!"

"But I thought Melvin was only interested in computers and inchworms, that kind of stuff." Luna felt her brows knot in frustration. She wasn't sure that Serena should be the one telling Melvin to back off – that should be up to Neflyte and Molly.

Serena barely missed being noticed by the nerd in question. "Exactly what I thought. I think that he's just jealous of Neflyte. Melvin wants to prove that he's more of a man by stealing Molly from Neflyte – good luck that ever happening."

"Molly give up Neflyte for Melvin? That's silly. Besides, the two of them have nothing in common. While she and Neflyte have had a serious relationship that they both want to continue in this life." Luna felt exasperated by the situation. "But, it is still not our place to say anything. We should leave it up to Molly and Neflyte."

"I couldn't agree more, Luna." Neflyte whispered, which made Serena and Luna both jump from the shock.

Serena finally calmed her breathing after a few moments. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Just like you would have given Melvin?"

Molly hated it, but Luna was right. She and Neflyte had to sit Melvin down for a serious talk … and soon. "Neflyte is right, Serena. Let the two of us handle this."

"I was just trying to be a good friend. I don't like the way Melvin tries to put you down one minute and then thinks he can get you to go steady with him the next!" Serena whined.

Neflyte chuckled. "One day all of his harmful talk will come back to pay him a call. Until then, Molly and I will simply face whatever he decides to throw."

"Alright. So, how's your guy's special day coming along?" Serena loved how these two got back together after so long. She couldn't help but wonder if she had someone special during the Moon Kingdom, and if so … would she ever see that guy again?

Molly smiled as she looked up at her love. "It's been better than I ever could have dreamed!"

Zoicite was seated on a merry-go-round just waiting for her chance. She had followed the pair through their entire trip. The visit to the 'baby wanter's temple' (as she called it) about made her sick! If she and Malachite couldn't have children, why should the traitor and his little wench get one? 

Still it was worth a shot, if she could get with child, then they wouldn't have to deal with Queen Beryl anymore. And that would make her life much more enjoyable. 

Knowing that Beryl wasn't watching her, she left a prayer and a doll. Only she got a flash of guilt in her heart as she was forced by some unknown force to remember all that she had done. Then she was shown two pictures, seemingly two choices. One where she and Malachite were bowing to Beryl, and that led them both into darkness. That one she didn't understand.

The second picture was of her and Malachite helping the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Neflyte … and Jedite? They were all attacking Beryl. It lead to a scene where Malachite was holding in his arms a little boy of about three years, standing before them both was a slightly older girl, and Zoicite was obviously **_very_** pregnant.

'_Choose your future path very carefully General Zoicite._'

She twisted about and saw no one. "Who's there? What do you want?"

'_You must remember this moment when the time comes. You will be threatened and have only one chance to escape the darkness before you now._' The voice answered.

"What chance is that?" Zoicite didn't like the idea of that darkness being her future.

The voice seemingly smiled at that. '_Remember this meeting whenever you fear for your safety. When the moment comes, the most perilous moment of your life, Malachite will be your only means to escape the fate of your current path. Can you remember this General Zoicite?_'

Zoicite fought off the urge to shutter in fear. "I can. I ask again, who are you?"

'_The one you helped to betray yet will never turn against you. Farewell General. May your fate be blessed._'

Zoicite just knew that the voice was pulled away, and still with her. Who could it have been? And why would anyone she betrayed help guard her life?

She sat on that horse and watched Neflyte, Molly, and one of her little friends walking and talking. Why should he be free to live in happiness? Could she and Malachite too escape from Beryl and maybe start their family?

For a moment, Zoicite didn't want to follow through with her plan. She could feel that Beryl was watching her, and that the evil witch was tempted to harm Malachite for Zoicite's hesitation. Yet, suddenly the plan seemed to be wrong – as if it would lead her on the path to the frightening darkness.

_'Zoicite! Proceed with the plan at once! Do not disobey me, or would you have Malachite pay the price for your defiance?'_ Beryl called in Zoicite's mind with a booming shout that nearly gave the general a mind shattering migraine.

She. Had. No. Choice.

_"You always have a choice, Zoicite. The path may not be as easy as obeying Beryl, but it will give you the reward you so desperately seek.'_ It was that other voice again. The one without a name or face, it was soft, kind, gentle, and it took the ache Beryl's shout had given the weary general.

Suddenly, Malachite appeared beside her. "Zoicite. Zoicite, do you hear me?"

"Yes. Malachite, I don't want to do this. Beryl has been leading us on for a thousand years, and has yet to grant us one of our wishes. We both know that nothing grows in the Negaverse. And … and …" Zoicite tried to not break down, but was finding it to be difficult.

Malachite could sense her pain and inner struggle. He wanted to agree with her, but he knew that Beryl was still watching … and listening. He could only alter their conversation so much, and he had led the Queen to believe that Zoicite was complaining about feeling too weak to do the task.

"Beryl is listening, and only thinks that you are weak from too much excursion today. But, that lie will not hold for long. We give the crystal to a youma we know can be ordered to fail believably. Then I'll take you back to our rooms, feigning that you were so weak that you collapsed. To do it you have to shed a large portion of your energy without being detected. Can you do that love?"

Zoicite nodded. "But, then what do we do?"

"I'll come up with a plan … somehow. I love you, Zoicite." Malachite was terrified because something felt off, as if Zoicite's fate was somehow becoming sealed. And it didn't look good for her.

A youma called Ulee was summoned and ordered to fail. Ulee hated her existence, and would do anything to be free of Beryl – even allowing Sailor Moon to dust her with the heroine's magic tiara.

Luna and Neflyte both sensed trouble, and both saw Malachite carrying Zoicite away to the Negaverse. Then they noticed both the youma and the Star Crystal it aimed at Molly.

"Molly! Watch out!" Neflyte cried out as he pulled her out of harm's way.

Instead of the beam hitting Molly, it hit one of the wrestlers – turning him into a Nega-monster. Most of the audience thinks that it is part of the act, but the Scouts knew better.

Monster yelled, "No more phony stuff. This time, we fight for real."

"What?" The other wrestler got up from the mat feeling confused and scared all at once. He knew that this wasn't supposed to be part of the match. The Nega-monster kicked the last opponent off of the stage.

"On your feet, fuzz-brain!" Then he turned to the audience. "Don't forget to eat your greens, folks!"

The Nega-monster created balled weeds and threw them at the audience, each of which expanded as they approached. The Scout group and Melvin barely dodged the attack in time, but others weren't so lucky.

"Hey, this isn't in my contract! HEY!" The tossed opponent yelled out before getting hit by the weeds. 

The crowd went into a panic. Those who were hit by the weeds were soon being smothered as the strange plants continued to expand. The rest ran off as fast as they could for safety.

Molly started to rush off to find a place where she could keep anyone from seeing her transformation. But, the Nega-monster spotted her first. "Would you look at that?"

He leapt off of the stage, and landed right in front of Molly who had gotten separated from the others in the chaos created in the audience's panic. "Don't worry. I've got plenty to go around."

"There's Molly." Serena shouted out as she and Neflyte started forward with Luna right behind them.

"Molly!" Neflyte shouted. He couldn't face losing her again. Not like this.

Serena was scared by it too. "Molly, get out of there!"

They got to her just in time. Serena looked fast, and found a very convenient alleyway that was only feet from their position. She nudged her head in its general direction and said. "Come on. Let's go."

"You won't escape from me, girl!" The Nega-monster snapped as her tried to grab at both Molly and Serena.

Out of nowhere, Melvin jumps into the fight. One thing could be said of the nerd, he didn't back down when a friend needed him – even if it would be in his own best interests.

"No way!" Melvin tried to act as debonair as Tuxedo Mask, but it left MUCH to be desired. "Tuxedo Melvin's gonna stop you!"

"NO, MELVIN!" Molly and Serena both yelled.

Melvin didn't hear them though. "You're gonna be hurtin' when you get a taste full of my wrath!"

He sticks his hand in his backpack and pulls out part of his lunch?!? "These shrimps are spicy! They'll feel real good in your eyes!"

He threw them at the Nega-monster, but they had no effect. So, he swings his backpack at the creature. "It's all over, buddy!"

The monster knocked him for a loop, as Melvin's attacks had yet to phase it. Ignoring the bruises and tenderness, he gets right back up to face the creature. "Tuxedo Melvin. You hear me? You don't know who you're dealing with, bully. Pick on my girl? No way. "

Thankfully by now, Maxfield Stanton had transformed into the Scout General and their High Guardian Neflyte – waiting for the girls so they could transform, and listening. Molly looked over at Serena as they both rushed into the alleyway where a near irate Neflyte was waiting for them. 

"Melvin's meatloaf. Either by that Nega-monster, or by Neflyte."

Hearing his love's worried tone, Neflyte decided to ignore the nerd's assumptions towards Molly – at the least, so that his standing in her eyes would not be lessened. "If he gets turn into meatloaf, it will be by the monster … not by me."

Molly laughed and jumped into Neflyte's arms, "I love you, Neflyte! And I knew that you wouldn't let his talk get to you."

"I told you before, I only want what will make you happy in life. Now, I think we have a battle to fight." He loved the feel of her body pressed against his own, but there were others in danger, and he had more things planned for their day out.

Serena nodded, "right. **_MOON PRISM POWER!_**"

"**_SOLARIS POWER!_**" Molly followed in suit. Soon in their places stood Sailors Moon and Solaris. Melvin was about to get some much-needed help.

Speaking of **_Tuxedo_** Melvin – he went at the Nega-monster, again, and was quickly beaten up. "Takes . . . more . . . than that . . . to stop me . . ."

But that was about all that the poor nerd could handle, as he finally collapsed on the ground. Melvin got hit with weeds.

"Leave him alone." Solaris cried out.

The Nega-monster yelled, "QUIET!" Then shot weeds in the Scout's direction, but Solaris easily jumped the brambles and landed near Sailor Moon and Neflyte.

Sailor Moon shouted. "Back off, you pumped-up muscle-brained mutant!"

Neflyte growled; he didn't like the fact that they had to fight on his and Molly's day off. He didn't like Melvin any better, but that didn't give Beryl the right to attack the dumb kid. "You've picked a bad day to attack this crowd."

"Nobody but nobody messes with our friends unless they wanna become so much moon dust!" Sailor Moon snapped.

The Nega-Monster hurled more weeds at the trio. "Outta the way!"

All three of them slipped passed the weeds, and landed on the stage.

"In the name of the planet Solaris, I will make sure that you will never use Mother Nature against innocent people again!" Sailor Solaris shouted behind the Scout leader. She knew that the others always spoke up when joining in a fight, just as Moon did.

What surprised her was when Neflyte spoke up next. "As the Guardian General of the Scouts, you will not harm either of them. Not while I am breathing."

"Then let's fix that!" The Nega-monster challenged, as her threw weeds directly at Neflyte. Neflyte leapt and landed on the ground in front of the stage, poised for a fight.

Sailor Moon took a step forward. She had indeed changed since Neflyte joined them, and it was defiantly for the better. "Those weeds are no match for Moon power, Negacrum! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"Don't you mean me, Sailor Moon?" The youma cackled with joy. Soon she would be free of Beryl forever. Sailor Moon never failed in moon dusting youmas. Ulee prayed with all that she had that the Scout leader would hold to her pattern this time; as this was her only way to freedom.

"Ulee! Where is your mistress Zoicite?" Neflyte challenged. He knew that his one time ally had been there, but he wasn't sure what the insect's plan was.

"She was weakened, and had to return. But, she's left me in charge of this mission – getting the crystals that you hold." Ulee sent Neflyte a mental plea, knowing that Beryl wouldn't monitor telepathic communications.

_'Lord Neflyte … please hear me out. Mistress Zoicite has been given a vision of what her and Lord Malachite's futures might become. She is at a point where she may turn on Beryl, but it's a precarious time for them both. Beryl is not pleased, and her patience is thinning rapidly. I want out of all of this. Please, let Sailor Moon dust me – set me free.'_

Neflyte was stunned by the message, but successively hid it._ 'You may not have to lose your life, Ulee. I'll make it seem to Beryl that you've been dusted by Moon, but in truth you will be healed when she heals this stuntman.'_

"I was hoping you'd come, Moon. I have an ultimatum from Queen Beryl for you."Ulee taunted. Thankfully, Zoicite had trained her in acting well.

Neflyte sent Moon all of the details he had mind to mind. He made a plea for her to heal the youma, telling her that it had once been a trusted servant of Zoicite's. That he knew Zoicite would only have appointed the creature to this mission as a mercy to end Beryl's control of her. And that he wanted to try rescuing the other Generals from Beryl's grasp. 

Moon barely nodded to him as he looked back at her, showing that she accepted it all. Even if she wondered if the entire plan was possible.

"Yeah? Like what?" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried hard not to let Beryl notice that the movements were now being planned between them all using telepathy.

Ulee hovered above the trio, with a well-faked smirk. "Hand over those Rainbow Crystals you have."

"I'm not giving you anything!" Sailor Moon only hoped the Beryl would buy the act.

"In that case, you'd better say goodbye to all these humans. Unless you give me those crystals, those weeds will just keep on growing." Ulee sneered.

"Set them free!" Solaris yelled, with rage burning in her eyes – at least she hoped that was what Beryl would see. Neflyte had told her too what was happening.

Ulee was becoming scared. If this doesn't work, poor Zoicite would pay with her life. She had been too good a mistress, both when she had been a man during Serenity's reign and during Beryl's hold over her in the form of the woman all of the Scouts now knew. "First, Moon hands over those Rainbow Crystals! Then, I'll them go. Come on! I don't have all day, you know? NOW! Come on! Come on! Hand it over!"

Moon sighed in defeat, hoping that it sounded real. She pulled out the crystals they had gathered. "All right."

"Excellent. You've done the right thing." Ulee held her head up high in victory. So far everything was going according to their plan.

Suddenly a new enemy joined the battle and snatched the crystals from Moon's hands, ruining all of their plans! Neflyte hissed in anger. He had given Ulee his solemn vow that he'd save her and the other Generals.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?"

A feral growl became a laugh in the new enemy's throat. "Well traitor, I'm here on Beryl's request. Seeing as I'm taking you position as one of her Generals. This really wasn't a mission for stupid youma. Oh, and I told Beryl all about you group conversation about saving Zoicite and Malachite. Now to take care of this stupid youma."

Jasper began to call up his power. Before he could throw his attack, a telescoping walking stick hits the hand he had the crystals in. Ulee quickly swept up the crystals and turned them over to Solaris. "So your that pathetic Tuxedo Mask that has a way of foiling Zoicite's plans.

The real Tuxedo Mask stood there using his walking stick to stop this new enemy. Sailor Moon twisted around with a smile on her face to see that he really was there. "You're just in time."

"You're not going to get away with those crystals, Jasper! And saving a life is a noble cause, showing me that Neflyte truly has returned to his duties to the Prince who still trusts and holds him as a dear friend."

Neflyte wondered if his Prince Endymion really had survived the attack on the Moon Kingdom. Wouldn't Endymion have come to him by now? And how would Tuxedo Mask have known about the General's friendship with the Prince? Was Mask alive back then too? Perhaps one of the soldiers Neflyte had trained?

Tuxedo barely jumped out of the way, and landed next to Sailor Moon, when Jasper sent his held attack at him. A thought shimmered in her mind, obviously from her beloved masked man. _'I'm glad to see that we're still fighting together, the one and only Sailor Moon.'_

_'Thank you for believing in me, Tuxedo Mask. You were right about asking for the help of my friends. But we can talk later … right?'_ Sailor Moon hoped beyond hope that he'd stay long enough for her to explain.

_'Only for a few moments. Now let's show this new enemy how deep in trouble he is.'_ What was it about this girl that turned his heart in his chest? Could she be the Princess begging for his help in his dreams? Is that why he always had to be there to protect here? To make her see how strong she really is inside?

The five allies went head first into the battle. Jasper called forward twenty of his youma, when the youma Neflyte had appointed to guard him and the Scouts joined in the fight.

Solaris was nearly hit twice by weeds – once she jumped out of the way herself, and the second time Ulee shoved her out of the way. But Ulee couldn't get away, and was trapped in the growing weeds. 

The Nega-monster had to be taken down to stop that factor of the fight. Sailor Moon called out. "**_MOON TIARA MAGIC!_**  So much for the red menace!" After that she took the Crescent Moon Wand and, "**_MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!_**"

Luna was watching the battle from a safe distance. "All right, Sailor Moon. Not bad. Not bad at all."

Once the Nega-monster turned back into the stuntman, all of the weeds disappeared. Problem was that all of the victims were either unconscious from lack of oxygen, or were too drained to wake up. Even Ulee (who too was turned back into a human) was out of it.

Quickly all of the youmas on both sides were either dead or unconscious.

Neflyte and Jasper went head to head for a good bit of the battle.

**_"STAR SHOWER!"_**

**_"SHADOW LIGHTING!"_**

**_"STARLIGHT ATTACK!"_**

"**_DARK ENERGY ELECTRIFY!_**" That encased Neflyte in a dome of Nega-energy, and he couldn't get himself out. "That oughta shut you up for a while."

"Neflyte!" Solaris rushed over to the shell of energy. "Solaris Wind Explosion!"

But her attack bounced off of the shield and struck Solaris! Knocking her to the ground, unconscious. Neflyte attacked the shell with his fists in his agony. "No! Solaris!"

The shield grew and enveloped Solaris' body as well. Neflyte gathered her weakened form into his arms, feeding her a good amount of his own energy – just as she and the Scouts had done for him not too long before. Soon she was awake. "I tried."

"I know. And I'm proud of you." Neflyte felt like he'd betrayed his vows to her.

She weakly sent out with her mind, _'you didn't betray me. We will beat him, and save the other Generals – you'll see.'_

The other Scouts showed up, but eventually they and Tuxedo Mask all were trapped in the dome. Ulee could feel that her mistress was terrified, not just for the Scouts – but for her own life as well. Everything had gone wrong, and she didn't know how to help. 

She wasn't strong enough to fight Jasper herself, and she couldn't get the others out of the dark energy dome that held them imprisoned. During the battle, the crystals had hit the ground. She had gathered them and hid the carefully on her person before finding a place to hide. 

That was all she could do.

"I've gotta do something." Sailor Moon cried. She hated how she had let everyone down.

"We'll get out of this, Sailor Moon." Mars grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulder.

"If there is a way in there has to be a way out." Tuxedo Mask's voice gave Sailor Moon an added measure of strength.

Mercury was tapping on her minicomputer in the vain hope of destroying it – somehow. "We just have to find the way out."

"No sense in wasting so much energy.  **_DARK ENERGY, SHRINK TO FIT!_**" The dome began to shrink around them.

They all gasped. Sailor Moon cried out. "Yo! The dome is getting smaller!"

"We have to fight it." Jupiter yelled as she tried her Jupiter Thunder attack again. "**_JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRASH!_**"

After a moment, Jupiter groaned. "Still nothing. He's gotta be their strongest warrior."

"No, but he's probably got Beryl feeding him energy!" Neflyte growled. He hated the situation. This was one of Malachite's favorite tricks, and none of them – not even Zoicite – had ever beaten it.

Mercury looked up from her computer. "Guys, I analyzed all of the attacks we've made so far. The wall of the dome seems to be absorbing the energy from our attacks. I'm afraid that we'll need help from the outside to get out of this one."

"But how and who is going to get us out of this dome?" Sailor Moon whimpered. She was feeling scared and guilty for not being able to rescue the others. _'Sailor Moon, stop blaming yourself. We are all in this fight together.'_

It had come from Tuxedo Mask, who was looking dead at her. He had somehow read her heart. _'Okay. I just hope that this isn't our last fight.'_

He winked and gave her a soft smile for a moment. She knew why the crystal was so important to him, thanks to Neflyte. Sailor Moon decided then that the first thing the Scouts would do is make Tuxedo Mask whole again. Once more she felt his mind touch hers. _'Thank you, Sailor Moon. Your greatest strength lies in your heart – your love and trust. Never let Beryl snuff that brilliant light out, or we will all be lost.'_

This time it was her turn to smile and nod. _'And don't you let her destroy your brave heart. I don't think I could live if we lost you.'_

She grinned at the fact that he blushed slightly because of that. She could feel that he was as confused by his attraction and devotion to her as she was with her feelings for him. That made it more comforting – that someone else knew how she was feeling inside.

But, right then they had bigger problems. The situation was bad for the Scouts. The dome was coming down on them hard … nearly ready to crush them with the increasing pressure building on the inside. And they had no conscious allies outside of the dome to free them.

Mercury moaned as the pressure steadily increased on them all. "We've got to get out of here before he squishes us!"

"But nothing works." Mars cried out.

Jasper glared at the group. "Now I'll only ask this once. Where are the crystals?"

Solaris gasped out, thankful that she had yet to get with child (for the pressure would have certainly caused her to miscarry the baby). "They were lost during the fighting. None of us know where they are, you doofus!"

"Not a good enough answer, Sailor Slut! Where are they?" Jasper purposely intensified the pressure by half – knowing that the group would soon perish.

Neflyte chuckled. "It's obvious why you were never an officer before now, Jasper. You can't even count correctly! And the answer we gave is the truth – we don't know. And even if we did, you'd never get that information out of any of us."

"Guys, we can't . . . let the Negaverse win. Try to hang on . . ." Sailor Moon struggled to breath in the constricting pressure of the still shrinking dome.

"Sailor Scouts! NO!" Luna screams, but she know that there is nothing she can do, but watch and hope for a miracle from Queen Serenity. Looking to the sky, Luna hoped that the spirit of their Queen was still near enough to hear and help. "Queen Serenity, your daughter and the Scouts are in terrible trouble and need help that I cannot provide."

'_Help is coming. Just be patient and wait._'

Queen Serenity had never been wrong before – Luna did as ordered, and waited.

Jasper clicked his tongue in false pity. "If you just give me the crystals, I'd end all of this suffering you're enduring."

"They're not handing you anything, Negacreep." A female's voice shouted from above them (instantly seen by the group in the dome, but not Jasper), but her face was hidden to all of the Scouts.

Luna gasped, a renewed sense of hope filling her heart. "That must be the help Queen Serenity was talking about! We might be saved!"

The young female whistled at Jasper. "Up here, slime ball!" There, on a thick tree branch, stood the sixth Sailor Scout!

"Where'd she come from?!" Jasper growled in frustration.

"I'm Sailor Venus, and if you're looking to make any trouble . . ." She jumps down and removes her orange glasses. She's Sailor V … the heroine of the movies, comics, and games all of the Scouts enjoy (Especially Serena). " . . . here it comes right back at ya! **_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!_**"

It burned Jasper's hand, which broke his connection with the dome – causing it to vanish.

"Hey, what happened?" Sailor Mars opened her eyes as her energy returned.

Sailor Moon sighed with relief. "Oh, she set us free. Sailor Venus . . . She's our sixth Scout, you guys."

Another guardian cat, this one is white with a gold crescent moon identical to Luna's, leapt out of the same tree and landing next to Luna. "That's right, Sailor Scouts. The sixth Scout's here, and I'm her guardian, Artemis. Meet Sailor Venus. We're united at last."

Glancing at Luna, Artemis winked at the black guardian cat. "Looking sharp there, kitty cat."

"You haven't changed." Despite her apparent indifference, Luna was happy to have the silly cat back at her side. He'd always kept her hopes up before they separated to search for the Scouts and Moon Princess in different parts of the world. Now they had only one last protocol left – find the Princess.

"Enough. I didn't come here just to put on some Scout jamboree." Jasper sends out a whirlwind that knocks down most of the Scouts and unmasks Tuxedo Mask!

Sailor Moon felt all of the loyalty and caring from her friends. "Too bad. You're moon dust, creeps!"

Back in her Castle, Queen Beryl was watching the battle with a deep interest – so deep she paid no attention to Malachite and Zoicite (who had suddenly gotten better), at least for the moment. When she saw the face that was behind that mask, she gasped. "I know that face! But at last, we know who Tuxedo Mask is."

Neflyte too saw who was beneath the mask. "Is Serena going to hate this. The guy she loves to hate is Tuxedo's secret identity. But that can wait for after tomorrow's Scout meeting."

Jasper was suddenly feeling the pressure of facing all of the Scouts, the now recovered youmas, the re-masked Tuxedo Mask, and Neflyte. The newest in Beryl's line of Generals started backing off.

_'JASPER! RETURN AT ONCE!'_ Beryl commanded with a booming voice.

Jasper was confused by his new order. "I don't have the crystals, Queen Beryl!"

_"I know that, but it's too risky. Let them be! Return now!"_ Beryl was being mysterious. And Neflyte hated when that witch was mysterious.

"You got lucky brats, but everybody's luck runs out sometime!" Jasper chuckled as he disappeared in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

Sailor Moon turned around to talk to Tuxedo Mask, when she noticed that he's holding his arm in an unnatural position – he had gotten hurt! _'I'm fine. Listen be careful. Beryl is up to something. I'm holding onto the real Rainbow Crystals – just in case. Ulee created fake ones when she woke up. She's smart so keep an open mind when you listen to her. I'll see ya around.'_

_'At least let us help you with that arm. Please, I can't stand the sense of you being in pain. It's as if the pain is mine as well.'_ Sailor Moon was worried. Tuxedo Mask was holding back most of the pain to make the injury look less than it really was.

He shook his head and waved goodbye as he left.

The others at that moment were introducing themselves. "Well, Luna, sure been a long time. Pretty sight, huh? I can't tell you how happy we are to finally be joined up with you guys."

Jupiter wasn't sure how to acted around this famous Scout. "Sailor Venus! I can't believe this! Really!"

"It's great to be here." Venus was happy that she was no longer alone in her and Artemis' fight against the Negaverse.

"Oh . . . are you the Moon Princess we're looking for?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully. She really wanted to know if she was good enough to continue the fight.

Venus answers truthfully. "I don't know."

Sailor Moon still couldn't quite get over the stardom of it all. "Wow, Sailor Venus in the flesh. This is major cool. Thanks for saving us, Sailor Venus."

"No problem. I'm just really excited I'm finally getting to meet all you guys. We'll be a super team."

"Oh hey, are we glad to have ya." Sailor Moon wasn't kidding. Without Venus, they've all been goners for certain.

Mercury smiled as she looked at the group. "Yes, now, we're finally a full-fledged team."

"The Sailor Scouts!" Jupiter added.

Neflyte added a sigh. "That is once we free the other Scout Generals. Then the team will be whole again."

Artemis interrupted their serious, but friendly, get together. "Right Neflyte. Enough with the warm, fuzzy moments. Time to cut to the chase. Those guys from the Negaverse aren't fooling around. I'm sure they're already planning to strike back big. You guys gotta be ready."

"Right. Meeting at the temple tomorrow. Okay?" Luna offered. It was nice to have that hot tomcat at her side again – when he wasn't acting like a fool to impress her.

Venus smiled. She knew how Artemis felt for Luna. He'd missed her more than the Moon Kingdom she'd wager – and win. Now if they'd only get together. "Okay. Gotta book it. See ya."

She and Artemis leave as dramatically as they arrived. Only Mars didn't like the way the new Scout left … calling it almost rude.

Serena on the other hand, "I think she's wicked cool." 

She tried to focus on the conversation, but the leader of the Sailor Scouts found herself looking towards where Tuxedo Mask had left. She could still feel the agony he was in, and she felt so responsible. But she also knew that he'd be there the next time she needed him, and hoped that she would be able to do the same for her masked hero as well.

* * *

Well, Serena should really remember one old American saying – 'be careful what you wish for.'

How's the re-write where Zoicite receives her forewarning? Tell me all!


	13. Choices

The sixth Scout arrives, and we have a new General to deal with. But, what about Zoicite and Malachite? And is Darien going to be safe when Beryl knows whom he is?

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Choices**

That night, Luna and Serena have a serious talk. "Do you think that Tuxedo Mask can be trusted with the Rainbow Crystals?"

Serena opens her Star Locket and listened to its haunting melody for a moment. "Luna, I think that he's on our side. Every time that I've wanted to quit, he shows up and says just the right thing to make me believe that I deserve to be Sailor Moon. I just hope that the Moon Princess feels the same as he does. Even in our fight today, he was there for me."

"I hope that you're right about him. But I know for sure that you do deserve to be Sailor Moon. You've come a long way since I first met you. Goodnight Serena … sweet dreams." Luna yawned before settling down on the bed for some shuteye.

Serena closes her Locket and rests it under her pillow with her Transformation Locket. "Good night Luna. And thanks for believing in me."

* * *

Later that same night, Molly answered the front door of the mansion to a gruesome sight. Malachite was carrying Zoicite's weakened body. The tears in his eyes told her that Zoicite didn't have much time left. 

Molly took up command for the first time. "Girls! I need you all to help with this. Some of you signal the others to bring the Scouts here immediately. The rest of you help keep Zoicite alive until help arrives. Malachite go get something to drink that isn't alcoholic, and don't argue with me – she'll need you sober later on."

"I see why Neflyte loves you so much. You never give up, do you?" Malachite finally asked as her handed his love over to the youmas of his one time worst enemy.

Molly blushed hotly at that. "Not if I have the choice to keep on fighting."

Neflyte came downstairs, shocked at the sight of Zoicite clinging to life on his and Molly's couch. "Molly … Malachite, what happened?"

"Beryl discovered that Zoicite has grown impatient with the witch's unfulfilled promises, and wanted out – like you. Beryl accused her of treason and attacked her with dark energy. Somehow, Zoi jumped towards me at the very last possible second. Otherwise she would be dead already. She said something about a visit that warned her to jump towards me at that moment. Can she be saved?" His voice gave away his exhaustion and underlying fear.

Serena spoke up startling them into realizing that she and the other girls had arrived. "That's what we're here to do. And we don't give up on possible friends that easily."

Raye smiled. "In fact, we don't give up on anything that easily."

"So I have seen. Thank you all." Malachite didn't really realize that he was talking to the Scouts – yet.

Molly ran up to the other girls. "We'd better hurry if we're going to help."

"Right. Time to transform girls. **_MOON PRISM POWER!_**"

"**_MARS POWER_**"

"**_MERCURY POWER_**"

"**_JUPITER POWER_**"

"**_SOLARIS POWER_**"

In minutes all but one of the Scouts were standing there in front of Malachite. They took a huge risk by revealing who they were everyday without knowing whether or not he would tell Beryl. But, when making friends under such circumstances, it can be a good show of faith and trust.

"I'll never tell." He muttered in his shock.

Zoicite gasped painfully, "neither will I."

"Rest Zoicite. We'll take care of you." Solaris whispered as she brushed a few stray hairs from the woman's pale face.

Sailor Moon nodded with a gentle smile on her face. Then, taking out her Crescent Moon Wand, she cried out. "**_MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!_**"

Slowly, Zoicite's breath became steady and more even. Her color returned and she seemed to be resting comfortably.

"Zoicite? Zoi?" Malachite was terrified that it hadn't worked. 

Solaris checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one that was slowly gaining in strength. Then she turned back into Molly. "She just needs some sleep. It took a lot out of her. Looks like you could use some sleep too."

"Why?" Zoicite had struggled to wake up again. "Why would you help me after I almost took away your love?"

Molly gently rubbed the weary woman's forehead. "Because, you were only acting the way Beryl wanted you too. I know you'd never hurt my Neflyte on purpose like that otherwise. And the only way to make friends is to forgive and move on. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, I know someone who has been worried about you for a week will want to talk with you."

That was all Zoicite remembered before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Jasper appeared before Beryl the moment that Malachite left with a dying Zoicite. "Pathetic little weakling. Oh, his precious lover is dying. If she'd done her job it wouldn't that way. Queen Beryl, I know I can get all those crystals back, and then get rid of Tuxedo Mask once and for all."

"I don't want to get rid of him now." Beryl said. She had special plans for him. She still held tightly to her old memories and knows who Darien really is … or was rather.

Jasper on the other hand was new and didn't know many in the courts before their exile. "But he wants those crystals, my queen."

"I've decided to bring Tuxedo Mask here. He can be of great value to us." What she really meant was that she wanted him there. She wanted him at her side.

"But we don't know who he is." Jasper whined.

Beryl grimaced. This new General was becoming annoying quickly. "You don't, but I do. Now, be quiet and listen to my orders."

* * *

Darien rested against his door once he finally made it home. He had tried to put off that his shoulder was too hurt, and had even hid some of the pain from Sailor Moon. But he was weak from the loss of blood. Jasper had cut him deep during the fight, and it still burned.

The fact that Moon had felt his pain made Darien wonder more if maybe she was the Princess in his dreams. But, if that were so, why hadn't she said anything to him? Maybe she was confused by the dreams as well. He remembered how long it took him to realize that he was Tuxedo Mask.

Then he remembered how scared she had gotten once they were all in the dark energy dome. He hated when she got so upset about her leadership capabilities. He hated that he hadn't seen Jasper rustling them all into it.

"I can't believe I was so stupid . . . getting cut by that energy blade and then falling into Jasper's trap instead of rescuing the others. Grr. Almost got the Scouts and Neflyte toasted. If it weren't for Sailor Venus, we would've all been killed. Why was I so blind? I should have seen that dome coming at me and got out of the way."

As he got up to sit on his couch, he didn't notice the bloody mark he left on the door. The wound was worse than he at first assessed. But he hadn't come up with a good enough story to go to the hospital yet.

The television flickered on by itself, showing a picture of Jasper. "Nice place, Darien."

"Huh? How did you find me?"

Jasper grinned, which turned Darien's blood to ice. "You didn't think you could hide from the Negaverse forever, did ya Darien. Or should I really be calling you Tuxedo Mask?"

Somehow they now knew his secret identity. Damn! He'd have to get some help on this one, somehow. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"We're both tired of chasing after the Rainbow Crystals, so I propose a duel. You and me, winner takes all."

Jasper was trained Negascum, which meant he had something hidden up his sleeve. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, I'm serious. What's the matter, Darien? Scared to fight me without your Sailor pals and General along? Is that it?" Jasper taunted.

Darien was in no mood for taunts. "I'm not afraid, of you or anybody from your world."

"Good. Then meet me at the Starlight Tower at five o'clock this afternoon. Come alone, and bring the crystals with you."

Right then Darien wished he had left the real crystals with Neflyte and taken the fakes himself. Too late now. "Right. I'll be there."

"And Darien, maybe you should have a doctor look at that shoulder. Don't want to make the victory too easy for me, do you? Ha, ha, ha, ha." Jasper shut the television off.

Darien sat there and watched the sunrise fill his apartment with light. He thought to himself, _"Starlight Tower at five."_

A duel with Jasper in one of the tallest buildings in the city, on his own. Darien was not treasuring the thought. And he had less than twelve hours to heal before the battle.

* * *

Well, Beryl seems to have lost another two Generals. Man the pay cuts must have went deep this pay period. LOL

And did ya think I was going to cut out the threatening Darien scene? I'm mean (cutting out Zoicite being attacked by Beryl) but I'm not Beryl level malicious!

Let's see just how good this can get. Hmmmm? 


	14. A Crystal Clear Destiny

Well Jasper's given his threat. How will a different opponent change the episode? Well read and find out.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Crystal Clear Destiny**

Serena rushed towards the temple the next day. She hadn't got her usual detention, but had actually been studying for the group's weekly test. Though she doubted that Raye would believe that. "A busy girl's got things to do. I mean, can't be on time for everything. Ooh, but that Raye is gonna be so self-righteous. Can't help it if I was finally figuring out that blasted math problem on my own!"

"If you're one minute late, YOU'RE MEATLOAF!" Raye's warning from earlier that morning echoed in the back of Serena's mind.

But something stopped Serena's progress. She saw Darien stooping just ahead of her. 

"Hey, there's Darien." It was normal for the two of them to give one another a hard time. So why not follow with the norm? "Hey, there's a bee on your back."

And with that Serena gave his back a sound slap, unintentionally right on his wound. "Ow!"

"It's gone now." Serena chuckled.

But, Darien didn't react with some snide comment or taunt like always. "Thank you. I hate bees. Appreciate it, Meatball Head."

If it hadn't been for that hated pet name he always called her, Serena might have actually believed that the guy was being nice to her. 

"Ooh . . . stop calling me that! I get enough from your **_friend_** Raye. I don't need it from you, too." She gave him a raspberry in her anger, not seeing the look of resignation (or goodbye) in his eyes.

"Okay, I won't say it anymore. Hey, I gotta get going. See ya around, Serena."

Serena was taken by surprise by that. Darien changed his attitude towards her? Something had to be going on. "What? No way. Darien was actually nice to me."

Then she takes a look at her hand, noticing that it was wet. "What's this? Hey, this looks like BLOOD? He's hurt. Must be bad."

So was that why he acted so nice? He was in pain, and ditzy Serena had gone and made it worse without realizing it. But, why hadn't he said something? And why did he rush off away from the closest hospital? "He's not himself. I better follow him and see if he's all right."

Darien took a break in an alleyway. He was lost in his pain and thoughts. He knew that Serena hadn't meant to make the ache in his shoulder worse, and walked away before they got into one of their blazing verbal battles. He then wondered if he'd ever get the chance to talk to the teen that drove him crazy again. What if he lost the battle tonight? _"Maybe I should see a doctor. I need all the strength I can get against that sneak Jasper."_

A hand grabbed his good shoulder, and reflexively Darien turned with his hand ready to give a karate chop. Only then did he see that it was Serena. "AAAH!"

He winced inside for scaring her. But this was the worse timing the ditzy girl had ever picked. "Why are you following me?!"

"Cool your jets, would ya?!" Serena snapped, and Darien made a mental note to kick himself for being so cold towards her before softening his tone of voice. "Sorry. You just surprised me."

"Well, you don't need to go ballistic, Darien. I just was worried about you, that's all." Serena couldn't understand why, but she knew that he was hurting worse than he showed. Something had to be terribly wrong.

Darien wondered what the girl was up to. No one cares for a person who teases them. And certainly no one cared about him. "What for?"

"'Cause you're bleeding, and I doubt it happened in karate class. Am I right?" Serena just couldn't figure out how Darien could have gotten so hurt, yet not go to the doctor.

Darien could feel that his time was slipping away, and he really didn't want to get Serena involved in this. She deserved to grow up without fighting the Negaverse. Besides, he was always acting like a jerk towards her in an effort to make her see the beautiful woman inside of herself that he saw from the start. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"'Cause . . . you're Raye's friend." And yet, Serena felt this pull towards her tormenter. She knew that she would miss him terribly if something went wrong and he was lost. But why would she think like that? He was never there when she and the Scouts fought, so what could go wrong … and what could take this giant **_hot looking_** pain out of her life?

"Just leave me alone." Darien winced as he tried to get going again and heard Serena gasped. "It's not serious."

At least it's not as serious as the wound he'd be tending to later on, if he made it through this.

Serena knew better. It was worse than he was letting on, and for some odd reason she felt the burning in her own shoulder as well. "Not serious? Ha! As if. You know . . . I got a C+ in First Aid! I can tell!"

She didn't say how she was able to tell the extent of his wound. He left her without a word, but that wasn't going to stop Serena. "Ooh. Would you? I-I'm gonna find out what that guy's up to."

As Darien made his way to the Starlight Tower, Jasper watched his approach from one of the high floors. "Right on time."

"What's happening?" A strange field surrounded Darien, and only then did he realize that he wasn't alone. Serena had followed him again! And this time she was caught up in the battle. Could he keep her safe and defeat Jasper in battle?

Serena was terrified. She couldn't call the others for help, and she couldn't transform. She could feel that Monlou was near, but mentally told the youma to go get the others before pretending that she wasn't a superhero. "Darien, what's going on?"

"Huh? Huh? Serena, you've gotta get outta here!" Oh god, she can't get involved with this! He knew that she had a crush on Tuxedo Mask, but hated his guts. That meant no transforming and he'd be at a severe disadvantage because of that. Besides he doubted that Jasper would keep it a secret.

Serena whimpered. "Wish I could."

She also wished the Scouts and Neflyte were there to back her up. Then she wished that she and Darien were safe back at the Crown arguing. But wishing for something doesn't make it come true.

* * *

Even though she was running late for that meeting at the temple, Molly had to check on Zoicite and Malachite. She was worried sick about them going back to Beryl. Not because of the danger to herself and those she loved, but because it would certainly cost the pair their lives, and she didn't want to see that happen. Neflyte was still at work, and she could get her guardian youma to transport her to the temple afterwards.

Opening the door slowly, she saw that Malachite was still out of it. But, Zoicite was awake and sitting up eating what the youma had brought her for a snack. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I still don't understand why you didn't turn us away last night and let me die."

Molly smiled at how that reminded her of Neflyte's words after she and the Scouts saved his life. "Is that what people expect in that evil society you, Malachite, and Neflyte were in? That people would use you and then turn their backs on you when you needed help?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Zoicite's face showed that was obviously what she expected everywhere. Molly hugged the stunned woman. "You have a lot to learn about our world then. First lesson: you always get what you give to others. You gave your trust to Ulee, so now we trust you and Malachite. See?"

Zoicite nodded. But Molly's communicator interrupted the moment. "I know I'm late for the meeting. I was checking on Zoicite and Malachite. I promise that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Please tell me that Serena's with you!" Raye asked, not bothering to hide the alarm in her voice.

Molly felt her stomach hit the floor. Serena shouldn't be that late – even if she somehow got a detention she from the principal that day. "No. She was working on her school work in the library when I left. She's been dodging the principal lately because he's out to get her in a detention and throw her out of the program any way he can. You mean that she's not there yet?"

"Nope. Mina – that's Venus' real name – she and Artemis said that they got bad vibes at the Starlight Tower. And then Monlou showed up and said that Serena and Darien were transported there by Jasper! Meet us there in five, okay? Serena maybe in deep trouble." Lita answered.

Molly didn't like the situation one bit. "See ya there. The youma can get ya there faster."

"Okay, make it in two." Luna whined into the communicator. That meant this was way worse than anyone was willing to admit.

"Right. Molly out." She sighed as she shut the cover on the white, gold, and silver watch like device.

"Malachite and I should go too. We want to help, for last night."

"But, you two need your rest."

Malachite was wide-awake and sat up. "Not while Sailor Moon might have walked into a trap! Ulee, contact …"

"No need, I got the same summons. No way to make you two stay here?" Neflyte asked as he calmed his love, who had jumped at the sudden sound of his voice behind her.

Zoicite could see that he had changed in the short time he was free from Beryl. Maybe this 'returning to old duties' wasn't going to be such a bad idea. "Do you really think I won't find a way **_out_**?"

"Then let's get out of here." And with that the four of them appeared near the others by the tower.

Mars was looking all over. "I don't see any way in, guys."

Neflyte was standing with the other Generals, standing as they would before any battle. "Mercury, can you do a computer scan?"

Mercury activates her VR visor. "Serena's trapped in an elevator with Darien."

Zoicite felt a twinge of guilt because it should be her facing whatever awaited Serena – Sailor Moon; especially after the previous night. No, it was time to start thinking with a level head. Serena and Darien got in, so there had to be a way for them to get to them. "Can we get in to them?"

"I don't think so. Everything is sealed." Mercury reported.

Damn there had to be a way.

Luna moaned, "We've got to get into that building."

"That's right." Artemis added.

Then Jupiter decided to try something she could feel building up within her. "I call upon the great power of Jupiter. Help me bust into that building! **_JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!_**"

The blast blows the doors off their hinges. Which surprises Solaris. "Nothing like the direct approach."

"Hurry, before it's too late." Jupiter cries as she rushes forward.

As the group rushes in and readied to move up to the battle in one transport, Luna called out. "Hurry everyone!"

* * *

Jasper stood waiting for the elevator to reach the floor he had chosen for the battleground. A teasingly soft touch wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't want to make your hubby jealous, do you my sweet pretty?"

The strange looking woman lightly brushed her fangs against his neck. "He's being chewed out by Beryl right now. If you don't mind, I'm going to get some revenge on her through her little longing and his girlfriend."

"Just realize that you will be paying for it … not me. Did you put the crystals away for safe keeping?" Jasper pulled the teasing female in his arms.

"Of course. Soon there will only be the Negaverse. Could you go check in with the Queen? I'll watch the sweet little couple for you."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You take the wrap for whatever happens while I'm gone."

"Yes, yes. See you later dearie."

And with that Jasper left the unnamed woman in the room alone.

* * *

Inside of the elevator, Serena was shuttering inside. "Ooh, this elevator ride is taking so LONG! It's like slow torture. Darien, why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?"

She understood why Tuxedo Mask was, but why would Darien? "Oh, I'm sorry. Ha. I guess that's pretty nosy of me, huh?"

Darien looked out the window, acting as if he hadn't heard her for a moment. Finally he decided to let her in. Given that he was asking her to trust him with her safety, he should give her his trust in return. "I wanna know who I am."

"Huh?" Serena was stunned. Was he opening up to her?

"You see, my whole life, I've never known who I really am or where I come from. I mean; I'm not even sure my real name **is** Darien." He felt a weight pulled off of his shoulders as he told his secret. "I was orphaned in a terrible car crash when I was really young."

Darien remembered that horrid night, and how hard he tried to remember anything about himself only to fail. "I lived at the orphanage 'til I could get a job. It never bothered me much 'til I kept having this recurring dream. There's this princess waiting for me. She keeps begging me to bring her this Imperium Silver Crystal. I think she can tell me who I am. What's weird is that, even though it's a dream, I feel as though I've met this girl. Pretty crazed, huh?"

Seeing that she was genuinely listening to him made Darien feel better. It was like he wasn't alone anymore. "Anyway, thanks for listening, Meatball Head."

"Don't start. Remember, you said you weren't gonna call me that anymore. Remember that?" Serena snapped as she tried to keep from crying. She felt so bad for all the times she had made fun of him; Darien had such a strange past, and she was so cold towards him most of the time. And he was in the same position as her beloved Tuxedo Mask in that neither could remember who they were. "You do remember?"

"Of course." Darien knew that it was a lot to put on Serena, but it felt so good to know that someone knew the truth about himself.

Serena felt bad for snapping at him after he opened up to her. "Well, I'm glad you told me. Must be hard not knowing who you are."

"I get clues." He admitted.

Serena looked hard at the man before her. Just as many times before she felt as if she knew him from somewhere … but where? "Huh? He can't be Tuxedo Mask. No way. I'm just imagining things."

* * *

Above them, the unnamed woman looked over the city as she summons her dark powers to take out the power all through Tokyo. "Soon, the Universe will be no more. Only the Negaverse will prevail."

While at the same moment the Scouts and all three Generals were following the cats up the stairs at their fastest speeds, because the youmas as well as the Generals' powers were weakened to the point of not working much further than a level at a time – and that wore them to far.

Luna turned to urge the others on, before taking off to catch up to Artemis. "Hurry everyone!"

No matter how foreboding or how oppressive the sense of evil was around them, this group wasn't ready to give up. Mercury shouted up towards Luna, but was speaking to everyone. "We can't stop!"

The evil energies began to collect heavier. Jupiter shouted out, "We've gotta hurry!"

"I'm getting major Negavibes." Venus panted as she pulled herself around another turn.

The area around them began to swirl and take on the image of the Negaverse. Artemis growled at the development. "This is getting ugly."

* * *

In the elevator, Serena and Darien held tight to each other as the car shuttered to a stop. Serena hated this, and she couldn't change or call for help because of Darien being there and Monlou was gone. "Oh . . . we're stopping. Now what, Darien?"

Above them, the unnamed woman chuckled as she activated her dark plans. "Who cares what Beryl wants? I'm in charge of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's destinies now. What better way to end this than to get rid of the Scout's leader and her bodyguard? Too bad they're gonna have a little **_accident_**."

The woman sent down a huge fireball into the shaft. Serena was the first to see it. "Darien! Look! Fire!"

Serena softly spoke to herself as the fire filled the shaft and fall towards them fast. "Sailor Moon could get us outta this, but then Darien'll find out who I really am."

After a few moments' silent thought, Serena sees that there's no choice in the matter. "There's only one choice. No fun getting toasted. Oh … you're going down, Jasper!** MOON PRISM POWER!**"

Darien turned to ask Serena what she's talking about, when he saw the truth before her eyes. "It's her! Serena's Sailor Moon!"

Above them the unnamed woman has been joined by Jasper. "The Queen is upset with you to say the least. She wants Darien alive, my pet."

"He has gotten out of worse before, this we both know. I won't be held accountable for the fact that he panics when his girlfriend's in danger." She purred as Jasper wrapped his arms around her before she steps away to teleport. She winked as she disappeared, "she won't mind with all seven crystals in her possession – that is after you either fish Darien out of there … or his body."

Jasper started to walk away when a familiar voice rung out. "HOLD IT!"

"Who's that?"

Sailor Moon and Darien had made it out of the shaft safely. "Takes more than a measly fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon, you slimemeister! You should know that after all this time. I am Sailor Moon, enemy of the Negaverse, and that means YOU."

"Ha, ha. How ironic. It isn't you that I want, but your pal, Tuxedo Mask." Jasper chuckled.

Sailor Moon didn't know what this 'General' was planning, but she wasn't ready to fall for it. "Oh . . . Tuxedo Mask? Gimme a break. He's not even here, Jasper."

Darien smiled as he corrected her. "Yes I am."

"No way." Moon gasped.

"I am Tuxedo Mask!"

Moon asked in her shock. "You are?"

"Mm hmm." Darien smiles as he always did for her alone and pulled out a rose before transforming right in front of her.

"He is Tuxedo Mask. I don't believe it." That was enough for Moon. "Of all the . . . Cranky old Darien my dream hunk? This is gonna take some adjusting to."

Tuxedo's first priority was to Moon. "You should get outta here, Sailor Moon. This fight doesn't concern you anymore."

"Course it concerns me, you kidding? If we stick together, we can beat 'em. Let's do it." Moon wasn't ready to back down from the fight after all of the times he had been there for her.

Tuxedo Mask wasn't in the mood to argue with her. "Sailor Moon, I'VE got to earn those crystals."

Moon stood firm on her conviction. "I know, so you can find your princess."

"Yeah." Tuxedo had begun to hope that maybe Serena would tell him that she was the one sending him the dreams, but it was now unlikely to be that.

Jasper was annoyed about all of the chatter. "So, Tuxedo Mask, you still interested in fighting for the Rainbow Crystals or not?"

"You know I am, but you've got to guarantee a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety first." Tuxedo shot back at Jasper.

As if he would really meant it. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Neither hero nor heroine saw the glint of moonlight that refracted off of the black dagger behind them both. Jasper grinned, "Well, come on then. Ha, ha. Let's get it over with."

"You're on." All Tuxedo could think about was getting it over with.

The black dagger flew at Tuxedo mask from behind, and Sailor Moon saw it. "WATCH OOOOOUUUUUT!"

But it was too late. The dagger plunged deep into his back, and Tuxedo dropped to the ground. Moon screams in agony at the sight. "NOOOO! TUXEDO MASK!"

* * *

The others made it just as a black arrow went into Tuxedo Mask's already wounded shoulder! It was too late for any of them to help.

Sailor Moon screamed in deep aching pain. "No! Tuxedo Mask!"

"It's up to you now to get the crystals." He gravely speaks, as if his time were quickly running out. It was too horrible!

Sailor Moon nodded her understanding. But she still felt his pain, mixed with the pain of her aching heart. For she truly loved this man, and felt a connection to him that was seemingly old as time itself and oh so new as well. Yet, before they had a chance to see what this new feeling was, it was almost as if he was telling her goodbye … forever.

"And . . . I want you to know that I've always been . . . on your side and always will be . . ." Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sailor Moon was panicked. She couldn't lose him like this! "Tuxedo Mask, no. Please don't go. Dear Darien, you can't go. You can't."

A tear of pure and true love slid down her face and shimmered as it activated the seven Rainbow Crystals – all joining with that tear to create the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Luna gasped. "The Imperium Silver Crystal!"

"What happens now?" Artemis asked his Lady, while everyone was watching the spectacle.

"Don't know. Maybe the Princess will be revealed." Luna didn't dare tear her eyes away for the sight – none of them dared.

The crystal united itself with the Crescent Moon Wand, as it had been a thousand year before. Then Sailor Moon stood up as if she was in a trance. A shimmering light surrounds both her and Tuxedo Mask and their clothes change to the Royal Garb they once wore long before.

Venus and Zoicite gasped in unison. "It's Sailor Moon!"

Mercury and Solaris echoed them. "SHE'S the Moon Princess!"

Sailor Mars was as struck as the rest. "Who'd have thought?"

"We've finally found her, Artemis." Luna was so happy! Artemis smiled at the vision of the love he knew long before they were weighed down with this quest. "And about time."

The three Generals were worried. It was time that they faced their past sins against their Prince, his Princess, and her mother.

_"Hm, hm. Me, Serena, a princess? Now this is way past weird."_ She thought to herself.

"You're the Moon Princess from so long ago. Right in front of me, and I didn't even know." Luna shook her head with shock. The Moon Princess had been safely with them all along.

"Tuxedo Mask, I feel you are growing weaker. Please do not go. I need you." Princess Serena whispered.

Darien looked up at her and it brought all of his memories back to him. "You're . . . you're finally free . . . Serena. You're free, and now I remember everything. It's all so clear. I am Prince Darien."

At the touch of his hand she too regained her memories. "Yes, Price Darien. I am remembering now, too. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, and you were a prince from Earth. One day, we were to marry. I can picture the last time we were together."

"I gave you my Star Locket so you would always remember me."

"It was right before the last battle with the Negaverse, and you were going to defend our kingdom from the dark forces."

"It was the last time I saw you." They remembered their bittersweet end. Princess Serena smiled as she looked down on him. "You DID come back, and you set me free like in our dream."

"We are free." Darien weakly whispered.

Their memories restored, the crystal's magic returns to its welder, and both fainted – returned to their modern day counterparts of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Jasper waited patiently, now the prize was his. "Now, I'll just relieve the brat of the Crystal."

"No you won't you coward!" Zoicite shouted and took left flanking position of the couple.

Malachite took the right, "We are the Scout Generals, and Guardians of Prince Darien and his Princess Serena!"

Neflyte took his stance directly in front of the couple and blocking Jasper. "And **we** will **not** betray their trusts again!"

"Well too bad you can't save ol' Princy boy! Later traitors! You'll never get out of here, so I can wait to get my hands on the Crystal." Jasper disappeared; turning around everyone saw that Darien had disappeared as well.

Neflyte felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. He had failed his Prince again!

"What will we do? The Princess will blame us because we were suppose to protect them – that's our duty!" Zoicite panicked as she knelt by Serena's sleeping body and rocked.

Malachite sighed, for he knew what Neflyte was about to say – still it didn't make it any easier.

"We face her when she comes too – for our past crimes, and this as well. **_She_** is our judge, and no one else."

Deftly Neflyte picked Serena up and all of them started to search for the way out.

* * *

Well, Serena's still the Moon Princess. Now what is going to happen?

Will the Moon Princess forgive Neflyte and the others as Serena so unwittingly assured Neflyte she would on his birthday?

Well, you'll have to read to find out.


	15. Promises to Keep and Make

The Moon Princess has been found. But, will Serena's assurances to Neflyte at his birthday come full circle.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Promises to Keep and Make**

Mercury searched through her VR visor for the way out. The group had been walking silently for twenty minutes.

Malachite held Zoicite close, as both feared if the Moon Princess would be as vicious in punishing them as Queen Beryl.

Neflyte refused to release his hold of Serena. But he told Molly with his mind how much her remaining by him meant.

Finally, Serena started to wake up. "She's waking up." Neflyte dutifully alerted the others as he sat her against Solaris before backing away a respectable distance. 

Mercury stopped her search for the moment. "She's going to be okay."

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Jupiter asked worriedly.

Mars for once was visibly worried about the group meatball head too. "Yeah, you've been out of it for a while. Remember where you are? Remember what happened?"

After a moment it all came back to her. "Tuxedo Mask. Where is he? Is he . . .? Is he . . .? What happened to him? Why isn't he here? Did . . . did you abandon him?"

She looked at the Generals with fear, she remembered their sworn duty was to die rather than leave Darien or any of themselves on the field of battle. 

Mars snapped at that. "Of course not! The Negaverse took him."

It calmed Serena for a moment, and then she looked directly at Neflyte. "Was he all right?"

"We don't know. It seemed like he was hurt pretty badly."

"I remember. Oh Darien . . . What are we gonna do?" Serena was starting to hate all of this. Now everyone would expect her to figure things out. But then she looked at her Generals, and the looks of shame and worry on their faces. "What is it?"

Neflyte saluted and knelt before he began. "Twice we have failed you Princess. Even after the kindness you and your mother showed my family and me. I failed a thousand years ago, and I failed tonight. I place myself at your mercy."

"As do we all, Princess." Malachite and Zoicite both followed Neflyte's lead to kneel with their clinched fist pressed against their chest and heads hung low in shame.

Serena, with a **lot** of help from Solaris, stood up. She remembered that the trio was simply following the old royal protocol for punishments. And she remembered how to pardon by the old ways too. Her Mother, Queen Serenity, had to be having a hand in this.

"There is no need to plead for my mercy. As to your crimes during the reign of my mother, Queen Serenity, I believe that the thousand years you have suffered through has been more than enough punishment. Each of you proved yourselves returned to your honor. Neflyte nearly gave up his life for Molly, and has not only guided, protected, encouraged, and rewarded myself and the rest of the Sailor Scouts – but has also fought to keep himself the honorable man we all remember.

"Malachite. It took courage to come ask for our help in saving Zoicite's life. And then you both came here when each of you needed rest, and had no vows returning you to our Court. You have even gone so far as to accept the punishment you seem to think you deserve.

"Zoicite. You should have stayed at the mansion and rest. But, you and Malachite joined Neflyte in this fight; you all three chose to put your lives on the line for me – without knowing who I once was. That in itself is an act of heroism, even in the days of the Moon Kingdom. You have chosen to accept your past actions, and the consequences they bring."

With Molly's help, Serena made it to stand before Neflyte. It was time she made good on her past assurance. "Neflyte, I told you on your birthday that we are at peace with one another. How proud I am of you. And how I knew that the Moon Princess would forgive you once we found her. Well, I've been found." Laying her hand on his one shoulder, then touching the other. "Arise, Lord Neflyte … High General and Leader of the Scout's High Guardians. You have your honor back, my forgiveness, and all of my best wishes."

Neflyte stood with tears falling from his eyes. He had hoped to one day go through this ceremony – maybe when he was a great-grandfather – but, never did he dare to dream it would come this fast. Again he held his right clenched fist against his heart, but this time bowed to the proper height. "I pledge to serve you, my Princess. To help recover our Prince Darien. And to help restore what we helped to destroy."

In the same manner, she reinstated both Malachite and Zoicite as Generals and Scout High Guardians. And both accepted and pledged themselves to Princess Serena as Neflyte had. Though it was normally done with a sword, everyone understood what she meant by it. 

Serena was proud that Zoicite was the first woman **_ever_** given that honor. She had gained her title and service while she was a man, but had asked all the Gods and Goddesses that were willing to aide that she could remain a woman – and one day give her love the children they both longed to have. Someone must have listened – the same someone who had spoke to her in the temple.

They went over their past with Artemis and Luna, the attack and destruction of the kingdom being painful for the High Guardians.

Each of the girls was a Princess of their own planets, as Luna had explained before. But each girl was also a Sailor Scout and a member of Serena's Court.

They realized that the reason they did not remember their own pasts, was so that they could grow up to lead normal lives if they were not needed as Scouts. But, now it was time for them to begin remembering – each in their own time.

They knew that their battle against Beryl and the Negaverse had only just begun.

* * *

Well, it looks like Serena had been right on back at Neflyte's birthday party.

Now where do we go from here?

Well just hold on and I'll tell you.


	16. A Reluctant Princess

Serena has so much on her shoulders, but can she handle being the Moon Princess … or will it be the straw to break Sailor Moon's hope and heart? And whom was that nameless woman flirting with Jasper who nearly sent Serena and Darien to a fiery death? Stay right there and I'll tell you.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Reluctant Princess**

To recap where we are now in the story – Serena was found to be the Moon Princess, and had been good to her word to Neflyte by pardoning him, Zoicite, and Malachite. Now the group was struggling to get away from the Negaverse cave they had been trapped in. 

By then the reality had begun to sink into Serena's mind and heart, she'd lost him again and they wanted her to fight as if everything was okay? A lot of the time it was Tuxedo Mask that got her out of … oh, Tuxedo!

"Count me out. I don't wanna fight." Sailor Moon said it so firmly that no one was sure how to react at first. 

She couldn't mean it. After all she was the one and only Sailor Moon – and now she was found to be their Moon Princess. But the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes said otherwise. The others were shocked.

"Sailor Moon, you don't mean that, do you? You're our leader. We need you." Jupiter calmly tried to make Serena see the obvious.

Luna too tried to reason with the distraught young woman. "And you're the Princess."

But right then what was obvious was unfair, and Sailor Moon didn't want to deal with anything that was unfair right then. All she wanted was her Darien back! "I don't care. Somebody else can do it."

"Come on, Sailor Moon. It's your destiny. You're the one." Thinking that her words would still ring, Venus smiled at the frustrated Scout Leader.

"I am **NOT**, Venus. I mean, I can barely handle being Sailor Moon. Now, I'm the Moon Princess, too? I can't do all this. I'm telling you." Sailor Moon blew up at them all. Tears were pouring down her face now.

Luna could see that it had been longer and harder on Moon than the rest. To have found her true love after a thousand years only to lose him within minutes. It was just everything hitting her all at once. "You're just tired. You need some time to let it all sink in, and then . . ."

The look in Sailor Moon's eyes turned hard. Why didn't anyone listen to her if she was their leader? This time her temper exploded harder than before. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO SINK IN! I JUST WANNA BE A NORMAL TEENAGER! CAN ANY OF YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT?! MY NAME'S SERENA! NOT SAILOR MOON, MOON PRINCESS, NOT MOON ANYTHING! Ooh!  Oh . . ."

She dropped to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and broke down into tears. None of them could understand what she was going through! She had just lost the love of her life to the Negaverse! She didn't even know where to start looking to try and get him back.

"Tuxedo Mask is gone, and now we know he's actually Darien, and he'll never call me Meatball Head again. Mercury, get us out. I wanna go home . . . please."

Solaris knelt beside Moon and held her sobbing form close. Only then did Moon realize that Molly knew what it was like to lose one's beloved. But, then again, she had Neflyte back … and he had all of his honor back as well. 

Mars walked over to the girls. "Sailor Moon . . . even though you're a crybaby and an irresponsible whiner and . . ."

Solaris couldn't believe her ears! "Mars, this isn't the time for that! Just back off for now."

"Go away, Mars. I don't need this now. I know you hate me. You've always hated me." Moon snapped hatefully.

Tears were covering the dark headed girl's face. "That's not true."

"It isn't?" That startled Moon enough to calm her tantrum for the moment.

"Gotta say, never thought you were much of a leader, but I know I was wrong, especially after seeing the way you handled that Crystal." Mars smiled at Moon softly.

Somehow, that confession had healed some of the rough patches that were between the pair in the past.

Artemis walked up and smiled proudly at Moon.  "Yeah, you totally tossed that crud Jasper."

Neflyte decide that it was time for him – as the leader of the Generals – to speak. "Right when we all needed you the most. And then you proved your own assurances to me right. I never though that being forgiven would come as easily as from you, my Princess."

"Neither did I." Malachite's deep voice shook slightly.

"And Jasper had the shock of his life when you used the crystal against him." Zoicite managed a laugh. That actually made Moon smile a little.

"A very pretty sight. Hm, hm, hm, hm." Luna giggled at the memory.

"Oh come on, you guys. Let her be for a little while. After all, this is Serena, and this is a very big deal." Mercury said as she turned her earring to deactivate her visor. "And here's the good news: I've found a way out of here."

Luna liked the sound of that. "Good work. What do you say we go get some burgers and get our minds off all this?"

"Oh yeah. I could go for that." Venus chuckled.

Solaris smiled as Sailor Moon's stomach growled. "Sounds like an extra vote for that here. And then we can go for ice cream!"

"I think that could easily be arranged." Neflyte winked at his love.

Then there was a shrilled echoing laugh surrounding them. "Sorry. Dinner plans just got cancelled."

Zoicite growled dangerously. "Jet!"

A woman was high above them seated on some invisible pole. Her hair was black as night, while her skin looked so white that she seemingly had no color at all – outside of her makeup. Her eyes matched her hair and were icy. None of them knew that she was the unnamed woman who attacked Serena and Darien when they were the elevator.

"Right on Zoophyte! Sorry to interrupt that little pep rally. But I need to get that pretty crystal from the weeping little girl over there. So if all of you would just make this easier on me …"

"Not in this life you degenerate monster!" Zoicite had run out to shield the others from the cold stare of this new enemy.

_'How can she be alive? She's so pale! Not even ash colored or blue. It was as if her skin has been bleached beyond any color. Nothing natural can be that way – nothing living at the least.'_ Serena thought to herself.

Jet sighed, covered her overly dramatic yawn with her hand, and then leaned back until she was hanging upside down. "That's so true, Moon bitty. I'm neither natural nor alive. See I don't have to fear death, unlike you. I am a vampire … and if you ask nicely, I might let you be one of my minions – provided you give me the crystal first. Then you'll be with your sweet Prince all of the time."

For a very short split-second that offer sounded good. But her Darien wouldn't want her to change. Moon found a new strength she never thought she could ever hold within. "No deal creaton! Get out of here before we do some damage to your face!" 

"You heard her Jet, now get out of here … or face the three of us!" Malachite shouted as he took his position beside Zoicite, who was still fuming at the sight of the monster.

Jet's upside-down face looked strange with a pout. "I want that Imperium Silver Crystal! Can't you see that little wimp of a girlfriend of yours is nothing? Beryl knocked her out … and you had to bring her to the Scouts to keep her alive. Now that blast would have never fazed me. And I could have taken all of it, instead of the tap old Zombie over there got."

Before Zoicite could reply, Malachite took her hand into his own. "Zoicite is my chosen mate, and **_you_** are nothing. As for the crystal … it is where it belongs. With **_our_** Princess."

Jet laughed all the harder at that. "You three are so out of it! Do you really think that these brainless crybabies would take any of you back? You are traitors …"

"… who have returned to our duties. We were forgiven and granted our former positions." Neflyte shouted as he took his place on Zoicite's other side.

Solaris didn't like what was happening. She had a bad feeling that this was not going to remain a 'cold' battle for much longer.

"Oh and the little woman is here too, eh Neflyte? Hi, Drusilla! Yes, I still remember your real name. I got it from your father – that is before Beryl gave him to me him and killed all of your people. Do you want to know how your lover-boy was involved?" Jet's eyes almost sparkled as she thought she had a way to turn them against each other.

Solaris shot her an equal smile. "No need. I remember everything just fine thanks to Queen Serenity's spell."

Jet growled, and her face became deadly. "Oh yeah. Your daddy told me your real name here too. Let's see … hm, could it be … Ms. Molly Baker? Oh right, your getting back with your hubby! So soon it will be Mrs. Molly Stanton. And speaking of daddy … I'll make sure he pays you a call very soon."

Neflyte growled as Solaris shuttered in horror. Her worse nightmare was seeing her father again. And now, this creature knew her true identity! That meant she had to be destroyed … and fast!

"Oh … and Serena Tsukino I believe is our precious Moon Princess. I'll be calling on your home very soon. Beryl wouldn't mind if I have some fun with the Prince. Might even make him like me – then Beryl won't **_ever_** lose him." Jet chuckled.

The rest of the Scouts took positions around Sailor Moon and behind the Generals.

Venus looked over at the Guardian Cats. "Luna! Artemis! Better run for cover now!"

"Be careful, Scouts." Luna called out as she ran as fast as her paws would carry her.

Artemis stopped long enough to shout over his shoulder. "Stick together. You can beat her."

Once they were out of sight, the others focused solely on protecting their Princess and defeating this new threat. Jet acted like she had to think hard about what she wanted to say next. "Oh. I think the rest are called Raye, Mina, and Lita. Am I right? Now, if I get the crystal, Beryl will never learn the truth of you identities."

"If you want that crystal, you answer to me." Venus yelled. Her family was now on the line with this villain. Which made the battle all the more important and difficult.

Jupiter knew that she had no one to risk, but all of the others did. " . . . and me. Let's double-team her. 'Kay, Venus?"

"Excellent idea."

Jet again pretended to yawn. "Oh, you're so scaring me. Whatever!"

"**_JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!_**"

Jet punched at the empty air in front of her fist. It sent Jupiter's attack back at her, which threw her back a few feet and knocked her unconscious.

"Jupiter!" Moon screamed in fear.

Venus too was shaken, but not enough to give up. "I'll take care of it. **_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!_**"

This time Jet brushed the air in front of her with the back of her hand. Not even halfway towards Jet, Venus' attack turned around and hit the blonde. She spun around twice before landing on the floor and didn't get back up.

"I've had it! **_ZOI!_**" Zoicite's petals too were turned back on her when Jet blew on the currents in front of her.

The petals tore at her old Negaverse uniform, cut her face and body, and one embedded itself in her lower stomach. She dropped from a combination of the pain and fear that her womb would be destroyed. Zoicite gasped hard as she tried not to cry out in her pain.

Jet flicked a finger, sending a black energy bolt that shot Zoicite back to the back of the room – crashing hard against the wall. Solaris rushed to check on her. "She's alright, but her pulse is getting weaker. We have to end this and fast!"

"Molly, Molly, Molly. This won't end until I get that crystal. **_And_** your daddy gets you." Jet winked at the scared girl before her.

Solaris swallowed hard. _'I can't show her my fear! If I go down Neflyte and Malachite will lose their focus. I have to keep mine up.'_

"**_SOLARIS WIND SHATTER!_**"

"Well that's original … attack the villain – just like all the other stupid Scouts." Jet taunted as she twirled her finger around in the air for a moment before pointing at Solaris.

Her wind attack turned and trapped Solaris in a heated and fiery tornado. Her skin and hair was burned painfully slow, and all of the oxygen was forced out of her lungs the instant she screamed out in pain. In moments, Solaris fell to the flood burned all over and not breathing.

"No, Molly!" Neflyte and Malachite both rushed for their loves, but were stopped short by a dark energy dome.

Jet smiled vainly at the men she had caged. "I know … a bit lame and predictable. **_Still_**, I can't let you stop my fun."

Mars looked over at Mercury. "What can we do, Mercury?"

"Well, you can either turn over the Silver Crystal, or die like your friend Solaris. Oh and Neflyte … I can feel it. Your little whore is good and dead. And Zoibyte will be joining her in the next few seconds.

Sailor Mars looked at the other girls. "No choice there, huh, Mercury? Get her outta here!"

But Sailor Moon just stood there in shock. Solaris was dead. She wanted to quit, and now the Scout they all knew was going to have a little girl shortly was dead trying to save her cowardly hide.

Mars saw that Moon hadn't moved an inch. "Hmm . . . go on! You're the princess. We've got to protect you . . . and the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"GET ON WITH IT, WOULD YOU?! I'd like to get back sometime in this century." Jet taunted from her height, arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine!  **_MARS FIRE IGNITE!_**"

Once again, Jet flicked a finger. Mars was thrown into a pillar and burned severely with her own attack!

"NO! Sailor Mars!" Moon screamed in fear. All of her Scouts were in trouble, one was dead, and two were on the way to join her. The dome holding Neflyte and Malachite had steadily shrunk until now they were barely able to move and were about to loose consciousness. 

Jet sighed angrily. "PATHETIC! WHAT A JOKE! Step aside, Mercury! It's not you I'm after!"

"Go bleach your hide, vagrant!" Mercury shouted with tears in her eyes

"Fine then! It's your loss!" Jet shot a ball of dark energy at Mercury, which crushed her ribs and left her body in a trench in the floor.

Sailor Moon was knocked down by the after effect. She moved carefully over to Mercury. "Sailor Mercury, can you hear me?"

Mercury opens her eyes, wincing from the pain that was racking her body. "Sorry, Princess. She was too strong for us."

"Then I'm history." Moon sat back and shuttered at the thought of what was before her.

In her mind, she heard what had to be Venus' voice. _"No you're not. You can beat her."_

_"Believe in yourself."_ Was that Jupiter?

Neflyte coughed as he too spoke to her mind. _"We all believe in you our Princess."_

_"Our future depends on you."_ Mars groaned in her agony.

Malachite and Zoicite both came in as barely a whisper. _"Do it for all of us. For our world. For those who have gone on."_

"Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Solaris, Generals . . . Oh my friends . . ." Moon whimpered. They still believed in her when all this time she had been shoving them and her duties away – they weren't ready to let her go yet._ "Don't worry, Scouts … my Generals. I won't let you down. Not this time."_

_"Help me be free again."_ Just as she had in his dreams, Tuxedo called out to her from deep within the Negaverse.

That was the sweetest sound she ever heard. "Tuxedo Mask! You came!" 

_"I'm on your side, Sailor Moon, and I always will be. Remember that."_ He was barely able to call out. Yet that was enough to give the Moon Princess her drive once again.

Looking up at Jet, Sailor Moon glared in her anger and determination. This was one sleaze that wouldn't be threatening them or their families for much longer. "COME ON, YOU PASTY-FACED, TWO-TIMING NEGATWIT! YOU'RE HISTORY!"

"Oh! Sounds like a certain wimp of a Princess thinks that she is a challenge! SAY GOODBYE NOW, SAILOR MOON!" Jet chuckled as she balled a huge amount of dark energy in her hands.

Moon holds her wand up as her defense. "For my friends, our families, and our Universe! You will forget the fact you know about us, and the wrongs you have committed here Will. Be. Set. Right!_ **COSMIC MOON POWER!**_"

Sailor Moon drives back the dark energy with the light of her Silver Crystal. Jet screams as if she was in pain, but she was simply sent back to the Negaverse. While the Scouts and all three Generals sighed as their pain was swept away. Solaris softly groaned, and all of Zoicite's wounds were healed (as well as a gift being given to her).

The power of Crescent Moon Wand combined with the Silver Crystal spread throughout the tower and rid it of the time warp and the Negaverse influence.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Moon asked herself as the others began to get up.

Neflyte and Malachite rushed to their loves, followed by Moon and the Scouts. 

Zoicite slowly opened her eyes, and was as amazed as Malachite that all of her wounds were somehow gone. Yet, she also had a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen that she couldn't explain. It brought her a happiness she never knew existed.

Neflyte carefully gathered Solaris' now burn-less body in his arms. To everyone's shock, she gasped and drew in a deep breath. And when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, Neflyte broke down into tears.

"Neflyte? It's okay. I **_had_** to die again." She was so weak that Solaris quickly became Molly.

Everyone was startled by her words, Neflyte more so than the rest. "What do you mean my love?"

"I saw Queen Serenity. She's proud of you Serena, and knows that you can win with our help. And she said that you could do anything you set your mind to. That you are, and will always be, the Moon Princess.

"And then she pointed out this bubble. It set down not far from us, and out of it ran a little girl. I saw our little girl, Neflyte! She was so beautiful … maybe four or five. She asked me if we have chosen her a name yet, but we haven't. She didn't mind, but I could see that she was so sad.

"She told me to tell her daddy that she is very proud of him. That the only reasons you made bad choices was because you were sad that she and I were gone. She said that now you're happy, and that is going to bring her to us faster. The Queen said that we really should be getting ready, because our little girl will be here sooner than either of us expects.

"Serena, she also said that you'll get Darien back, but it's going to take time. Take it a day at a time. But she wants me to warn you that it isn't going to be easy. Beryl's already re-programming him to her side. Soon he won't be fighting for us, but things will not be as they seem. He made you a promise and will be there to protect you from harm – though he'll be demanding the crystal."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Oh, Darien."

* * *

For a few minutes, Sailor Moon walked alone. She needed time to let the night's event sink in, and ended up looking at the view from the roof. She could feel that he was in pain and fighting the Negaverse as always. In her mind and heart she sent to him as the sun rose. _"I don't know where you are, Tuxedo Mask, but wherever it is, I'm with you."_

"There you are, Sailor Moon." Venus asked. "Hey girl, you all right?"

"Huh, what?" Sailor Moon turned around to see the Generals, the Scouts, and the cats all on the rooftop of the tower looking at her with compassion and respect. "Yeah. Fine."

"Hope you know, we'll always be behind you, no matter what." Mars said with a smile on her face.

Moon sighed. "I know. Thank you." 

"Thank you, Princess Serena. You have given the three of us back what we foolishly threw away. And you and your mother made certain that Molly and I would be reunited and regain our daughter. Then you protected my love until I proved to you that I was worthy of being with her again. I doubt that I will ever be able to fully repay you for those graces." Neflyte said as he saluted and bowed to Sailor Moon.

She still wasn't used to her identity or the protocols that came with it. "I only ask for you and my other Generals keep helping and protecting us Scouts as you three did today."

"I didn't get to thank any of you for saving my Zoicite last night. And here you have saved her again. We owe you more than we could every repay, Princess Serena." Malachite too bowed before Serena with his clenched fist tight against his chest in a salute.

Serena tried hard to fight off her tears. "You and Zoicite put your lives on the line for the Scouts and myself when you should have been allowing yourselves to recover from last night. Promise me that unless something really major comes up, you will both take it easy for the next week or so … meaning no training sessions and no surveillance missions."

Zoicite came forward a few steps before saluting and bowing. "I swear, unless you or the Scouts are in need of our aid, we will rest as you have commanded, my Princess. And thank you for both graces of my life."

"Thank you for returning to us ... all three of you. I just hope that your dreams come true." Serena smiled as her female General returned to Malachite's side.

As she turned around to look at the sunrise, she noticed Molly snuggling tight in Neflyte's embrace. It hurt, but she wouldn't show it. God, it had only been a few hours. Yet, it felt as if Darien had been lost to them for weeks.

Serena barely noticed it when Luna walked over to her. "You really nailed that vampire today. I'm proud of you."

"And, thanks in part to Molly, you know that your mother's proud of you, too." Artemis grinned.

Luna turned and looked at their larger team. "You were all great today. It's going to be a tough fight all the way, but I know we can beat the Negaverse. We've got to."

Sailor Moon nodded and then added to herself _" . . . and find Tuxedo Mask, wherever you are out there."_

"Hey, instead of grabbing some burgers, I can make us up some breakfast! Any takers?" Jupiter chuckled as the entire troop raised their hands – including a still sad and lonely Princess.

* * *

At the mansion, they ate and listened to music – it was a party to celebrate Princess Serena's return. But a feeling of forlorn hung in the air edging the celebration. None of them would truly be happy until the Prince was reunited with their Princess.

Serena went out on the balcony as the gang all started setting up for the nursery planning session they were going to have. She sloshed the dark red liquid in her wine glass. It was only juice, a combination of strawberry and red grape, but it made her feel like she was grown up. The way she figured she was supposed to feel. She sighed and thought to herself. _'I don't think that this being the Moon Princess is going to be easy.'_

She stood there and focused in on her lost love. Wishing she could bust in and take him back from Beryl, but she and the others were far too weak, and didn't know how different the Negaverse was now that Beryl had to replace **all** of her Generals. Serena focused so hard that she hoped the sense she was getting was from his mind touching hers. 

_'Don't worry Darien. I love you, and I will fight with all I have until I get you back. We're too weak to fight now, but we'll get stronger. Soon we'll be together and there's nothing Beryl can do to stop that. Molly talked to my mother, Queen Serenity. Mother promised that you and I **will**_ _be reunited again. It is going to take time, but I know we can do it my only love. I know she's forcing you to her side, but I will find a way to undo it. Please just keep our love for one another deep in your heart – in a place she will never be able to touch – and let that move you hand.'_

She felt a response! He was connected to her mind! _'My sweet? My Princess? Is that you? I will do as you ask … can't last much longer …"_

And then there was nothing. Beryl had him, but that would only be for so long!

"Princess Serena?"

The voice startled Serena out of her revelry. It was Zoicite. "You shouldn't be out here alone. Now that Beryl knows you are the Moon Princess, she'll be out to get you all the more relentlessly."

"I know Zoi. But, I needed some air. And besides, I feel so safe in this place …" Serena looked out at the woods surrounding the mansion. It was beautiful, and reminded her of a time she once never knew. Of the time when most of the Earth looked like this, thick and lush forests, rather than concrete and metal buildings.

Zoicite smiled as the same memories of the Earth both knew well came to her mind also. She remembered the first time Malachite and she admitted their love for one another was in a thick wood, and she had been a man. But, such love was seen as an abomination then, and both would have lost their honor and their lives for it. At least in this time she was a woman, and he still loved her – how he had proven that, time and again.

"I know that you feel safe, Princess. I feel the same way. But, even with us just inside, your safety cannot be guaranteed. Please let one of us know when your going out. Oh, and you have two more youmas guarding you when we are not around. Loypau and Beeline." As she introduced them, they came into Serena's view and bowed. Serena smiled and nodded to each of them, and they returned to their posts within the shadows.

"You and Malachite?"

Zoicite smiled. "Of course. Neflyte had the right idea about that. In case any of us aren't there and you can't change into Sailor Moon. But, for them to act otherwise would be foolish. They cannot let Beryl know that we have our youmas still. How about we get to that Nursery planning session? Maybe it will help get your mind off of the past few hours?"

Serena smiled and they went in.

* * *

I wonder what Zoicite was feeling. For now only I know.

Just like only I know about when that cute little girl is going to make an appearance.

It can't be now because some major problems are still ahead for the team.


	17. Solaris Has the Worse of Bad Hair Days

Darien's captured and turned, Serena's the Moon Princess, and a new enemy is added. I can be such a (insert whatever descriptive word you like)! Now for me to get worse – with Solaris.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Solaris Has the Worse of Bad Hair Days**

Saturday came and their plans were set in motion. Serena was hooked into babysitting Sammy for her parents, but it was a good thing since she was still bummed out about Darien. She tried to keep up a brave front for the others, but they could all see that their Princess was hurting – Luna more so than the rest, since she lived with Serena.

Malachite and Zoicite went for samples of colors, fabrics, and everything else for the walls and windows (seeing as they had more of their old memories, and the future parents – both of who were their oldest and closest friends by the way – hadn't changed that much in the thousand years). Both were smiling and Zoicite giggled as she got Malachite to blush by whispering something into his ear.

The rest of the Senshi went out for books on pregnancy and babies. Somehow they also showed up with storybooks, toys, and outfits for the little girl none of them could wait to have in their lives. In fact, while they were shopping, they fought about who had first dibs for babysitting duty!

Which left Neflyte and Molly on their own for a few hours – just as the others had secretly planned on (all hoping that the baby would come due because of their efforts).

Neflyte came down the stairs, smiling as he watch Molly staring into the flames of the fire he had built to protect her from the lingering coolness reminding them of that slightly wet and foggy morning. "What's on your mind beautiful?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi love. I was remembering how beautiful she is going to be. Oh, if you had only seen her too Neflyte. I can't wait to hold her in my arms for the first time."

He settled on the couch with her and pulled her onto his lap for a passionate kiss. Once they came up for air, Molly rested into his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in peace. "Describe her to me, my only love."

Molly smiled as she pulled up that wonderful memory. "Her hair is a medium red auburn – like both of ours mixed together. She has your eye color, but my eye shape. Her smile comes from you without question. I remember that her laugh twinkled like glitter and stars and crystals all at once. She seemed so happy to see me. Only once did she seem hurt … when I told her that we haven't pick her a name."

"Well, once we are alone tonight, that is exactly what we will do. One that matches her perfectly." Neflyte pulled his young love tighter to his chest. "I created a gift for her … for when she's awake in her crib and the mobile isn't playing."

That had Molly's curiosity. "What is it?"

Neflyte's eye sparkled with a mixture of pride, love, hope, and mischievousness. "Come with me and see, my beloved."

They rushed up the stairs to the room across the hall from their own. This room they chose because of its closeness, but it still was far enough that their passions wouldn't wake their future daughter. The three Generals set protection spells in place to keep anything that wanted to harm out – all were already defensive of the child that had yet to be conceived.

Neflyte wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulder as they walked into the empty and barren room. "Now look up, Molly."

Doing as he asked, she was stunned to see a beautiful cloudy sky pictured on the ceiling! Wait … were the clouds really moving? It wasn't just a picture! Neflyte had used his magic to give the room an unusual skylight – a perfect image of the outside sky above their home!

"Oh, it's beautiful Neflyte! That will keep her busy for hours … watching the shifting clouds and weather. What about at night?" Molly curled into her lover's arms.

Neflyte kissed the top of her head before returning his gaze to the scene above them. "It will show everything … weather patterns, sunrises, sunsets, and importantly it will show the stars."

"So she will have some of her father's talents one day?" Molly giggled as he kissed her head again.

"That and so she will hear the guidance of the stars as I did from a young age. The day we bring her home, I want to bring her here and formally introduce her to the stars. And one day, if she wants to and has gifts like mine, I will show her how to alter the scene to bring up specific constellations and heavenly bodies." Neflyte had such a dreamy and far away look in his eyes.

Molly looked up at him and smiled. He had changed into the man she had so dearly loved a thousand years before, and none could deny that. She could feel that things were moving faster now … that something important was going to happen soon. She only prayed that it would bring them the good news that Beryl and her influence would be out of their lives forever.

Everyone agreed that they wanted to wait on Serena before doing the physical job of putting the room together. But no one said was they also wanted to wait for Darien to come back to them.

Over lunch they picked out the aspects of the nursery.

The ceiling moldings were in gold designed with a feather pattern all the way around. Each corner would have a crescent moon and stars appliqué.

The walls from half way up would be an Azure Blue – threads of gold and silver veined across the surface, giving a marbled lapis lazuli effect. The other half from wall to floor would be an ivory wood trim. At the edge where the wall and trim met was going to be a border with each of the planet signs and suns surrounded with stars and colorful ribbons. 

All of them were going to paint a print of their hand on the inside of the baby's ivory color door, to show their promise to keep this child safe and as happy as they could. All prayed that Darien would soon be adding his own to it … right next to Serena's.

Sheer white drapes covered with stars would hang in the three windows. A curved valance had the same theme as the curtains, with near see through white gauze veils that would go to the floor and give slight privacy for the window seats. Azure cushions, along with silver and gold pillows, mirrored the color scheme of the walls.

The furniture was delivered and stored until the room was decorated. Neflyte had chosen beautiful dark cherry wood (remembering how they had planned to use that wood in all of their children's room a thousand years before – just hours after their wedding. Crib, cradle, changing table, a toy chest, a rocking chair, and nightstand for the lamp and CD player; all of it was there, and Molly hadn't smiled so sweetly as long as any of them had known her. All of her greatest hopes were starting to come true.

With nothing left to do until Serena pulled herself out of her depression, the group left the couple to their dinner alone. Though Zoicite and Malachite were rooming with them, the pair decided to go out on their first date free of the Negaverse that night.

Neflyte and Molly enjoyed feeding one another, and then reminding one another of what they had missed in those long years apart. They snuggled for a few minutes before they finally couldn't wait anymore. Molly relaxed against Neflyte's chest in their king sized bed, looking through the various books the Scouts had bought for them. The girls had gotten books on every subject matter for the couple. At that moment, all they were focused on were the name books.

A number of names were tossed into the air … and eventually rejected for one reason or another. After a little over an hour passed, but they finally chose their little girl's name. Desiree (desired) Namid (star dancer) Renee (reborn) Stanton. 

* * *

Luna sighed. She and the rest were at Cherry Hill Temple that Monday afternoon to discuss Serena, and how losing Darien had affected her. "I'm afraid you guys are going to have to be more patient than usual. Serena's taking this Tuxedo Mask disappearance thing really hard."

Amy shook her head in pity. "Poor girl."

"And she's actually stopped eating? This is major critical, Luna." Lita said.

Molly was seated on a step in between Neflyte's legs. A sight none of the Scouts were shocked by (given that the two were as good as married already). "Yeah, I mean can anyone of us remember a time where Serena's actually refused food?"

All of them shook their heads in response. Neflyte ran his fingers through Molly's hair as he tried to hold back his frustration. "Take it from me, it will have to take something major to get her back to her old self again. Losing the one you love is a punishment I wouldn't even wish on Beryl herself."

Everyone was slightly uncomfortable with his words, but all knew what he had meant. Neflyte had watched Molly and their daughter die before the Kingdoms all fell. It turned him to evil having to live without her. But, they all hoped that with Darien still alive that Serena would remain on their side.

"Right now she just needs all of us to be there for her. I mean she'll need someone to tell her that it is all going to work out somehow. She is strong for all of us, but to be so for herself is a different thing entirely." Zoicite whispered. She was scared of what she'd do if she ever lost Malachite.

"Don't I know? She can hardly function." Luna agreed.

Molly thought back over the few days since they'd lost Darien to the Negaverse. Yeah, Serena was a klutz sometimes, but she'd been getting worse lately. The three youmas guarding her had taken to wearing their human disguises all of the time to keep Serena from being hurt or worse when she's out and about. And in gym class, the volleyball hit her in the head hard … and she'd barely complained. She ended up leaving her lunch at home on purpose, and wouldn't touch anyone else's.

Luna's voice brought Molly back to the moment and their meeting. "Last night, she was talking in her sleep, and she kept calling out Darien's name."

"What a wimp! What kind of princess goes into hyperspace just when we need her the most?" Artemis snapped. He obviously didn't know how to handle things like this.

Raye snapped back with an exhausted sigh. "Give her a break, Artemis. Someone she really, really cared about is suddenly out of her life. She's just heartbroken. Is that so really hard to understand?"

Neflyte and Zoicite thought back to how they each had come so close to death, and how their loved ones took it. How would Molly and Malachite had gone on if the almost had become reality? That was a question neither of them wanted the answer to.

But Lita was shocked by the comment. "So what's with you, Raye? You never used to stand up for Serena."

"Yes I have."

"Huh?" Lita wore a surprised look on her face at that. Since when had Raye … oohh. Lita had forgotten about the night they had to talk Serena into remaining their leader and Princess, Raye had supported Serena. {_"Gotta say, never thought you were much of a leader, you know, but I know I was wrong."_}__

"Oh yeah?" Luna said.

Artemis still wasn't sure how to fix a problem of the heart. "Well Luna, you've just gotta talk some sense into her."

"She's not a toaster you take in to get fixed, Artemis. Maybe one of you girls can think of a way to cheer her up.  Poor kid needs a major distraction right now, you know?" Luna looked to the group and prayed that an idea would come up before Artemis said another brainless remark.

"Times like this, some people like to be left alone, but Serena's not one of 'em. Maybe I can think of something." Mina stood there thinking.

Then Molly remembered the ad in the magazine. "Well, how about giving her a pampering? There's a new salon that's giving away free hairstyles and facials today. I was being hammered by a couple girls at school to go, but said I had to baby-sit – I wanted to be here … not with them."

"Why Molly?" Neflyte wondered if he was making his love grow up too fast.

She looked up at him. "They love to gossip, and want me to give them details that I refuse to give about us. So, without any information, they start throwing their own guesses until they think they have it right and give all of it over to Melvin to spread around the school."

"Yeah, like the fact that you are supposedly engaged to Melvin himself!" Lita chuckled as Molly's eyes shot open, while Neflyte clinched his fist.

Mina gasped as she laughed out loud from that. "Oh, and the fact that your having a baby – the reason everyone is looking at you so intensely between classes and at gym … seeing if your showing yet. And then it has been rumored that you are paired with that new substitute gym teacher – who is at the school to keep an eye on you. But to beat all, someone got the rumor on the nose about you and Neflyte … only they use your human name of Maxfield."

"Girls!" Molly snapped. She didn't like the look in Neflyte's eyes – the look he'd have when he had made a decision about something.

The others noticed it right away, and quieted down. Mina chuckled nervously. "But, that's how it is in school – grapevine has to talk about something."

"A make-over just might give her the distraction she needs right about now. Good thinking Molly." Luna spoke up to prevent the conversation she knew would all too soon come between Lead General and Scout.

Mina smiled over at the pair seated beside her. She too had the same thought – prevent another romance from breaking up "Molly, why don't you come with Serena and me? Neflyte, could you give us a lift to Serena's house?"

"Sure. We'd better get going though. I have some business to attend to soon." Neflyte's business however had nothing to do with Stanton International or the Negaverse.

* * *

He left Molly at Serena's with a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted to remember everything about her at that moment – the taste of the lips, their softness, her tongue, especially the moan and sigh she gave because of it. Her face became twisted with worry for a moment. He had to think of something … before she started to suspect.

"Be careful today." Was all he was ready to say. He swore to stop lying to her – but he didn't want to tell her the truth either.

Molly regained her sweet smile without a beat. "Oh, I'll be careful. After all Mina and Serena will be with me. See ya at mom's later tonight? She's making our favorite dinner – cheese tortellini in her special sauce."

Gods, how he adored this beautiful woman before him. But, he was being unfair to her. She was forced to grow up so fast, and she had become the center of scandals … just as she was a thousand years before – just after her death. He was being so selfish to force her into this relationship. Was she only going through this because of their past? Would she one day regret their actions? He cursed himself for having taken her to bed before their wedding night.

"I'll see you soon, my love. I love you so much Molly Baker." Neflyte could feel his heart breaking as he told her goodbye.

He memorized her sparkling laugh, and couldn't help but smile at her. "Neflyte, my name hasn't been Baker in nearly three months. I am and will forever be Molly **Stanton**. See ya at mom's, and you be careful too handsome. I want our little girl to have her daddy around for a **_very_** long time."

Neflyte sighed as he pulled away and took a long drive to clear his mind. An hour passed, and he still couldn't make himself go do what had to be done – pack Molly's things and take them back to her mother's house.

Finally stopping to look over the sea, her found that everything about Molly was all he could focus on. She was his life, and he was terrified of ever having to face a day without her again. But, could he justify what could be a life sentence for her by marrying him?

Neflyte sighed in disgust as he got back in his car and drove back to town. He needed another opinion about all of this. 

He went straight back to the jewelry store. He could have sought guidance from the stars, but he was scared what the stars would tell him. Perhaps Queen Jessica could help his wary heart before he took any of the actions he had planned.

As he walked through the door all of the youmas that helped at the shop nodded in respect, a sign he accepted and returned – after all they put their existence on the line for all he held dear to his heart daily. One who had no customers came forward and whispered; "the Queen is awaiting you in her office and said to send you right in. Master, she seemed very nervous and upset."

Neflyte nodded and thanked the youma. Then he went into his mother-in-law's office.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

Jessica's chest was heaving hard with her frustration. "I know, and you will not have my blessings for this Neflyte. Molly loves you above anything I have ever seen her take to her heart! How do you think she will feel losing you? You know how it feels! She'd rather be dead than to be without you."

"But, she is so young! We can't even marry for over a year yet! And when we are together, most of the time it is impossible to ignore how I want her. She could get pregnant long before we can wed, and then she will be publicly shamed – as Rudolyn did her so long ago! She's already gossiped and talked about now. I can't do this to her … I can't bring her anymore shame."

Jessica stood before her son and looked him in the eye. "**You do not shame my baby girl!** You have given her nothing more than honor. You are her husband, and are my son. Please hear me out. If you return her things here and leave, there will be **_no_** coming back. She will break all ties to you, and your daughter will cease to exist."

Neflyte collapsed into a chair. That had no been an aspect he considered. Their precious daughter … their baby would never live. Desiree would never grow in Molly's womb.

But was he being selfish – wanting to hold the little girl he had missed along with his wife for so very long? Did he dare sacrifice Molly's remaining childhood for his longings?

Then again, could he give her up completely? Could he give up the child they both longed for so desperately? Gods, he didn't want to be so damn selfish. He loved this woman; he missed their child desperately. But, still she was being talked about as he swore he would never allow such evil to touch her sweet name again!

"Son. Molly is the other half of you. Can you honestly survive without her?" Before he could answer Jessica went on. "We both know that you can't. Be happy that she still wants you as badly as she ever has. Now ignore those words. Molly does, and she has never looked back since then."

Taking a breath, Neflyte nodded his head. Jessica was right as always. He couldn't give up his dearest joy, or the sweet hope of the little girl ahead of them.

Then hit the call in his mind. _'Neflyte! We need help! Please!'_

"Mom …"

Jessica gave that smile that told anyone who knew her that she knew what was going on. "Go save your wife. I'll see you both at dinner."

* * *

At Slick Chicks Beauty Salon, Molly move out the front door to stay out of the sleep gas the beauticians were spraying. She thought to herself. _'I hope Neflyte heard my thoughts'_

"**_Solaris Power!_**"

In moments Molly became Sailor Solaris. But, Mina and Serena were still in the salon. That meant she had to back them up.

"Stop where you are Negascum! I am Sailor Solaris, and you are a split end that is about to get cut out! In the name of Solaris, I will punish you!"

_'Wow! Molly is really shaping into one heck of a Scout! I just hope that I'll be as good a leader … someday.'_ Out of sight, Serena exhaled with determination. "Miss Scissorhands thinks she's got the real Sailor Moon. As if. Is she in for a surprise. The real Sailor Moon will now step forward. **_MOON PRISM POWER!_**"

Moon came out to take a position next to her friend. "Looking for me?! Thanks for coming in on this Solaris."

"Always here to back you up Sailor Moon, on everything. How about we take out the Negatrash?"

They both noticed that the Nega-monster was shocked at their appearance. Moon smiled with her head high. "You ARE looking for Sailor Moon?"

"What? How can this be?!"

Moon fought off the urge to roll her eyes. The minions didn't get any smarter with these new 'generals'. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs . . . and triumph over evil . . . and that means you. You've got the wrong girl. Got that, roller-brain?"

"Hah! Pretty speeches don't impress me, moon-face. I'll snip you both down to size . . . in no time flat." The scissors that were her right hand retreated into her arm.

Sailor Moon was nervous. This time she didn't have Tuxedo Mask to come in and save her and the other Scouts. "Eee! Now we're in for it."

"How about a quick blow-dry? I'll set it on . . . REALLY HOT!" Her right had became a hair dryer. At REALLY HOT it shot out flames splitting the girls up as they dodged the attack.

"I gotta help them . . ." Mina moaned, but she couldn't get past the effect of the sleep gas and nodded off.

"Let's get rid of some of those split ends right down . . . to the roots! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Both Scouts were finding it hard to stay out of the range of fire (no pun intended), and get a clear shot to aim their attacks. And the monster's lines were getting worse by the minute. "Bangs are a little long, don't you think?"

The Nega-monster's hand became a sharp razor that cuts through the partition Moon was using as a protective barrier. Then it turned into a machine-gun spray trigger – loaded with barber shears! "Ha, HA! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Sailor Moon rolled into a rolling tray full of cosmetics. She grabbed a jar of blush and threw it in the monster's face. That gave Solaris time to set up her attack.

"**_SOLARIS WIND SHATTER!_**"

The Nega-monster was hit but the attack did little damage. It was clear that Sailor Moon would be the one to help this monster.

And then Solaris took a hit from behind! Turning she saw that it was Jet. "So, Solaris thinks that she's a Scout! Not much of an attack. After all I used it to kill you, and then it does nothing to stop my minion's attack? Are you the Scout of wimps and weaklings?"

"Shut up Jet!" Solaris fought hard, but couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.

Jet was enjoying this. "Oh, are we going to cry? Such a little baby. Why don't you just run away and find your mommy and daddy? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you haven't seen daddy in so long. Time for a little reunion, I think. Oh Rudy dear."

To Solaris' horror, into the salon walked in Rudolph Baker! "Oh, my baby has grown up into a lovely young lady. Mmmm, I think some father-daughter bonding time is in order."

He shot out a beam of dark energy that wrapped around Solaris and dragged her towards him. Once in his reach, he let loose with the energy and held her tight to his hungry body. "Gods, no! Let me go you monster!"

"Oh, how right you are daddy's little longing." And with that he smiled back to show his sharp fangs! He yanked her head back to expose her neck, and then shrieked in pain.

Solaris fell back and would have hit the ground if a pair of strong arms hadn't grabbed her. Shakily she opened her eye to see her favorite blues shimmering with worried tears. Neflyte had arrived on the scene. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Solaris shook her head firmly; it was her answer to both questions. She wasn't hurt, but she wasn't alright either.

Jet cackled as she curled into Rudolph's arms like a lover. "Well, **step-daughter**, we'll see you again. Yes, very soon."

The pair laughed as they disappeared, leaving a broken Solaris trying to regroup from the attack. She held off the breakdown to focus on where she was needed. "Sailor Moon needs us, my love. We need to focus on the here and now."

Neflyte nodded, but he didn't like the iciness in her stare. His love was broken, and he'd have to be there for her. Thankfully he had that talk with Jessica. Neflyte didn't want to imagine what could have happened if he had done like he first planned, and break all ties to his Molly.

They noticed that Tuxedo Mask was there … but he was definitely not the friend they knew before.

Moon didn't care, as she only saw that he was there. "Oh . . . Oh, I can't believe it. You're here."

There was a rose on the floor that turned black. He was certainly not their old friend. "Hey, don't go getting your hopes up."

"Huh?" It was obvious that Moon didn't want to believe it.

"I'm here for the Imperium Silver Crystal . . . and THAT'S IT." His voice was cold, more so than the Darien they knew in the early days.

"Huh?" It still hadn't sunk in.

The snarl on his face made Sailor Moon nervous … and not the good nervous he used to give her. "Hand it over!"

"Oh, what for? Tell me." Moon didn't want to believe what was before her, even if she had known it for days in her head – her heart had refused to believe it.

"Don't ask questions. I didn't come for a chat."

Sailor Moon fought against her longing to weep. How could this be the man she so dearly loved, and still love? "Traitor . . . what have they done to you?"

"Be careful Sailor Moon!" Solaris called out as the Nega-monster came in for another attack.

"Cough up the crystal or get a buzz cut." This time the monster's weapons were giant hair clippers!

The clippers cut into the floor, and almost Sailor Moon along with it. Mask growled, "Get her! Queen Beryl wants that crystal!"

"Oh no! This can't be!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Time for a new do, Blondie!"

"Help!" Moon got chased out of the salon by the monster, and was followed by Solaris and Neflyte. 

Mina finally recovered enough to hear the commotion and watch Tuxedo Mask leaving. "Tuxedo Mask's working for the Negaverse.  Sailor Moon's in for it for sure.**_ VENUS POWER!_**"

Outside the monster is trashing everything in sight. "You need a new look, Sailor Moon. How about BALD?! Very hip. Very cool. Hah!

Solaris used her attack twice more before the monster slowed down, to Moon's relief. "You'll never get that crystal! You got that, ya tool-head?!"

"You don't have a chance, Sailor Moon. Come on! Hand it over!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Moon's eyes burned with determination, and shimmered with tears for the Tuxedo she still loved deeply. "No way!"

"No more Mrs. Nice Guy." This time the monster attacked Moon and Solaris. "You're ready for that buzz cut?"

The blow threw Solaris hard on the sidewalk across the street, leaving her knocked out. That tore at Neflyte's heart, because he was there and didn't prevent her getting hurt. 

"**_STAR LIGHT ATTACK!_**"

It took the monster down a couple of steps. Then the others made it – thanks to Venus calling for them. "Drop it, Negasleaze!"

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask didn't need this, but it was exactly what Moon and Neflyte needed. "Our friends."

"**_MARS FIRE . . ."_**

"**_JUPITER THUNDER . . ."_**

The pair prepared to double team.

".**_ . . IGNITE!_**"

".**_ . . CRUSH!_**"

That knocked out the giant clippers.

"**_MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!_**" Sailor Mercury's fog left the monster disoriented.

"Quick. Use your wand." Venus called out to Moon.

"**_MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!_**"

In moments, the Moon Healing transformed the Nega-Monster back into the salon beauticians. That left it Tuxedo Mask against five of the Sailor Scouts. Neflyte had rushed to Solaris who was still unconscious.

"Tuxedo Mask! Are . . . are you all right now? You're with us?" Mars asked with hope in her voice.

Venus held her back with a look of warning. "Keep your distance, Mars. He's no friend of ours now. He's been brainwashed by the Negaverse. Who knows what he might do? I know he can't be trusted."

"Venus is right. Solaris and I saw it. That Nega-monster was taking orders from him. He's Queen Beryl's man now, and don't think for a minute that he's working for anybody but her." Neflyte confirmed as he carried his love towards them. 

Without a thought, Mercury began scanning her friend with that ever-present minicomputer. The Scouts were still in shock, and Sailor Moon was devastated.

Tuxedo Mask stood there as if her was looking at his enemies rather than his friends. "Venus and Neflyte have got it right. You're my enemy now, and I won't stop until that crystal is mine."

"This can't be." Sailor Mars shook her head in disbelief.

Mercury looked up from her scan a moment to glare at the man she knew that their leader was destined to be with. "They really did some job of brainwashing."

"Enough with the chat, Sailor girls! I want that crystal, and I'll fight every one of ya to get it, so who's first?" Mask challenged. But then he stopped for a moment. "So, you got lucky this time, girls, but I'll be back. Don't you worry. Next time, it won't be so pretty, and next time, I'm not leaving without that crystal. Remember that, Sailor brats. See ya 'round."

After he left through a Negaverse wormhole, Mercury looked up into Neflyte's worried face. "She worn out, but will be alright with some rest. Something has been holding her powers back, and it is intensifying. That's why her attacks have been so ineffective. We'll have to talk to her mom to find out more about it."

Neflyte nodded. "Thank you, Mercury. If I had lost her …"

"We all know, Neflyte." Venus looked over at him with sympathy in her eyes.

Sailor Moon still couldn't believe it.

After Molly finally regained consciousness, they all transformed to their street clothes and watched the busy salon from outside the window.

"Guess everything's back to normal in Slick Chicks." Serena said. She took a few steps before turning to talk to the others. "Hey, I'm starved. How 'bout we go pig out on double cheeseburgers, french fries, chocolate shakes, and triple hot fudge sundaes?"

Artemis gaped at their leader's quick change in attitude. "Guess things are back to normal with Serena, too. She must be over Tuxedo Mask."

Serena heard him. "Ha, ha! No way, but I got a super cool plan to get him back. Ha, ha, ha. We'll de-brainwash him."

Luna groaned at that. "This from someone who can barely program a VCR."

"Well, I gotta say, I prefer having the goofy, food-crazed Serena back. She really had me worried there." Artemis sighed in relief.

Lita noticed that Raye was spaced out. "Hey, Raye . . ."

"Huh?"

"Are you all right with all this, Raye? You miss him?" Lita looked curiously at her friend.

"Hmm, I'll be fine."

Serena continued rattling on. "Hmph. Well, as soon as we finish de-brainwashing Tuxedo Mask, OOOH, I'm gonna tell that guy off!  But in the meantime, guys, how about those hamburgers and french fries? Hey, let's skip the burgers and go straight . . ."

"Molly and I have plans with mom tonight. How about we all get together for some shopping tomorrow afternoon?" Neflyte offered.

The others cheered at the idea, except for Molly who was lost in her own little world. She was still shaken from the battle and the unwanted confrontation.

Her silence was unnerving him. "Girls, I think that Molly needs some rest before our plans tonight. See you tomorrow?"

The other agreed and said their goodbyes as the couple disappeared.

* * *

Well looks like Molly's in some deep trouble.

What could block her powers?

You'll find out soon enough.


	18. With Friends Like These

Molly's shaken and her father's a vampire out to get her! I am so horrid to this poor girl! Now I'll tell ya why she's so weak. Oh and don't worry, Jedite will be back soon enough!

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**With Friends Like These**

Once in the safety of their room in the mansion, Molly shuttered a second before breaking down into raking sobs. "Neflyte? He touched me! He said that he'd be back! That tramp called me her stepdaughter! I feel so filthy!"

Neflyte pulled her tight into his arms, wondering how he could have been such a fool as to think he could **_ever_** walk away from her. "Molly. He won't be back. And forget about Jet …"

"She's right! I'm the wimp Scout!"

Neflyte pulled her into his arms, until she was completely in his embrace.

_'Neflyte? What's happening? Why is Molly upset?'_ Malachite called out from his and Zoicite's room.

Neflyte pulled his lover close as she wept. _'Tuxedo Mask has been turned against us, but our Princess is determined to restore him. Molly was forced to encounter her bastard of a father. He grabbed her, and Jet claims to be her stepmother. They claim that they'll be back. Malachite … I'm at a lost of how to help her.'_

'Molly needs to have him pushed out of her mind. She needs to know that you are with her throughout anything. Take it step by step, and let her set your pace. We are here, and we will help you without fail.'

Neflyte snuggled his lover close. Two of his friends were back with him, and he was holding his love. No one was going to ruin it now. _'Thank you old friend; for the vow and the advice.'_

Focusing all of his attentions on his love, Neflyte sat on the bed and gently rocked her. Every tear was tearing his heart.

"I feel so dirty, Neflyte! I'm weak and he touched me. It was my fault." Molly shuttered as she remembered the smell and feelings.

Neflyte gently forced her to look him in the eyes. "You are not at fault here. And you are not weak. Amy has found that there is something that is weakening you. We will face it together, just as we will face all of our enemies. I am proud of you my love. You stood up in your third battle and put the Princess above yourself."

"But, that is my job." Molly tried to shrug off his words.

"No. You did it because she is our friend. You are willing to do anything for those you love, and that my dearest is what first drew me to you. You are so strong for those around you. Now you must be strong for yourself – leaning on me as much as you need."

Molly took his words wrong. "You want to leave me?"

Neflyte hated the fear in her eyes. "Earlier … I was thinking, after learning what is being said about you, that it would be better for you. I talked to mom …"

"… the business you had?" Molly asked in a whimper. He could see that her fear had only grown.

"Yes. She reminded me that you **_chose_** to be with me. I am so afraid of what I will be if you ever left me. My worse nightmare is losing you. I couldn't handle it if you were to regret being my wife." Neflyte hold her closer as tears fell from his eyes.

"I thought that his touch would make you want to leave me. I'm dirty now. I can't forget his touch. Neflyte please rub his touch from me. Show me that I am still your wife in your heart." Molly kissed his lips with a desperate need.

Unlike most times in the past, Neflyte took his time with Molly. He carefully watched her face for any sign that she no longer wanted him within her.

After just over an hour of love making, Molly snuggled on Neflyte's chest to get some sleep before dinner – but she was too afraid to sleep. She remembered all too well that awful day when she was three, and the nightmares that haunted her for years afterward.

Neflyte on the other hand was looking out of their skylight. The sun was just starting to set, but he had the ability to communicate with the stars at any time of day or night. _'I call upon the power of the stars … tell me how I can help my Molly. Why is she so weak since becoming Sailor Solaris?'_

**'Our dear child, she is being fed from by Jet … who successfully killed her in their first encounter. That is what has weakened her … not from becoming what she has always been.'** Came the stars' reply.

_'How can I help Molly defeat Jet? That vampire is one thing, but combined with Molly's father returning as Jet's new mate … it makes it all worse. She could barely function by the time I got her home, and was blaming herself for the battle and being touched by that monster.'_ Neflyte was full of frustration. His wife needed him more than ever, and he didn't know how to help her.

The stars were still for a moment. **'Jet is using Molly's fears to link them so that she may steal Molly's energy. That is Jet's most powerful attack – fear. Think of how Molly acted before and after losing the Prince.'**

Neflyte thought about it. Yes, there was a difference. Her laugh had faded to where he rarely heard it. He would find her crying and she wouldn't be able to explain why. She was having more and more nightmares at night. Even her schoolwork was suffering from it.

**'Child, you have done what she needed you to do. She was feeling so dirty from the touch and innuendos from her father that she feared you would never touch her again … or worse would rush through it as if you no longer desired her. You took your time, and gave her back that sense of your deep love for her. It broke one of Jet's fear holds on Molly. Break Molly's fears and you break the holds Jet has over her.'**

For the first time in days Neflyte was calmer. Finally, he had a working plan. It had been some time, but he had to say those words. _'Thank you stars.'_

**'Your attention and respect are all we have ever asked of you, our child. Take care of your bride, for she makes you better than what you have ever been alone.'** And with that, the stars grew quiet.

Neflyte didn't want to wait to act on this. "Are you asleep, Molly?"

"No. I'm too afraid to." Molly whimpered. Her voice was heavy with tears and ached his already tender heart.

"We need to talk about today love. I know why you've been too weak for your attacks to be effective in battle."

Molly bolted upright. "What is it?"

Neflyte was enjoying the view, but he had to remain focused on healing Molly right then. "Tell me what has you afraid since I nearly lost you that second time."

Molly rattled off a list of everything from losing him in some form or fashion to being kicked out of the Scouts. He fears of her father reoccurred often as she spoke. She feared waking up to find out that Neflyte had actually died in her arms rather than her saving him. Molly was terrified of never getting to hold their baby daughter. Or that their daughter would never love her because of that fatal mistake she made before the Moon Kingdom fell.

Neflyte knew that none of her fears were justified, but they were all real in her eyes. He decided to call the gang to the mansion rather than go to his mother-in-law's for dinner. After all, Jessica was probably on her way to them.

As if on cue, they both heard Jessica's voice at the bottom of the stairs. "The Scouts are on their way, and dinner will be done in about twenty minutes. You two had better get a shower fast."

Neflyte felt a crack split in the energy that was draining his beloved. "Momma still loves me."

"Not as much as I do."

* * *

An hour later, the group was fed and sitting in the living room.

At first, Molly seemed happy for all of the company. Then, bit-by-bit, she retreated into herself again. Neflyte wanted the dark energy gone. The crystal could conceivably rid Molly of it's effects, but Jet would find a way back in. No, they had to help Molly dispel the fears herself.

"Everyone, we have a severe problem. Jet has Molly under a spell." Neflyte announced without any notice.

Molly shrunk back as the others focused on her with worried looks in their eyes. Only then could they really detect it in their friend – a darkness that seemed to drain all of her personality away.

"What about using the Silver Crystal?" Luna suggested.

"That would work at first, but eventually Jet would find a way to get back into Molly's heart and taint it as she has now." Jessica said sadly.

Neflyte stood before everyone. "I've gotten rid of her fear of my leaving her. But there are other concerns. Because of her energy being drained away and her attacks not being effective in battle, she's afraid of being kicked out of the Sailor Scouts."

"What?" Raye snapped.

Amy wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders, "we'd never kick you out of the group, Molly."

"Yeah. You'll see. We'll beat whatever hold Jet has on ya, and then you'll knock her lights out!" Lita shouted with enthusiasm. 

All the talk did was shake Molly further into herself. Neflyte was at his wits end by this time. What could they do to prove the truth to his love?

Serena silently walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Molly. Taking both of the shaking girl's hands into her own, the true Princess they all remembered came shinning through. "Molly, listen to me. Everyone gets afraid sometimes. That's a normal reaction to everything you have faced down in the past three months.

"I remember when Luna first spoke to me and told me about how I am Sailor Moon, I thought that I was having the strangest nightmare ever recorded. She gave me my brooch and told me what to say. When I transformed I freaked. I cried about how I didn't want to become Sailor V, even thought I had said otherwise a few hours before.

"All of the sudden I heard a certain someone crying out for help. Do you remember who that was?"

Molly swallowed before pointing to herself. Serena nodded with a smile, she could see where her words were sinking into the crack Neflyte had provided and was freeing up Molly's heart. "Yeah. I was terrified. Remember how I broke down into tears? I didn't know how to fight, I didn't know anything about being a warrior, and all I wanted to do was go home. But, I stayed because my friend was in danger.

"The first time I faced Jedite (be thankful you don't have to fight **_him_** alone), he halted my tiara attack like it was nothing. I felt as if I should just pack it all in. But, I stuck with it because I knew that if he won my friends would get hurt.

"Each of us has things we're really good at. Yours is that you stick in there when we need you most, and don't let the bad guys hurts us without having to face you. And, when your powers come to full strength, Jet will wish she wasn't so immortal. You are one of us Molly, and none of us are ever going to turn away from you."

Molly cracked a very slight smile when everyone agreed to that. Then Zoicite took the seat Serena vacated. "You could have let me die, but you didn't. Molly, I can see why Neflyte chose to follow the oath that took him to you. In the Negaverse, all around us was backstabbing and lies. No one did any favors unless they were out for something. All you ask for is friendship and love in return for yours. All you want is trust. Molly that is what I ask of you, to trust all of us."

That brought a tear down Molly's cheek that she had been trying to hold back. Before leaving the 'podium' (as it was later designated), Zoicite wiped it away with her thumb.

Malachite took his turn to sit in front of Molly. He wasn't sure what to say, but a look into the eyes of his friend and he knew.

"Molly do you know why you got labeled out as the target for this?"

She shook her head. Neflyte looked agitated, and the others weren't sure where he was going with this, but Malachite raised his hand to call for calm. "You have Beryl running scared. You were the reason Neflyte left, he chose you over the Negaverse without you even asking him. You taught him to love, when all he knew before was hate. 

"You helped Zoicite and I get away from the witch Queen. Our world was one of watching our backs and fear of being killed or put in eternal sleep like Jedite. When Zoi was dying, I had to suck in my pride and come here to ask for help. I assumed that we would be turned away or imprisoned. You welcomed us in and help to fight for my Zoi's life.

"Zoi learned that I'm not the only person she can trust. And that real friends are what we have always wanted and needed. Now we have just that.

"You're the newest Scout, and the one she considers the weakest and most easily rid of – but you are also the one she fears. You have the uncanny ability to bring out all the best in people. You can see into a person's heart to whatever is hidden within their core. You knew that the three of us were not truly evil – only hurting and in need. Molly, you saw in us what even we have never seen.

"I'm just grateful that you took Zoi and I in and turned us into friends." Malachite gave Molly a soft kiss on her hand as he stood up. "Thank you from us both."

Raye took her turn next. "Molly, I remember having a strange feeling about you the first time you came to the temple. I asked the fire why you were so different from the other girls who came to the temple everyday. It answered that, like me, you have a special destiny to fulfill, and that we were going to become good friends. 

"You are a one of a kind person, you have so much to give and still rarely take any credit or reward for that. I have never seen anyone stand up to Sailor Moon's tiara attack, but you did. We tried everything we could to break you and Neflyte up, but you refuse to see him as evil. It was that denying of what he proved to be right in his eyes that brought him back to our side.

"And when Zoicite and Malachite showed up needing our help, you were the one who had the youmas summon the rest of us. You gave them your trust, which brought them back to our side. Without you Molly, I doubt that the three Generals would be here with us now. You are not weak, and you are not a baby. I'm proud to call you my friend and teammate."

Lita quickly took her turn. "I remember when I first started at Crossroads Jr. High that everyone avoided me because of my reputation until Serena accepted me without any fear. I know that everyone knows that, but what no one knows is that Serena tried to introduce me to some of her friends who aren't Scouts and they made excuses to get away from us fast. I never felt so low, and nearly decided to transfer to a foreign school – despite Serena's argument against it.

"That is until she saw you talking with Melvin. Maybe I should put it that he was bugging you really." That brought a barely noticeable giggle from Molly's throat that made everyone smile.

Lita chuckled a moment before she went on. "Serena called out to you and the nerd, and then dragged me over to where you guys were standing. Might I add that I nearly suffered from a dislocated shoulder for it."

Again, to Serena's pout, Molly giggled. Their words seemed to be having some effect on the binds Jet held on their friend's heart. Lita took Molly's hands into her own.

"Remember how fast Melvin booked it out of there?"

Molly nodded. "He said that he wasn't going to stick around when Serena was pulling the 'karate maniac' our way. I was glad to be rid of him to be honest."

Lita felt a tear fall down her cheek. "But you stayed and acted nice towards me. We've been friends ever since. Neflyte told me how you picked out the phrase on my pendant. I've never told anyone, but this necklace is what really made me feel like I belong in this group. And ever since Molly, you've been there for me. I guess it's about time we all thanked you for being with us."

Lita hugged Molly as they both let silent tears fall.

Mina smiled as she sat at the podium. "I've been in the group the shortest amount of time, but you treat me like I've been with all of you from the start. See I've been Sailor V since I was ten."

That surprised every one of the Senshi – that the Negaverse had been attacking for **that** long. The Generals nodded in agreement, as they had been advised of Sailor V yet didn't worry about her since she was in Europe. 

Mina went on. "I have been fighting on my own, with only Artemis to support me for a long time. Like Lita, this pendant told me that I am not alone anymore … and neither are you, Molly. You had them engrave '_Binding Us All With Adoration_'. Well, I think that you are the Scout who binds the rest of us together a lot of the time.

"You always call us to make sure we're keeping up with our work, bring us surprises for no reason at all, and I saw the last of our last battle. Even when your attacks seemed useless, you kept on throwing it at that Nega-monster until you were knocked out. I'd bet anything that you wouldn't have given up otherwise. You are just as much a part of this group as I am, and I for one am never letting you go without a fight."

Mina held Molly tight for a moment before giving Amy her turn.

"I remember how excited I felt when we discovered that you were a Scout, Molly. You have always been such a good friend to us, and I have wanted to let you in the group for so long. You never give up on anyone or anything, and that makes you so special. I don't want to imagine what this group would be like if we didn't have you with us. And I'd never let you be thrown out without quitting myself first."

Jessica smiled as she brushed a few of the tears from Molly's face. "I have always been so proud of you my baby. You are as strong and stubborn now as you were a thousand years ago.

"The day that you were born, I knew without any doubts that I had my beautiful baby girl back. And I have cherished and treasured every moment of this life we have had together. I never knew how horrid your father was going to be until that night, and I prayed hard that it was only one possibility … that somehow it would not happen. But, we both know that it was true. 

"Rudolph is just as he was a thousand years ago – evil, controlling, and thinks that all should bow to his whim. I don't want you to do that my baby girl. I want you to have the happy life I always saw coming, the happy life I know you will have with Neflyte. That's why I accepted your two's relationship as it is from the start. I love you baby girl, and I always will. Never doubt that for a moment."

Artemis cleared his throat and sat on Molly's lap. "I remember a time before you died back during the Moon Kingdom. I had been kicked literally out of the palace on Solaris by Rudolyn and rolled into a deep canyon. Now I wonder who was it that risked her life to rescue me? Who was it that took care of me until Venus made it to take me home to the Moon?"

Molly blushed at the old memory. She had forgotten all about that day. Artemis had brought a challenge on Neflyte's behalf from the King of Venus and his daughter Sailor Venus. But it was the poor cat that got the brunt of Rudolyn's anger at the idea that anyone said he was wrong in refusing Neflyte's claim to Molly's hand in marriage.

"You did Molly. And I've seen that kind Princess I knew then do the exact same thing for others now. You are one of the strongest of us, and I know that you're tired of Jet having a hold on you. You have to let go of the fears and trust us as well as yourself to be rid of her. It would be nice to see her gasp in shock when you blow her away next time." When Artemis winked, Molly couldn't help but chuckle a little louder than before.

Luna smiled and thought to herself, _'my how direct and to the point. Still he acted better than when we were discussing Serena's problems with Darien. Maybe he isn't as indifferent as I first thought. But do I … now's not the time for that. I have to focus on Molly.'_

"Molly, really Artemis is right this time. Only you can break Jet's hold. We can try the Silver Crystal, but there's no guarantee that it will work or be permanent. But, it's up to you." Luna saw that her words stunned Artemis, but that was all. No sign of how he felt towards her as he got off of Molly's lap and settled in Mina's. With a struggle, Luna hid her disappointment.

Neflyte smiled at her from the fireplace as he watched the battle within his wife's soul finally go their way. Slowly he saw an awareness dawning within her eyes, along with the growing rebirth of that determination that had entranced him to her in two lifetimes and saved his life. Yes, his love was coming back to him. But, she still needed a slight push to finally accept the truth.

Neflyte sat before Molly next. "I want to make sure you know that my heart hasn't changed, Molly. You remember everything I do, but I want the others to know certain aspects as well.

"I noticed you from the start, and tried my hardest to prove that you couldn't be the Molly I lost so long ago. I wanted to believe that I was cursed to never find my beloved again because I felt I wasn't good enough to regain your heart and hand. But every bit of fact I gathered said otherwise.

"Then you came to me when I was trying to pretend that I was Tuxedo Mask, I thought that maybe Sailor Moon had discovered that you were my only desire and was using that against me. I was so angry and hurt by that idea that I set out to teach 'Moon' to never trifle with my heart again. Shortly after I was shown that you weren't Sailor Moon." The group could see that being this open in front of them was hard on Neflyte's pride, and so said nothing – nor would they ever.

"Still, I refused to believe that Queen Serenity would still bring us together after what I did. So, I tried to erase that attack from your mind. But, you refused to forget. My stubborn Molly … as always.

"Even though you saw what I believed of myself when I attacked the Scouts, you still guarded and believed in me … in what I could become once again. When I was dying, you ignored the danger rescuing me posed to yourself. You fought until the thorns came out and then fed me your own energy to help me heal."

Taking a breath, Neflyte continued. "When Serenity's spell made you see and feel everything I have done and felt since I lost you on, I was terrified that you'd never want to see me again. I was certain that you'd close your heart to me and I would have lost my wife forever. But, you accepted it all and still took me back. I was still your husband – not your friend, boyfriend, lover, or even fiancé.

"When Jet killed you, I could feel my heart shatter. I knew that if you were gone that I had no reason to keep living outside of my vows to Princess Serena. I knew that I was going to go back to being the cold and controlling General I was before Beryl showed up. But, I got you back thanks to Serena. I'm not going to leave you, Molly. And I will never again second guess whether we are supposed to be together or not."

Molly leapt into his arms and let the tears and sobs go. Slowly felt a cold shell she hadn't notice before break up and drift away from her heart. 

These were her friends and family. She knew that they would never turn from her. She knew that she wasn't a wimpy Scout in the past, and so determined not to be one in this new life. 

Queen Serenity had promised Neflyte that he'd rejoin his wife and daughter. There was no doubt in her heart that the Queen they all missed would make good on her promise. And their daughter loved her parents without question.

Suddenly, Molly looked up at him with a look in her eyes that said the fight was over. "I don't think we'll need to use the crystal on me Luna. And Jet, along with the rest of those Negacreeps, have some major payback coming for tearing our family apart – and the line forms behind me!"

"Right after I throw a few punches, you mean. Glad to have ya back!" Serena leapt up and bear hugged Molly. 

While the General chuckled, the rest of the Scouts followed their leader's example until the group was in a huge pile of bodies on the floor – all of them smiling and laughing. Even with all of the noise, one shimmering laugh stood out for Neflyte. Molly was whole again and laughing with the joy she had always shown when she was first enticing him to her side.

"Guess what I brought along for dessert?" Lita sighed as she let go of her laughter after what felt like years of it.

Serena went into flake mode at the mention of food. "Please say that it has chocolate in it!"

"Even better than that – white chocolate! As in six of my awesome white chocolate and almond cheesecakes. And I've even topped them with whole strawberries I dipped in marbled chocolate!"

All of the Scouts cheered at Lita's announcement. After all … girls would be girls, and even Scouts deserve a treat once in a while.

As the girls ran after Lita for the treat (a truly happy Molly included), Neflyte conferred with the other Generals – both of who wore apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Neflyte, what is chocolate?" Malachite warily asked.

The Lead General chuckled behind a smile. "Do you two still have a sweet tooth?"

Zoicite grinned up at her love as she answered her superior. "More so now than ever. A thousand years without sweets is one of the cruelest tortures ever known. Malachite found my favorite, now they're called jellybeans. You wouldn't believe all of the flavors there are in this life!"

"I would. Then trust me when I say that you are about to find a new addiction. Chocolate is good (which is a **vast** understatement). The first day after I almost died, I kept a promise I made Molly – we got a chocolate parfait. Now we have one every weekend at the same café, seated at the same table, and somehow each one gets better and better."

Zoicite then raised an eyebrow as they began to follow the trail of Scout dust that the girls had left behind in their haste. "So, what's cheesecake?"

Neflyte stopped for a moment, "that is the mystery before all three of us."

Molly ran back into the main living room before they could start again and jumped into Neflyte's arms. He loved her best like this – sweet, happy, and full of that glitter that improved the world. She had him in a passionate kiss for a few moments, and he didn't care if everyone came in and watched. Molly was whole again, and Neflyte stopped fearing what being with him meant for her future. 

While Zoicite chuckled, Malachite gave her a roguish look as he pulled her deeper into his embrace. "Seeing as he is our leader after Serena, and she'd probably be in here cheering him on … shall we follow his example my dearest?" 

With an impish wink she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I see no reason why we shouldn't."

After waiting a full five minutes, Mina and Serena ventured out to see what was going on. Both ran back and got the others to see.

"So, who's gonna come up for air first you think?" Lita nudged Raye in the ribs gently.

She was biting her lip to keep from exploding with laughter at the scene. "My money goes on Malachite and Zoicite. I've timed Molly and Neflyte before – seven minutes."

Amy was discreetly trying to get the others' attentions off of the scene before them. "It too bad we can't have them stop so that we could time it, and the race would be fair."

That sent both kissing couples into fits of chuckles, effectively granting Amy her wish. But the chuckles turned into tearful laughter as Serena put on her silliest royal pose and commanded the four, "you may continue now."

"I say that were have cheesecake waiting, and it is rude to make something **_that_** good wait!" Molly managed out after gasping a few times to stop her laughing.

Zoicite sighed as she leaned on Malachite heavily. "What is cheesecake?"

"That absolute best dessert in the world! Especially, when Lita's the one who made it!" Mina proclaimed as she rushed back into the dinning room, with Serena on her heels.

Raye smiled. "I'll warn you now. If we don't get in there fast, there will be none left. I know how those two eat up Lita's cheesecake!"

"And what do you do with it, Raye?" Artemis snickered.

"I nibble like a lady." She said as she walked out of the room like some super model.

Luna sighed, "she eats just like the rest of them. And thankfully the four of you know what I mean."

* * *

Well, Molly's back to full power obviously.

Time to test it I think.

I hope Countess Rose doesn't mind that I picked her for the test.


	19. Solaris Comes Up Rosy

Was the pep talk enough to break Jet's hold on Molly? Read and find out!

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Solaris Comes Up Rosy**

Molly and Serena were heading off to school one morning when they notice a fancy manor house. A limousine pulled up and a handsome guy stepped out. "Ooh, who's the guy in the tuxedo?"

Several girls went into the house. "Oh . . . So what is this place?"

"Oh, don't you know? It's the Rose Finishing School, and those girls are taking the Princess Seminar." Molly offered.

Serena thought a moment. "Huh? Oh yeah. Countess Rose, right? That elegant woman? Oh, she's opened a finishing school?"

"Yeah. She's related to royalty, I hear, and she's gonna make over those girls so that they'll act just like princesses. Isn't that cool?" Molly chuckled. "Thankfully momma's giving all of us those kind of lessons."

A bell rang out in the distance. Both girls shrieked. "AAH! OH NO! WE'RE LATE!"

Luckily for them, their faithful youmas were on hand. All six surrounded the girls and teleported them near the school inconspicuously.

"Thanks gals!" Molly grinned as she took off running for class.

"You six are real life savers!" Serena chuckled and added on before following Molly.

As their charges rushed into the building four of the youmas took their daily defensive positions around the building, while the other two returned to the finishing school. None of them had like the odd vibrations the building had been giving off. After scanning it closer, they reported to Neflyte – who was working at his and Molly's business … Stanton International.

Given all of the preliminary research, he didn't like it either. Without a second's hesitation, he picked up the phone and scheduled an off campus lunch meeting with the Scouts.

"Looks like the Negaverse is at it again." Neflyte began once all of the girls were settled about the office. "There's a finishing school that Molly and Serena went by on their way to school today."

"Oh yeah, the one ran by Countess Rose. Is that why you called this meeting?" Serena spoke up. She was really starting to blossom in Scout meetings into the leader Neflyte remembered her as in the past.

Neflyte nodded with a smile on his face. "The youmas we assigned to watch over the two of you got bad feelings from the place. Two went back after they saw both of you safely to school and made scans of the building. The readings are far too strong for this to be a coincidence or dark energy residue."

"Then we'll just have to get in there and find out what's going on!" Luna said.

* * *

Luna went to the Crown game center and contacted Central Control. "Come in, Central Control. This is Luna. Password: The cat who chases his tail leaves a circular trail."

The scratchy and robotic voice of the mainframe computer came over the speaker as the screen lit up. "Identity verified. What have you got to report, Luna?"

"Seems like I'm just . . . chasing **_my_** tail." Luna sighed. Just when everything had turned out perfect (finding the Moon Princess and her Prince at the same time) the Negaverse pounced and tore poor Serena up. Despite her determination to free Darien, the poor kid was still having dreams about him at night.

"A sensible cat like you?" The computer's compliment made Luna chuckle and blush. "Well thanks, but I don't understand why the Negaverse still has the drop on us when three of the Generals have returned and proven themselves loyal and true to Princess Serena."

"Well yes, they are loyal. However we don't know everything there is to know about the Negaverse and it's minions. Not even the Generals can tell us who might attack us next, but . . ." Suddenly the screen before Luna went on the fritz. Had the Negaverse found her Communications base? "Oh, due to technical difficulties . . ."

"Doh!" The screen cleared to reveal a picture of Artemis seated in front of a control box! "Mmm? What? Artemis?!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Uh . . . this is kind of embarrassing, uh . . . . So, uh . . . how's it shakin', Luna? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Luna, however, saw red! She had never been so hurt, angry, or embarrassed in her life. She had told him all about her feelings for him and how desperately she had missed him the entire time they had been apart! Not saying who he was before he and Mina had rejoined the group for security reasons … that she could understand. But they had been together for nearly two months now!

"You're the one that's going to be shaking, Artemis. Why didn't you tell me you were Central Control?!"

"Well, uh . . ." Artemis tried hard to come up with some reason. Luna was growing impatient and fast. "That's not an answer!"

The white cat then started to sound like the old Serena because the truth was he didn't have any excuses to give. "Uh, uh . . . because I guess you never asked, I-I guess."

He thought that was better than saying nothing at all. Nonetheless, he found out that he was wrong. "Oh, give me a break."

For two hours the pair went over the plan the group had come up with at their lunch meeting. As they started to call it a night, Artemis cleared his throat. "Ah, Luna … what I said before, about you being a sensible cat … Um, I meant it."

"Goodnight Artemis." Luna snipped as she cut off the transmission on her end. She was still hurt by his deception.

* * *

The next afternoon she and Serena were perched in the limb of a tree next to the finishing school. Luna was still irritated about the night before.

Countess Rose read a poem to the girls seated around her for tea. Serena was impressed by the poem, but then let out a major scream. Luna didn't see anything wrong. "What is it?"

"They've got chocolate cheesecake, my favorite." Serena whined. "Oh Serena . . ."

Luckily the youmas and the Generals could clearly hear Serena and knew that they weren't in trouble. That was what Luna thought until they heard a man below her and Serena. "Ahem . . ."

"Young lady, I strongly suggest using the door for a more graceful entry." One of the Countess' attendants had spotted them in the tree!

But to make it worse both Luna and Serena fell from the tree into the courtyard! It didn't seem to faze the man. "Now, may I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I hope so. I'd really and truly love to take your Princess Seminar course. Please, please, please, please, please . . ." Serena begged.

Luna wasn't the only one who wanted to groan at Serena's choice in timing her flake episode.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we only accept young ladies who are recommended by our members." The guy didn't seem too impressed with Serena.

"Oh, I see.  Um, well . . ." Serena thought fast for some way to get in. She didn't want to let everyone down her first mission after finding out her royal heritage. She grabbed up Luna and held the cat between her and him. "Ask her. She'll recommend me for double sure."

"A recommendation from a cat is folly." The man looked as if he was within a minute of physically throwing Serena out of the courtyard with Luna following shortly after.

Countess Rose had come out to see what was happening for herself. "What an amusing young lady, Charles. In this instance, I think we can make an exception."

"But . . ."Charles was about to argue, but Serena cut him off. "Oh, thank you."

"It'll be nice to have such a vivacious young lady in my seminar, but there is one condition." Countess Rose smiled.

Serena looked stunned for a moment (remembering the plan was for her to be her old flaky self), and then started rambling. "Oh? A condition? You mean, I'm clumsy. I'm not too good at table manners, or any manners, actually, but hey, outdoor sports, hey. I'm an ace . . . if I don't have to run."

Countess Rose took Serena's nervous blabbering in stride. "Well, no real lady likes to run. Charles, get the discus."

"Yes." After a few moments, he returned with a discus in his hands. That grabbed all three General's attentions. Why a discus? "Here you are."

"What?" Serena was surprised too.

"The countess greatly enjoys the discus throw, so if you want to join the seminar, you must demonstrate your skill level for her." Charles explained as if it was painfully obvious.

Serena got her confidence back in force with this. "Hey, no problem. This I AM good at."

She readied herself as if she was aiming for an enemy. "Here . . . goes."

The discus left her hand, flew into the open window, skims between two of the girls, turns around and returns to Serena's hand. Seconds later the ribbons that were in those girl's hair snapped and fell out.

"Bravo." Charles seemed impressed at last. As he and the Countess applauded Serena, Rose smiled. "Excellent. You've just been accepted into the Princess Seminar."

Serena couldn't believe it! She had done it!

* * *

While Serena got changed and joined the other girls, the Generals left the youmas to guard the Princess.

Zoicite knew when Neflyte was on nerve edge. "She's not any member of the Negaverse that I remember."

"That's because she really is a human named Countess Rose. I remember her from a party one of my suppliers gave about a year ago. But, did either of you recognize the power signature that surrounded her?"

Malachite nodded with a grim look on his face. "Jasper. I figured he would have peeved off Beryl into killing him by now."

The three quickly teleported to Neflyte's office at Stanton International, where Molly was on the phone with a supplier. It still amazed the two lower generals just how natural she was to being Neflyte's business partner.

"Mr. Rostol, I'm sure that you could get more for the pieces from other dealers. Yet, will you be able to expect that new deal to hold? Whenever sales lessened you always knew that my fiancé and I have stood beside you. Yes, I know. Thank you. And you have a good day as well. Goodbye." Smiling, Molly got off the phone and relaxed back into Neflyte's chair – not noticing that her husband and friends had teleported into the room.

Neflyte grinned a moment, seeing how apparently easy Molly took to her new life. "So, you talked Rostol into sticking with us?"

His voice made her jump in surprise, which made all three Generals chuckle. "Neflyte! Of course I did, but did you have to spook me like that?"

"No, but you're cute startled." Neflyte winked as he sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap.

Zoicite rolled her eyes as her lover did the same in the chair in front of the desk. "And here I thought she was always cute in your eyes."

"Molly is. In fact …" Malachite broke into Neflyte's contemplation of Molly. "I think we have serious business to discuss."

Molly saw the serious looks on their faces. "I guess Serena got into the seminar."

"Yes. Now we just wait for Jasper to strike." Neflyte's muscles tensed beneath her fingers.

Molly knew full well that the assignment was dangerous. "I think that the girls and I should crash it to keep an eye on her."

"Oh, No you don't! I came close to losing you once, not again!" Neflyte ordered. He instantly hated any plan that put Molly in any kind of danger since nearly losing her so many times.

"Neflyte, I'm better now. And this is my job." Seeing that he wasn't going to move an inch on the subject, Molly threw her ace on the table. "I'm scared to death of losing you! But do you see me saying 'no, if Neflyte could get hurt there is no way he's in on the plan'? We both have dangerous jobs, but we are also there for each other and our friends."

Malachite smiled at the little flame as she took his commander down a few notches. "You know that she's right, Neflyte. I could do the same with Zoicite, but I don't because I know that I will do all I can to guard her. Plus, it's a good plan."

"Fine! But that doesn't mean that I have to like it! And it doesn't mean I can't help." Neflyte spoke with a tone that left no room for questioning his decision.

Malachite looked at Zoicite and knew what his friend was feeling. "In that we agree, my friend."

* * *

While the girls at the finishing school practice their discus throws, Countess Rose watches them from a second story window. Actually she was more specifically watching Serena. "She's very good. Mister Jasper?"

"Maybe she's our girl. Sailor Moon's tiara turns into a discus when she throws it. That'd explain why she's so good." Jasper too was watching Serena from the shadowed side of the window.

"Funny how she can be so exceptional at this but so clumsy at everything else. The girl is most certainly not princess material, but I still find it difficult to believe she would fall into our trap so easily." Countess Rose said. 

Jasper however remembered the last report about the Scout leader. "Hmm. I don't. Sailor Moon can be very gullible."

The rest of the classes were slightly boring (as she had gone over most of the it with Queen Jessica), but Serena hunkered down by remembering that she had to see what was really going on in this school. The Scout leader had taken to acting like her usual flaky self at first … to show that she needed the training – though in reality, Serena and the girls learned more with Molly's mom than what was covered in this class. She knew that she had to seem like the Sailor Moon that had been around all the time before Neflyte returned to their side.

On the last night, Neflyte had managed to get himself and Malachite in as dancing partners for their ladies. Molly felt more at ease with Neflyte as her partner, it was very much like the nights they would only dance with each other throughout all the parties at the various Palaces. And Zoicite remembered how many parties she wasn't able to dance with Malachite, but he always made it up to her later that night. Still dancing with him now was more than wonderful for her.

"Stand up straight, young ladies. Gracefully, now. One, two, three. One, two, three. With the music. This is our last class in the Princess Seminar. Those whose shoulders I touch shall graduate." Countess Rose called out to all on the dance floor.

Wisely, Serena had gotten a few lessons from Jessica about how to dance. While she was uncertain of herself, she still danced nicely.

"So, how's it going, Serena?" Raye asked as she and her partner moved next to Serena. Soon the group was together in that area.

"Huh?  Raye, you guys are all here?"

Amy smiled as she spoke up next. "Yes. We had to see what this was all about."

"Yeah, Serena." Mina smiled.

Zoicite winked as she and Malachite nodded. "Plus dancing is something you girls would all have fun practicing."

"We are all here to show you how much we believe in you." Malachite smiled as he twirled a giggling Zoicite.

Molly chuckled. "And to give you any support you might need."

Countess Rose began picking girls. "You pass, and you. Congratulations. And you, too."

Eventually all of the Scouts were picked except for Serena – looks like her acting was a little better than she had really intended. So far the seminar was legitimate. "All right. Everyone who passed may go into the drawing room, where I will present the certificates."

Neflyte and Malachite didn't like the girls going out of their sight but with Zoicite with them, Neflyte felt a little better. The pair guarded their Princess jealously from the girls' former partners. To make things look better, and keep the young men away from her, Malachite and Neflyte had agreed to take turns dancing with Serena.

The drawing room held statues of young ladies. All were lined up on either side of the room and were of various life sizes. The eerie sight had all of the graduates spooked.

Amy had to fight off the urge to break out her computer and scanning the evil energy she felt in the room. "Whoa, what's all this? This is major weird."

"What's with all the mannequins?" Lita asked. As Rose walked into the room she said, "you'll soon find out."

 Shutting the doors behind her Countess Rose chuckled. "They're not mannequins at all. They're really young ladies. Lovely posture, hmm?"

"Countess Rose?!" Molly gasped in shock as the Countess turned into a Nega-monster.

Lita said, the shock in her eyes. "Oh no, girls! She's from the Negaverse!"

"Enchanted. I am Polyte Societi, and I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance." The monster introduced herself. Shells that were all over her outfit opened to reveal pearls. A split second later, those pearl shot out green wax that began hitting the girls.

Luckily Zoicite and the other Senshi had dogged the blasts of wax and huddle close together. In a flurry of cherry blossom petals all of them were back in the dancing hall. Neflyte and Malachite rushed to their loves with Serena close on their heels, shocked that Zoicite had risked their cover. However they were able to see on the face of all of the girls that something had forced them into it.

Before the girls could explain Polyte Societi showed up and turned Charles and another guy into wax figures. "'Scuse me, gentlemen."

Serena whined fearfully. "Ooh, got a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sorry. You didn't pass the Princess Seminar, but that means one of you's actually Sailor Moon, for she'd never pass my course." Polyte Societi explained matter-of-factly.

"Uh, uh, uh, why's that?" Serena tried to play dumb. This would be one bad time for her to get herself caught.

Polyte Societi explained as if the reasons were obvious enough. "Well, Sailor Moon is a clumsy, flaky, scatterbrained doofus who'd never in a million years have what it takes to make a lady."

"So she's clumsy." Mina snapped. She didn't like having her friend put down by an enemy.

Raye came in next, "And she's not always flaky."

"Ooh, OKAY, SO I'M NOT PERFECT, BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Serena snapped in a moment of poor judgment, revealing her true identity.

"Ah, so YOU'RE Sailor Moon. Nice meeting you, girls." Again the Nega-monster shot its mannequin wax, but the group scattered and avoided the dangerous goop. That is until several blast came too close to the Scouts and the Generals.

"WATCH OUT!" Luna and Artemis cried out as they jumped down from above and clung tightly to the monster's face. "Oh no! I can't see."

Taking their chance the group jumped out the window. While the Generals changed into their Moon Kingdom Uniforms for the first time in a battle together, the girls all changed.

"**MOON PRISM POWER!**"

**"MERCURY POWER!"**

"**MARS POWER!**"

"**VENUS POWER!**"

**"JUPITER POWER!"**

**"SOLARIS POWER!"**

Only then did the group notice that Polyte Societi had followed them out (thankfully too late to witness the transformations). She threw the cats off of her with a, "Get off me, please."

The group had quickly repositioned themselves to the second floor balcony during that break. The Nega-monster looked around for a moment. "Where did those misfits go?"

"Up here, you polite piece of Negatrash!" Moon shouted. "For all the clumsy girls in the world, I will punish you. I am Sailor Moon!"

All of the rest followed in line introducing themselves. 

"We'll triumph over evil . . ." Moon pointed at the monster as the rest finished for her. ". . . and that means YOU!"

"Such a pleasure to finally meet you young ladies and traitors. Now to turn you all into wax; please, take this!" the monster shoots, but the group scatters.

Mars prepared a warm welcome. "Not so fast!  **MARS FIRE IGNITE!**"

The wax encased her fire without melting! Venus came up to bat next. "**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**"

But her attack was encased as well! "She waxed my beams and Mars's fire. How are we gonna stop her?"

"I really don't know, but what do we do if I can't stop her, either?" Moon half asked herself.

"I'll open my own wax museum, starting with you Sailor Scouts and you traitor Generals too." Polyte Societi threatened.

"Oh no! I don't look good in wax." Sailor Moon whimpered.

A rose stopped the monster in her tracks. Tuxedo Mask had come to the rescue? Isn't he still working for the Negaverse? "Good evening, Polyte Societi."

"Good evening, Prince Darien."

"At last. Tuxedo Mask. You've come to save us." Moon sighs in full hope.

Mars on the other hand still had her lingering doubts. "Don't be so sure."

"Mars is right Princess. I still sense the Negaverse empowering him." Neflyte reported grimly, all three Generals stood ready to battle their Prince to protect his love from himself – as well as protecting the Crystal from the Negaverse.

Tuxedo Mask ignored him and the others. "Sailor Moon, I want the Silver Crystal. I promise not to hurt you if you give it to me."

"You're not following Jasper's plan." The monster observed.

But Tuxedo wasn't paying any attention to the youma. There was something about Moon. Inside he really didn't want to hurt her, but he want to make his Queen happy at the same time. Why did he care so much for Moon? "Your choice, Sailor Moon."

"Oh no. Tuxedo Mask. But, you can't be. You're not my enemy." Moon refused to see what was before her eyes.

Venus swallowed hard before speaking so her heart would give her pain at seeing their friend so torn away. "You're gonna have to face it, Sailor Moon. The guy's with the Negaverse now. We've lost him. You gotta face it."

"STOP STALLING! HAND IT OVER!" Tuxedo snapped. He didn't want to hurt the child. God, why did she have to make this so difficult? There was no way she would ever beat the Negaverse.

Neflyte was proud when he noticed Solaris take a brave step forward. "Never! And that you can tell Beryl came directly from Sailor Solaris!"

"Tuxedo Mask! Get outta my way!" Jasper shouted when he appeared to see what was hindering his plan.

Tuxedo wasn't impressed with the wimp Beryl had put in charge of this mission. "No one asked you here."

"I'm handling this myself! You're ruining my plan!" Jasper growled.

Zoicite laughed loud and hard at that. "Crying like a baby already, Jasper? No wonder it took all of us leaving for Beryl to grant **you** a promotion. You're pathetic!"

"Shut up you traitor! You have no say any longer." Jasper spat. But then he shrieked as Zoicite's blossoms cut his cheek several times.

Zoicite and the other Generals impressed Tuxedo Mask. They might have turned traitor, but they were worthy adversaries – unlike Jasper and the rest of beryl's commanders. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Jasper, I'm only interested in the crystal, not a battle."

"Is that so?" Jasper spat as he wiped away the trickle of blood that was running down his cheek.

Poor Polyte Societi didn't know what to do. "Well, uh, isn't it a lovely evening?"

"Destroy Sailor Moon!" Jasper roared.

Tuxedo was a little kinder in his tone of voice, but his expression left no doubt of how serious he was. "No! Get the Crystal!"

Jasper snapped at Darien's indignation. "NO! SAILOR MOON!"

Neflyte whispered over to Malachite. "Can you imagine you fighting with the prince like that?"

"No, I wouldn't be so **_lame_** as to let it go on like this." He chuckled back.

Zoicite let her opinion be known just as quietly. "Darling, I wouldn't have let you use this appallingly wretched idea of a plan. Though you must take pity on the Nega-monster. She looks as if her head is about to spin right off of her shoulders because of those two bickering back and forth."

And they had. Polyte Societi just wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know which order to follow. All this confusion is giving me a headache."

Sailor Moon spots an opening to use. "Poor thing, you seem very tired. How about a cup of cocoa to perk you up?"

The Nega-monster didn't think twice as she sweetly reprimanded Moon. "Why, thank you, but better to say 'Would you like some cocoa?'"

"Ah ha!" Pulling out the Crescent Moon Wand, Moon went about healing the human within the Nega-monster. "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**"

"Way to go Sailor Moon!" Solaris cried out, as Polyte Societi turned back into Countess Rose. Jasper scooted away, seeing that he was out of his league – as always.

Moon was pumped at this. "Okay. Now that we've got the Countess back to normal, it's time to start doing the same for my dear Tuxedo Mask. **MOON HEALING . . ."**

Seeing what the wand did for the Nega-monster, Tuxedo Mask backed away fast. Besides what was one more day compared to over a thousand years. Moon seemed to handle the Crystal well enough for now. "Sailor Moon, you can keep the Silver Crystal until I see you next time. See ya."

"Oh, what?! Don't go. Oh Tuxedo Mask . . ." But to Sailor Moon's disappointment he had already disappeared.

Now that Countess Rose was her true self the mannequins turned back into young ladies. All of them saw a set of familiar silhouettes in the high window. The Sailor Scouts and their Guardian Generals stood waiting for Sailor Moon to come to grips with losing Tuxedo again.

The set back didn't break her hope. In fact it strengthened Moon's resolve to free her love. "Tuxedo Mask, I WILL get you back."

* * *

The group moved to a park near by, ironically it was the same park Neflyte had nearly lost his life. This made Solaris draw all the closer to him, she still hadn't healed enough to face the place.

"Oh poor sweet Molly's afraid. Maybe I should get daddy to chase the shadows around you some more, **_stepdaughter_**."

Neflyte growled as Jet walked out of a patch of shade. "Leave her alone Jet!"

The monster only chuckled at the threat. "Or what, you'll kill me? Not possible buddy boy, and you know it. Oh Rudy dear guess who I've found for you!"

Solaris gasped slightly but held her ground as her father came forward to wrap Jet in his embrace. She was tired of being ruled over by them and her fears. "Everyone back off. The two of them are mine alone!"

The rest were nervous, but did as their friend ask – Neflyte remaining the closest to Solaris.

"Well, baby girl finally ready to give her daddy what she's got?" Rudy licked his lips, making all of the ladies cringe and the guys growl.

Solaris stood firm. "Take a good look Negatrash. Because all of this you're **_never_** going to get!"

"Oh, is that so?" Jet smiled and then raised her palm towards Solaris. It took all of Neflyte's will power not to attack, but he knew that his Molly needed this confrontation. He prayed with all of his heart that she would beat Jet and regain her true strength.

For a few moments nothing happened, and then Jet began to look annoyed. Solaris grinned proudly. "What's wrong Jet? Got bumped off? Better check with your Dark Energy Provider."

The Scouts and Generals all chuckled at that. Solaris was going to be okay.

Looking over at Rudolph, Jet grinned as if nothing was wrong. "Darling, teach your little girl to respect me."

"Whatever you say beautiful. Come here Molly." Rudolph sent out ribbons of dark energy towards Solaris.

Right at that moment Molly could feel something new building up within her body … a new power and attack. She smacked both of her fists together as her eyes shut tight and yelled out, **"SOLARIS …"**

**" … SOLAR FLARE … "** she added as she raised her linked fists above her head with the palms facing the sky. **"… ERUPT!"**

At that moment she opened both of her hands, which enveloped her body with a bright light that became a fiery pillar above her body, before pointing towards Rudolph and Jet. That sent the pillar hurtling straight towards the pair.

Both were hit with the blast, which sent them flying back a few hundred yards. Jet didn't take kindly to it, but the Scouts and Generals were applauding and cheering.

Neflyte sent to her mind. _'I knew that you could do it, my love. And you have proven me to be right again.'_

Jet was growling in shock, anger, and pain. For the first time in so long she felt **_real_** pain! "**_I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!_**"

With that the pair was gone. Solaris didn't care about the threat to her safety, because she had proven to Jet that she was **_not_** the wimp Scout! Turning around she rushed into Neflyte's arms, giggling at her accomplishment.

"I did it Neflyte! She has no hold over me any more!"

"I knew that you could do it, Molly. You are too strong to let a piece of gutter trash like Jet take you down." Forgetting himself in the moment, Neflyte spun around in his happiness with Molly in his arms.

Moon and the others all agreed and congratulated Molly. Artemis couldn't help but give one wisecrack. "You gave her quite a sunburn, Solaris!"

"Nice and crisp by the look of her." Luna added on with a chuckle. That combination sent the others into tears of laughter.

Amy of course brought up the obvious, "and you've found a new power within yourself as well."

"Yeah, Amy's right. And it looks like Jet stands no chance of beating you, Molly." Serena grinned as she clutched her friend tight to her chest for a moment.

"Let's start making plans to save Darien and take Beryl down!" Molly beamed.

This was the lover Neflyte adored, and he was ready to completely die rather than watch her suffer through any more assaults as they had only just gotten Molly through.

* * *

How was that?

Molly is a wiz with Bar-b-que bats on the grill! LOL!!!

Will no one tell me what they think about this?!?!


	20. Jedite Returns At Last!

Drum rolls please! At last here it is … the long awaited and requested return of General Jedite! Want to thank me? Then please review me! HINT, HINT! LOL!

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Jedite Returns At Last!**

Beryl was not pleased with her replacement Generals in the least. She glared down at the three whining, beaten miserable excuse for leaders.

"Why is it that valuable energy has been wasted and yet none of you have been able to recover the Imperium Silver Crystal nor rid us of the Sailor Scouts? Jet you had assured me that there was no way Solaris could regain her powers, and yet now she is even more powerful than ever! And Jasper you idiot! If you hadn't interfered Prince Darien would have brought the crystal to our presence! I am severely disappointed with all three of you."

Jet hated being reminded of how she had lost her hold on the brat. "Queen Beryl, I will make that bitch pay for causing Rudy and myself pain!"

"Save it for someone who cares Jet! Your only mission is to retrieve the Silver Crystal! Between the three of you do you think it might be possible to complete that simple of a task?" Beryl was nearing her breaking point with the vampire and her lover. Both being sealed in Eternal Sleep was looking like a **_very_** good option.

Ever since her turncoat Generals left her plans had began to fall apart. The four were … wait … she still had one under her control. Jedite.

He was still trapped in his crystal, and had no idea what had been going on in the months since his banishment. And she had all four at one another's throats, so he would be easily manipulated and it would be unlikely that the traitors could turn him against her. It was too perfect. 

"Leave me all of you! Now!" Within a moment the throne room was empty except for her (AN: Which does make it completely empty in my book. LOL ^_^).

Focusing her powers through the globe that was always before her, Beryl opened a portal in the floor. Out of it came a huge, clear crystal with Jedite's body trapped within it. Contrary to her subject's belief, it was a simple task to get out of her sleep crystals – someone on the outside had to shatter it. Even with the slightest crack in the crystal's surface, whoever was within would be able to break free. She was accomplished in instilling fear of being trapped into her strongest spell. That was all that protected her place on the throne. If her secret were to ever leak out … she shuttered to imagine what could possibly happen to her.

A soft blast of dark energy cracked the crystal enough for the General within it to break free of his imprisonment. He finished his cry of fear and then collapsed to the floor panting. Though Beryl called it Eternal Sleep, Jedite had been awake and aware throughout his long sentence. His mind was near slipping when his body felt the impact it had with the floor.

One of his fingers was slit by a shard of the crystal, causing him to wince in pain. Pain? Did he really feel pain? Lifting his hand, he saw the green blood slowly beginning to flow from the wound. He was alive and free! How? Why?

It didn't take much for him to sense that he was still within the Negaverse. He was in the throne room, sprawled on the floor before Beryl. Inside he loathed her more than he ever had. Jedite swore to himself that he'd repay her for his solitude.

"Stand before us Jedite!" Beryl growled.

With great pain to both his pride and his body Jedite did as he was ordered, and even bowed before the bitch on the throne. For now he had to bide his time until his strength returned.

Beryl grinned. "Welcome back General Jedite. You are going to have to supervise Jet, Rudolph, and Jasper. They are no where near what I need in my replacement Generals."

"What has happened to …" Jedite gasped with a rusty voice that was unaccustomed to being used. 

"That is no concern of yours! You will make certain the three of them will not interfere with our objective of gaining the Imperium Silver Crystal. You will report directly to my lead General, Prince Darien. You might remember him as Tuxedo Mask, now he is to be my consort – that is once we take over the Universe." As Beryl spoke his name, Darien came into the room.

Jedite gasped. He couldn't believe his ears and eyes. He had to have gone mad in that crystal! Prince Darien was still alive? His Prince was Tuxedo Mask all along? He would be Beryl's consort?

If Prince Darien was still alive, could Jedite's beloved cousin be alive as well?

Beryl's hated voice broke into his contemplation. "Both of you plan out how to keep the imbeciles from ruining our plans. I want the crystal by the end of the month at latest."

"Yes, my Queen." Darien bowed deeply and reverently. 

Knowing that he could get away with it, Jedite's bow was slightly more rigid and nowhere near the depth of his Prince. How was he going to save his Prince and get them both out of there?

It was obvious as they left the throne room that Darien had been brainwashed by Beryl. No way would he have come of his own free will. But still, Jedite refused to believe that was how it would always be. He had too because to think otherwise would mean giving up all hope of being free of Beryl himself.

"Queen Beryl doubtlessly forgot to feed you any energy when she woke you. We'll go dine at my rooms. There we can begin making plans." Darien's voice left no room for questioning, but still revealed the kind Prince Jedite was beginning to remember.

Jedite only nodded and followed behind his Prince. What had happened while he was trapped in the Sleep Crystal?

Taking a seat, Jedite was happy to be outside of Beryl's influence. Maybe he could make the Prince see the truth. But it would take some time, and he had to be ginger about his approach and movement. If he went too far too quickly he'd see the inside of another Sleep Crystal before he could blink.

"Could you please help me come up to date on what has been happening while I was imprisoned?" Jedite forced through his sore throat.

The sound made Darien visibly wince. That benevolent Prince Jedite had always looked up to was still there. "Of course I will. After you were put aside, Neflyte was assigned next to gather energy. He was successful for a time, until he began falling for a human that turned out to be his lost wife, Princess Drusilla."

Jedite steadied his body, but was near tears on the inside. His sweet cousin had been brought back, and was with her true love! Yet another reason for him to get out of the Negaverse. 

"Neflyte began attacking our own troops until we believed that Zoicite's youmas called the Delta Girls killed him. The Sailor Moon and her Scouts destroyed them, so we could not get an accurate report at the time. Neflyte was saved by the human Molly Baker and the Scouts. Then three new Scouts joined in."

Jedite held out a hand in a respectful gesture. Molly Baker … why did that name sound so familiar? The letter … when he was using the radio program to gather energy. And when he used the gym … Molly was drained there too! Oh Gods, he had used his own beloved cousin's energy to help release the Negaforce! Jedite had never felt more ashamed than he did at that moment.

Darien on the other hand took it as disbelief of another kind. "I know. How could Neflyte betray us for a weak human? But, he has. He is allied with the Sailor Scouts and is intending to marry that Molly. That isn't the worse of it. Zoicite was ordered to use the Dark Crystal Neflyte made before his desertion to change his precious Molly into a warrior for the Negaverse, but she gave the assignment to a weak youma and faked being too ill to fight. Beryl nearly killed that coward, but Malachite took her to the Scouts and they saved her life. Now all three of them are protecting the Scouts."

Jedite sighed as he relaxed back into his chair. With all three of the other Generals protecting her, Molly was safe. And there were three other Scouts on top of that.

Darien took Jedite's reaction the wrong way … thankfully. "I know it seems that everything is against us, but you and I will turn it all around. After the three Generals left, Beryl chose Jet, Rudolph, and Jasper to take their places."

Jedite couldn't hide the disbelief on his face, and Darien nodded. "Agreed, not the wisest of choices. Thankfully she brought you back. Maybe now things will get back under control."

For two hours the two men went over what had happened, and in that time they grew closer. As the time passed without having to worry about his back, Darien began to remember their combined past. "We fought as friends before … didn't we?"

Jedite nodded, his voice was still sore. So long without speaking and then screaming had wrecked it.

"I know that here no one can be trusted. But, somehow I know I can trust you. You cover my back, and I'll cover yours. Agreed?"

Jedite smiled with a tear in his eye as he shook hands with his leader, nodding as his answer. He knew that he couldn't leave the Negaverse until he made sure the Prince was pulled out as well. But, how long would the pair be trapped?

* * *

The Scouts were meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple. Serena seemed so excited as she showed them all a flyer. "Hey, you guys have gotta check this out. The Miss Moon Princess contest at the Pinecone Ski Resort. I gotta enter this for sure, don't you think?"

"You wanna enter some ski bunny contest?" Mina asked.

"I was hoping you'd wanna make a ski weekend out of it with me." Serena smiled.

Raye took the flyer from Serena. "Let me see that. Hey! Winner gets two weeks free. Sounds like a blast."

"I don't think Luna and Artemis will be very happy knowing we're going off to play." Lita warned.

Mina may like to play, but she agreed with Lita. "Yeah. We're supposed to be fighting the Negaverse, right? Besides, we'll never get a room there at the last minute."

"Couldn't we just see what happens when we get there? People always cancel." Serena chirped.

Neflyte knew that the Negaverse had been quiet lately, but he also knew that the girls all could use the time off. The Scouts were not only working through their school breaks again the Negaverse but on their accelerated classes as well. Even Molly was feeling bogged down in the strain. It was time to let them have a break. "There are also those who will sell their reservations."

"You guys can stay at my place." Chad cheerfully offered. He was once a broke rock star, before he fell for Raye and begged to become Grandpa's assistant. Then he pieced the most of the Scout's secret, bringing him into their circle.

That stunned Raye. "Oh, you have a place there?"

"Actually, it belongs to my parents, but I go up all the time." He chuckled.

Serena was sold. "Co-OOL! Oh, you're gonna come with us, right?"

"Yah. I always go up this time of year to practice my drumming, bang up some new songs . . ." Chad grinned.

As Raye looked at the flyer again, Neflyte voiced his opinion. "I think that the rest would be good for all of you. All of you have skipped your last two vacations. I'm certain Luna and Artemis will understand that."

"Princess you were adamant for Zoicite and I to rest when we were worn. Now I am so about all of you relaxing." Malachite could see in Neflyte's eyes that the Leader of the Generals agreed.

Molly liked the idea of getting out of work for any amount of time. She and Neflyte were again starting to only have time for together time as they were settling into bed, and then they were too tired to do anything but fall asleep.

Amy was used to working so hard, but she knew the others weren't. "I'm inclined to agree. We are all further ahead in our studies than any of the school officials ever expected us to be. And skiing is something I've never tried before."

"So it's settled!" Serena declared punching her fist into the air above her head.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. This contest's an excellent idea. Those silly Scouts will be lured into it for sure." Jasper chuckled as he looked at that same flyer.

Jet was moisturizing her arms in an attempt to speeding up her supernatural healing properties and minimizing the scars that were already setting thanks to Solaris. "My bitch of a stepdaughter had better be there is all I have to say about it."

"I want a chance to break into her before you scare her dearest." Rudolph growled as he worked on his mate's back. He had already finished his own body, and planned out what he was going to do to his daughter.

"They're not idiots, you three knuckleheads. It'd behoove you to quit underestimating their powers." Darien sneered as he and Jedite appeared in the room.

Jedite was still weak and hadn't yet regained his voice. But his presence visibly shook the three before him and Darien … just not in fear.

Jasper hated both men before him. "I know this plan'll work!"

Jet grinned as she undressed the Prince with her eyes, to Rudolph's dislike. "At least we know not to associate with the weakest General. Moon is pathetic, Solaris is targeted for fun by my mate, and the rest will fall afterwards."

Solaris was Molly Baker … his cousin. Jedite tapped Darien's shoulder for the Prince's attention. Gesturing sunshine and then brushing his hand before him in a finalizing gesture, Jedite hoped for the Prince to understand his meaning.

Thankfully the Prince did know, and was in agreement. "Agreed. Solaris is not the focus of your mission Jet. You are to recover the Imperium Silver Crystal for Beryl. Attack Solaris and you threaten to bring all three Generals down on us. You three together couldn't take on any one of the Guardian Generals, much less all three at once."

"Now hear this your highness! I am in charge of this plan!" Jasper growled.

Darien wasn't worried. He knew that he had an ally he could always count on. "And we are in charge of making sure you three don't screw up! Sailor Moon may **_seem_** like a clumsy crybaby, but when push comes to shove, she's tougher than any she-lion."

"Right." Rudolph jeered.

"And you're such an expert, Darien. You know the only reason I tolerate you is because of Queen Beryl's orders, so I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut! Got it?! I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna get the Imperium Crystal if it's the last thing I do!" Jasper got up and stomped over to the Prince, but couldn't get close enough to touch Darien.

Jedite stood between the two men. He would protect the Prince as long as there was a breath in his body. Darien chuckled at the sight. He knew he had done well by allying himself to this soldier. "You will never get me so long as my friend is here to support me, and I him. If you ask me, Jasper, the only way you're gonna get that Crystal is to lure Sailor Moon here."

"I will not take neither suggestion nor order from you!" Jasper's eyes flared with the hate he felt. He should be in the lead … not Beryl's bed partner!

"You will do as you are told. Drop this stupid scheme and focus on luring Moon here!" Darien nodded to Jedite who knew it meant they would leave.

* * *

The next morning the Scouts, the Generals, and Chad arrived at the Pinecone Ski Resort. They had left the youmas at home, giving the valued group of minions a vacation as well.

Serena chuckled as she spun around taking in everything. "Wow! It's gorgeous!"

"You got that right, Serena. One of your better ideas for sure!" Molly giggled as she mimicked the Scout leader.

Lita smiled as she took a deep breath of air. "This weekend's gonna be so fun."

Amy still felt a little guilty. "You're sure Luna and Artemis weren't too mad, Mina?"

"Oh no. They said it would give them a chance to catch up on all their work."

Neflyte was mostly focusing on his love. He hadn't seen her so carefree in so long. It was good to see her smiling in such joy. "And their rest undoubtedly as well."

That made everyone chuckle.

While in Serena's bedroom …

"So, Artemis, what do you think's the best way to beat Queen Beryl?"

Artemis had seemingly dozed off. Luna had been focusing on something else the whole time. "Artemis? That cat! He's such a lazybones."

It was irritating, but Luna was finding it hard to stay awake herself. She spent many nights helping Serena cope with homework or nightmares about Darien. The cat was bushed. "'Course, I could use a little catnap after all the training and help with schoolwork we've been putting in. Take a snooze. I'll think better."

She settled next to the white cat and relaxed. Sensing that Luna had finally joined him, Artemis rubbed his head gently against hers. "About time we got a rest break too, eh kitten?"

"I suppose so. Sleep well Artemis. I'm glad that you're back in my life." Luna yawned as she snuggled closer to him.

Artemis tried to hide back his sob of joy. "Same here beautiful. Same here."

One step closer to their future.

* * *

An hour later the group settled in Chad's parent's house. The place was nothing like the group expected. It was classy, and more the size of Neflyte and Molly's manor house. Once they all took rooms and unpacked they went downstairs to find Chad roasting marshmallows in the fireplace.

"Just make yourselves at home, okay? We've got the place to ourselves."

Raye wasn't sure how to take everything, that Chad was obviously so well to do. "I thought you were just a slacker. I mean … I never knew you were loaded. So, why do you work at the temple if you've got all this, I mean?"

"What? Are you gonna kick me out now, Raye?" Chad asked. He was scared of losing any possible chance he could have with the dark haired fireball he loved so much.

"Not as long as you don't sing. Ha, ha, ha." Raye gave off a faux pas. She never knew how to act or what to say in front of Chad. As annoyed as she acts in front of him she couldn't help but feel a fluttering in her chest whenever she saw him. But that couldn't really be feelings of love … right?

Seeing Raye's uncomfortable state, Lita decided to act as an intermission. "So, you guys ready? I really wanna hit those slopes."

"Let's go!" The group all shouted.

* * *

In an hour many of them had easily taken to it. Serena went by the group. "I'm skiing! WO-HOAH! Look at me, you guys! I'm skiing!"

Lita on the other hand was talking to the rest of the girls. "Wasn't our instructor a hunkster?"

"Yeah, I'll say." Mina chuckled.

Amy was reading a book that was in her right hand while her pole was hanging off her wrist. "And he was very informative, too. I think I can face the Bunny slope alone."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Mina and Lita, That's what you both say about every guy you meet."

"Well, this time it happens to be **_very_** true." Mina winked as she and Lita exchanged high-fives.

Raye, Chad and the Generals were all experienced skiers. They were racing down the tougher slopes.

Lita grinned as she pointed the group out to the other girls. "Hey, there's Chad and Raye."

"Neflyte, Zoicite, and Malachite are with them. Whoa, they're fast." Mina observed.

Amy gasped as she caught sight of their friends. "I hope I can ski like that someday."

The group came to a stop in front of the group – Neflyte grabbing a kiss off of his lover.

Pulling off her goggles, Raye gaspingly chuckled as a way to fight off the longing building up in her heart due to being so close to Chad. "Hey, you guys gotta go up there. The powder's totally wicked."

"Uh unh. Powder's not my thing." Lita shook her head.

Mina agreed instantly. "Yeah, I end up on my face instead of on my feet."

"I'll just stick to the easy slopes, thanks." Amy said.

"If you're with me, I'd give it a try Neflyte." Molly shyly admitted.

Neflyte smiled as he winked at her. "I'd always be there for you. One call and you'd be stuck with me."

Molly raised an eyebrow at that. "And how is it I'd be '**_stuck_**' when it comes to you?"

Rather than let Neflyte stutter like she usually, Serena interrupted with her opinion. "Where's the Bunny hill?"

"You know, Serena, if you really, like, wanna be in the Miss Moon Princess contest, you gotta be able to do the toughest run: the Double Black Diamond." Chad pointed out. "You can only qualify for the contest if you finish the run. That's how they narrow down the field every year."

The run was both high and steep. Both points were making Serena feel less interested in the contest. "Way up there?"

"You don't have to force yourself, Serena. I mean, it'd be cool to have all you guys rooting for me. See ya later." Raye grinned as she glided off. She wanted to make sure that the leader of the Sailor Scouts faced her fears rather than run, as Serena would once do.

Serena however didn't see the comment as that. "WHA-AAT?! Oh, that brat. Who does she think she is?"

"While they fight, how about we go up and see how you do on the powder? I remember you being excellent from your first time out on in our last life together." Neflyte whispered into Molly's ear.

Molly still looked up into his eyes with stars in her own. "That was only because I had you teaching me. Think I could do it again?"

"Only one way to find out." Neflyte grinned as the pair headed off.

* * *

Jasper appeared on top of the mountain where his latest drone waited for him. "So, is everything ready?"

The woman bowed respectfully. "Yes, Master."

"Excellent. Once you trap Sailor Moon, she'll have to reveal herself. I'm not leaving here without that Imperium Crystal in my hands and Sailor Solaris at my side. Understand?" Jasper didn't care what Prince Darien said; he would bring back both stone and Scout. That would show up that pretty boy all right!

The woman nodded. "I understand perfectly."

* * *

Three hours later, Neflyte and Molly were cuddling in their own lift behind Serena, Raye, and Chad on the way up for the contest. With an hour and a half practice time, Neflyte convinced Molly to try running the contest slope with Serena and Raye – for support at the least. They heard the group ahead of them, and both felt such pity for Serena.

Serena was still going to try, even if she was scared out of her mind. "It's so high. Uh, you're sure we're supposed to ski down this way?"

"No way. You ski down the other side, where it's way steeper." Chad said.

That made Serena feel even worse for letting her ego make her mind up for her. "Oh . . ."

Once they were atop the mountain, all of the ladies got ready for the contest. Molly barely slipping Neflyte a secreted kiss away from the media cameras.

Serena whimpered in her growing fear. "They all look so professional. It's not fair."

Before Molly or Raye could say a word, the announcer opened the contest. "Hello, ladies. Nice to see all of you out there. Now, I hope you've all had a chance to look over the racecourse we designed for you. By popular demand, we've added a few more jumps and turns this year. And now, to remind you of all the rules, is last year's princess, Miss Stormy Kincaid."

"First, I'd like to wish all of you good luck. Now remember, you must finish the entire course to qualify for the rest of the contest, but speed's important, too, so I hope you're ready to boogie down that hill. The first place gets fifty extra points added to her score." Stormy smiled as she looked over all of the women gathered before her, trying to guess who Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris were. 

It had been Stormy who met Jasper earlier that day.

Serena was starting to get nervous as the lights came to life, and the crowd took their positions at the starting line. "Skiers, are you ready? On your mark, get set, GO!"

Molly barely got Serena too take off with the other skiers as the race began. Raye had already taken an early lead, but Molly was sticking with Serena to help her along. 

"Serena keep your legs slightly closer together … that's it! Now tighten your form. You're doing great! When you want to slow down remember to use your snowplow." Molly coached as they speed along. She remembered how Neflyte first taught her to ski a thousand years before, and how stunned she had left him that day when they went to practice on the powder. She hadn't forgotten a single lesson.

None of them had noticed that Stormy had taken off after them. Quickly into the race Raye had taken the lead, and she held it for a while. Stormy decided to make the path a little more difficult. "Time to narrow the field of competition a little."

Using the power of the Negaverse Stormy added some moguls midway through the competition. 

"Moguls? Where'd those come from?" Raye was startled by them but negotiated them easily. A lot of the other competitors didn't do as well. 

Raye looked back still shocked and then focused back on the path before her. "It's weird. Those weren't there before. Maybe that's what the guy meant by new jumps."

After a few more minutes, both Molly and Serena caught up with her. The three pulled close together. Raye liked having her friends with her. "Hey girls! Did ya see those wicked moguls? I swear that they hadn't been there at first."

"Yeah, and we barely got around four others on our way here!" Molly panted. It had been a LONG time since she had raced, and she was fighting to keep up.

Serena too was quickly wearing out, but fighting to keep up with her friends. She was thankful that she had Molly with her, doubting if she would have gotten as far as she had alone. "One second they weren't there and then they just seemed to spring up."

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Molly groaned. She was beginning to wonder if she'd have the strength to finish the course with the girls.

Behind the group, Stormy got around the mess of fallen skiers. "There are only three skiers left, so one's gotta be the keeper of the Imperium Silver Crystal and undoubtedly one would be Sailor Solaris."

Stormy began working up a new obstacle. As the trio got by a ledge, a large snowball flew off and tore down the mountain after the girls. It quickly increased in size and speed. Hearing the roaring that was growing behind them, Raye turned and saw the coming danger.

"GIRLS HUSTLE! THERE'S AN AVALANCHE COMING!" She screamed and put on the speed.

Both Serena and Molly gasped as they followed in Raye's example. Raye was panting hard by then. "Hurry!"

The girls didn't know that Chad had been following the course and saw the problem. "That avalanche is right on Raye's trail! She, Molly, and Serena could be in trouble."

Stormy stopped and transformed into Blizzard the ice monster! "Let's up the stakes a little."

Without warning, towering blocks of ice grew from the slope, forming a frozen ravine in the middle of the run. The girls had no choice but ski into it.

Serena whimpered in her fear. "Now what's that?! Oh, I'm gonna crash and burn!"

"No you're not! We just have to stick together!" Raye growled in frustration and partly in fear.

They hoped the snow would be slowed and stopped by the chasm, but it was still speeding behind them. Chad fought to get ahead of the avalanche on top of the canyon. He shouted out with all he had. "RAYE, DON'T LOOK BACK! You just keep skiing! I'll block that snowball for ya!"

Then he jumped into the rift and stopped right in front of the coming snowball and shouted at the rushing snow. "Stop where you are! STAY THERE!"

But he was trapped into the ball as it rolled over him. Raye hadn't noticed him, only heard a muffled voice. "Sounded like someone was yelling at me."

"Forget about that, Raye! You're falling behind!" Serena cried out in panic.

In that split second, Blizzard continued her attack. "Got you now, Sailor brats. You won't escape from Blizzard's ice trap."

The rooms began to move. Ahead of the group two walls ahead of the trio slammed into each other – forming a dead end. Serena flaked fast. "AAAAAH! I'M TOAST! HEEELLLLP!"

"Serena! Calm down and use your snowplow now!" Molly shouted as she and Raye reminded their leader what the red head was talking about. 

All three stopped in front of the walls before them, but then noticed the surrounding them were shutting fast. The walls crushed the snowball before the girls were crushed or trapped in the ball.  However, they were trapped in that pit of ice.

At first the girls tried to climb out. Serena gave up on it fast, and after a few tries Molly took a seat next to the Scout leader. Raye was stubborn as ever. 

Serena moaned. "Give it up, Raye. It's way too slippery. We're never gonna get out that way."

Raye got about half way, only to loose her grip and fall to the bottom next to the girls – a pile of snow following and landing on her. Serena sighed. "Told ya so. You never listen."

"I don't know about you, Miss Giver-Uppers, but I'm not gonna stay and turn into a Popsicle!" Raye snapped as she repeated her last attempt and her last failure as well.

"You're so stubborn. Just be patient. I'm sure someone'll find us." Serena moaned.

"YEAH, LIKE SOME NEGAVERSE CREEPAZOID AFTER YOUR CRYSTAL, OR HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED OUT THAT THEY'RE THE ONES BEHIND THIS?!" Raye snapped before trying again.

Serena pulled out her Star Locket and opened to get it to play its music. She began thinking about Darien, inside hoping that Tuxedo Mask would show up to protect them. A moment later Raye sat beside them. Serena noticed before a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, I thought you were gone."

Raye sighed. "It's not worth breaking my neck over. We'll wait together."

"Hope you girls don't mind me playing this, but it really cheers me up when I get bummed out." Serena explained as she wiped away the tear.

"Hmm . . ." Raye answered as she sat back to listen to the music. Molly too enjoyed the tune.

Then Serena remembered how Raye had once been Darien's girlfriend, and felt like a horrid friend. She gasped and shut the locket. "Oh, I'm such a total meatball head, Raye. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about your feelings. Oh, it must be the pits to be reminded of Darien right now."

"Actually, it's nice to think about him, but I know it wasn't meant to be." Raye said as she relaxed.

"No way. He's your boyfriend." Serena answered. She wasn't going to force Darien to be with her just because of their past.

Raye shook her head. "Nah, it was just a silly crush. I-I mean, I always knew Darien wasn't interested in me, but I didn't care. It was still fun believing he was really my guy, you know? Wasn't like YOU and Darien. THAT'S solid."

"Not anymore." Serena felt even lower than before. She began to doubt that she'd ever get her guy back – her only love.

"That's because he's been brainwashed and those Negadweebs are trying to turn him against us, but we'll get him back, just like we got that Crystal. I promise ya!" Raye insisted on it. "But you know what I wish? I wish we could just go blasting into the Negaverse and dust 'em off!"

"Sailor ambush." Serena chuckled.

Molly shouted out. "Why didn't I think of this before? Neflyte can hear my thoughts! I'm calling in back up!"

"Do it! We'll need all the help we can get!" Serena agreed.

_'NEFLYTE! WE'RE IN DANGER! THERE'S AN AVALANCHE THAT HAS TRAPPED US IN A RIFT OF ICE! IT COULD BE A NEGAVERSE TRAP!'_ Molly sent hard and scared. What if he didn't get the message in time?

"While we're waiting, we can transform and meet up with them somewhere. **MARS . . .**" But before she could finish crumbling snow caught her and the girls' attentions. 

"Raye?!" It was Chad! "Are you guys cool here? Got through as fast as I could."

"Chad, how'd you get in here?" Raye gasped in her shock.

Chad chuckled as he blushed. "AVALANCHE SURFIN'! Come on. I dug a tunnel to the top of the cliff. You three can transform up there."

Stormy looked down on them from the top of the trap. "Hold it right there."

"Stormy, you came for us!" Raye smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Please call me Blizzard." Stormy chuckled as she turned into the youma she had been empowered bent into by the Negaforce. "Might as well get friendly before you go into the deep freeze."

"I knew the Negaverse was behind this!" Raye growled.

Serena was stunned. "So this whole contest was totally bogus?"

"That's right, Sailor Moon. Hand over that crystal! And you red are coming with me!" Blizzard snapped at Raye and Molly.

That shocked all three of the girls. Raye stuttered for a moment. "Are you talking to me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, ya little twit. I know you're the princess. It's written all over ya." Blizzard growled.

Raye took it the wrong way. "Well, I AM kind of a princess at heart. I mean, no point in being humble about it."

"Raye! Will you cut it out?" Molly snapped.

Chad on the other hand didn't understand it. "What are you talking about?! I thought you were just a fire throwing karate champ."

"I'm Sailor Moon." Serena stepped up to the plate.

Blizzard shook her head. "Stop! I know who I'm after. You just wanna confuse me."

When she shot freezing air at the trio, Chad stupidly jumped in front of the girls … acting as a shield. "I'll protect you."

He turned into an ice statue the second the blast hit him and fell backward.

"He's frozen solid!" Serena gasped.

Raye snapped at that point. She knew that she had some kind of feelings for the brave fool. "Come on, Serena … Molly! Let's put this ice queen back on ice!** MARS POWER!**"

"Ooh, prepare for meltdown Snowball Brain! **MOON PRISM POWER!**" Serena cried out.

Molly too was pissed, as Chad had become a good friend to her as well. And she knew that Neflyte would be drawn to her transformation, bringing him to the faster. "Right! **SOLARIS POWER!**"

The trio transformed into Sailors Moon, Mars, and Solaris. Blizzard hadn't seen this coming. "What's going on here? You're ALL Sailor Scouts?"

"That's right! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and sworn enemy of the Negaverse! On behalf of the Moon . . ."

". . . and on behalf of Mars, we will right wrongs and triumph over all evil!  We are Sailor Scouts . . ."

Moon followed up with, ". . . and YOU, Negatrash, are in big trouble . . ."

". . . 'cause we're gonna chew you up and spit you out! I am Sailor Solaris, and the name of Solaris I will make you wish you had never seen this mountain!"

"Well, I'm not impressed." Blizzard created an ice lance and shot it at the Scouts. "Take that!"

The trio dodged it, and Mars shot back. "**MARS FIRE IGNITE!**"

Blizzard too dodged the attack and created another ice lance. "So long, Sailor … "

But someone grabbed it. It was Tuxedo Mask! "Hold it, Blizzard!'

"Tuxedo Mask, you came back!" The Scout girls gasped in combined shock. What was going on?

With a smile and a tip of his hat, he acknowledged all three Scouts. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Solaris nice to see all of you again."

Blizzard was irked by his arrival and intervention. "What's going on?"

"You're not following your orders, Blizzard. Queen Beryl wants that Imperium Crystal, you slush-brain, and for that, we need Sailor Moon in one piece." But also, he couldn't agree to the beautiful Scout leader being harmed. He held up a black rose. "I'll show you how it's done."

He threw it, but missed and it stuck into the wall. "No prob. I've got plenty."

As he pulled out another black rose, Blizzard disappeared. Jedite appeared near by to watch out for his Prince, but remained hidden as well. Inside he was hoping that he and Prince Darien wouldn't be returning to the Negaverse.

Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes. "Tuxedo Mask, don't! We're your friends!"

"Don't you remember? We used to fight the Negaverse together. You've always protected us. And Sailor Moon. She's the Moon Princess, the one you were searching for." Mars begged.

Solaris followed in. "Darien, you have to try! You were captured after we regained the Silver Crystal! Please remember!"

Moon felt like breaking down into sobs. "Think of all those long years. You must remember something."

For a moment Jedite and the Scouts saw the rose turn red, but then it faded back to black again. Could it be a sign? How could they all use it to their advantage?

"Please, Tuxedo Mask. You can't betray us now." Mars continued to plead.

Blizzard had enough. "Give me a break!"

She busted through a high area of the ice wall and drops down on the Scouts … an ice lance leading her. But then a rose stopped her … a RED rose cut her lance and her concentration! She slammed into the ground. The three Scouts took it as a huge breakthrough as they all cried out in unison. "He saved us!"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Blizzard spat.

"Not yours obviously!" Neflyte growled as he and the other Generals appeared with the Scouts.

Mars looked over at her friend and leader. "Hurry! Now's our chance!"

"Right!" Moon agreed as she called forward the Crescent Moon Wand. "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**"

The wand turned Blizzard back into the real Stormy Kincaid. Tuxedo Mask spoke up. "Sailor Moon, I saved you this time but that doesn't mean it'll happen again. We're enemies now. 'Til next time. I'll get that crystal."

He disappeared and the rose that had protected the girls turned black and wilted. But the encounter gave the group more hope that they'd get their friend back from Beryl. Moon sighed as she buckled her tears down for the joy she knew would come once Darien was back. "I'll set you free again, Darien. I promise."

Mars was tending to a thawed Chad, who was still unconscious. "Chad . . . Chad, can you hear me? It's Raye. Wake up, Chad. Come on, guy."

"Is he all right?" Moon softly asked as the others watched out for any further attacks.

"I think so." Mars was shaky inside and kissed his cheek, hoping that Chad would wake up.

Jedite saw the Generals watching and saw a way to get out of the Negaverse with the Prince. Quickly conjuring a note, he carefully hid it in a snowball. With a chuckle he aimed and sent it flying straight at Zoicite. She was hit and fell to the snowy ground. It ticked off Malachite. Neflyte looked up at where the ball had come from.

Seeing a chance to show himself, Jedite walked out where he was seen by the group but not by Beryl. Neflyte was the first to notice. Jedite winked and waved before returning to their Prince.

"That jerk!" Zoicite too had noticed Jedite before he vanished. "He aimed at me on purpose!"

Malachite felt Beryl's attention leave them. "He couldn't come to us without grabbing Beryl's attentions. What's that by your hand, Zoi?"

She picked up the paper and hid it in her snowsuit as they all de-transformed when they heard Stormy moaning back to consciousness. "Hey, what gives? How did I get here? What happened?"

Neflyte and Molly combined to cook up a story that Stormy accepted. Quickly they all made it up Chad's tunnel out of the pit and back to his parent's house. The group left Raye alone with Chad. 

"Raye?" Chad gasped as he woke finding his head in her lap. "Where are we? Are you and the girls all right?"

Raye choked back a sob as she smiled. "About time you woke up. Yeah, we had a bit of trouble with some wacko piece of Negatrash, but you saved us from being froze and captured."

"I did? How come I don't remember that? I think I would remember that." Chad whispered.

"Grandpa would be so proud. You risked you life for mine … I-I mean us." Raye blushed.

Chad wondered out loud. "Whoa, never thought I'd be a hero!"

They both chuckled at that. The look in their eyes told that things might have taken a new step, if the rest of the group hadn't walked in at that moment.

"Finally. So you're awake Chad." Lita was in a bad mood obviously.

"Don't mind her. She just found out our ski instructor's married." Mina brushed off.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, I didn't see you taking it so calmly either, Mina."

"Hmm . . ." Mina chuckled.

Raye smiled. "Whaddya guys say we get some dinner, then head out for a little night skiing?"

Chad sat up and smiled at Raye, not really talking to the others. "Sounds like a great idea."

"WHAT?! Haven't we skied enough? Oh . . ." Serena moaned. "Come on, Raye. Let's stay in and have hot fudge sundaes. Hmm?"

Raye was peeved that Serena was flaking again. "Get off me, Serena. I'M WARNING YOU! We'll go to the Bunny slopes just for you, okay?"

"I have to ski more? No, please . . ."

Zoicite cleared her throat. "First we have been waiting for Chad to wake up to bring this out. Jedite is awake and on our side."

She read the hurried note Jedite sent in that snowball.

_Hey Trio of Trouble_

_Yeah, I'm awake and free. Beryl thinks that I'm going to keep Jet, Rudolph, and Jasper in line. As if I'd ever listen to that bitch after what she did to me!_

_Listen, I have to go back and keep watch over the Prince. You saw that he's at an edge. We'll return the moment I can turn him back._

_Tell Zoi if she's so pissed at me for how I sent this that she will have a clear, open, and easy shot the first snowball fight we have once I get back. Miss all three of you._

_Jedite_

* * *

How's that for a return?

Now will ya'll leave me be about poor Jedite?!?!?

This story is changing the original line more so than I ever thought and in ways I never originally saw coming in the beginning.

What do you readers think.

I get so few reviews that I may stop before I finish.

Tell me if this is all a waste of time and the original line was fine the way it was.


	21. Doubts, Birthdays, Skating, and Cracking...

Well, we can't skip the Ice Skating episode (even if it was my first plan of action). But, some major changes come about since someone is more of her old Princess self than before. And the camel's back is getting a little sore … don't you think?

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Doubts, Birthdays, Skating, and Cracking Fidelity**

A month after Jedite was released from his prison his voice was completely returned, and his friendship with Prince Darien was stronger than it had ever been. He hated being in the Negaverse, but refused to leave his Prince's side.

It was a few days before Zoicite's birthday, and he still had no idea what he could smuggle to her as a gift. He hoped that she wasn't bitter with him for the snowball. But it had been a beautiful sight – given that she had always got the drop on him first snowfall every year.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a summons from his Prince. _'Jedite, Beryl is calling about some new plan Jasper has. Meet me in the throne room.'_

'Yes, my Prince' 

* * *

"Queen Beryl, I've been told that ice skating was a popular sport during the Silver Millennium on the Moon. The sport looks to be gaining the same popularity with the humans once again." Jasper was saying as Jedite entered the room and took a position next to Darien.

"Very interesting. And so you think you can lure Sailor Moon into a trap through skating. Is that it?" Queen Beryl asked. Her voice still annoyed Jedite – along with her looks, her presence, her smell … everything about the bitch.

Jasper was obviously proud of himself that he had the Queen's interest. "That's the plan, Queen Beryl."

"Here we go again. Using humans to do your dirty work for ya, huh? Ha, ha." Darien complained.

"What's your point?" Jasper growled angrily. He certainly didn't want Darien or Jedite at his meeting with Beryl.

Jedite shook his head. "You are far too predictable, Jasper. Don't you think that the Sailor Scouts would see this coming eventually?"

"How about standing up and fighting your enemy face to face?" Darien sneered.

Jasper mocked as he turned to keep from having to look at the Prince and his puppy bodyguard. "Shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I get it done. I would've had the Silver Crystal a long time ago if it weren't for Sailor Moon's good luck."

"Jedite and I don't believe in luck." Darien calmly stated.

Beryl had her fill of the arguing. Might as well approve the plan and rid herself of the pests. "Down, boys. Down. Jasper, you better get on with your figure skating plan. Let's hope it works."

"It will." Jasper grinned at Darien and Jedite as he disappeared.

_'Can't she see that luring Moon here is the only way to get the crystal? Am I the only one wondering about Beryl's mental capacity?'_ Darien growled only to Jedite – the only one he trusted with his true opinions.

Jedite too only trusted Darien. He hoped deep inside that Beryl herself would help him regain the Prince he remembered so well. _'You know that you aren't alone in your doubt, my Prince. I even wonder why Beryl wants the crystal so badly. All of the youma lost and three Generals deserted already. Why are we battling for her? She won't even listen; I know I once knew the true identities of the first three Scouts, but I somehow lost the information while I was trapped.'_

'I don't know why I'm here either Jedite. I really don't feel anything for Beryl. But this is all I remember. Yet, there's something about Sailor Moon. I just can't explain it. Innocents shouldn't be drawn into our battles, and she seems to feel the same way. It's almost as if … Never mind, we should keep an eye on Jasper. Not too much of a stretch to expect him to fail.' Darien shook his head as he left.

Jedite could see that it wouldn't be much longer and they wouldn't ever have to return to this awful place. Looking around once, Jedite followed his Prince. Darien of course was seemingly always right about Jasper.

* * *

Jasper took control of the humans Janelle and Misha easily enough. After taking a couple of days to set up equipment and send out ads, the plan went into action.

Jedite sat in the shadows in the ceiling watching. He had been shopping for Zoicite's birthday gift, and decided to check on Jasper's victims.

He felt bad for lying to his Prince, but Jedite knew that Darien would understand in the long run. He remembered Serena, Raye, and Amy clearly. To make sure his old friend would get her gift, Jedite left Zoicite's present on Serena's bed with a note asking Sailor Moon to get it to the only female General that had his respect.

It was when a curly red head he knew giggled out next to a girl with her brown hair in a high ponytail he didn't know that Jedite sat up. Gods, she was there! His cousin was really alive! Molly was there with the group he suspected was the Scouts, and she was happy. Obviously Neflyte was making her very happy – that was all that mattered to Jedite, along with her safety. 

Luna too was with them. He could have just brought the gift with him, and leave it for the female cat to deliver it for him – but he couldn't be certain that she would get it. No, it was better left where it was. "Oh, so this is the new skating rink."

Serena was gazing around excitedly. "Wow. Pretty amazing, huh? Today's the grand opening, and they've got Misha and Janelle giving free skating lessons. OH! I don't know if I can stand waiting to see this!"

"Ditto!" Another blonde answered the Scout leader.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you dragged me here?" Raye complained. Jedite chuckled softly. He could see that Mars hadn't changed in her attitude while he was captive.

Amy too was same as before, reading a book rather than taking in the sites. "I should be studying for my Universal Statistical Analysis and Mathematical Theory exam."

"Aw Amy, you'll ace it." Serena brushed it off. Jedite too knew the Scout of Mercury would pass the test. Amy was a brilliant mind, and he hoped to one day know her as a friend and colleague once again rather than a foe.

The other blonde explained why they were there. "We've gotta have a group of six to get the free lessons. Come on, guys."

The brown head girl got a strange look on her face. "That's a weird rule."

"Why six?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"Forget that. Come on. Let's book it." Serena chuckled.

Molly on the other hand wasn't about to ignore the bad feelings she had. "Let's just be on alert. I've got a weird feeling that we're walking into a trap of sorts. But it feels like we'll be okay, like someone's watching over us."

"You're starting to sound like your mom Molly." Serena groaned.

Molly just shrugged. "She started gaining her second sight about my age. But, it was only vague feelings. It wasn't until she had to open herself in the most dangerous of ways that she fully saw events. Momma hopes I never have to put myself at that kind of risk, but she said that it might still happen. Anyway, let's all be really careful today."

Serena nodded. "Fine then. Everyone on guard for anything unusual."

"And maybe we can check the place out after everyone else leaves." The other blonde added.

The brown haired girl gave Jedite some valuable information. "Great idea Mina! And then we can all head to my place for dinner!"

"Right!" the rest answered.

"Mina. Only one possible Scout left to get a name for." Jedite grinned, as Molly seemingly knew to smile directly towards the area he was hovering in before she rushed off with the others. "And don't worry Moll, I will watch over you. That's a promise."

* * *

"Wow, there's so many people." Amy mentioned as they all got ready.

Raye noticed the crowd as well. "Figure skating sure is popular."

"Watcha think, Luna? Like the old days, huh?" Artemis smiled over at the black cat. She still held his heart, but how to tell her.

Luna still wished she knew what he thought about her. All she could do was smile back as her heart raced with all the longing she held for him. "Yes. Uh, where's Serena and Molly?"

"We're over here waiting on you guys." Serena spoke from the doors leading to the ring. 

Molly was leaning against the jam opposite the group's leader. She was starting to pick up Neflyte's mannerisms (someone had better warn her about it), for a moment the group all thought that it was Neflyte leaning there instead of Molly. "Yeah guys, come on before all the spaces close to the ring are taken."

Finally the group got in a position where they could see the ring clearly, just as cries of excitement could be heard from the crowds around them. Mina spotted the reason first. "Janelle! Misha!"

"Where? Where?!" Serena whimpered as she scanned the rink.

The pair took to the ice, making both blonde Scouts flake out at the same time. "AAAH! THERE THEY ARE!"

"Oh, I can't believe they're here!" Serena exclaimed happily. 

* * *

As he sat watching the commotion Serena's failures at skating caused, Jedite used his powers to ease the impact the falls would've had without him. Of course this grabbed the attention of Prince Darien.

'_Why are you protecting her, Jedite?'_

Jedite grinned as he saved the Moon Princess once again. _'Would you rather enduring her wails of pain?'_

Darien visibly winced at the thought. _'Wise decision. She once used her crying as a weapon in the beginning and never knew it.'_ Not liking the realization his words meant, Darien turned his attention elsewhere. _'I see that your cousin is with them. Another reason for standing guard?'_

'Yes my Prince. Molly is still very special to me.'

They both admired the brown haired girl's performance along with the others. Then Janelle had everyone move out onto the rink, while Misha applauded the girl personally. Both the Prince and Jedite sensed Janelle had moved off for the control room to scan for the Scouts.

Since none of the rejects had asked for their help both men agreed to keep silent on any possible matches they saw. They watched as Misha and the brown-headed girl started to skate, leaving Raye flustered (she thought that he had been talking to her it seemed).

Darien shook his head at this. _'I have a feeling that trouble is about to come roaring in. Women in the Negaverse are easy to make jealous, and that can be a dangerous thing.'_

Misha tried to lift her, but she was too heavy. So, she turned it around by lifting him! Jedite pointed that out to Darien who nodded in acknowledgment. 

Janelle's bitter voice rang over the speakers. "Attention please. Your lesson is all over for today. Could you please leave rink immediately? Thanks for lovely afternoon."

Jedite winced at the sound. _'I believe your prediction of jealousy is coming up. Do we stay or leave?'_

_'We remain. I'd like to see how Jasper pulls his sorry butt out of this mess.'_ Darien leaned back as he got more comfortable.

"Come on, guys." Serena grumbled. Even if she wasn't very good, she had been enjoying herself. No Nega-monster to fight, just a day for her and the girls … oh, and Artemis too.

Raye felt a little more suspicious about the situation. "Why so soon?"

"Yeah, I agree with Raye. Why are they cutting this so short? We'd better do some snooping. Hey check out Lita!" Molly nudged Serena.

Jedite had the final unknown girl's name – Lita. She was still with Misha, who had proclaimed her to be the best partner ever to Lita's shock. 

Darien shook his head again. _'I have a feeling that you and I will have to intercede just to keep the pair from destroying themselves. Be ready to help the Scouts my friend.'_

Jedite nodded, and prayed that finally they would be free.

* * *

As the girls started snooping around, they all heard the security doors slam shut and saw the window shutters lock up the rink tight. Things were not kosher at this place!

Mina gasped as she spun around to see the last window close up. "This is way weird!"

"What's going on?" Though she tried to hide it, Raye was ready to jump into a panic. 

"Do you guys think that this could possibly be another Negaverse trap?" Amy asked.

Molly nodded. "Yep, and I think that Jupiter is about to find herself in deep trouble!"

"Let's get going then!" Serena shouted as they all ran back for the rink.

They all barely jumped back in time to keep from being caught by a very angry Janelle as she literally flew out a door and down the hall. Curious, the group went in and investigated the place.

Sparks were flying from one monitor, while another scanner blinked that Lita was a positive match for Sailor Jupiter!

"When I said that Jupiter was about to find herself in deep trouble … I didn't expect it to be Mariana Trench deep!" Molly gasped at the flashing screen.

"Okay … we are all outtie right now! Lita's gonna need help, so let's book it people!" Serena ordered as she fled the room and headed for the rink and her friend – the Scouts all close behind her.

* * *

They got to the ice just as Janelle attacked Lita and Misha. To the Scout's stunned shock, Misha grinningly told Janelle she still had the killing instinct. The pair touched hands and turned into a Nega-monster. 

Both laughed, "We've got every move down! We're the best around! We're going for the gold! A perfect ten! We're an invincible team, the likes you've never seen! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Let the games begin, starting now! HAH!"

They landed a twin jump kick which sent Lita into the stands. That enraged the Scouts and especially their leader. "Oh, Lita. Don't worry. **MOON PRISM POWER!**"

The group followed in Serena's example, as Janelle and Misha considered Lita's fate. Darien smiled softly on Sailor Moon, and Jedite did not miss the look. _'What's with the smile?'_

_'She has grown stronger since the Generals allied with her and the Scouts. You have to agree that these stupid plots are never going to part the Silver Crystal from her. That is a reason to grant her a measure of respect … even if she has much left to learn to be the beauty that is within her.'_ Darien confided.

Jedite smiled … yes, it wouldn't be very long now. He focused back on the battle. Sailor Moon and the Scouts had revealed themselves and the Moon Princess was giving the Nega-pair an earful. "You degrade your talents by helping the Negaverse! I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and if you don't know what I'm about, on behalf of the Moon, I'll show you! HAH!"

"Sailor Moon?" Janelle questioned, followed by Misha's,  "So YOU'RE the one."

Looking at one another for a moment they both glared hard at her. "Give us the Imperium Silver Crystal!"

"Get a life, Negatrash. I'm Sailor Solaris, and there's no way you're gonna get the crystal with us around!" Molly shouted as she and Moon leapt onto the ice, their boots turning into skates.

When Solaris had to grab Moon to keep the leader from hitting the ice, Janelle and Misha laughed. "Thought she was supposed to be a good skater."

"Why can't I skate?! I've turned into Sailor Moon!" Moon wined in her frustration.

"Sailors Moon and Solaris, prepare yourselves." Solaris gasped as Janelle suddenly created blades on her arms. "The Death Spiral."

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask and Jedite appear and pulled the pair out of the way before they were hurt. Jedite was happy to be there for his cousin … even if she didn't know their past. "Though you would mind my taking this dance, Ms. Solaris."

"It's Mrs. Solaris as far as I'm concerned, my cousin. Oh, please tell me that you remember that we are related, Jedite."

He smiled and winked. "Remind Neflyte that if he doesn't take very good care of my best cousin then he will deal with me. I hope that he makes you happy, Molly."

"He does. I just hope our family will all be back together soon." Molly sighed as she and Jedite got into a better position to attack once Moon and Tuxedo Mask wore out the Nega-monsters. Sailor Moon had quickly became the skater she had once been.

"Tuxedo Mask! You've rescued me again." Moon felt the tears welling up in her eyes. 

Mask somehow wished it had been for his enemy. "Not exactly. I just don't think it's fair they mix up Negaverse business with innocent humans, so I'm shutting this stupid sideshow down. Then, I'll be back for your Crystal."

"Oh no. OH!" As often as he appeared demanding her crystal, she had yet to give up her hope that he'd come back to her.

Solaris, Jedite and the rest of the Scouts were amazed as Moon and Tuxedo went back to skating as they had a thousand years before.

Darien began to feel a stirring in his chest – pride in Moon and how quickly she was becoming the woman he had lost and so much more. Why was he thinking such things? The Queen was his love … wasn't she?

Suddenly, he and Moon were caught off their guard and sent to the boards. Janelle and Misha jumped to give their final blow. "You're ancient history! Prepare to fight! Hah! Get up, losers!"

"**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**" The attack knocked the pair back, saving Moon and Tuxedo. "Some gold medallists. It must have been fool's gold."

"Scouts, let's show them what real teamwork is all about." Moon called as the others joined together for the battle.

Jasper chuckled as he appeared hovering above them all. "Nice to see you scouts again, one last time. And Prince Darien, if you'd only minded your own business, we'd have that crystal! I'll make certain that Queen Beryl knows all about that."

With a wave of his hand, Jasper creates a giant orb in the ceiling above them and activates it. As the orb began to glow, the vents that freeze the ice hard lower and began to blow icy air on them all.

"It's freezing!" Mars cried out

Mercury tried to use one of her attacks. "It's so cold!"

Even Janelle and Misha are caught in the blast. Ice quickly formed on the boards and ceiling. Jasper enjoyed it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Two minute warning, then you're all getting iced, and then, I'll be coming back for the Silver Crystal. So long, Scouts. Prince Darien and Jedite, can't say I'm gonna miss the two of you. Oh and your precious Generals can't get in so long as that orb is in play, so don't be looking for their help this time. Here's a little gift for you Princy Boy."

Jasper effectively snapped Tuxedo's leg with a ball of Negative energy. Tuxedo growled in pain as he tried to protect Moon from the freezing air instinctively. "Jasper!"

Venus cried out in agony. "I can't stand it anymore. Oh no."

Solaris coughed as she fought to breath. "Neflyte and the others are trying to get in, but the field that orb is giving off is too much Negative Energy for the three of them to break through!"

"Gotta stop it." Tuxedo growled. He didn't care about Beryl anymore. He finally remembered one critical piece of information – it was Beryl who destroyed his home with his baby sister and parents still inside!

He throws his walking stick at the orb, and it hits its target dead on. The orb shattered and exploded above them, effectively shutting down the power to the vents. In seconds the three Generals were at the sides of their friends, Neflyte next to Jedite and Solaris. "Thanks for watching over her old friend."

Jedite grinned. "Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing. If I'm stuck leaving, please keep on making her happy."

Neflyte nodded as Solaris smiled in his arms.

Mercury regained her breath and was stunned. "It's stopped."

"It's over." Mars sighed. Hoping that the attack wasn't the only thing over with.

When Janelle and Misha got back up, furious with the situation, Jupiter spoke up. "Sailor Moon, that's your cue."

"Huh? Oh, right." She pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand, and started to work. "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**"

While Moon transformed Janelle and Misha back to their normal selves, Jedite healed Darien's leg. _'That should do it, my Prince. Can you put your weight onto it?'_

Testing it, Darien silently nodded._ 'We should get out of here. No doubt that Beryl will be expecting the two of us. I think it would be better for you to remain with the Generals, I won't have her put you back in that sleep chamber.'_

_'I go where you go and face what you face my Prince. If you return to the Negaverse, then so do I.'_ Jedite's facial expression left no room for any doubt of how serious he was.

But, before either of them could go on Beryl filled Darien with more Nega-energy, turning from Tuxedo Mask back into Prince Darien. Jedite could see in the Prince's eyes that Beryl held complete control.

Returning to the ranks of the Generals quickly, Jedite reported the bad news. "Beryl has taken total control over the Prince! I don't know if even I can get through to him now."

"Hey. Where's Tuxedo Mask? There you are. Are you going to stay Darien? Please, I miss you." Moon asked hopefully.

Beryl's voice echoed through the rink as a large black crystal, with her image reflected in its depths, appeared and hovered over the group like a television screen. "It's no use! You can't heal him! Not even your crystal can break the spell I've cast. Prince Darien is mine, now and FOREVER! Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"I know she's wrong about you, Darien. You're not evil." Moon whimpered with tears in her eyes. "Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me. You remember, don't you?"

"You are the enemy!" Darien spoke so coldly.

"No, I'm not. **MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**" The crystal's power and light blinded all, but once it died down he was still standing – still completely under Beryl's power. "DARIEN!"

The four Generals combined in a defensive posture just behind the Princess. Neflyte took control of the background situation. "Venus, Mercury, Mars, Solaris, and Jupiter – you five get the skaters out of here!"

"I'm staying! I've got one stronger attack than the rest of the girls, and it feels as if another is building up." Solaris countered. The real reason was that she didn't want to leave her friends, love, and family behind in this fight.

Her mother interceded for Neflyte this time. _'Molly, Neflyte is right. You will be hurt if you don't help the Scouts, and they will need you shortly.'_

"Yes momma. Just be careful … all of you." Solaris was looking at Neflyte, but the others understood. A kiss from her heart's husband, and she was off with the others.

Jedite stepped forward. "My Prince, can't you see the Beryl is the destroyer? She took away our homes and families! Please remember!"

"Majesty, you are stronger than Beryl!" Zoicite called out. "She doesn't even have the courage to come face us in person. She's using a blasted crystal to channel her energy because she knows that she is not strong enough to defeat us in person!"

But, Beryl interrupted before anyone else could speak. "I warned you. You can't turn him against me. His mind belongs to the Negaverse now. He'll never turn against his queen."

Neflyte growled at that. "She is not your Queen, Prince Darien! She lied and pitted the Generals against one another for over a thousand years! Please don't let her win, my Prince!"

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon!" Darien spoke with no more feeling than a piece of ice.

Finally, down to nothing left, Moon felt their locket move in her pocket. Pulling out the Star Locket, she swallowed and prayed that it would work. "Look, Darien. It's our locket. Don't destroy it. Remember, it's OUR locket, the symbol of everything we shared . . . all those happy times on the Moon. Don't let her take all of that away from us. Please, Darien.  It's me, Darien: Princess Serena. I've come to set you free again, just like I promised."

For a moment there was no movement and not a word was said. Then Darien's face tensed as a memory resurfaced. Just before he went into battle … Serena's face was covered with tears … she placed it in his palm … he dropped it in battle … not too long ago either … she picked it up … they were talking when it fell out of her pocket … he started to pick it up at the same time as she did … he told her to keep it … he had returned it to … to … to his Princess! He remembered it clearly! Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom … his one and **_only_** love!

"I remember." He was able to gasp out. It took so much to fight off the Nega-energy. "I kept it where she can't go in my heart … like you asked me too … my sweet."

Moon felt like jumping up and down for joy. But, she had to bring him all the way back. She couldn't stand it if he went back to Beryl. "Oh. All you have to do is touch it."

Without a second thought, he touched it and collapsed into her arms as they both fell to the ice. His memories of the past, their love, and their friends … it all came back in a flash. Beryl's spell was broken. "Can you hear me? Answer me." 

"Thank you. I'm free." Darien sighed as he relaxed in her arms and let the magic of the Silver Crystal heal his body.

"Oh, I know, Darien. I know." Moon smiled as she cuddled his weakened body in her arms. "Hey, you can call me Meatball Head."

"OH, TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU!" Beryl screeched in her outrage, making the crystal glow and seemingly seethe with life. "AAAH! YOU ARE MINE!"

Prince Darien regained his senses and strength slowly. Before long he was sitting up and smiling at his true love. "Time we send a message to Beryl, Generals."

He creates and throws a charmed rose – a beautiful **RED** rose! That proved to Sailor Moon that her guy was back for good!

All four Generals too threw their strongest attacks that, like Moon and Mars' fire and tiara attacks, combined with Darien's into a fiery powered rose attack. The attack shattered the Beryl's focus crystal and her ability to claim Darien's person, just as the Scouts returned to the rink.

"NO!" Beryl's scream faded as the crystal turned into moon dust leaving only a collapsing vortex in its place.

By now Darien was standing, holding Moon close to his side with pride. She looked up into his eyes with all the love and joy she felt in her heart. "Oh Darien, you got her. You all got her!"

"You haven't seen . . . the last of me, Sailor Moon." Beryl threatened as the vortex she had been channeling her magic through flickered and disappeared.

Moon glared at where the black crystal last was. She was tired of worrying about those she loved, and tired of fighting this witch. It was time to fight back. "Actually Beryl, it's **you** who haven't seen the last of **me**! We are taking the battle to her next time!"

"Pay back time for all we lost!" Mars growled.

Solaris looked up at her love with a look of pure determination. "And to protect all we have now, and will someday gain!"

* * *

How was that? I went through it and fixed that name problem – Beryl is more ditzy than Meatball head on her first day on the job! LOL

I couldn't let Beryl have Darien and Jedite anymore! ~_~

The end was mostly from the battle with Beryl, but since that's changing … well who knows what will come next.

At least all of the former crystal carriers are safe.

Oh I just realized that there is someone that needs saving, and they all have to go back before they can move forward … so, we'll save the endgame for later (it gives me three more chapter to write at the least).

Lake time … and time for daddy to meet Darien.

Oh boy!!!

So how's all of this so far?

I'll stop anytime ya guys feel that I've gone too far.


	22. Last Resort

Darien is back!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! I am so happy with me!!!!!!!

Now to get daddy to like him. Anyone have a miracle in his or her pocket? I've about run out with saving the Generals, pulling Darien back, **and **turning Serena around. Well, let's see if I can find one somewhere in my book bag.

I made up Serena's mom's name and shortened her dad's name (like I've seen in many fics). You have been warned. Also – major changes in this chapter! More research done and I wanted to get a little more detailed. Please re-read.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Last Resort**

Luna and Artemis finally got the group out of the idea of attacking Beryl, pointing out that they still barely beat down the new Generals and had only gotten Prince Darien back – that he would need time to recover. Slowly Serena agreed that she would like time to celebrate having her friends and her love all back. That was enough for the others to calm down. But they were there for each battle, coming out hard and strong against all of the wimp Generals Beryl had left.

Christmas came fast, and with so few Negaverse attacks that the group actually got to celebrate! The group gathered at the mansion. The morning was the New York parade, breakfast, and gifts. Nonetheless, all of the Generals enjoyed this holiday to the fullest.

Serena came with Darien. Her father had to work, her brother was spending the day with friends, and her mom had a shopping date with some of her friends. And then her parents were going to a year-end party that night, while Sammy was overnighting with the next-door neighbor's kid. But, it was all right since she had her muffin and the group would be together to celebrate.

Darien gave Serena a silver heart locket with a picture of them on the inside. On the outside of the heart was a gold and red enamel rose along with a moon and mask engraved next to it. "So you know exactly who holds my heart forever. I love you my Princess."

She gave Darien a teddy bear holding a heart and a red rose. On the heart was 'Serena and Darien 4-ever and Always – December 25, 1992'

"This way you'll never forget who holds my heart too. I love you muffin."

That after noon, before anyone else could make a move, Zoicite call her right to a clear shot at Jedite – as was promised. She got him right on the same side of the head he had gotten her. Everyone broke down into cheers and laughter as the snowball fight went into high gear. The women put the men in their places fast, SURRENDER.

After that they all had some Christmas cake. They all opened a few nengajos (Japanese New Year's greeting cards). The group started plans for the New Year's celebrations.

Raye pulled Chad off to themselves and finally admitted that she liked him more than she ever really showed. It took all of his control, but Chad held his happiness under control. He told Raye that he only stayed at the temple because he had fallen for her from first sight, and he agreed to keep it under wraps for now – until the business with Beryl could be straightened out. As an extra gift, Raye gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

The next day the Generals, Molly, and all of the youmas got the mansion cleaned from top to bottom. A tradition in Japan to sweep away the old year in preparation for the New Year, but also because all of their friends and their families would be there after going to Raye's temple at sunrise.

They also cleaned at Stanton International. Molly liked that she got to be with her friends at the office, but the work was harder than normally. Still she had Neflyte with her, and he made sure the strain wasn't too bad on her muscles.

December 31st, the group all got together for lunch at a noodle shop. After that they all went to the temple to help get it ready for dawn. Raye's grandpa loved the extra help, and was hinting annoyingly at the couples about ending the year wedded.

Molly and Neflyte only giggled about it, and informed the old man that once Molly was of age they would come and allow him to perform their marriage.

Serena and Darien explained how her family still didn't know about their relationship. But, promised too to allow him to perform their wedding.

Then came Zoicite and Malachite. Everyone was waiting to hear their excuse. They agreed to also have there wedding at the temple, but once everything settled in their lives. It barely passed.

And then the old man started to go for Raye. "Oh no you don't! We have enough to do the next week!"

That night everyone gathered with their various families to watch the Red and White Song Festival. Lita joined in with Mina's family, and Darien found himself invited to Serena's – by Mrs. Tsukino!

Ken looked over this young man who (in his eyes) was too old for Serena. But the young couple acted proper and tried hard to enjoy the evening, despite Ken's hostile attitude.

Sammy liked Darien from the start. They played some video games until dinner (when Sammy could keep Darien away from Serena). But the kid couldn't understand why this cool guy would like his flaky sister.

Irene loved the fact that her little girl had found someone to love. And Darien was such a polite young man. She didn't mind the age difference. Serena had not glowed with happiness in so long. Darien seemed to pull her little girl out of the depression Serena had never been able to explain, and that was wonderful in Irene's eyes.

At midnight, Raye, her grandfather, and Chad each rang the bell 36 times – for a total of 108 peals to welcome in the New Year. By the time Raye finished the last pull, she turned around to find a surprise. All of her friends and their families were standing before her!

"Happy New Year!"

Raye never felt so loved! Everyone had her draw out their fortunes. The two trees on either side of the entrance of the shrine were quickly covered by fortunes.

Chad helped by selling good luck charms. Jedite winced at this, remembering how that had been one of his plans to drain energy for the Negaverse. Raye went over to him and smiled. "Go on Jedite. Grandpa doesn't remember, and I forgave you a long time ago. Happy New Year my friend."

For Jedite, that made his forgiveness complete.

The group headed to their homes. Ken agreed to allow Darien to date Serena, making both young people happier than ever in their lives as well as pleasing his wife.

By the time the Generals and Molly made it to the mansion, it was nearly half after 2 in the morning. Perfect time in the eyes of the Generals and the youma as well. "Happy Birthday Molly!"

"Oh … thank you all! This is my best birthday ever!"

Neflyte took her into his arms. "Only one left to go, my only."

"And then we'll be together by modern law, my husband." Molly sighed as he kissed her lips.

To even the surprise of the Generals, the youma had bought Molly gifts and baked her a birthday cake! She always treated them as equals and friends, and that gave her all of their respect and honor.

None of them got any sleep. One more year … it felt like forever to Molly. Neflyte had waited a thousand such markers just to hold her in his arms – he could wait, though he too was anxious.

Before the sun rose that morning the entire group met once again at the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye had a time moving down the stairs to meet the others for all of the people who had come. There were so many people, maybe triple what the group originally guessed for the most visitors! It was the time that all went to temples and shrines for Hatsu-mode – to pray for blessing to come with the New Year. Still, the group was amazed by it all.

"Hey everyone. We are already packed and trying to find space for the overflow! But, I've saved space for all of you. Oh, and this is for you Molly, I hope you like it. Happy Birthday." Raye handed Molly a small box, while the birthday girl in turn gave her friend a small wrapped box. "Thank you, and this is for you Raye. Happy New Year."

"Oh, thank you. Come on everyone, time to get to the services."

In Japan it was tradition that the birthday person not only get presents that they would open later in private, but also they gave them to the gift gives as well. Still, Raye and Molly opened theirs in front of only their group in a side room. Molly had given Raye a beautiful Washi paper doll. Raye gave Molly a beautiful scroll painting. 

Everyone who was in the secret went to Lita's for a light dinner (including all of the youmas) – that is once things calmed down at the temple. Lita produced the most wonderful chocolate cheesecake that read "Happy 15th Birthday Molly – One to Go!" Everyone burst into laughter as Jedite lit all fifteen candles at once, while Molly and Neflyte blushed.

"I should have seen that one coming!" Molly giggled. After she held her eyes closed for a moment, she blew out all the candles easily. Everyone cheered, but Molly would tell no one her wish. She was hoping with all of her might that it would come true. That by some miracle she and Neflyte wouldn't have to wait out that long year before they could legally wed.

The group and their families celebrated into late that night.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Molly treated Neflyte to special chocolate kisses. Zoicite and Malachite took off for Chad's parent's villa (a gift from their friend) so that their friends would have time uninterrupted. Jedite hung out with Mina and Lita (since none of them had someone to be with).

Serena took off for Darien's apartment with special chocolate chip cookies (luckily Lita help her with them before going off with Jedite and Mina!).

"Darien?" She smiled as she pushed the doorbell.

"Well hello beautiful! Come on in." Darien opened the door with a big smile on his face, just as he had everyday he had lived since meeting this beautiful blonde.

Serena giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day, muffin! I brought you some cookies. Don't worry; Lita helped me fix them so they should be better than ever before. Ha, ha, ha."

"As long as I get them from you, my meatball head. Does your back still hurt from last night's battle?" Darien's face twisted with worry when she winced slightly trying to sit on the couch like a proper lady.

Jasper had attacked the local mall, and Serena was slammed hard into a pillar. With their unique link to one another, Darien knew she was hurt bad. No matter how much she fought it, Darien knew that she had wanted to wail after the hit and that she was still in great pain.

Serena winked up at him. "Oh, I'm fine! After all today's the day I get to spoil you, remember?"

"Then let me spoil you love. Before you I never had anyone that needed me. I have never felt needed. Please my love." He gently began to massage her back; it felt so good to be wanted.

Serena just relaxed into his arms as he took away the hurt in her sore muscles. She loved being in his arms, and if it made her muffin happy then it wasn't being greedy. "Oh Darien. You know me too well, my Prince."

"As you know me well, my sweet." Darien chuckled.

In no time at all, Serena was fast asleep. Luna had told him on the phone how the girl had tossed, turned and groaned through most of the night – finding a very little sleep at all because of the pain her tender back muscles gave her. The guy planned on making sure his Princess got some rest before she had to take off for home. However in a few minutes he too was out of it.

When Serena woke, she was warm and felt so safe. Only then did she realize that she was still in Darien's arms. Looking up at her muffin, she saw that he was asleep and seemed so satisfied. She was still weary, so Serena decided to just relax and watch the sunset.

Just as the sky began to turn into its blazing colors, Darien opened his eyes. Serena was gently rubbing his arms and smiling, lost in her own thoughts. Darien had to admit that it felt so good, holding her this close and the world being peaceful. "Feel better, my sweet?"

"Much. How about you?"

Darien inhaled her scent and hugged her tight for a moment. "Better than I ever have in all of my life."

"Good." Serena relaxed further into his embrace as they watched the day end.

* * *

As a reward for finally pulling an 'A' on a major standardized test, Serena's parents decided to take Serena and all of the girls on a vacation a few days later. Serena pleaded and was able to talk them into taking Darien along as well. Yet, in the back seat Ken had sat Sammy between her and Darien. That still didn't stop the couple from keeping an eye on one another.

"This is great. We haven't been on a family vacation in ages." Irene smiled as she broke the couple out of their appreciation of each other, causing them both to blush lightly.

Sammy on the other hand wasn't too excited about it. "But Mom, really? Hot springs? Aren't they for over-the-edge wackos?"

Serena looked out the window for a moment to find a surprise. "Hey, what a beautiful lake."

"Yeah, but where's the video arcade?" Sammy whined.

Ken checked to make sure that the other cars were still following him. He was glad that Maxfield had agreed to the destination. "Your mother and I have special memories about this place kids, 'cause this is where we first met."

"It seems like yesterday." Irene sighed.

Serena admitted to herself that the place looked so romantic, and it was the best kind of place to vacation with her true love for the first time. And it was Molly and Neflyte as well as Zoicite and Malachite's first vacation since the generals returned to their duties. Serena just prayed that nothing bad would happen. At least the entire group was going to be there if the worse did come up.

Looking over at Darien, Serena caught him smiling at her. Softly she mouthed out 'I love you' and smiled even brighter when he whispered the same back to her. Ken didn't catch it, but Irene did. The fact that her little girl had fallen in love with such a nice young man made her heart soar. The spirit within Irene smiled as well, that her beloved daughter was finally with the man she was born to be with.

Finally they arrived at the parking lot. Serena and Darien were out of the car and looking down the hillside at the lake. Ken did not like it, but had to admit that his little girl had grown and found her true love. Then Molly and her love Maxfield, along with Tara (Zoicite) and Ranen (Malachite), joined the couple to admire the view. Given the severe age difference between Mr. Stanton and Molly, Ken couldn't rightly justify that age was the issue he had with his daughter's relationship. The truth was that he felt like he was losing his little girl, and wasn't sure yet of who he was losing Serena to.

Serena pulled her favorite locket out and opened it. The sweet music it played just seemed to fit the scene before Ken. He finally shook his head, knowing that Serena would be getting married before too long – and he decided to enjoy every minute he had left with his baby girl.

"Everyone, it's time to check in now." Irene called out cheerfully. She saw so many couples in love, standing in the same place that she and her own husband had long before. Irene prayed with all of her heart that each of those couples would have as happy a future as she had with Ken.

* * *

"So you've detected powerful energy emissions emanating from this lake?" Beryl growled. She had lost Darien, all four Generals, and had yet to gain the Imperium Silver Crystal. Idiots surrounded her!

Jet stood seductively while her mate gazed at her from the shadows. They had been having difficulties since she lost control of his daughter. He was going to shatter that brat if she cost him his new love. Rudolph was attracted to Jet's power, and wasn't ready to let it go. She took his full attention as she worked her mojo on the Queen.

"It's exceptionally strong and similar to our power, but there's something very different about it."

"Drop the hocus pocus, Jet. You may or may not have power over mortals, but you will never have enough strength to enchant the mighty Negaforce or myself! Investigate this immediately. And don't fail us again, or you will not have time enough to regret it." Beryl shouted.

Jet's eyes flared with her frustration in failing to erase their last failure from the Queen's mind. "Yes majesty."

Once Jet vanished, Beryl made a quick decision. "Jasper, come forward!"

"I am here my Queen."

"I don't trust Jet, she has made many vows and has yet to make good on those promises. I don't want to take any chances with this mission, Jasper. I want you to keep a close eye on her and on Rudolph. His desire for his daughter could cost us the crystal … this must not be allowed. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Jasper saw his best chance to advance his position in the Negaverse – rid himself of Jet and her lover. "As you wish, my queen."

"Prince Darien must be restored to my complete control. He is key to my retrieving the Imperium Crystal." Beryl commanded. The truth was, she wanted Darien – just as she did a thousand years before. And she wasn't about to give him up.

* * *

The group wrapped towels around themselves and headed off to the springs. Serena sighed as she looked out over the lake. "Oh, unbelievable. The view is something else. Don't you think so, Darien?"

"Yeah." He smiled, as he whispered into her ear. "But you make it seem very plain in comparison."

Serena chuckled as she relaxed back in the water and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ken could see that this place certainly had magic, a magic that bound himself to his love for years. If it was meant to be as it looked, then who was he to stand in the way of fate? "And you thought this place was just for old folks like us."

"Come in, Sammy. It feels really good." Irene smiled.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you? Forget how to swim?" Even in love, Serena still enjoyed a good taunt.

Sammy made a disgusted face. "Of course not. Water smells weird."

"That's just the sulfur in the water. You'll get used to it, Sammy." His father explained.

Irene chuckled. "It's not so bad smelling like rotten eggs."

Raye winked at Serena, who nodded with a sneaky grin. Raye snuck up behind the kid and shoved him in. "There! Now you're in."

"Very funny." Sammy growled as he stuck his head back out of the water.

The rest of the group were chuckling hard as he jumped out of the water and stood at the edge of the spring. "Hey, awesome view. I can see for just miles."

After a few moments, Serena looked up at him. "What are you looking at?"

Sammy pointed out to the lake edge. "Look. There's some guy in a suit and a lady in a weird outfit. Down there; they just disappeared!"

With a nod from Neflyte, Cullen (Jedite) shut his eyes and rubbed the immediate memories from Serena's parents and brother. Sammy gasped a second time. "Hey, awesome view. I can see for just miles."

"You know what … I think the rest of us are going to take a walk by the lake." Serena saw without questioning that the Generals had seen to their cover.

"Have fun kids!" Irene waved as the group left. "He loves her very much."

"Darien and Serena? Yeah, and she obviously loves him. I just hope they allow us these last few years with her as simply our daughter."

Jumping into the water Sammy gave his folks a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll understand once you're older Sammy." Irene chuckled.

Ken rolled his eyes back and groaned. "Hopefully that will be many, many years from now."

"Huh? Weird." Sammy said as he shook his head. His parents simply chuckled at it.

* * *

Minutes later the group was in robes, and hurrying down to the lake. After a few minutes, their searches came back empty.

"I have no doubts that Jet and Rudolph were here, and since I haven't found a point of exit they have to be hiding somewhere around here." Jedite reported.

Molly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing before lowering her head. "I know that she's still here. I feel her powers."

"Molly, how can you pick her up? What is it you're feeling?" Neflyte asked as he rested his hands on his beloved's shoulders.

Molly took a deep breath. "It's like the feeling a person gets in a haunted house movie. The feeling of being stalked, but not seeing anyone. They are watching us, but I don't think they knew we would be here. It's like they came here for another reason."

"Hey everyone." Irene called out as she walked up to the group.

Molly quickly whispered. "They won't attack yet. Not until they do what they came to do."

They all nodded in agreement. Serena smiled at her mother. "Hey mom."

Looking at the statue the group was gathered in front of, Irene smiled. "Oh. It's the Guardians of the Lake. They have quite a story."

"Huh? What about them?" Zoicite asked.

"It's an ancient legend. There was a young man who fell in love with a water sprite who lived in the lake, but there was a girl from this town who also loved him, and when she saw them together, she got so jealous, she turned into a vicious monster and attacked everything in sight. The only way the young man and the water sprite could stop her was by harnessing the power of their love to seal her beneath the lake. Their energy all gone, they rose into the sky and became two happy stars guarding the lake, and the jealous sprite was doomed to be . . . miserable forever." Irene explained.

Serena was stunned by the story. That was a possible explanation to why the duo of trouble was there. "They sealed her, the spirit, in this lake?"

"Let's all head back and get some dinner." Irene smiled as the group followed her back up to the retreat.

Jet and Rudolph smiled at one another as they watched the retreating forms leave. He rubbed her arms. "This legend about the evil spirit in the lake. Hmm . . . maybe it's not just a legend."

"And we can use it to get our revenge on the little tramp that nearly got us caught just now. After that who knows what we can do? Maybe Beryl will not sit on her throne for much longer." Jet chuckled as she rubbed her hand up his neck, knowing that he enjoyed the touch.

Jasper watched the action from his position in the higher limbs of a nearby tree – recording all the action for Beryl. "Well, well, well, someone is getting a bit too big for her position. Beryl will be very interested in this … very."

"Ancient creature of the lake, it is time to wake up. I am ending your captivity." Jet shouted as she summoned dark energy and reached out with her mind and own powers.

The lake slowly began to stir, so she sent it down deeper and harder. Focusing her beams and thoughts to the maximum intensity. "So, I am your master now. I COMMAND YOU TO RISE AND OBEY ME!"

"Obey YOU?! Never!" The spirit emerged from the lake with an unearthly screech that was full of hate and rage.  "Free at last!"

At the last possible second Jet and Rudolph both leapt out of the way. Jasper tried fighting off his tears of laughter, but was losing the fight fast. "Ha, ha. Poor Jet and Rudy. Looks like they've dredged up a whole lot more than they can handle. Should be fun."

The spirit stretched and roared in her elation. "Revenge will be mine. Where is she, that wretched water sprite?!"

"Huh? Finally, she'll pay!" In the distance she saw the group and focused in on Serena and Darien, who were cuddling close – both unfortunately was a near twin to the sprite and young man of the legend. "There she is, and now the fun begins. YES!"

Jet growled at the spirit that was ignoring her. "Where are you going? Get back here! I AM YOUR MASTER!"

By now Ken and Sammy had joined the group heading back to resort. Getting a strange feeling Serena looked back at the lake. "Darien, something is going bad, and fast."

"I know. I feel it too. It's like wanting to run." Darien whispered into her ear.

Ken noticed that Darien and Serena had stopped, but only thought it was lovers wanting time for private chitchat – except the look on the young couple's faces seem slightly off. "Serena … Darien, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Suddenly caught, Serena covered her tracks. "Oh . . . uh . . . I was just looking at the full moon. Isn't it something else?"

"Yeah, you're right. It sure is." Ken smiled as he looked up at the glowing orb in the sky. He knew he could trust his daughter; it was only Darien who had to prove himself to the protective father. "We'd better all head back for a bath before dinner."

As they all continued to the resort that bad feeling hit Darien and Serena worse than before, but this time all of the group sensed it as the spirit blew over to take position over the group. "Revenge is mine!"

"Huh? Wh-what was that?" Serena had only caught a glance of what blew over them.

"Your scariest nightmare!" Came the answer directly above them all.

Serena panicked into flake mode. "Sea monster?! WITH BAD HAIR?! EW!"

"Serena! Darien! Quick, get over here right now! Come on, hurry!" Irene yelled.

Serena didn't need to be told twice. "No problem, Mom! We're coming!"

Darien's only thought was for his love and future family. Grabbing Serena's arms he pulled her tight to him. "Let's get outta here now!"

Fast as they could the couple got back with the group. Ken waved the group past him. "Come on! Quickly!"

"Head for the trees!" Neflyte yelled.

Amy snuck away and transformed into Sailor Mercury. "**MERCURY POWER!**"

The spirit shot a gush of green breath, but the group dodged it. Serena shouted at the evil spirit. "OH! All right! That's it! How dare you terrorize my family, you reject from a fish factory! Go slink back to whatever . . . sewer you came from!"

"Right!" Ken yelled as he grabbed a tree branch. "Oh yeah! Make my day, swamp thing!"

That is where the rest of the Scouts but Serena slipped away to transform. Her attentions went back to her father when the spirit growled in his face. Ken knew he was out of his league – and instantly had a new respect for Darien. "Uh . . . uh, maybe that can be another day."

The evil spirit grabbed Ken by the neck. That panicked Serena and Sammy. "DADDY!"

"HONEY!" Irene screamed. She wondered where the Sailor Scouts where they needed them.

So was Ken, who saw Darien instinctively turned into Tuxedo Mask. "AAH! LET ME GO!"

"AAH! I gotta stop her! **MOON . . ." **Serena began to change, but Tuxedo stopped her. A rose forces the spirit to release Ken.

Ken rushed to his family. Irene grabbed him thankfully. "AAH! Honey, are you all right?"

"Who's the guy in the cape?" Sammy asked.

Serena nudged him along. "He's here to help us. Now let's get out of here!"

Seeing that his love and her family were rushing to safety, Tuxedo gave them time. "Back off, lady! Bad form to attack innocent people!"

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." She lashed her tail at him. It ripped through a tree, but Tuxedo jumped out of the way.

Irene still felt the panic in her heart. Ken was with her and she saw the Scouts nearby, so she knew they would be safe as her baby had been. "You were so brave, honey. Sure you're all right?"

Ken gently urged his wife and son ahead of him. "Yeah. Really, I am. Now get ahead of me, in case that monster follows us!"

When Serena tried to join them, he grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "They are going to need their leader, aren't they? Go on baby, and remember that I am so proud of you – my Moonchild. Now go and make that monster pay for interrupting our vacation, Sailor Moon."

That shocked Serena, but she had to fight off her tears as her father winked and nodded before rushing off to join their family. "I love you too daddy. **MOON PRISM POWER!**"

Moments later, Serena was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Back to your swamp, fish-face!" Tuxedo shouted before being thrown to the ground.

"Hang on Tuxedo Mask!" Moon cried out as she rushed back to the battle – stronger for having her father's blessings.

Venus appeared next. "HOLD IT, SEWER-BREATH! I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!" 

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Solaris!"

"And Sailor Mercury!"

The Scouts all joined beside their leader's love and highest protector as they all shouted together. "You're history!"

Sammy stopped to see the action. "Whoa, the Sailor Scouts! They're gonna waste her good!"

"Hey! Over here, scale-face!" Moon shouted. "So I got your attention, huh? How dare you mess with my family! I am Sailor Moon, and there's no way I'm gonna let you hurt the people I really love. On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Then the Generals joined in. As their leader, Neflyte spoke for the rest. "And we, the Generals and High Guardians of the Sailor Scouts, are going to see to it that you will not win this night, water demon."

Sammy loved this! "Even better! The Scout Generals are there too!"

"I'll take care of you!" Unfortunately, the evil spirit heard him and shot an attack at the family. 

"NO!" Moon screamed, echoed by her warriors. All four Generals teleported to where they hovered between the on coming attack and their Princess' family. It was nothing for them to deflect and eliminate the force the evil spirit had fired.

Moon sighed in relief before ordering with the strongest conviction any of them had seen in her. "Generals … guard the family from being used as pawns against us in this battle."

"Yes my lady." All four called out in unison, before teleporting the family to a safe distance.

Moon didn't see that she had left her back open to an attack, until she heard the creature's screech and the voices of Jupiter and Venus calling out her name. Both Scouts sent out a double team attack.

"**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**"

"**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**"

Their attacks united and disintegrated the monster. Jupiter took it as a victory. "We gotcha!"

But, the monster is an earth-bound spirit, and so cannot be destroyed. Venus gasped at the sight of it coming back to fight. "Looks like we didn't get her so good after all."

"You're mine!" The spirit spat as she was preparing to unleash another attack.

Moon on the other hand was ready to end the battle fast. "Try this, sister-sludge!** MOON TIARA MAGIC!**"

The attack seemed to destroy the monster. "Totally dusted!"

However, it reformed before all of their eyes! Moon didn't know what to do. "I've had it with this Negamonster! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DUSTED! OH!"

"Hmm. Strange. I sense she's very evil and extremely strong, but she's definitely not from the Negaverse." Mars said.

Tuxedo shook his head. He shouted to the others. "You're right, Sailor Mars. It's has to be what Jet and Rudolph were after! They probably woke the thing up and released it from the lake, and I should have taken care of them back when I had the chance – I'll clean up this mess. Get back with our family in case it get past me!"

"No way, pal. Evil happens to be my specialty." Mars countered. Calling on her temple powers and charged one of her spell papers. "I call upon the power of Mars! **FIREBALLS CHARGE!** Check this out, swamp-trash!"

Flinging the empowered scroll, it struck and paralyzed the spirit. Then the fire Scout called out,  "**MARS FIRE IGNITE!**"

That surrounded the evil spirit in a circle of flames, impressing Moon. "CoOOOol."

"Now, Sailor Moon." Mars wasn't sure how long the attack would hold.

"Oh . . . yeah. Right." That brought Moon back to the moment. In a moment she had the Crescent Moon Wand in her hand and the spell was activated. "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**"

Even though the spirit wasn't from or changed by the Negaverse, the crystal's spell has the desired effect. The evil jealousy that had plagued the young lady's spirit for so long slowly was expelled. In a few moments, the crystal's magic ceased and the group saw the young woman, as she had really been ages before.

"I'm . . . myself again. Oh, thank you." The lady's spirit sighed happily. 

"Finally, she's free of all that jealousy. Totally amazing. Isn't she pretty?" Mars smiled.

"Beautiful." Moon agreed. Tuxedo wrapped an arm around Moon as they watched the young woman's spirit rise to the sky.

The spirit looks on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with peace, respect, and gratitude. The spirit sees the love the couple held for one another and waved goodbye to who were in her mind the spirits of those she had destroyed with her jealousy so long before reborn to this life. "You've freed me. Thank you. Goodbye. Goodbye."

"Good luck." Tuxedo and Moon both waved goodbye to the spirit that had a familiarity for them both.

* * *

The group transformed and rushed back to Serena's family. They found them all seated in a private meeting room, with an upset Generals standing in each of the corners of the room.

Once Serena came into the room, Irene and Sammy became visibly more relaxed. That put Serena on alert. "What's going on?"

"Serena, I was so worried about you." Irene held the girl for dear life.

Serena started formulating a story to cover her and the Scouts' tracks. "I'm sorry … um … uh."

"Forget about telling any stories pumpkin. We interrogated you Generals and got the entire story from them as well as Luna and Artemis. Be proud of them though, they didn't say anything until I told them that I knew your secret." Ken proudly hugged his little girl.

Hearing their names both cats came out to where the group could see them. Sammy hugged his sister tighter than he ever had in his entire life! "I can't believe that Sailor Moon is my big sister!"

"Sammy, that is the biggest secret you will ever find out in you whole life! If Beryl or the Negaverse ever found out who I am in everyday life, she'd use you, mom, and dad to get me to do whatever she'd want! Promise me that you will never tell a soul!" Serena was near panic.

Sammy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Luna gave us the same warning too. My lips are sealed."

Serena hugged the kid tight. "I'm still worried. Generals, Luna, Artemis? Isn't there something we can do to make them forget?"

"I'm afraid not, Serena. We've already tried the Luna mind-meld, Jedite tried his abilities, and I even doubt the crystal will erase the information from your family's memories. It is as if they are meant to know." Luna answered for them all.

Irene had Serena sit down, and then sat next to her. "Serena, I won't say that your father and I dreamed this kind of life for you. But, I do know that you have taken to it well, and you seem to be very important in this life as you were in your last. We are proud of you, and though I hate seeing you in any danger, you know what you are doing now and have people who respect and care about you as support and guides. We are not going to stop you from facing the Negaverse or any other evil that threatens our world."

"Oh thank you mom!" Serena clutched the woman close.

"Just please be careful. And that goes with all of you. In a way this make you all family to us, and I don't want to lose any of you." Irene warned the rest.

Neflyte smiled for the first time since the others came in as he pulled Molly close to his side. "That is our duty … guard the Prince and Princess, a well as one another."

"Well, even Princesses need to eat. So, let's go have dinner and then maybe soak in the springs again before bed?" Ken stood up and led the group to the dinning room.

After dinner Serena thought about her place and those around her. "Oh, I sure have a great family. Mom and Dad are always there for me, and Sammy . . . well, everyone's gotta have some irritation in their life. Oh, I've got way cool friends, too. We may fight sometimes, especially Raye and me, but we're solid when it counts. Really solid."

Raye sighed as she looked up in the sky. "Check out the moon."

Lita smiled at the all too quiet leader of the Sailor Scouts. "Hey, Earth to Serena. Hey, why so pensive? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, lots of things. I was just thinking: I hope I never get so jealous I turn into some creeped-out monster. I mean that'd be totally bad. I mean, way harsh."

"Oh, we'll make sure of that." Amy chuckled.

Raye agreed. "That's for sure."

"But just in case, better take a dunk in the hot springs." Mina chuckled as she dunked Serena under the water. All of the girls added themselves for the fun.

* * *

So, any complaints yet?

I hated Darien being in the Negaverse for so long only to die at the end and lose his memories again!

Well I think that it is about time that Desiree's room was fixed up – don't all of you feel the same way?


	23. Preparing for the Good Times

So, Serena's folks like Darien (AN: good idea?). The legend came full circle with a spirit being set free. And now, Serena's family knows the truth about the Scouts and Generals. Can I make this any more different? Well, read on and find out – since this chapter was never an episode.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Preparing for the Good Times**

The group had been waiting for that Saturday to arrive for so long. Serena was not only out of her depression, but the group also had Darien and Jedite back as well!

The group gathered at the manor early that morning greeted by a huge breakfast! It seemed that Molly, Jessica, and Zoicite got in the mood to cook while waiting for the group – especially when Jessica brought up the idea of making sure the group was well fed before putting them to work (with a laugh in her throat).

Lita wasn't used to someone else cooking for her. But, she really enjoyed Zoicite's chocolate chip pancakes.

So did Sammy and Serena. The latter settled on the couch next to her beau with their breakfasts. Since his return the pair were rarely away from one another. The group was all betting on when the royal couple would be announcing their engagement – including Serena's parents.

Another bet was on how long Neflyte and Molly would be able to hold off getting married. Jessica refused to join in on it, but had a strange smile on her face when the talk tried to get a hint from her as to possible when's.

Then there was wonder of how long Malachite and Zoicite would be merely lovers. Molly and Serena both agreed that more than likely the other couple would wait off until they got hitched first. But that was their secret – well their's and Jessica's that is.

The moment Jedite entered the room he closed his eyes and felt the bands of magic guarding that room. "There a few small holes in your three's spells."

"What are you talking about, Jedite?" Zoicite asked. She thought of every possible opening an enemy could use.

He grinned, his eye still shut. "Your powers are stretched very thin in places."

Then the trio felt the powerful spells their friend put in place to ease the strained areas and balance the overall guard magic. It made them all smile and showed without a doubt that they were once again all close friends. After a moment Jedite opened his eyes and smiled back at Neflyte and Molly. "That should help I suspect. Now where shall we start?"

Molly hugged her once lost cousin in thanks.

The rest of the morning the group spent painting the walls. To make it easier later on, they agreed to wait until all of the painting was done before attaching the wood trim and lower paneling.

Then they had lunch and planned out the rest of the class year. The girls only had about one week's worth of class material to go, and the current graduating class still had a few weeks to go.

They decided to graduate early, so that they would have more time for defending Earth from Beryl.

For a time Darien and Ken were out on the balcony. Every time Serena started to go out to check on the pair Irene would pull her away. What were they talking about?

* * *

"Mr. Tsukino? Can I talk with you for a few minutes?" He was scared to death. It had not been long since Serena had formally introduce him to her father, but Darien had come so close to losing her too many times and the trip down memory lane only reinforced his love for her.

Ken knew exactly what the young man wanted to talk about from the look on Darien's face. It was the same nervous expression he himself wore when speaking with Irene's father so long before. "Sure Darien, come on over here and take a seat. What's on your mind?"

Darien wondered if the truth was obvious to Serena's father. Taking a deep breath, he decided to keep on. "I have a question I want to ask Serena, but I would like to know how you would feel about it first."

Once Ken nodded for him to continue, Darien sighed with conviction. "I love your daughter with all of my heart. At first, when she knocked me in the head with one of her bad tests, I couldn't understand why she was so different from any other girl I had ever met in my life.

"She is the first person I have ever truly felt any love for. I was orphaned in a car wreck and it was in defending her all of this time that I learned to care for those around me. Serena is a unique woman, and is more now than the Princess she might of become a thousand years ago.

"Sir, I am asking for your blessing to ask Serena to marry me." Finally Darien took a deep breath. Now all of his plans lay in Ken's hands.

Ken sat there quietly for a few moments. This was a day he had hoped to avoid a couple more years at the least. This young man was asking to take his baby girl to his side for life … maybe longer knowing the two of them. After all they were reunited now after a thousand year separation.

He knew that the pair was meant for an important destiny, and he would not be able to hold them apart forever. Ken closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "One day Darien, you will understand how I feel right now. I had hoped to have at the least another year of being just her father. At least I'll be gaining another son. Yes Darien, you have my blessings. However, you still have to talk to her mother before you say a word to Serena. If Irene says no, then I will stand by her choice."

Darien took his first easy breath of that day. He was a third of the way to making Serena his fiancée. With a smile on his face, he shook Ken's hand. "Thank you sir. I'll do everything I can to protect and make Serena happy the rest of my life."

"I know you will, Darien. You already do as it is. But, as I said before, Irene has a say in this as well." Ken gratefully shook his future son-in-law's hand. He knew that his wife would not deny Darien, seeing as she was already looking through wedding magazines.

A few minutes later found Darien in the kitchen with Irene, as scared as he had been outside with Ken. "Mrs. Tsukino, I need to talk with you about something."

"Oh Darien? Sit down and tell me." Irene already knew that the young man had asked Ken for permission to marry Serena. In fact Ken was keeping Serena busy while Darien and Irene had their talk.

She wasn't against the idea, but she also wanted to know what Darien had in his heart. She wanted to know what this young man truly felt for her daughter.

"I'm very much in love with Serena. I know that there are years between us, but Serena isn't an average girl. She's been handed a very difficult destiny and is handling it much better than anyone would expect, and she has matured since remembering the past we shared back during the days of the Moon Kingdom. I would like your permission to ask her to marry me." Darien decided that if that weren't enough to explain his heart then he'd get nowhere.

Irene took a sip of her tea in order to hide her smile. "And is this what you were talking with Ken about outside?"

"Yes madam."

Holding that smile back was becoming all the harder. Irene and Ken had talked about this the day after they discovered their daughter's secret life. If Darien was to come to one, they agreed the other two must agree to his proposal or else it would be 'no'.

"And what did he say?"

Darien swallowed. Of the two he thought for certain that he'd have Serena's mother's blessings. "That he would agree if you would. That I need both of your blessings before I can ask Serena if she would marry me."

"You do realize that she may be acting mature for everything the two of you have lived through, but she is still a girl inside. A girl who adores you with all of her heart. If you are going to start this, then please tell me you will finish it. I don't want to see my little girl sobbing like she did when Beryl had you brainwashed." Irene knew that her Serena was only fourteen, but how many mothers could honestly say that their daughter had love a man since before they were born?

Darien still hated himself for those weeks of serving their worse enemy, how many times she tried to get him into her bed. Yet the dream that sent him to Serena before was what kept him out of Beryl's bed. "Serena is the only one I will ever love with my heart and of my own free will."

"Thankfully for you, I have seen that. You protected her before the two of you knew who one another were, you protected her when you were supposed to be an enemy, and you went to the one parent you didn't know if you could gain blessing for this first. Yes, you have my blessings as well. Now go ask Serena, or would that be too much to ask of my future son-in-law?" Irene chuckled.

Darien felt his heart race with joy. He finally had a family after years of being on his own. "No problem, Mrs. Tsukino."

Irene shook her head. "Darien, I know what Serena will say. And I think it is okay for you to call me mom now."

"Sure mom. Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go make my baby's dreams come true."

* * *

Darien and Irene went out on the balcony to find Ken and Serena chuckling. Irene smiled and nodded to her husband – telling him that they would soon have another son to call their own. "Sweetheart, how about we let the kids talk. I need some help inside."

"Sure dear. You two behave yourselves." Ken winked at his little girl as she giggled.

Once the couple went inside, Darien felt his heart clench in panic. What if Serena's heart had changed? "What were you two laughing about?"

"Father told me that this year he's adding on a thousand candles on my birthday cake! Ugh!" Serena rolled her eyes.

Darien smiled as she curled into his arms. He didn't know how to ask her. He wanted it to be like in his dreams, but he didn't know how to say it.

"You know what? I dreamed about a moment like this since I found out about our past. Do you remember the first time we met?" Serena sighed.

Darien chuckled at that memory. "When you bopped me in the head with a '30' paper?"

"Yeah. I may have made fun of you, but when I turned around to glance at you – I decided that you were kind of cute." Serena smiled as she looked up into the blue eyes she adored. She couldn't remember why she ever hated him – Darien was beyond cute, and loved her.

Darien remembered that day well. "And I knew that there was something about you. I just never dare dreamed all of this. I love you my sweet."

"Oh, and I love you Darien!" Serena's eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him.

"Serena I have something I need to ask you, and I want you to wait until I'm done before you say anything … okay?" Darien took a breath to steady himself.

She nodded and he continued. "I love you with all of my heart. When I was brainwashed, you never lost faith that I would return to you. You risked yourself by revealing yourself to me and saving my life in that elevator before we remembered our pasts. And you save myself a few times before that. I dreamed about you, even when Beryl had a hold over me. You are my sweet, my Moon Princess, and my only love. Serena, I was lucky to get you back not only once … but twice."

Darien pulled a small black velvet box, transformed into his Prince form, and dropped to one knee before his love. To his joy, she turned into that beautiful Princess he had loved for two lifetimes. "Serena, Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, my dearest love … will you marry me?"

Tears were trickling down her blushing cheeks and over her lovely smile. Neither knew that they had all of their friends and family as an audience. Serena took a breath so she wouldn't cry out like a child. "Oh Darien, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien, my protector, and my only one … of course I'll marry you."

Darien slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, and twirled her around in his happiness. Darien hated his lonely life before the day he got knocked in the head with a waded up failed algebra test. Ever since she entered his life, he hadn't had a single lonely day. Serena had become his reason to get up every morning and his last thought every night. She was in his dreams, and all of his sweetest hopes had her in them. Now he would soon be her husband and they would make a life for themselves without fear of being alone.

The group walked out and applauded the happy, and blushing, couple.

* * *

By the time they got the appliqués, paneling, banner, and molding up it was time for dinner. Before they had dessert, the furniture was set up and the curtains were hung. Pillows were put in place, books and toys were put in their places, and Molly was seated in the rocking chair taking in the group's work.

Neflyte smiled at her, knowing that very shortly she would be holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms in that chair. "Well, now there is only one last thing to do."

Molly giggled as she shut the door. No one had to be told what was going on. Each person coated his or her right hand in paint.

Neflyte and Molly placed their prints in the center of the door. The Generals and Jessica surrounded those with own. And those were surrounded by the Scouts' prints. Then came Serena's family's. After that Luna and Artemis' were pressed on one side, while Serena and Darien's put theirs opposite of theirs. Then they all printed their names under their print. This was their promise to protect all the children of their combined family.

* * *

Well, Desiree's room is ready! Not much change in this chapter – I really like how it turned out.

Now I think they need to remember the past a little better – right?

Next is the return of their pasts!

How do ya'll like this so far?


	24. Desiree Says ‘Hello’ and the Past Return...

Well Desiree's room is ready. The group is set for that future, but to go forward one must know where one has been. Time to go back … don't ya think?

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Desiree Says 'Hello' and the Past Returns**

A month later, Jessica knew that the time had finally come. There was nothing she could do to stop it … no matter how much she wanted to.

"I don't understand why we have to go off now, mamma." Molly asked as she took a tight hold on her beloved Neflyte's hand.

Jessica saw that fear, but knew that this had to happen. She only prayed that the gift she saw coming would help. "The Negaverse will return to try regaining Darien. And all of you need to remember what was so that you can avoid the mistakes of the past."

"Then we'd better go on." Darien rested his hand on Serena's shoulder, sensing that her fear was as great as his own.

"Right. Generals, would you please open up the warp hole." Serena barely got out. She was starting to sound like the teenager she had been when this all began. "Everyone, let's all transform."

Before executing her order, all four Generals proudly changed into their old uniforms (Jedite having only regained his own that morning). The Scouts all quickly transformed, Sailor Moon following Sailor Solaris as the last two to do thus. Darien turned into Tuxedo Mask, deciding to save his Royal uniform for the final battle with Beryl.

The group bound into the warp, and found themselves in an underground cavern. Jessica led the group down a tunnel. "Now you all understand that the instant we opened the portal Beryl sensed our move. Be ready for anything."

"What a creepy place." Luna couldn't hold back her shiver.

Artemis wished that he could take her out of the fight, but he knew this was as much their destiny as it was the destiny of the Scouts. "You're telling me. Let's go before we get caught in a fight. Luna and I are gonna head up this way and check something Central Control picked up last night."

Moon had a bad feeling about the cats going off alone, but also could feel that it was suppose to be like this. A glance to Queen Jessica's nodding face confirmed that. "Fine. However, the second you find anything I want you both back here on the double. And be careful!"

"Yes mommy dear. You Scouts be careful too." Artemis tossed over his shoulder as he and Luna carefully moved out of the group's sights.

Once they were out of earshot, Luna looked over at him with a nervous twitch in her whiskers. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax, Luna. The Scouts and the Generals will be fine. After all they have Queen Jessica with them." Artemis might have said it, but he too was worried. This was going to tricky on the best of terms. But there was no other way to do it.

Back with the group, Jessica took a visible breath before walking on. "This is the tunnel we have to take. But the way will by no means be easy. And Beryl does know that we are here. We will have to rush if we want to get where we have to be before we get attacked."

After a few minutes, an odd mist looms and envelops the group. "Hold it, team. Something's in here. Something cold."

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts. So, you finally decided to surrender the Imperium Crystal. I'll be glad take it off your hands." Jasper winked at Jupiter. "And maybe a few of you will be lucky enough to be paired off with the stronger Negaverse Generals."

While the Guardian Generals chuckled at that, Jupiter growled at the obvious threat to herself. "Dream on, you cabana boy loser.  **JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**"

Unfortunately it didn't do a thing, as Jasper teleported out of the way. Solaris' cut off scream grabbed all of their attentions. 

Rudolph had her in the tight grip of dark energy bands. One had her nose and mouth covered, and from her struggling and his movements the group all guessed that the monster wasn't wasting any time in his darkest threat against her.

Zoicite and Malachite both sent their attacks to shred the bands to ribbons, as Neflyte carefully used his sword to cut the remaining bands from his love's body. Just as they were standing, Solaris caught sight of Jet coming in with a sneak attack.

"**SOLARIS WIND SHATTER!**"

Jet was off her guard, and took the full blast of Solaris' attack. Grabbing Rudolph she vanished.

Moon saw it and clapped excitedly. "Way to go Solaris! You showed that witch!"

Jasper was becoming impatient fast. "Hey, Sailor Moon, let's make a deal. You hand over that crystal, and I won't douse your friends!"

"No deals with double-crossing, bad-bleach-job Negatrash like you. Get ready. The Negaverse is dust."

"Empty threat, Sailor Moon. We wasted Queen Serenity, and we'll do the same to you." Jasper chuckled as if it was a joke.

Moon gasped and glared at the scum before her. "How do you know about Queen Serenity, huh?"

Jasper acted insulted. "Because the traitorous Generals were not the only ones there a thousand years ago! I was there on that glorious day when we trashed the Moon Kingdom, and let me tell you something, Moon brat. You've got a lot to learn. You're no Queen Serenity."

"Liar! She would NOT have sent crumbs like you into the future with us. YOU'RE LYING AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY CRYSTAL!" Serena screamed.

Neflyte growled. "She is the Moon Princess and leader of the Sailor Scouts, and I know for a fact that she is all that her mother ever hoped she would become and more!"

Jasper sent a spell that hit the entire group in its powerful blast. The crescent Moon wand was knocked out of Sailor Moon's hands. "Oh no-no-no-no!"

"The Imperium Crystal will be mine!" Jasper rushed towards the Wand, but it stops him by spinning and hitting the back of his hand.

"My wand! What's happening? Where are we going?" As it hit the ground a spell it had been waiting to activate for a very long time. It transported the Scouts, the Generals, and Tuxedo Mask through the barriers of space.

"What's going on? Where are we? What is this place?" Sailor Moon had opened her eyes to find her group was still surrounding her, but she had no idea where they were. The landscape was so foreign and strange, but not frightening. "It feels familiar . . . somehow."

"That's because it's your home, Serena. It's what's left of the Moon Kingdom." A voice softly said.

"Huh? What's going on here? How come you know my name?" This spooked Serena. The Moon Kingdom?

She turned around and saw a small light was floating in the sky. Its shape changed, and soon revealed itself to be the spirit of a beautiful Queen! 

"Are you for real?" Serena gasped. 

"Oh Serena, you haven't changed at all. Still asking a million questions. Just as curious as a kitten, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me. That's the way I arranged things. I'm your mother, Queen Serenity."

Serena was stunned with tears in her eyes. "YOU? You mean, we're actually back on the Moon? It's not some wongo dream or something?"

"No, Serena. It's not a dream. This is definitely real, and since you've all found your way here, it must be time you learned the truth."

By then all of the others were awake – including the nervous Generals. Serenity gave all four a sweet smile. "Welcome back Guardian Generals. I am glad that all of you are here. Soon you will all be called upon to help my daughter, Prince Darien, and the Scouts to end the threat posed by Queen Beryl. My daughter forgave each of you with her whole heart, and so have I."

That was a stunning realization for the Generals. Neflyte stepped forward, holding himself higher for the confirmation. "On behalf of the other Generals, I thank you for your absolution and your reception of our returning to defend your daughter, our Prince, and the Scouts." 

"Hello Jessica my friend. Thank you for reminding the girls of what they are." Serenity smiled at Molly's mother.

Jessica curtsied with a smiled on her face and tear in her eye. "Thank you for helping me be reunited with my daughter and son-in-law."

"Now, I know a little girl who has asked for time with her parents and grandma. I hope that you two have been getting ready **_High General_** Neflyte … Sailor Solaris. For your time is waning fast." Serenity chuckled as she emphasized Neflyte's old rank.

"Our daughter?" Molly gasped as she curled into her future husband's arms.

Serenity chuckled and nodded. "I hope that the two of you have been making plans."

A soft chuckling caught all of their attentions. "Mommy! Daddy! Yea! I missed you both so much!"

Out from behind the Queen a girl, maybe five in age, with bright curly auburn that resembled a blend of Neflyte and Molly's colors ran out and leapt into Molly's arms. Molly clutched the girl tight to her chest, while her tears fell down her cheeks. Neflyte stood there in awe of the little angel his love held in her arms – was that really the baby they lost so long before?

"Hi daddy! Hug please!" The child giggled as she reached out both of her little arms clutching her small fist in an attempt to get in his arms.

Molly smiled as she rested the girl into Neflyte's arms, chuckling at how shocked he was. He doubted that their little girl would still love him, and now he was proven wrong. "I love you daddy!"

That brought tears to his eyes. "And I love you little one."

"Hi Grammy!" She giggled as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from Jessica.

The woman hadn't dared hope to see her grandchild yet. "Hello baby girl."

"Do I have a name now mommy?" Tears were slowly filling the girl's eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

Both Neflyte and Molly smiled and nodded, which made the little girl giggle and jump excitedly in her father's arms. "What is it? What is it?"

The group all chuckled and smiled as Molly said it for the first time in front of them all. "Desiree Namid Renee Stanton. It means 'desired star dancer reborn'. Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's so pretty! Now I'm real!" Desiree cried out proudly. She was her parents' daughter without question.

Neflyte smiled as he kissed the girl's forehead. The child he and Molly had yet to create already took him – heart and all. "Not quite yet, baby girl. But very soon."

"As impatient as her mother." Jessica chuckled. Molly blushed softly, which made Desiree giggle and Neflyte smile.

"Now I'll take you back . . . to the final days of our kingdom." Serenity said.

A brilliant flash of light enveloped the group. And the once shattered columns, buildings, fountains, and gardens slowly returned to the way they were long before.

"I'm sure Luna told you all about the Silver Millennium, when all the planets were at peace. The whole Universe was a happy place, and our Moon Kingdom was the happiest place of all. There were fireworks and parties every night, and dancing and laughing." Serenity said.

Then turning to her daughter, the Queen smiled. "I raised you to follow in my footsteps and rule the Moon, but most of the time you spend staring at the Earth, for you'd fallen in love with a young man from there."

Serena smiled up at her love as Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "A young man I am still very much in love with."

Everyone looked up at the palace and saw then Princess Serena looking up at Earth from the second floor balcony … lost in lonely thoughts of the love who was born on that planet. Sailor Moon relaxed into Tuxedo Mask's arms as she remembered how she had been told that there were unsubstantiated reports that Queen Beryl had overran Earth's armies and was ruling from Earth's high palace, and that all contact with the planet's royal family was lost – which had the planets believing that the family was dead … though her love may or may not have escaped his family's fate.

In fact, because of those reports no one from Earth was trusted. Princess Serena knew that there was something else that created that mistrust, but her mother and friends refused to tell her – wanting her to have the time to grow up. Someone had to be the cheerful one, and she was the best at it – a friend who could make the worse stormy weather turn sunny again.

From the walkway below, Prince Darien called up to his love. "Serena . . ."

"Darien. Oh finally, you're here." Serena tried to show that she hadn't believed the reports that he might have perished. Obviously the reports were wrong. If his planet were in trouble Darien wouldn't be there. So, he was simply late.

"I have some bad news, princess."

She didn't want it to be that the reports were accurate. So she came up with the best of bad news her love might be there to deliver. "You cannot come to the ball?"

"If it were only that, Serena. Terrible things are happening on Earth. An evil power is taking over there." It was the worse. How it tore through both lovers.

Serena knew that he'd not stay for her, not if leaving would mean he could stop the evil before it came to the Moon Kingdom. But it hurt that she very well might not see her true love again. "Then you must go."

"Yes, but by the time I get back home, it may already be too late. This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where she came from, and her warriors are amazingly strong, maybe even unbeatable." Darien shuttered softly, but Serena saw it.

Tuxedo Mask remembered all of the information he had withheld for his Princess' sake. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Sailor Moon. She reacted by pulling him tighter to her chest as well.

Then they all heard the guards running towards Prince Darien. "Stop him! He could be a spy!"

He was caught, but Darien wasn't going to give up yet. He had to talk with Queen Serenity. Earth was lost, but the Moon Kingdom very well could turn the war around and give him a chance to save his home planet. And if it were not to be recovered, at least his love and her people would be safe – which was more important to him. "Listen! I better go."

"Darien . . . Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." Serena called out, but he was already gone.

The guards rushed past her without any second glance. "Hurry! After him!"

* * *

Back on Earth in the twentieth century, Luna and Artemis found and followed a tiny tunnel until they finally saw daylight. Luna felt her heart rose slightly, as the darkness had been depressing her. How the Generals had lived in that state for over a thousand years without going mad was a mystery for her. "Is that light I see down there?"

"Yeah, and about time, too. My paws are getting sore." Artemis groaned.

With a new energy both cats burst from the tunnel and found themselves in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Luna again felt her heart sink, along with her sixth sense prickling – meaning that the Negaverse was nearby! "What is this place? It's so cold and bleak."

"It's the perfect place for Beryl to launch her attack from." Artemis looked around. Luna could easily see that the white cat too had picked up on the Negavibes that she had felt.

* * *

Back on the Moon in the past, the group found themselves in the hall. Serenity had thrown a ball to keep the people focus on something other than the impending war.

Princess Serena was walking down the stairs to meet the guests at the ball. The look on her face told the group how sad she was without her Prince. Sailor Moon too had often worn that cheerless look on her face when Darien was under Beryl's influence. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, a young man touched her hand.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" As it was a masked ball, he had one over his eyes. He was in a black tuxedo that had on a black cape that was red inside of it. It was Prince Darien! "Could be our last one."

It was hard to tell the Prince from Tuxedo Mask. Now he realized why the costume was so important to him – why he never changed it.

Without a beat, Serena's frown turned into a chuckling smile. She and her Prince joined the dancing couples out on the floor. "I'm so happy you came back."

Knowing that they had to witness what was happening, the couples in the group fought the urge to join in the festivities. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon remembered that dance from so long before.

"I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you. I'm afraid all of this is going to change, Serena. This Beryl, she's more dangerous than I thought. The whole Universe is in danger." Darien explained as they danced.

"Even the Moon?" Serena gasped. She hadn't dared dread that the evil her love was facing could threaten her Kingdom.

Darien nodded as he pulled her closer to him. Burning every moment of that sweet time into his memory. "Especially the Moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole Universe, and to do that she must first conquer the Moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serena. Your mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom."

Tuxedo Mask still remembered that dance. It was one of the memories that had helped him return after Beryl had him brainwashed. Still, he remembered what happened next. And he dreaded it.

Sailor Moon too finally remembered that night, and she didn't want to go to its ending. She wished that she could change the outcome. But what they were seeing was very much like a tape. It had already happened, and could not be altered – despite all of their wishes to do such.

The group followed the couple as they left the party to get some air and privacy as they continued their talk.

Princess Serena was having a hard time holding her tears back, but she was trying to keep a brave face for her only love. "Oh Darien, I cannot believe this is happening."

"Queen Beryl's relentless, and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me." Prince Darien pulled his love close.

"I do." Princess Serena places the Star Locket he gave her on the day their engagement announcement for him to remember her by, and so he would return to her, in his hand.  It was created by magic to only play for the two of them.

He knew that nothing could hold them apart. Their love was strong and wouldn't break under Beryl's evil. "You're in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine." Princess Serena sighed as the tears finally trickled down her cheeks. One last time they kissed, both fearing that they would never see one another again.

Unfortunately, Beryl decided to choose that night to attack the Moon with her warriors and the Negaforce. Luna and Artemis, Queen Serenity's cat advisors, were the first to see the waves of troops land near the palace and rushed to spread the alarm.

"We're under attack! UNDER ATTACK!" Luna shouted as she ran into the ballroom with her boyfriend.

Artemis nodded towards her before running for the other side of the room. "Get ready for battle! We need everyone we can get to fight! Hurry! To the armaments!"

An explosion that was created by the Negaforce hit on the Palace perimeter and shook the building right down to its foundation. Princess Serena's royal court and guardians (the Sailor Scouts) rushed off to fight – leaving the Queen and the Princess to tend to the people who rushed to the palace for protection. Even with their strongest attacks, the Princess Senshi couldn't harm the Negaforce.

"Ha, ha, ha. Pathetic humans, I will vanquish you." A voice taunted them before sending a beam of pure dark energy that sent them all stumbling back from its force.

Queen Beryl and her army descended on the palace. What stunned the kingdom's warriors was that the four highest-ranking Generals of Earth's mightiest armies were leading the enemy! Their eyes were cold and cruel, and they were not there to help the Moon Kingdom for certain.

Neflyte and the real time Generals couldn't look at it. They still felt so ashamed for their acts. Solaris snuggled deep into Neflyte's embrace, and Desiree wrapped her tiny arms tight around his neck. "It's okay daddy. You're not him anymore."

"Thanks to your mommy that is." Neflyte mouthed 'I love you so much' to the beauty in his arm, and smiled when she looked into his eyes with nothing but love in her own and mouthed back 'I love you more'.

Then Beryl's cackling brought the tiny family back to the moment. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Very soon, the entire Universe will be under my control. I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy. No one can defeat the power of the Negaforce! The Universe is no longer! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"

The real time Malachite groaned as everyone heard him laughing in agreement with Beryl. Zoicite hid her face against his chest so that her tears of shame couldn't be seen. Even Jedite had a problem watching his actions.

Sailor Moon looked at the Generals she once fought as enemies, but now trusted with her very life. She could see the pain, and knew that they had changed without question (as if she ever questioned their loyalty since their return to her and Darien's service). "Desiree is right, all of this is the past. Each of you has more than proven yourselves to me. I am proud of each of you and pleased to count all four of you among my friends."

Queen Serenity smiled softly on her daughter. She had certainly grown into her place as Princess and Sailor Moon. "And I am happy that now my daughter and her love are so well protected – by Senshi and Generals both. As my daughter already has, I so do now. Generals and High protectors of my daughter, her love, and the royal court I forgive all of you."

Zoicite gasped with tears of joy in her eyes. The tenderness and sweetness that the Queen's voice had just taken matched perfectly with the voice that had warned her at the temple where Zoicite had left a doll and prayer for a child. "It was YOU! The voice that guarded me when I would have died at Beryl's hands, the one who showed me that vision of mine and Malachite's children, majesty … it was you?"

"I couldn't see you have so sweet a dream and yet die in such a cruel manner. Yes, I gave you the warning. And though there is a bit of time ahead of you two, your eldest daughter will become a little sister to Desiree." Serenity smiled with a tear in her eyes.

Desiree smiled and nodded as Zoicite and Malachite both looked over at their leader's child. "Yup! She doesn't have a name yet, but she's my best friend."

A small giggle grabbed everyone's attention. A small girl, maybe four years old, with gold hair that was highlighted with streaks of silver stuck her head out from behind Queen Serenity's skirt. Her eyes were a shimmering gray, just like her fathers. And her smile was a mirror of her mother's. "Hi momma and papa!"

Zoicite dropped to her knees in shock. The child took the opportunity and rushed into the stunned General's arms. Instinctively, the woman clutched the child close. "Our baby?"

"Our daughter. Our eldest daughter." Malachite murmured as he knelt beside his love and their little girl.

The girl's eyes glittered as she giggled. "Yup daddy. That's me! When will I have a name?"

"That we came up with the night I told your father of the vision I received at the temple. Hope Atyia Hanari. Because you our the realization of our greatest hope, and are the best gift we could ever hope for." Zoicite smiled as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Desiree giggled. "Now we both have names!"

"What's yours?" Hope asked.

Her friend straightened proudly in her father's arms. "Desiree Namid Renee Stanton. You like it?"

"Yeah! Wait till the others hear this!" Hope chuckled.

That made the entire group look at the girls in shock. Serena stuttered out, "um … you mean there are more kids?"

"Of course there are, my daughter. Though the rest of you are not to meet your own here or now. Only these two are meant to come forward now." Queen Serenity explained. "Now back to the past."

Queen Beryl had decided to go to the palace to meet Princess Serena personally. "Well, if it isn't little miss Moon Princess? All dressed up and no place to go, except OBLIVION!"

She charged towards Serena, but before Beryl could harm the Princess a charmed rose halted her. Prince Darien then stood between his love and their enemy.

"Who are you?!" Beryl growled.

"I am Prince Darien, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you."

Beryl grinned, which sent chills up and down the couples' spines – both in the past and in real time. "Prince Darien from Earth?! I've heard of you. You have great promise. Well, I can see why she'd hang onto you, but you're wasting your time with this twit. Why not come taste the joy of winning, Darien? We'll rule the Negaverse together."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly and full of bitterness?" Darien spat at the woman before them.

"Oh . . . NO ONE EVER SPEAKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT!" She summoned the powers of the Negaforce to tear the palace to pieces.

"Darien, what is happening?" Darien pushed Serena out of the path of an oncoming beam, but was caught himself and pulled skyward. "Run, Serena! Just run!"

"No, Darien. I want to be with you." Princess Serena leapt out into the beam that had her love trapped.

"No! You can't! Serena, don't!" Prince Darien looked stunned as he yelled at her. But she didn't seem to care about her own life … only his. "SERENA!"

"DARIEN!" They came close to clutching each other's hand, but the Negaforce tore them apart. "SERENA!"

 In a fit of jealousy, Beryl tore their lives from the young couple's body. Leaving the pair limp and falling to the ground. Serenity, Luna, and Artemis ran out to look for the couple and saw the whole terrible scene. Serenity cried out as they hit the ground. "Serena! NO! She's taken them both!"

"No. Not the Princess. No!" Luna wept. She had adored her Princess.

Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon tight to his chest as tears rolled down his cheek. "I wish that you had listened to me, my love."

"If I had, we wouldn't be together now, and Beryl might have taken you then." Sailor Moon too was crying. Seeing her love die was too much for her aching heart.

Beryl on the other hand was overjoyed by the results. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Perfect! The pretty twit and her prince are gone! Ha, ha, ha, ha. And the snake survives. They'll never mess with me again!"

Serenity gasped at the sight of her daughter's dead body beside her would have been son-in-law's corpse. "NO! Serena! No, it can't be! Don't worry, darling. I won't let it end this way."

It was dangerous, but also her last resort. Serenity pulled out the Imperium Silver Crystal and attached it to the Crescent Moon Wand.

"I won't let them take away your future."

Luna knew what the Queen had planned on doing. "Queen Serenity, if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal, you won't have any strength left."

"It's the only way, Luna. I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Serenity struck back with her strongest attack.

Holding the wand above her head, the Queen called out the magic words as she fed her power into the empowered wand. "**COSMIC MOON POWER!**"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Beryl cried out as her forces began being banished into the Negaverse. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

First the Negaforce was forced out, followed by the warriors, and then finally Beryl herself. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

They were all gone.

The Generals shuttered at their banishment, because at the very last second before crossing that threshold each of them remembered who they were and what they had given up.

* * *

Back on present day Earth, Luna and Artemis had been searching the artic desert for the Negaenergy they had sensed and Central Control had reported on. Artemis collapsed from the exhaustion and cold. Luna returned to his side once she realized she was missing him.

"Come on, Artemis. You can't quit now."

Artemis fought to get back on his front paws. "Luna, five more minutes and we're both gonna be frozen catsicles."

"But Central said there were strong Negavibes out here. We've got to check it out." Remaining close to his side they continued on. After a few minutes more, they soon spotted a crater in the ice where thick black smoke was billowing out. Luna cried out, "ARTEMIS! LOOK AT THAT!"

"Worse than I thought, Luna. Queen Beryl's already here and set up to attack the earth!" Artemis growled. "From the look of it, they could attack at any time. Come on! We gotta get back!"

"Yes. We've got to tell the Scouts." Luna agreed and they started back but were intercepted.

Jasper glared at the feline pair. "Oh, two little kittens are out in the snow without their mittens."

"AAAAAH!" Artemis cried out as he and Luna rushed away … back towards the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Queen Jessica, and the Generals.

* * *

Back in the past, Serenity was looking around at the outcome of that battle. She had won, but at a terrible cost. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed, all that was left was herself, Luna, and Artemis – and she barely had any strength left. The children of the Moon lay dead within the Silver Crystal, which was all that held back Beryl and her dark minions.

Luna smiled sadly up at her Queen. "Majesty, you did it."

"They're gone! You beat 'em!" Artemis added.

"I trapped them all, yes. If I had destroyed them, I would've destroyed Serena and the others, too. Now, they're all inside the power of the Crystal, and now, I must send them to a new future on Earth." Queen Serenity broke down into tears at that thought.

"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Luna asked.

Serenity took a breath before explaining. "Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two, either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serena and her court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free."

She once again held the Crescent Moon Wand over her head, and activated it with the last of her energy.

"Yes." Luna and Artemis both agreed with her in unison.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth, with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do. Now, farewell . . . all of you . . . and good luck." Queen Serenity sighed as she felt her life force flickered and slowly died. "Goodbye, Serena. You are in my heart always. Be happy. On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again."

The Silver Crystal levitated and left for Earth, the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom – Prince Darien, Princess Serenity, her royal court all included – are taken to their new life on Earth. Serenity collapsed on a fallen column as her eyes closed for the last time she sighed softly.  "Perhaps we'll meet again . . ."

Yet, she had one last task before she died. Her hand relaxed as her last bit of energy filled the Wand, it hit the ground and froze both cats in capsules and sent them to Earth as well. Only they would remember the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse, but not all of it.

Now that the tale was told, the Wand returned the group back to Earth – Queen Serenity, Desiree, and Hope remaining behind.

"We're back!" Venus called out once she got her bearings.

Mars agreed. "Look! The cave!"

The Wand hit the ground, and the group reappeared. Zoicite, Sailor Solaris, and Sailor Moon all three were in tears. They had seen Serena's mother, and it had been a touching moment for them all.

Moon sighed as she tried to rub away her tears. "She saved all of us."

"She sure did." Jupiter tried to soothe their leader's broken heart.

"She's the reason we're here." Venus wiped her own tears away.

Zoicite whimpered into Malachite's chest as she wept. "She let the four of us see our girls. I tried to hold Hope as we returned. But, she just vanished after kissing my cheek."

"It's not time for us to keep her yet, my love. But soon, and we won't let her go until she is with the one she loves. Even then we won't completely let her go." Malachite muttered as he rubbed Zoicite's back soothingly.

Neflyte held Solaris close to his chest as she cried for losing their daughter as well. "It is time that we take back all that we lost that day a thousand years ago and before then."

Mars wiped the tears from her eyes as a look of determination grew within them. "Yeah, and what about Beryl? That sleaze queen, she's definitely going down."

"Right." Mercury stood taller, remembering the days she had with her family on her home planet. She was supposed to visit them two days after that fateful ball – it would have been her younger sister's birthday.

Seeing the determination in the faces surrounding her, and the fear in the eyes, Sailor Moon looked into the eyes of her only love. "We've gotta be strong."

Then screaming interrupted them. It was from Luna and Artemis!

"Your guardian days are over, fur balls!" Jasper shouted as he chased after the cats.

As the pair got nearer to the group it was plain to see they were both hurt. Then Jasper sent an even more powerful blow than before.

"No, Luna!" Moon screamed.

Venus felt the tears running down her cheeks. "ARTEMIS! We'll save you!"

"No! Just run." Artemis before he finally collapsed on top of Luna, who was unconscious.

"This is low, even for a slime like you." Moon growled at Jasper

The Negatrash shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled. "You can't blame me, brat. They're the ones who train you to be as annoying as you are!"

"Let's show this jerk what Luna and Artemis REALLY taught us." Jupiter shouted as Jessica went to tend to the wounded cats.

Venus grinned. "Excellent idea, Jupiter. Hasta la vista, pretty boy."

"Yeah, you're finished." Mercury took a stance near her friends.

"Majorly toasted, blondy." Mars snarled as she too took her place within the group.

Solaris was ready for this one. "And it looks like you are all on your own this time."

"While the Scouts have the four of us, Jasper." Neflyte shot as he and the Generals all stood tall by the Scouts.

Tuxedo Mask stood next to his love and glared hard. "And they all have me. You are way beyond out of your league, Jasper. Better run off and get Jet and her little puppy before you get hurt."

"Hah! Like I ever needed those two. Cut to the chase, all of you **_girls_**. You gonna stand or are you gonna fight?!" Jasper shot.

Moon gave him one last chance to withdrawal. "I'm warning you, Jasper. You're not winning this one, and you're never getting my crystal!"

"Didn't your mother teach you 'Never say never'?!" Jasper chuckled as he winked at Moon. "Maybe I should make a pet out of you timid bunny."

He sent a shadow to surround them and darken the room. The surrounding area was coated with dark energy. Obviously he had somehow gained more energy! Beryl had to know that they were onto her, and that meant she was getting desperate. 

Jasper drew two circles of dark energy and set them spinning. "Let's see how the royal couple likes these rings."

He threw the circles, which crisscrossed everywhere and attacked Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Half the group called out for the prince, the other half for the Princess – but it did no good. Both of them collapsed to the floor unconscious, every slice the circles cut into them had drained the couple's energy … and made Jasper all the stronger.

"This guy just gets stronger every time we see him!" Mercury said.

Jedite nodded in agreement. "Only because Beryl is getting frantic. She must be ready for the next step – attacking Earth full scale!"

"We can't allow that to happen." Neflyte growled.

Malachite looked over at his leader, "then that leaves us with only one option."

"Jasper must be taken down before we can attack Beryl herself." Zoicite reminded them all.

"And we've gotta protect the crystal!" Mars added in.

"Hah! You can sure go ahead and try, but nothing stands in the way of the great, mighty Negaforce!" Jasper chuckled as he sent the circles right back to attack the rest of the group.

Venus firmed her stance. "Come on, Scouts … Generals! Gotta rally here! We fight him as one! We can shut him down!** VENUS POWER!**"

"**MERCURY POWER!**"

"**MARS POWER!**"

"**JUPITER POWER!**"

"**SOLARIS POWER!**"

The Scouts' powers drew together and formed a shield around themselves and the unconscious couple at their feet. But, they weren't the only ones with powers that could be drawn upon. The four Generals raised their right closed fist above their heads.

"**EARTH POWER!**" Neflyte shouted.

"**AIR POWER!**" Malachite shouted.

"**WATER POWER!**" Zoicite shouted.

"**FIRE POWER!**" Jedite shouted.

Their powers raised and combined with the shield the Scouts were able to put up. But it did little good. Right at that moment, Beryl sent a large surge of dark energy into Jasper … making his attack all the stronger. The circles hit the Scouts and the Generals at four times the strength of before, knocking them out – one by one.

Sailor Moon wasn't touched by it, and slowly regains consciousness. "My friends . . ."

Seeing that she was needed, she slowly pushes herself off of the ground with growing determination. Tuxedo Mask too saw the group's need for their help, so he fed his energy into her to give her the boost he knew that she would need.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and your worst nightmare! On behalf of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil, and you're the worst kind of evil.** COSMIC MOON POWER!**" She adds to the weakening shield and prepares to end Jasper's threat to her friends.

"Huh? OH NO YOU DON'T! I'm not letting you defeat me, Moon **_child_**." Jasper spat as he loaded the circles with all of the dark energy Beryl had sent him. "She's no match for the Negapower!"

Jasper launches the circles at three times the previous speed. Sailor Moon swung the wand almost like a baseball bat, and send both circles right back at their creator. With their speed and the shock that Moon had deflected his attack, Jasper couldn't move out of the way in time. Both circles imbed themselves deep into his body and suck out his energy without mercy. "NO!"

It was over, and Jasper disappeared forever. The group rushed over to Jessica and the cats – who had not been noticed, and therefore were unharmed by the battle. Both cats were bandaged and awake … smiling up at Sailor Moon.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon. You wasted Jasper." Luna said.

Artemis winked as he smiled. "Yeah, just like your mother."

Even with the sweet words and smiles of pride, both cats were in bad shape. Moon fought hard no to cry, but was finding it hard to hold back her tears. "Luna, Artemis . . . what were you THINKING going up against him?"

"It wasn't really our choice. He surprised us, but we were coming back to tell you guys . . . we think we found a Negaverse base set up in the northern latitudes." Luna explained, back into serious mode.

Neflyte rested a possessive hand on Solaris' shoulder. "So, Beryl had made her stake on Earth. I thought that would be months away at the least."

"And from the looks of it, Beryl's about to stage her first attack. We're gonna have to put her away for good." Artemis added.

"Well now we have the upper hand. She knows we know the location of her base here on Earth, but she doesn't know when we'll attack." Malachite said as he pulled Zoicite into his arms. 

"I think we've all had enough of that sleaze queen." Moon smiled as she looked at her court and guardians. "So whaddya say, Sailor Scouts … Generals?"

"Trash her!" The Scout shouted in unison, added to by the Generals', "and fast!"

"Beryl is about to meet her match." Moon vowed.

Tuxedo Mask laid a hand on her shoulder as he smiled. "She could never come close to being your match, my sweet. And her forces are no where near ready for all of us!"

"Sailor Scouts!" The Scouts cried out as they all teleported home to get ready to take down Beryl – once and for all. Tomorrow would be for all of them the **Day of Destiny.**

* * *

Well, how was that?

I like my version better.

In fact all the episodes after 'A Friend in Wolf's Clothing' I like my versions better.

How about all of you?

Day of Destiny coming soon.


	25. Day of Destiny

SM =

Thank you for all of the support and the editing help. As to why I don't have any more reviews – I think maybe because:

a.) Everyone spells Neflyte differently (I use two different spellings myself – see my two Labyrinth fics Nephrite is Jareth's elder brother and Beryl is the wife of my villain as well as the boy's paternal grandfather's second wife –for a few hours anyway).

b.) So many chapters – new readers may find it a daunting task to read them all.

c.) It can be hard to find unless you are looking for it.

d.) Not as many Neflyte / Molly romantics out there as I have hoped.

e.) Or, people are just too lazy to send me their POV's.

As to continuing this to the end – I have only seen up to 'Follow the Leader'. If anyone can get me the American episodes that follow it I would be eternally grateful, and I would be able to finish the series. Maybe even start one of my own following this (different story of course). In fact, every level (Negaverse, Doom Tree, ect.) is going to be their own fics – shorter fics. So this one will be wrapping up in this chapter. I hope that everyone who has read this without commenting have enjoyed it as much as those who have said so.

Next fic is the Doom Tree Series!

Now, it's time to take out Beryl! Okay Beryl, momma said knock ya out! Please have your passport, baggage claim checks, id's, carry on luggage, and minions ready for boarding.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**… And Death Shall Have No Dominion.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Day of Destiny**

Luna and Artemis watched the television. They were bandaged up and still very sore from their confrontation with Jasper the previous day. And since then it looked like Beryl was speeding up her attack.

The reporter sounded understandably upset as he read the news. "Scientists are scrambling to find a way to dispel a huge, mysterious heat spot which is melting the polar ice caps and threatening cities . . ."

"This is Scout business, Luna!" Artemis looked over at the black cat that was having trouble keeping focus because of her pain.

Jessica came into the room with a bowl of liquid. "Here you two, this will ease your pain. And don't argue with me Artemis. You might be able to hold it in for Luna, but you will never be able to hide it from me."

Luna looked over at him and saw him wince as he begrudgingly moved to the bowl and drank slowly. "Oh Artemis. I'm sorry for being so grumpy today with you."

"Hey, we both ache and we're both worried about what's happening. But even if all of this weren't happening now, I wouldn't hold it against you. You took a lot more of the blasts than I did." He settled down and softly nudged her cheek – one of the few places she didn't hurt at. "Now get some of this in you so you won't hurt as bad. We have to talk to the Scouts and Generals about this."

Luna smiled as she barely held her tears in check before slowly drinking some of the liquid out of the bowl. Jessica left the couple alone, knowing that there was too much miscommunication between her feline friends that had to be worked out soon.

After a few moments, both cats were feeling better – though not quite at one hundred percent yet. Luna rested next to Artemis, both full of fear and hope.

"Feeling better Luna?"

She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "Yes, how about you?"

Artemis could see in her ruby eyes that Luna was still hurting, but then again so was he. "A little. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Jasper's attacks yesterday."

"Artemis, you took most of them for me. I am so proud of you! Once upon a time you probably would have ran or klutzed. I know I didn't deserve the protection …" Luna shut and averted her eyes. No matter how fast she moved the black cat couldn't hide the pain; Artemis saw the tears in those ruby eyes he adored.

Very gently he licked the cheek he had nudged before and purred softly. "You deserved that and so much more kitty cat. When this is all over and we get better I think we need to have a talk."

Luna smiled and nodded as Jessica came in with a pet carrier. "I figured that this would help you two be more comfortable and prevent aggravating you wounds anymore than necessary. But, I only have the one."

"We are not much in a fight mood today, Queen Jessica. The one carrier will be fine, seeing as it is large enough for one of those German Shepard dogs across the street." Luna smiled. She would be close to him and have privacy! If only she could gather enough courage to tell him how she felt.

The carrier was pretty large, but Artemis wanted to be as close to Luna as he could get. It had been touch and go most of the night with her, and he was exhausted from the vigil he had kept the whole of the night watching her. How much he loved her, but he knew she'd never feel more than tolerance for him after his ploy was found out. 

Why had he been so stupid to continue the charade after he and Venus arrived? Because he wanted to avoid her anger as long as he could. The deception was necessary at first, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Luna would catch on. She was brilliant and sweet and she had his entire heart.

The hurting white cat began to wonder if he would ever get another chance with his ladylove.

* * *

At the manor, Molly and the four generals were relaxing in the living room. Yet, all of them were on nerve. They knew that soon the call would come in and the final battle would begin.

Neflyte was quietly reading a book of poetry to his love who was reclined against his chest. It was these peaceful times he loved. Holding his love, no fighting, just peace.

Molly barely heard Neflyte's words. She was focusing on his wonderful voice. Deep, gravelly, throaty, rumbling within his chest, which reverberated and echoed in her body with every word. Soon that wonderful feeling would vibrate through her body to their daughter.

Zoicite was cuddling in Malachite's lap. They couldn't wait for the fight to be over with so that they could have their first child. The group had all agreed to help them create a nursery for their daughter just as the group had done so for Desiree.

Malachite was protectively covering Zoicite's belly with his hand as he held her close. He was ready to end the evil they had aided for far too long.

Jedite was flipping through the television channels. He loved watching various shows – as eclectic as his leader in that aspect. Like his friends, he had a love he gave up a thousand years before. Deep inside he hoped to one day regain her hand.

And then he turned it over to the news. They all knew the end game had begun.

"Scientists are scrambling to find a way to dispel a huge, mysterious heat spot which is melting the polar ice caps and threatening cities . . ."

That had all of their attentions fast. Jedite shut off the television and dropped the remote as Zoicite gasped. "Already? She's set up her base on Earth?"

"Beryl obviously knows that we are serious about standing with our true Prince and Princess." Malachite pulled his love tighter to his chest.

Neflyte too held his love tight to his chest. This was the day they had all been both looking forward to and dreading since the Princess forgave them all of the past. This day meant that he and Molly could start planning their future, if they survived the battle that is. "Time to give Beryl an eviction notice. Am I right Generals?"

"Right!" the trio nodded in agreement. All four changing into their Moon Kingdom uniforms as they stood.

Jedite shut off the TV, Zoicite telepathically announced the need for a group meeting at the temple, Neflyte tossed the poetry book on the coffee table next to them and drew Molly into his arms, Malachite too grabbed a hold of his love before the group teleported to the temple.

* * *

The Generals and Molly showed up just as the others were teleported in by their youma guards. Raye and her youmas ran outside to greet them all. "So, we're finally going to meet Beryl."

"Are you guys ready?" Mina tried hard, but her nervousness leaked out in her voice.

Lita was more successful at hiding her dread. "Yeah, can't wait."

Amy too was struggling with her nerves. "This'll be our toughest fight ever."

Neflyte looked over at the gathered youma. "All of you are to guard the families. If Beryl has any idea of who the Scouts really are, the families will be her first targets used to stop us."

"Yes, General Neflyte." They all answered in unison.

"Psst. Raye, major question. You didn't forget to kiss Chad goodbye, did ya?" Serena whispered schemingly with a chuckle in her throat. It was better than the fear she held in her heart. She hadn't thought about her family becoming a target.

Raye growled in frustration – mostly at herself. She had thought that her relationship with the one-time musician had been kept reserved enough to be under the group's attention. One glance around told her otherwise. Raye wouldn't admit it to the rest, but she and Chad had spent what few moments they had before the meeting kissing. Chad had been the only one outside of the group and Serena's family allowed to know the truth.

Only Molly and Neflyte didn't have a sly grin on their faces. They were busy holding one another and looking into each other's eyes. This could be their last moments together. But none of them would say that out loud.

It was time to get to battle. Artemis looked up at the people that had so much on their shoulders. But, he knew there was nothing that could be said or done to make this any easier. "Well, group, are you ready? This'll be a rough one . . ."

". . . but we know you can do it." Luna tried to keep her spirits high. But were the girls, Darien, and the Generals ready for what laid before them?

"Oh yeah. We've trained enough." Serena brushed off the shutter threatening to overwhelm her.

Darien pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "it's okay to be scared you know."

"I know. I'm mostly afraid of blowing it like the last time. I should have fought her then." Serena swallowed hard to hide the tears Darien had already seen.

Jedite couldn't help but overhear the lovers' whispers. He sighed, facing how afraid of Beryl and that awful eternal sleep of hers he really was. "You'll do fine. We all will. Remember that you weren't being trained to fight then, you were not to blame then or now."

"Thank you, Jedite." Both Darien and Serena smiled as their confidence returned full force.

Time for transformations had come. Darien quickly became Tuxedo Mask and watched as the girls changed before his eyes.

"**MOON PRISM POWER!**"

"**MERCURY POWER!**"

"**MARS POWER!**"

"**JUPITER POWER!**"

"**VENUS POWER!**"

"**SOLARIS POWER!**"

"**SCOUT POWER!**" The girls shouted out together.

Luna and Artemis watch as the girls changed from teenagers into the Sailor Scouts. She looked over at the white cat she so adored – hoping for some kind of confidence in his eyes, but found the same fear she felt in her own. "Do you think they're really ready? Can they handle this?"

"The Generals? Darien? Molly? Amy? Mina? Lita? Raye? No problem. Serena? That's another story. She just learned what happened to her mother, Queen Serenity, and she still has trouble coping with it. She might have a flake attack." Artemis hated to be harsh, but he had to also be realistic.

"But they're going against Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. Serena HAS to be ready." Luna gasped. Did he think she hadn't done a good enough job in training Serena for this?

Artemis sighed, and decided to use comedy to ease the tension. "Well, if worse comes to worse, maybe she'll have a klutz attack and trip Queen Beryl."

Neflyte stood near the felines as his love transformed with the rest of the Scouts. "She will be fine. Luna you **_have_** trained the Princess well – or else one of us Generals might have taken her out by now instead of being brought back to our duties. And Artemis, that memory will give her all the more reason to take down Beryl, flake attack or no."

"He's right Luna – Serena is as good a Scout, Leader, and Princess because of your early training. I'm glad that Serenity sent you to her." Artemis whispered into her ear. It took Luna all she had to fight back her blush as the white cat called out to their team. "Believe in yourselves!  You can do this, Sailor Scouts … Scout Generals … Earth Prince … Moon Princess!"

The Generals and Tuxedo Mask stood in the center of the circle the girl's linked hands created. The five in the center added onto the mystical powers the Scouts were wrapping around them all. Suddenly the girls all cried out. "**SCOUT POWER!**"

* * *

The group found themselves transported to the Arctic area that Luna and Artemis had explored the day before. Beryl's guard spells surrounding her Earth base had a constant blizzard blowing against the group. It got to Sailor Moon fast, and she stuttered through chattering teeth. "Ooh. Maybe we belong someplace warmer, like Tahiti?"

"In the Negaverse there is no heat or cold really. She knows that humans are effected by the weather and chose this place to keep us at bay while she gets ready for our attack." Neflyte fought to keep his own teeth stilled, but it was hard.

He had his cape partially wrapped around Sailor Solaris' shoulders. Even with the beautiful lip color she wore as a scout, he saw that her lips were turning blue. That alone made him want to take down Beryl all the more.

Mercury was trying to locate a warp hole with her minicomputer, some sign of where exactly Beryl's base was and the amount of defenses the group was heading towards. "I'm getting some really strong readings from that volcano over there. We should head that way."

Solaris and Moon both sneezed in unison. Solaris was ready to get this all over with so that she could get her daughter back. "Why would there be a volcano in the middle of the Arctic without there being news coverage?"

"I think there was, only we didn't interpret the information correctly. The mysterious hot spot scientists are working to eliminate … that has to be it. Beryl has caused this." Jedite growled.

"Then it makes it our job to evict her from our planet! Right?" Tuxedo growled.

His strength and conviction warmed Moon slightly, and she nodded. "Right. Let's go help the witch pack!"

* * *

Queen Beryl noticed the group when they teleported in. And had been keeping an eye on them. "So, the Sailor Scouts wanna pay us a visit. Finally. It's about time. And the traitorous Generals come with them, as does Prince Darien. I'll be rid of the pests and have my Prince before the sun sets on this miserable planet's future."

She knew the Generals were strong, but she still had strong warriors among her minions. She looked over her crystal to those she still held under her influence. "So who wants to greet our guests and earn a place in Negahistory? Any volunteers?"

"We'll greet 'em, Queen Beryl." Said the leader of a group of five girls.

Beryl grinned. How sweet was the irony. "The Doom & Gloom Girls. Perfect."

"Majesty, Rudy and I ask to have a chance to take down some of those pests for you." Jet sighed seductively.

Beryl's eyes glowed with anger. "You dare to show your face here, Jet? Jasper was able to report to me before you wiped his mind. I know about your veiled threats. However, if you wish to prove that to be simply temporary insanity, then go and take down the Generals. Oh, and I'm certain that Rudolph would enjoy taking down his brat."

"Your majesty, I will enjoy that thoroughly. As well as taking down that traitor who took what was mine in two lifetimes – her first time." Rudolph chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

He didn't understand why she shrugged his touch away. She had one in her attentions that she wanted in her bed … and it wasn't him. Now she had a chance to get the male she longed for desperately.

* * *

"Can't we hire a dogsled or something?" Moon whined. 

Zoicite worried, it had been week since Serena went into **_this_** deep of a flake mode. If Beryl saw it the witch Queen would use it to her best advantage. "Princess, we can't show Beryl any signs of weakness. We have to make **_her_** afraid."

Moon nodded and knew that it was the truth, but it didn't make anything easier. She hadn't meant to go back into flake mode right when the others needed her to be the leader they had all turned her into – she was cold, scared, and really just wanted to go back home to her mother (meaning the home and mother she lost a thousand years before).

Mercury halted the group as her visor picked up an unusual signal. "Hold it. Some kind of life form. Straight ahead."

Almost as if on cue, the blizzard stopped. There was something weird in the air that they all picked up on. Then they all saw someone chained to some kind of rack. Mercury knew that was what she had been detecting through her visor since about five minutes after they arrived. "There. See it?"

They all saw it! Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom! She was still alive? And a prisoner of Beryl and the Negaverse!

Beryl had read Moon's fears and planned the attack perfectly. Moon gasped at the sight of it, with tears rolling down her cold cheeks. "That's Queen Serenity. Oh, mother is alive! She's hurt! We gotta get her! Oh!" 

"No, Sailor Moon! It's probably a trap." Mercury firmly said as she held out her arm to stop her friend.

Jupiter had a funny feeling about it. How could Serenity still be alive? It had been her ghost that reminded them all about the end of their peaceful lives a thousand years before. "Don't be so blind, Sailor Moon."

"Yeah. Like, get it together, Sailor Moon-brain. It's a trap!" Mars snapped as she turned away. She just knew that this had to be a trap. She knew that Serenity was dead – she knew what they had met on the modern day Moon was the dead Queen's spirit.

"Butt out, Mars." Moon didn't want to believe them. If only her mother was still alive … she'd be so much happier. Then she wouldn't have failed.

"Just wait. I'll check it out." Mercury offered and started scanning with her computer.

Sailor Moon hears a whimpered and weak cry in her head. The voice was her mother Queen Serenity's voice. That voice Moon thought she'd never hear again. "My darling daughter, help me be free again. Please in the name of …"

"Help me, my daughter. Help me. Hurry. There is not much time." Queen Serenity cried out hoarsely. She was so weak! Or was it?

"It IS her. I've gotta help her now!" Moon shouted as she fought to get to the mother she longed desperately to hold.

Jupiter yelled. "NO!"

Mars felt her heart drop as she to grabbed at their leader. "COME BACK!"

"Let me go! I've gotta get her NOW! Let go!  Get off me! Mother, I'm coming! Let me go, I said!"

The girls tackled Moon to the ground just as Tuxedo Mask and the Generals caught up. Neflyte panted as he knelt next to Sailor Moon. "Princess, please believe me. The true Queen Serenity is dead. If she had been there with us in the Negaverse, the Generals and I would have known about it."

"Sailor Moon, Beryl is only using your grief to capture you. Please listen to us." Tuxedo Mask puffed as he caught his breath.

Mercury's scans picked up on something. "Watch it, you guys! That's not the Queen!"

"Huh?" The group all looked over at the false Queen.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Mercury was barely able to scream out. Tentacles shot out from the fake Queen, and almost caught the Sailor Scouts.

The group barely moved out of the way. Mars was on the edge of her nerves. She snapped at Moon. "Why don't you ever listen?!"

"It was her voice, though. I know." Moon whimpered.

Malachite shook his head. "No it wasn't. Beryl obviously has the Doom and Gloom girls after us. Their strongest power is to use a person's greatest weakness against them."

At that the group are treated to the true face behind the Serenity façade. The leader of the Doom and Gloom girls! She was laughing at the group.

Sailor Moon felt her heart harden from that blow. "So you think that's funny, sleazemeister. Well, go ahead! Yak it up! I'm tired of putting up with Negatrash, and that means you."

At that moment the rest of the Doom and Gloom girls appeared behind their leader. Moon gasped in shock. "Am I seeing things?"

The leader of the Doom and Gloom girls grinned evilly. "Hey Jupiter, somebody here would like to chat with you."

"And someone who misses you too, Solaris." Another girl chuckled.

In Queen Serenity's place were Andrew and Jessica!

Jupiter shuttered. "That's Andrew! We've gotta save him!"

"Momma!" Solaris shrieked as they both started towards their loved ones.

Neflyte just barely grabbed hold of his love before she rushed off. "I have Solaris! Grab Jupiter! Love, that isn't your mother. We left her protected … remember?"

"But Neflyte, it is her voice. I know that it is!" Solaris gasped as she watched Jupiter fall into the trap she almost ran into as well.

Jupiter is tangled in a mass of vine-like tentacles that shot up from the ice underneath her and out of the chests of both the fake Andrew and Jessica. Then they turned into two of the Doom and Gloom girls.

"Jupiter! They've got her trapped!" Moon screamed. Both Moon and Mars jumped into action.

"**MOON TIARA . . ."**

"**MARS FIRE . . ."**

But the Doom and Gloom girls were smart. All of them moved in close to Jupiter. If the Scouts attacked Jupiter could get seriously hurt!

Mars was frustrated. "Jupiter, we'll get you out of this, so help me!"

"Thanks, but you guys have gotta find Beryl. Don't worry! I'll trash these Negacreeps!" Jupiter on the other hand knew that she wasn't going to make it through with her life. At least her spirit would be there to help them all when they needed her the most. "**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**"

The Doom and Gloom leader was startled. "What's that energy?"

The blast blinded them all. Then the leader chuckled a taunt. "She's with us, wimps, in the Negaverse!"

"Lita, no! Don't go!" Moon cried out as she fell to her knees. Tuxedo pulled her up into his arms.

Solaris shuttered with tears in her eyes. "That would have been me too. I'm sorry I argued with you Neflyte. If I had been thinking straight …"

"No more of that now. Beryl knew what to hit you with. I'm just glad I was here to pull you back." The General barely held his tears in check.

Lita leaves them all a final mental message. "_Hang in there, you guys. I'm with ya._"

From the blast zone, the leader rises up. Moon saw it first. "Look. She's back."

"Who's next? Eeny, meeny, miney, moe."

Moon fled in tears. She failed to protect Jupiter. What kind of Princess was she? She failed her mother … now she failed Jupiter!

Tuxedo barely reached her before she got far from them, grabbed Serena's shoulders, and pulled his love back into his embrace. The group caught up with them a moment later. 

"Let's just give them the crystal. It's not worth it."

Mars sighed. "Jupiter wouldn't want that."

"Nor would you mother." Zoicite softly reminded her Princess.

A noise grabbed all of their attentions. The group slowly made their way closer to the area to investigate. Mercury on the other hand stood in place, scanning with her computer. "No, you guys. It's probably another one of their tricks."

"Huh? What should we do?" Mars asked.

"You guys keep heading toward that volcano. I'll check this out and catch up with you. Don't worry. I'll be careful. Okay?" Mercury hoped that they would all agree to it. She had a feeling of what was creating the noise and didn't want to put the rest at risk.

"But Mercury, it's not safe." Moon said.

Mercury countered that quickly. "Nobody ever said this was going to be safe."

Tuxedo saw through the veil Mercury was using. "I agree. At the least you can't go on your own."

"I'll go with her, majesties. Two would have a better chance than one." Jedite offered.

Seeing Neflyte's nod in agreement, Tuxedo Mask sighed. He knew there was some reason for Mercury to want to go on her own, but it was too risky to chance. "I agree with that."

Mercury simply nodded and the pair walked off while the rest continued towards the volcano. 

"Now, there's something up there." Then she stopped at Jedite's gasp.

Before them were two prisoners. One was a woman – who was beaten, bloody, and bruised. She was obviously in pain and grief. "Jedite. Help me please. I can't hold on much longer."

She knew that Jedite whispered a name, but Mercury wasn't able to make it out.

Then Mercury clearly saw the second prisoner. One who was near and dear to her heart. "Greg? It can't be. It's got to be an illusion. Better scan it first."

The computer confirmed her suspicion; the pair was really Doom and Gloom girls! Mercury smiled. "I knew it."

"It's not them is it? Take this negascum! Never will I allow you to tarnish her memory!" Jedite attacked and destroyed one girl.

Suddenly, Mercury's scanners went wild! Out of nowhere a wave of lava was zooming at them.

"**MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!**"

Jedite called upon his powers as well. The two were able to cool and stop the lava. But the surviving Doom and Gloom girls explode from the hardened rock flying at the pair fast and sent another hot blast at them. In a split second both Scout and General were absorbed into the flow of lava.

"I think my scouting days are over." Mercury shuttered.

"Got that right, techno-dweeb." The leader chuckled. Both Mercury and Jedite were caught up in tendrils just as Jupiter had been earlier.

Jedite growled. "I'm sorry that I failed you my friend."

"Now, where did your little friends go?" The leader demanded.

Mercury shot an idea. "Scared away."

"She's lying. No problem. We'll just use this cute little computer to find 'em." One of the other girls chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the group got the bad news a split second later. 

"_You guys, Jedite and I will be with Lita. Take care._" Mercury sent with all the pride and hope she could.

Jedite sent each of the remaining generals an equal portion of his power. "_Teach Beryl a lesson my friends!_"

The Doom and Gloom leader chuckled. "Bye, bye."

Moon wept for her fallen friends. "No! Jedite and Mercury are gone, too! We shouldn't have come. We're not ready! Luna didn't train us right!"

"That's not true, Sailor Moon. We can't quit now. We'll keep going, for them." Mars vowed. Fighting to keep her tears held back.

"No, let's get out of here while we can. Please . . ." Moon didn't care if she was flaking out or not. She was scared and had just lost three of her close friends.

Tuxedo pulled her into his arms. "Luna has trained you better than anyone could ask for given the circumstances, Sailor Moon. I know that you are afraid, we all are. But, do we want what happened to the Moon Kingdom become our planet's future?"

Moon finally broke down into tears. That hurt worse than anything he could have said, but she knew her love was right. Then the ice beneath the couple began to glow. Venus was the first to see it and react. "SAILOR MOON … TUXEDO MASK, WATCH IT!"

Pushing the couple out of the way, Venus fall into the trap meant for her friends. Tentacles grab and hold her captive high above the group. She knew exactly where all of this was going.

Moon however couldn't hide her shutters. "Sailor Venus! We'll get you down! We're not letting them get any more of us! I'll use my Tiara!"

Venus on the other hand was ready to fight on her own. "Save your energy! You're gonna need it!"

"Mars get Sailor Moon out of here while we try to save Venus!" Tuxedo ordered.

Before Serena could argue, Mars had her arm and was dragging the Princess off at her fastest speed. Serena just barely heard an explosion behind them as the pair continue heading towards the volcano.

* * *

Thankfully, Moon hadn't seen the fight.

The tentacles slowly began to pull Venus into the ice, and she didn't struggle. What was she doing? Was she giving up, or hoping the rest could get a clear enough shot if she kept still?

Negaenergy shielded the Doom and Gloom girl who held their friend, so all of the attacks the remainder of the group sent did nothing! Then the girl chuckled, which hurt and angered them all.  "Sailor Venus, is it? Welcome to the Negaverse."

What no one saw coming was that Venus wasn't ready to go down without a fight. She had been saving back her energy for one last strike at their core. Touching one girl's forehead she screamed out, "**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**"

However, it was the Doom and Gloom girls who prevailed. Their leader chuckled before crowing out. "Guess now you know why we're called the Doom & Gloom Girls."

Then they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Zoicite was passed annoyed. It felt like even their best wouldn't do. The group was out manned and losing people with every attack!

After focusing their energies for a moment, Solaris was the first to gasp the truth. "They've gone. They're nowhere around here!"

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried out as he rushed off to guard his love. Without a word, the rest followed as fast as their legs would carry him. But, the Earth Prince had a considerable lead on them all.

* * *

Though she hadn't seen the fight, Moon did receive news of its result in a mental message from Venus. "_I believe in you._"

"Mars stop! I can't run anymore." Moon sobbed as she halted in her tracks. Three Scouts and a General were captured, and their leader had done nothing to protect them! How many times had the group saved her? And this was how she paid them back, by running away? It was wrong!

Mars felt a sense of dread engulf her. It was her turn to face the Doom and Gloom girls. "Sailor Moon . . ."

"What?"

Mars knew that Moon wasn't going to like it, but the words had to be said. "I think you're supposed to face Beryl alone."

Mars was right on about how Moon would feel about it. "Are you bailing out on me?"

"No, just these Doom & Gloom Girls are too much for me."

"We'll leave; come back when we're strong enough to win." The truth was, Moon had no intention of ever returning. She had already decided that she would never be strong enough to beat Beryl and the Negaverse.

But, it was too late. Both Scouts saw two Doom and Gloom girls heading for them. Mars knew what she had to do. "Time for me to go."

"Oh no! Wait!" Moon grabbed her friend. It couldn't end like this! "I don't want you to do this! You don't have to protect me."

"Yes I do. Protecting you and the crystal was my destiny, just like being the Princess has always been yours." Mars smiled. She had made peace with what was being asked of her – just as she had a thousand years before.

"Huh?" Moon didn't understand what her friend meant.

"See ya. Gotta teach these sleaze sisters not to mess with fire." Mars winked and rushed off into the fight. Yes it was a suicide mission, but both girls see no other way out.

"**MARS FIRE . . ."** Then the girls corral Mars and dive beneath the ice under the Scout's feet. "Where'd they go?"

Moon saw too late what was about to happen. "LOOK OUT!"

The Doom and Gloom girls explode out of the ice, which closes all around Mars. The Scout is trapped inside a mountain of ice! But, she was determined to get the last punch in. "Take that, Negatoad! Yeah. Hot, isn't it? Ha, ha!"

She continued fighting until an explosion rocked and imploded the mountain. 

"SAILOR MARS!" Moon screamed as her heart broke and the others finally made it to her side.

Mars was at peace because she had finally knocked the Doom and Gloom girls out of the fight. "_See ya 'round, Meatball Head._"

Tuxedo Mask pulled Moon into his arms as she broke down into tears of grief. All but a few of her friends and allies were gone. And she had been powerless to help! Just as she had been on the Moon.

That struck a cord deep in her. She had died that horrible day on the Moon or else she would've fought twice as hard as she ever had in this life just to protect the cats and her beloved mother. Now she would have no excuse for letting Beryl win. And to be honest she was tired of all the fighting, and the fact that her mother was gone, but Beryl was still a danger to the Universe.

She looked up at her only love with a conviction he feared she had lost. Then she looked to the sky, knowing that her friends would hear her loud and clear. "I'll set you all free again. I promise. Soon as I find Beryl, she is a goner! Lets go everyone! We have a Queen to kick off our planet!"

* * *

Beryl had been waiting for this moment of weakness. "Finally, they are nearly alone. And what is left of their troops can do nothing to stop me! At last Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, we finally meet face to face."

Something approached the couple from behind. Just as they turned, a transport field picked them up and carried them away – towards the volcano. "Hey. Where are we? Let us outta here!"

"Sailor Moon!" Solaris and Neflyte cried out.

Zoicite and Malachite screamed, "Tuxedo Mask!"

Two chuckles stopped the four from rushing off for the volcano.

"Look who's here. A hottie, his wimp, my stepdaughter, and her weak boy toy. Time for a little fun I think. Right Rudy dear?"

Jet was leaning against her husband – Solaris' father. Rudolph winked over at his daughter (but was secretly surprise when she didn't shrink back). "Oh it has been far past time for fun, lovely. About time daddy's little girl come to give daddy some loving."

"I don't think so slime ball!  You are nothing to me Rudolph! It's time to take the two of you down!" Solaris snapped.

Neflyte was so very proud of his lover. She was no longer the frightened child he first met what felt like a lifetime before.

He wasn't the only one who was proud of Solaris. Malachite and Zoicite both knew there had to be something special within Solaris to get Neflyte to leave the Negaverse without being asked to. That was only one of the many various reasons that this one time girl also meant the world to the two of them.

"Rudy, do put that brat in her proper place. I can eliminate the rest of the competition." Jet smiled hungrily at Malachite.

Without a word, Rudolph shot out ribbons of dark energy. Jet captured Zoicite in a dark energy dome, and began to slowly diminish its size as it drain Zoicite of her energy. She blocked all of Malachite's attacks with a shield of dark energy.

While Solaris destroyed the ribbons and sent her father reeling back with her lowest powered attack, Neflyte startled Jet with a starlight attack that made her drop both her shield and dome. Zoicite and Malachite both attacked Jet and sent her back for a breather.

"Thanks my friend."

Neflyte nodded with a quick smile. "Just repaying the promise you made me old friend. Now let's give these two a fight they will not soon forget."

"Neflyte, what about that attack we learned to control so long ago. Think it may still work?" Solaris looked up at her only love with grim determination in her beautiful eyes.

Again Neflyte nodded. "But, the cost will be high in our energy. Are you ready for such a risky attack?"

This time it was Molly who nodded. They stood together, Neflyte standing behind Molly. He set his hands on her hips and each gave the other a last kiss. Neither believed that there was no other option than to lay their lives down for their Prince and Princess and planet.

Rudolph growled as he leapt and attacked with his hands filled with Negaenergy combined with his lust and hate. Jet on the other hand disappeared without a word.

Neflyte looked up to the stars, as his symbol began to glow he drew their energy not only into himself – but into his only love as well. "I call upon the powers of the stars to empower us to the limits that our bodies can hold!"

Though it was not night Molly could feel the pull of the Moon just as strongly as she did the Sun on the planet, as well as her body and spirit. "I summon the powers of the Horned God and shimmering Goddess. Send each of us thy strength to end the evil we all face."

A wave of energy exploded from both the sun and the moon, while the stars twisted and turned to collect and empty as much of their never ending powers into the children who called upon them as their frail bodies could endure. The two waves combined and cloaked the two with the twin lights of man and woman.

Molly spoke as the Princess she was born to be. "**ASTRAL ILLUMINATION POWER DETONATE!**"

Molly sent her hands from her chest outwards towards their target, and out of both their bodies ripped a twirling wave of light, moon dust, and stars. It took all of their energy … leaving none to keep the pair alive.

"_Dad's out of your way. And don't worry. I'll always be here for you if you need me, Serena._" Molly sent out as she collapsed into the arms of her only love. 

As the pair hit the ground, Neflyte sent his and Molly's powerful love energy to the remaining Generals (giving Zoicite a much needed energy boost). "_Worry about ridding our world of Beryl, our friends. Molly and I are together, and we will be there if you need us._"

Before they could check Molly and Neflyte, the last remaining Doom and Gloom girl attacked. Both Generals were ensnarled by her vines and drug beneath the ice. A split second later there was a massive explosion.

"_We are all with you our Prince and Princess._" Malachite sent as he and Zoicite sent their powers to Darien.

Zoicite took his hand as they walked away together once she too sent her powers to Darien. "_Teach Beryl who the true rulers of the Earth are!_"

* * *

As Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were still being pulled towards the volcano, they sensed their losses. Now the fight was all up to them.

"Darien." Her voice was shuttering her voice and tears ached his torn heart.

"We have to be strong for them, my sweet."

Moon swallowed hard and nodded.

Suddenly, the force field they were trapped in floated up through a floor. Unceremoniously, the pair were dumped on the floor. Instinctively, Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon into his arms and then stood with her                                                   

"Sailor Moon … Tuxedo Mask, how nice of you two to drop in." Beryl chuckled as she came half out of the shadows she had been hiding. "Welcome to my Negaverse."

"You're . . . you're Queen Beryl." Moon stuttered in shock. She knew that it was going to come to this, but now that she was at the moment it was slightly daunting.

"Yes, and you have Prince Darien at your side? It won't be enough." Once Beryl came completely out of the shadows Jet was standing beside her. "Jet, I want that Imperium Crystal NOW!"

"Consider it done, my queen. It's been fun, Sailor Moon. Last chance to wizen up, Darien. Why side with a crybaby?" Jet giggled as she sauntered towards the pair.

Moon turned red with anger at that. "We'll see who's the crybaby when I'm through with you!"

"We'll just see." Jet chuckled as she thrust her hand out hard. Tuxedo Mask was thrown back hard. "SERENA!"

"DARIEN, NO!" 

Beryl trapped him in ribbons of dark energy. Try as he might, Tuxedo just couldn't get free. Serena sent out her tiara, which seemed to have no effect. "It's no use! Not even your puny tiara can break the spell I've cast. Prince Darien is mine, now and FOREVER! Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"DARIEN!" Moon felt the tears rolling down her face. She couldn't lose her one true love as well. As she again focused to send her tiara attack, all of the grief and pain turned into determination. Her tiara glowed with a brightness not even Tuxedo Mask had ever seen before. "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**"

The disk shredded those dark bands as if they were merely made of thin paper. But Sailor Moon used a lot of energy and hit the ground … the Crescent Moon Wand falling from her hand and scooting away from her. "Oh, my wand . . ."

"It's mine, as it was meant to be. Your mother managed to keep it from me for a time, but now, at last, it's mine! Your Universe will be no more, only the Negaverse, ruled by Prince Darien and me! Now, Jet, prove your loyalty! GET ME THAT CRYSTAL! And . . . get rid of her. She caused me enough aggravation!" Beryl roared in annoyance.

But before Jet can lay a finger on the wand, a shimmering red rose slices her hand and pierces itself into the floor between her and the wand. Tuxedo was calling on his little reserves as well as the power his Generals had given him. But Beryl was still in the way. She wrapped a leash of the Negaforce's power around his forehead. He screams and tries to fight it, but in moments his eyes glazed over, he transformed into Prince Darien of Earth, and the next rose he summoned to his hand turned black.

"His mind will belong to the Negaverse now. And he'll never again turn against his queen."

When he didn't respond to Moon after the band disappeared, she knew that she had lost him again. But, this time she refused to give him up without a fight. "Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me. I know she's wrong about you, Darien. You're not evil. You are my Prince and my true love. You remember, don't you?"

"You are the enemy!" Darien snapped.

"No, I'm not." Moon said calmly. She wouldn't lose him, not again.

Jet sauntered up and leaned against him, to which he seemingly didn't react to. "Give it up girlfriend. He's finally on the team that is going to win. And you won't even a memory. Goodbye, Sailor Moon!"

Both Jet and Darien set up to attack her, and Moon had not idea how to get through this fight … much less win it. Hearing its music begin playing, Moon pulls out their Star Locket. It was her last chance, after all … it worked before. As he came at her with his sword drawn to attack, Moon opened it. The light of true love pouring from the Locket sent Jet back to the shadows howling in pain. Darien simply stopped as he looked at it and seemed effected by the haunting melody. One he himself had written for his Princess a thousand years before.

"Look, Darien. It's our locket. Don't destroy it. Remember, it's OUR locket, the symbol of everything we shared . . . all those happy times on the Moon. Don't let her take all of that away from us. Please, Darien.  It's me, Darien: Princess Serena. She wasn't able to win you before, don't let her take claim over you now. Please, my only love." After a moment, it slowly returned to him.

"I remember." He managed to stutter out.

Moon had tears in her eyes and a hopeful smile on her lips. "Oh. All you have to do is touch it. It stopped her evil before … I know that it will work again!"

He did and it work. Its power and light shimmered through the Prince's body … returning him to his true self. The spell was shattered by the power of their true love. "Oh Darien . . ."

Darien collapsed into Moon's open arms and breathed in her scent. "Thank you. I'm free again."

"Oh, I know, Darien. I knew it would work. Beryl can't beat our love and the power of my crystal." Moon smiled as she too breathed him in. It felt so right that she didn't want that peaceful moment to end.

"That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities. This Sailor brat is not going to insult me in my own place. Jet, destroy them both and bring me that crystal!" Beryl ordered.

Jet looked over at the fuming Beryl and chuckled. "Beryl sweetie, it's been interesting. But, I'm scooting away while I'm still in the game. Bye."

"OH, TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU!" Beryl roared as she created a large black crystal and shot it at Jet – piercing the vampire through the heart from behind, and turning her into Negadust.

Beryl creates a second crystal, but just as she launches it at the lovers, Darien throws one of his now shimmering red roses and shatters it. It continues until it plunges into the empty void in her chest … right where Beryl's heart once resided. "NO!"

"You got her." Moon sighed as they collapsed into one another's arms. 

"You haven't seen . . . the last of me, Sailor Moon." Beryl threatened as she melted into the floor. Both lovers knew deep inside that she was right.

"Oh Darien . . ." Moon gasped as she heard him groan and felt him rest heavily against her chest. "Can you hear me? Answer me."

Darien looked up into her blue eyes and smiled. "Just need a break. What would I do if I didn't have you Meatball Head?"

Moon smiled and chuckled. "You would be a lot safer right now."

"But, I would be alone and lost. You are the other half of myself, and you have given me a family when I didn't have one before I found you. I love you Serena … my Princess … my sweet." Darien shifted until he was sitting up on his own and pulled her into his arms.

Moon sighed as she wrapped her arms tight around him. "Oh Darien. I love you too."

The pair kissed deeply, softly, and passionately. They gave their hearts to one another completely, and opened powers that had been hidden and locked in their hearts for a thousand years. Powers granted to them by Queen Serenity as a gift.

* * *

Beryl pulled herself towards the Negaforce. She was dying, and she had lost Prince Darien as well as the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Moonchild was going to win … unless.

"I can't be defeated again! I've waited too long for this. Tell me how to win this!" She growled at the red glowing mass in the glass encasement.

What none knew was that the Negaforce was in truth the life force of a banished sorceress named Metalica. And she had been pushed to her breaking point. "Don't whine at me, Beryl. You are nearly as incompetent as your minions. I should abandon you, but I'm giving you this last chance. Use it well!"

Metalica broke free of her casing and invaded Beryl's dying body. This gives Beryl not only the sorceress' powers, but her body dimensions as well. Beryl is all-powerful.

* * *

Moon and Darien felt the ground beneath them shuttered and shake violently as Beryl's new powers explode around them. As she appears, Beryl grows until she is glowering down on them from far above. Now she is a giant! "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It's the last one you'll ever have." Moon growled. She was tired of dealing with the false Queen. "You'll never rule the Universe as long as I live."

"And as long as I live, my Princess will live." Darien vowed holding Moon's hand tight with a combination of his fear for her and his pride and love for her.

"We better get this over with, then." Beryl chuckled.

"Let's get to it." Moon snapped.

She and Prince Darien stood and ready to finish the fight – either way it would go. They would stand by one another – whether they were to live or die.

"You don't know what you're up against. Goodbye, Sailor Moon and Prince Darien!" Beryl spat at the couple.

She sent a powerful blast of Negaenergy. It raised a tall column of ice, one that was up to her hip level. She really believed that she had defeated Sailor Moon and her love.

But then the top of the column broke open to reveal Prince Darien standing next to his betrothed – Moon Princess Serena! The heir of the Moon Kingdom was stepping forward to avenge the deaths of her friends, herself, her love, her people, and most importantly … her mother. 

"I will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the Moon."

Beryl was not impressed. "You? Pitiful little Princess Serena? With only your so-called Prince?"

* * *

Around the planet, Beryl sucked up all electricity to feed her new powers for this fight. Light went out planet wide. Serena's family were looking out the window of their home as they watching the world go dark. Irene was worried, inside of her another part of Serena's mother was worried as well – things were so similar to all that had happened before. "I hope Serena's okay out there."

"She'll be fine. The Scouts, Generals, and Darien will guard her. And she's strong … stronger than I have ever expected from her before we found out all of this." Ken rubbed his wife's back. A part of him too worried, a part that he didn't know and knew for certain.

Luna and Artemis were on the roof watching the darkness grow. The cats had tears in their eyes.

Artemis' shoulders dropped as he gave up. "This is bad. It's getting colder by the minute. Queen Beryl was too strong for them. Luna, our Scouts are doomed!"

"I can't believe we'll never see them again." Luna wept. She looked up and cried out into the night sky above them. "Sailor Moon, you've just got to believe in yourself! Please, don't let the Negaverse win! EVERYONE'S COUNTING ON YOU!"

* * *

In the Artic, Princess Serena heard the voice of her guide and feline guardian. Looking up at her love, the Moon Princess smiled. It instantly put Prince Darien at ease. Serena was strong again as she spoke from her heart. "I hear you, Luna. I am not afraid anymore."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Beryl growled. So began the final battle between the Earth, Moon, and the Negaverse.

"**COSMIC MOON POWER!** Fight this evil!" Serena cried out as her power pulled out of her heart and into the crystal.

Darien added his power as well. "**EARTH SPIRIT POWER!**"

Both lovers heard and ancient voice that neither had hoped to ever hear again. It was the voice of Queen Serenity. "Do not give up, Serena. You can do this."

"I am not letting you win this one, you witch. My friends are counting on me." Serena shouted as she pushed out even more of her power into the crystal.

Even though they were all trapped in the Negaverse, the Scouts and the Generals called out to their friends with their minds.

"Hey Serena, I'll help you with this assignment if you want. Ha, ha, ha." Amy sent warmly.

Jedite stood strong and proud. "My Prince, I will not fail either you or our Princess. Please accept our help."

"You are so stubborn, Serena. Let us help, or I'll never speak to you again. Darien you know we're right!" Raye snapped.

"Yeah, let us help you two put her away. Still too many guys we single girls have gotta meet." Lita winked and smiled.

Molly smiled and winked. "And we all have dreams we want to see come true."

Neflyte smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love. "Time to show Beryl that she cannot destroy our dreams."

"Let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet." Mina sighed thoughtfully.

"Please, let us give her back all the pain and suffering that Beryl gave us for a thousand years." Zoicite sent next.

Malachite took her hand in the royal couple's mind. "Give us a chance to right the wrongs we did so long ago."

"We DO need all of you. Please, help us." Serena cried out as she felt the strain of the magic pulling on both her and Darien.

Darien grit his teeth against the agony in his body. "Generals I call you forth to your positions!"

Their spirits all reached out. The Scouts encased Darien and Serena's hands on the wand. The Generals stood at the compass points, each raising their hands – drawing their power out of the planet.

Neflyte stood in the North and called out. "**EARTH PENTACLE OF HEALING!**"

Eastern Point was called for by Jedite.  "**AIR ATHAME OF COMMUNICATION!**"

In the South point, was Malachite. "**FIRE STAFF OF TRUTH!**"

Zoicite proudly stood at the Western point. "**WATER CALDRUON OF DREAMS!**"

Darien in the middle held the powers of the others together as they pulled and swirled around the group. He was their center of their circle in more ways than one. Gathering his focus and courage, he called out. "**SPIRIT CENTER GROUNDING!**"

Their powers combined, creating a shield to guard them all. Now it was the Scouts' turn.

"**MERCURY POWER!**"

"**MARS POWER!**"

"**JUPITER POWER!**"

"**VENUS POWER!**"

"**SOLARIS POWER!**"

Taking in all of the powers surrounding and flowing through her, Serena knew that this time they would end the threat of Beryl forever. As she gathered the forces that the others were giving her, she summoned the last remain bit of her own power to open the crystal just a little more and then let Beryl have it! "**COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!**"

The powers congealed and exploded as they were shot through the Imperium Silver Crystal. Beryl poured out every bit of power she had, but the ball of energy the crystal sent out continued to attack – she couldn't stop it! It quickly began to engulf her, turning her into Moon Dust as it took claim over inch after inch of her body.

"THIS CAN'T BE! NOOO!"

In moments she disappeared forever.

However the explosion of power killed all of Earth defenders. Sensing their demise, the crystal reacts just as it did when Queen Serenity cast the spell to save the group before. They were all collected, healed, and restored within the Silver Crystal. But, their memories were also bound and recessed deep within their minds until they would be needed again – that is except for four of them.

As the group were sent back to their homes and their beds to rest, Princess Serena sent out a final message to them all. "Beryl is gone, blasted back to the Negaverse. The Universe is safe again, thanks to you, my friends. Finally, we have a chance for peace . . . real peace."

* * *

The next day everything is as if Beryl had never existed! Including the Sailor Scouts.

Serena woke up late again. "OH NOOO! Why didn't somebody wake me up?! Oh, I'm totally late for school!"

She rushed around getting dressed, and then grabbed her things before yelling out over her shoulder as she ran out the door. "Oh yeah. Thanks for lunch, Mom."

It was as if nothing had ever brought back the memories of the Moon Kingdom or the Negaverse. That is except for six notable exceptions seated on the roof of Serena's house – four enveloped in magic to remain hidden.

"I'm so proud of our Scouts. They really did it, and they all came back safe, too." Artemis grinned. Looking over at the four beside himself and Luna, he adjusted his comment. "And I'll bet a large part of it is thanks to the four of you. Who knows whether or not the girls would have defeated Beryl without you Generals helping. Heck, Darien might have been stuck in that Negaverse to the end for all we know it you guys hadn't come back to our side."

The four smiled. Jedite relaxed back as they watched Serena rush off to school. "I think she would have won even without the four of us. But, I'm glad to have another chance at life."

"And another chance to make dreams come true." Malachite agreed, pulling Zoicite into his arms. When they were reborn with all of their memories in tact, Zoicite was given the reward of remaining a full woman. Obviously the four were still in charge of protecting the Scouts, the Moon Princess, and Prince Darien.

"Yes, only now, they don't remember any of it. It's like none of them ever met. They don't remember being friends or Sailor Scouts. Nothing. How is this going to affect school?" Luna looked over at the miserably lonely Neflyte.

"Don't worry Luna. I've set it up that they had been in accelerated classes all along due to my recommendations. Today is the first day they will be pulled into their new class as far as any of them knows, and I have added a few other youma students to hopefully keep the illusion going for them all. I'm just grateful I still have Molly, but she doesn't seem to really know me."

Neflyte remembered the night before. Molly had acted so shy and uncertain that they laid on her bed cuddling until she drifted off to sleep – with him on top of the covers, while she was beneath them. She told him how worried she was about the new class, and how Serena being there and his picking her up after was the only things making it worth trying.

"Don't worry. They just need to meet up again, become friends, and then, maybe they'll remember. And Neflyte, Molly is still your girl. Just let her enjoy being a normal teen rather than a Scout for a while. Hopefully this break will last for a time." Artemis said.

Luna smiled and nodded "I hope so, but what about Serena and Darien? I've hidden her ring on that necklace Darien gave her for Christmas in a safe place for now."

"They'll find one another. They have been waiting for over a thousand years. A little while longer can't hurt." Zoicite sighed as Malachite rubbed her back.

* * *

The girls passed one another without glancing until they all met up in the classroom. Lita and Serena accidentally bumped into one another. "Oh, excuse me."

"Sorry, it was my fault. I love your earrings." Serena smiled back at the tall girl everyone called a martial arts maniac.

Lita got a tear in her eye. This girl wasn't scooting away in fear. Could she gain a new friend? "Thanks. They were a gift from an old friend."

When Mr. Stanton showed up to treat the entire class to lunch off school grounds, Serena convinced Molly that they should ask Lita to ride with them and Maxfield. Lita had a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat as she nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day, Melvin tried desperately to swipe Molly off her feet. And when he got a little too touchy for Molly, Lita stepped in and scared him off with a single glare.

Both Molly and Neflyte chuckled with the girls at the café as Serena and Lita told the story. It wasn't important that Lita was becoming friends with his love and his Princess again. For Neflyte what mattered was that he was with the love of his life, sharing a chocolate parfait.

* * *

They dropped Lita off at her apartment. The tall brunette seemed to have a lighter step as she ran to her door and then waved goodbye to her new friends before going in. Lita didn't know that she wasn't all alone in that seemingly empty apartment, but she never felt lonely. Hidden by their magic, all four of her youmas were still there guarding their assigned Scout who was also their dearest friend.

Then Neflyte gave Serena a ride to her volunteer job at the hospital.

An hour later, Serena was told about a handsome young man in room 307 who had amnesia due to a bad accident no one can figure out. She walked in with a smile, but was meet with eye filled with suspicion and fear of being hurt. "Hi. I'm Serena, a hospital volunteer. You had a really bad accident. Hope you're feeling better."

Instantly, her voice pushed away the fear and doubt in his brown eyes and brought out the mirth. "Yeah, thanks. You know, Serena, no offense, but you've got the funniest hair. Looks like a pair of meatballs."

"Meatballs? Here, I come in to cheer you up, and you say my hair looks like MEATBALLS?!" Serena snapped.

It was just like old times. But, how long would the group have their reprieve? 

* * *

Okay, that's the end for the original series and this story. How are the rewrites? Any more mistakes that I haven't caught?

Next story will be solely about the Doom Tree Series. Followed up with the tale of the Dark Moon Family's attack (Romance Series).

For now I'm outtie. See ya! *add Serena chuckle here please*


End file.
